


Soul Skin

by HolyHogwartsAreYouFromGallifrey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Blossoms and The Coopers Are Not Related, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jughead Was Always A Southsider, Parental Abuse, Riverdale, Slow Burn, Soul Skin, Soulmate AU, serpents, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 134,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHogwartsAreYouFromGallifrey/pseuds/HolyHogwartsAreYouFromGallifrey
Summary: “You are a loveless thing Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, incapable of sincerely experiencing feelings of the heart. Yet you insist on defiling your body in such a manner. Feel free to draw your silly little pictures my dear but I truly have no idea why you bother. No one will ever see them or respond.” The woman paused to lean into the girl’s space and emphasized with a growl, “Just. Like. Always.”or the Soulmate AU where Cheryl and Toni are Fated to meet and fall in love but life and circumstance try to keep them apart.Soul Skin = SoulmateThe words you write on your dominant forearm will appear on the opposite forearm of your soulmate.Beware this is a kissing book. Sans giants, ROUS' and six-fingered men.





	1. Prologue: Soul Skin (Cheryl)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this is going to be but I suppose it depends on if you readers want to keep reading. Because Choni is so easy to write. #thesesoftbadasses Enjoy!

“You are a loveless thing Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, incapable of sincerely experiencing feelings of the heart. Yet you insist on defiling your body in such a manner. Feel free to draw your silly little pictures my dear but I truly have no idea why you bother. No one will ever see them or respond.” The woman paused to lean into the girl’s space and emphasized with a growl, “Just. Like. Always.” 

The older woman rapidly straightened as the door to the library opened and a young red-haired man walked in. “It is six-fifteen mother. Dinner will be starting shortly. Do you need to finish preparing?” he asked. The older woman smiled at the boy. “Thank you my dear.”  
“Remember Cheryl, fire is lovely to look at but you cannot touch it. You were not made for softness like the others so please wipe that filthy ink off your arm before the guests arrive.” Her mother said before sweeping out of the library. 

“Yes, mommy” was Cheryl’s unheard whispered response. She carefully set the red pen on the end table and looked down at the maple tree she had sketched onto the skin of her arm. Cheryl schooled her face into her normal controlled neutral expression of aloofness. Breathing deeply she willed any glassiness or tears from her brown eyes before looking up. She slowly got up from the chaise letting the book on her lap clatter to the ground and sent her brother an expression that spoke of what just occurred. She turned away from him unable to meet his pleading brown eyes any further and walked towards the washroom.

“Cher” her brother called out soothingly. She kept walking unable to stop. Knowing full well if she did the cracks in her porcelain would start to show. Normally she would let J.J. comfort her but the dinner party for her daddy’s potential new clients was starting shortly. She couldn’t have her face looking splotchy and unkempt like some ragamuffin. 

The past twelve years living at Thornhill had taught her many valuable lessons. The number one rule of the Blossom house was duty and loyalty to the maple syrup empire her ancestors built. The name Blossom is synonymous to Riverdale. Cheryl knew that her life here was already planned down to the last detail from her birth. She and Jason would take over the Blossom legacy. In her heart she knew that didn’t include whatever idyllic romantic notions she had about finding her soulmate. If her Soul Skin was not of quality breeding and status then Cheryl knew it wouldn’t matter. Her destiny was to marry someone of affluent stock in order to preserve the Blossom Empire. 

So she scrubbed her arm until it was red almost raw. Washing away the maple tree she had drawn as a clue to her Soul Skin so they might try to guess who she was. Not that it ever seemed to matter to them. She thought bitterly. Their lack of response at her attempts to communicate over the years chaffed at her. It made her truly wonder if they existed or if she was some freakish unlovable anomaly in the world. 

 

Her mother frequently prayed on her insecurity about this. Very often striking at the core of Cheryl. Her mother knew just what buttons to push, to manipulate and get a reaction from her. Over the past few years it had helped Cheryl obtain a laser focus on her emotions. Only sometimes her mother would catch her with her guard down and strike. Like the incident just now. 

It puzzled the young red head. She didn’t know why her mother treated her this way or what her mother’s endgame was. Perhaps in some sick way she was grooming her for the harsh future as the company head of her family’s legacy. Which was silly because J.J. was in line to take over the majority of responsibility according to her daddy and his archaic views of legacy, propriety and business.  
Jason called to her from the other side of the washroom door. “Cher”, a pause “Cherry?’ he said softly. “I’m okay J.J. Please just leave me be. It’s just mother being her usual self”, she replied. “I know Cherry. That’s why I’m here”, he said understandingly. Cheryl felt a sob rising up from within her. Jason had always known when she needed comfort. “Please J.J. I can’t right now. The guests will be here soon and I need to look presentable. Later okay?” she responded. “Alright my Cherry Blossom”, he said gently. “But we are definitely talking later”, he firmly stated to the door. She heard him sigh as he walked away.

Cheryl stared into the mirror noting the light red tinge to her cheeks. She would have to apply a powder to cover up this mess. She glared at her reflection. Conceivably her mother was right. Maybe she didn’t have a soulmate. Perhaps she was just some emotionless vampire that clung to others and drained them of happiness. That would explain the morbid paleness her skin always seemed to exude. Surely her soulmate would have responded to the writing and drawings by now if they existed. Right? It had been six years. Jason had been seriously talking to his Soul Skin for four years. At first it had angered Cheryl knowing that someday J.J. would be taken from her by someone else. Perhaps she was also a little bit jealous? She loved Jason more than anything. He was the only one to ever see her underbelly. The fundamental level on which her twin understood her could not be explained. Who could ever really know her like J.J.? 

They first learned of the Soul Skin phenomena at school in Mrs. Paisley’s 1st grade class. Because of course Penelope Blossom would never have told her children about something so “unnecessary and frivolous” as she later put it. The red-haired twins had rushed into J.J.’s bedroom after school. Each writing on their arms to see if the other’s picture would emerge on their limbs. 

Being six and innocent they really didn’t understand the concept of what a soulmate actually meant. It just seemed magical to them. Both wanting a tangible connection linking them together always. It would ensure that their bond never broke or at least that’s what Cheryl thought. Jason had held her through her tears when the pictures both of them drew never surfaced on each other’s arms. “Don’t worry. I will always be your brother. I will always be here for you.” He whispered soothingly into her fiery red hair as she shook. 

 

Years later Cheryl realized she could have gotten by without a romantic physical love. She had only ever needed J.J. She remembered the words he spoke that fateful day. The only regret and bitterness she felt now was that the picture of the heart and the cherry she drew on her skin that day when they were children had not shown up on J.J.’s left arm. Perhaps if the two symbols had appeared the events which were going to unfold in the years to come would never have transpired.


	2. Chapter One: Bound to Be Trouble (Toni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first few chapters will be angsty but things will be happier soon. Our lovelies have lived complicated hard lives.

Chapter One: Bound to Be Trouble (Toni)

The blood dripping into her left eye was starting to become annoying. Every time her face moved the gash through her eyebrow opened. She struggled against the chaffing ropes that bound her hands to the wooden chair arms. Grunting in discomfort from where the blade had sliced across her ribs. Luckily it was mostly superficial but it had bleed like hell the first six hours or so.

Toni Topaz had been effectively immobilized. Her feet strapped to the base of the wooden chair in the dank basement for the past thirteen hours. She figured she probably had another few hours or so until those Ghoulie goons came back to finish her or use her for some sort leverage. Not that it mattered to her right now. She glanced at the time on her watch one pm. Her breathing became ragged as her eyes again read the perfect cursive text scribbled on her left forearm again feeling overwhelmed with sorrow and regret. “Fuuck!” her scream was drawn out as she struggled brutally against the ropes once again. “I’m sorry”, she whimpered into the silence. She deflated and thought about the events that led her to this point.

Things had been at a tipping point between the Serpents and Ghoulies for the past few months. The Jingle Jangle flooding the Southside had started making a bigger impact during that time. The tensions caused by the drug inundating the streets came to a head a few days ago when the head of the Blossom Empire had been found swinging from the rafters of their centuries old barn. Spilling the dark sticky secrets of the Northside golden family and igniting an internal power struggle within the Ghoulie ranks over drug territory which spilled into the streets of Southside. The Serpents had been trying to do as much damage control as possible but the ranks were spread thin and she had been separated from Fangs and Sweet Pea during the rumble outside the Whyte Wyrm.

Now Toni was shoved into some musty ass room underground. She suspected they knew of her close connection to Jughead. As a legacy Serpent Jughead carried weight within their gang. Jughead’s father FP was their leader. Ever since FP had been in jail Jughead had taken to running the everyday. Toni was his right-hand. FP had tried to keep Jughead away from gang life. Jug had lived in Toledo with his mother and sister until the financial strain became too much. He decided to strike out on his own to relieve some of her burden. It really only left him with one other option which was to show up unannounced on FP’s doorstep about two years ago. Jughead had integrated into the gang like the legacy he was.

Toni would follow him into hellfire and back as would the rest of the younger Serpents. Toni and Jug had a brief fling when he first came to town. They had ruled the halls of Southside High for a few months before Jug became serious with his Soul Skin. Which was fine with Toni as she was more of a love ‘em and leave ’em type. Jug had been her longest relationship to date. They fit much better as friends in the long run. The downside to that was that people knew they both still cared for one another greatly and that’s how she found herself being used as leverage to some unknown end.

Presumably they were going to use Toni as bait to lure Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs. They had bagged her head with a black hood and taken her to some unidentified location. Toni knew her crew would respond to the shredded Serpent jacket covered in her blood when it was received. It’s why they had stripped her of her leather earlier. She had head-butted the asshole with the beard when he decided to get handsy after tying her to the chair. “Hands off you fucking dick head!” she shouted. “You skanky little bitch! I’ll bleed you for that.” He snarled at her. Flicking out his switchblade he sliced across the right side of her ribs. Toni cried out. “Bear!” came the warning from the other Ghoulie. “Don’t break the merchandise until the boss says so!” Cautioned the other dark-haired man. “Fine!” he spat. For good measure he landed a punch to her left eye breaking open the skin causing blood to pour from the wound. “Not so cocky now are you bitch?” He sneered. Toni’s head lolled limply forward. “Shit, Bear! Didn’t you just hear what I said?” The other man yelled as he pushed past his cohort to check for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief. “You just knocked her out. Luckily. Come on let’s get out of here before we get ourselves into something we shouldn’t. We need to check in. We’ll come back to move her when the boss is ready.” He said grabbing the door handle.

                                       ~~~~~~~~

Toni had woken up a little while later and the room was empty. She met resistance when she tried to reach up and touch her tender eyebrow. Glancing down at her wrists suddenly remembering where she was and what had transpired earlier. A groan escaped her lips. Her head throbbed. The sticky substance that ran down the side of her face was definitely blood. It was hard to gauge how the knife wound was doing. It burned and maybe seemed to be oozing blood? It was hard to tell the way her shirt was slashed and hanging. Escape was her only thought.

She surveyed her surroundings. Four cement walls, a dank musty smell, one tiny window aligned with where the ceiling and top of the left wall met. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out she was in some sort of basement. They hadn’t gagged her which she supposed meant no one would hear her if she cried out. “HELP!” She shouted several times. Nothing. No response or movement from above. Just the sound of water pipes dripping. Well she had to try. It’d be foolish not to. She also wanted to know if she was alone in the building. When the cry didn’t spark a response from anyone to check on her she assumed she be safe enough to try and get herself out of this place.

Light was coming in through the tiny two-paneled window. There wasn’t anything remarkable she could only see filtered light. It was bright which meant that it was now morning. She looked down at her left wrist trying to see the face of her watch on her leather cuff. Of course she just had to wear it face side down with the buckles and straps facing outward because she thought it looked more badass. Although from a practical standpoint she also did it to protect the glass face from bumping into anything and getting it scratched. It was the last thing she had of her fathers and it held all the memories of her early life before things had gotten bad.

The ropes had been secured too tightly. They cut into her skin leaving no wiggle room to try and turn her wrist slightly. When the fight had broken out at the Wyrm she had been closing down the bar around three am. It had to be sometime after nine in the morning now due to the amount of light streaming in from the window. She knew the Ghoulies would most likely come back to retrieve her at night. Moving hostages or bodies tends to go easier under the darkness of night. She knew from experience and shivered at the memory. Toni steeled herself. No way was she going down like that or putting her friend’s lives at risk. She was getting out of here now.

Twisting her wrists back and forth burned but she had to create some sort of gap. Maybe she could shimmy a wrist free? She pulled her arms side to side, up and down, flexing her wrists. The rope cut into her skin painfully. The aching across her ribs was back and burning with a vengeance and her eye had broken open again. “Shit!” She cursed. Panting heavily she looked down at her arms. It felt like she had created a bit of a space. The bindings felt fractionally looser but not really to a helpful point. Toni let out a small laugh looking at her watch at least she knew it was eleven-thirteen now. Suddenly she froze. Looking at what had been revealed on the underside of her left forearm after she had been able to turn it in the binding.

All of her breath was punched from her lungs as she read in neatly compact red cursive  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough. I’ve never been worth anything. I don’t think you even exist.  
How fitting for me. A nothing. I’m going to go be with J.J. now. Goodbye.”

“No!” was all Toni could scream. The overwhelming anguish and guilt she felt paralyzed her. She was hyper-ventilating. What had she done? Fuck! What had she done? More like what didn’t she do? Tears where falling down her cheeks. Panic was seizing her. She couldn’t do anything to help. She didn’t know where or who her Soul Skin was. A crushing guilt weighed on her. This was all her fault. If she had only responded even once… I am such an epic piece of shit she thought. There was only one thing that message meant. She knew that sense of hopelessness. Her person was in the darkest place of their life and just wanted it to end. Thanks to Toni her Soul Skin had given up. It’s like every light bulb was turned on now. The selfishness of her actions over the years crippled her with self-loathing. She broke down and cried harder than she ever had before. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She kept repeating aloud fruitlessly wishing her soulmate could hear. All thoughts of escape and fight disintegrating into despair.

Toni was sure everything about this situation left her screwed. Well actually she wasn’t the only one she had screwed in this situation. She glanced at the red cursive on her arm for the hundredth time in about six hours. She felt more collected now then her initial response. Which actually surprised and frightened her a bit. How could she feel such things for someone she never met? Especially when she actively tried to turn off those feelings? Her current circumstances had given her a lot of time to think. To reflect on the choices that lead her to this moment and about the regrets she had that would surely haunt her from the grave. A grave she was certain was about to be filled within the next hour. Give or take. She should have done more. All the times her Soul Skin had written or drawn little pictures to her over the years she should have responded. Could have responded. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Oh gods, she had been so angry for so long…

                                      ~~~~~~~~~

Her father’s murder when she was only six and her mother’s subsequent drug addiction and overdose at twelve had left her bitter and angry at everyone and everything. For many years she had been afraid of the idea of having a Soul Skin. Eventually that fear had turned into resistance and resentment. The thought of being so connected and dependent on another person now made Toni cringe. It destroyed her mother when she lost her father. She spiraled down a hole of addiction and depression until one day Toni came home to find a needle hanging from her arm and no pulse. She had been twelve and from then on she was alone until she found family again in the Serpents.

Initially, when it was explained to her what it was in school she had been excited. She had bounced off the school bus skipping into her trailer to give her mother this fantastical news only to find her high and agitated. Her mother had shook her and screamed about Soul Skin’s being a load of shit and that all it would leave Toni with was an empty cave of a heart. Other than the bruised cheek from the smack she received, Toni had taken away from that conversation a healthy dose of fear and anxiety. She had seen what losing her dad did to her mom. How she completely fell apart and turned into this shell of herself giving up on Toni, on herself, on life. After she was old enough to understand better and get over the fear from that day Toni promised herself to never establish that type of link with anyone. Ever. It wasn’t healthy and she didn’t need it or anyone.

After she had found the Serpents things had changed for her. Oddly in joining a biker gang her life became more stable. She found love and support and with that Toni had slowly begun to trust. Over the years she had changed. Sometimes she thought about her Soul Skin and who they might be. Especially when Sweet Pea and Fangs would gush like two old-hens about theirs. They would ask her questions about her Soul Skin sometimes. Which she answered evasively always redirecting the questions back to the boys. As easily distracted as boys are in general it wasn’t hard until Jughead came into the picture.

He was sharper than the rest and would call her out on it sometimes when they were alone. She eventually let slip to him about never establishing the Soul Skin bond. About never responding to her soulmate when they had engaged with her. Jughead had been harsh with her about it. Chiding her about the other person on the other side, about the bond and what it might mean to them or how it could be effecting their life. Toni had ignored him cutting off the conversation informing him that it didn’t matter anyways now because her Soul Skin had stopped writing to her several years ago anyway and they probably didn’t even care anymore since so much time had passed. “Jug. Just stop. It doesn’t matter. It’s best to just let them move on with their life. Look, the last time I heard from them was the week my mother died when I was twelve. It’s been five years. We aren’t meant to be.” She had said with a note of finality stopping the conversation. They hadn’t talked about it since.

All Toni could think about right now was that last image of a beautiful maple tree. Her soulmate was obviously an artist. Even at twelve the drawings were something to behold. They would never put anything so beautifully creative out in the world again. That last thought was galvanizing to Toni. “No!” She shouted. Toni realized she had already wasted too much time. There had to be something she could do? Think girl. Think! It hits her what to do. She just needs to get free from this chair. It’s wooden if she could just break it somehow. She looks down at her feet tied to the chair. She’s petite so she’s about an inch too short to have her feet touch the ground but if she can swing her body completely forward then she might be able to catch herself on the balls of her feet. Even if it might mean that she’s hunched over, if she can get herself to the wall she can swing her body sideways and break the chair.

As she starts pitching the chair forward she feels it. It’s like her life force is being sucked away slowly. Toni knows what’s happening instantly and it’s agonizing. Mentally and physically she feels like she’s vanishing. Her Soul Skin is dying everything aches and she can feel it. Toni’s pain causes her to sharply turn as the chair pitches forward. “No! Please! No!” It’s a desperate loud cry. Fuck not now! She thinks as her ears perceive a gun shot from above there’s muffled shouting and scuffling. Crashing to floor she is stunned momentarily. Realizing she’s not on her feet and her plan has failed fills her with a dread that holds such finality.

It’s only been a few seconds but she knows that’s all she has to get her Soul Skin’s attention. She shifts on the ground realizing the chair arm has cracked and rips her left arm free struggling with the binding for a few seconds. Multiple heavy footsteps are coming down the stairs. It’s a last ditch effort one she’s certain doesn’t matter at this point because whatever is happening to her Soul Skin is in its final stages. The last remaining light is leaving her soulmate as Toni grabs a broken piece of chair arm and rakes it over the knife wound across her rib cage. Opening up the wound Toni plunges her index finger into the blood quickly writing a message in blood upon her right forearm. Moments later she feels it or more accurately the absence of it. The light is gone. All the pain and agony she felt just moments ago is just abruptly extinguished. Toni knows unequivocally her soulmate is dead. The door bursts open to the basement and Jughead followed by Sweet Pea and Fangs pour into the room.

Jughead looks at Toni hunched over still three-quarters tied to the chair. Toni locks eyes with Jughead and releases a wail of sorrow. The boys rush to her all at once. They’ve never heard her cry once so the sound she makes is harrowing. Fangs and Sweet Pea go about untying her trying to find out how badly she’s injured. As soon as her arms are free they wrap around Jughead. Toni is crying and just keeps repeating to Jughead over and over “You were right. You were right.” Jughead is trying to reach her trying to reel her back in. He grabs her shoulders attempting to make her focus. “Topaz what is it? What’s wrong? What happened? What did they do? Are you alright?”

Fangs and Sweet Pea give Jughead worried looks. Jughead grabs Toni placing one hand on each cheek swiveling her head to redirect her attention to him. “What’s happened?” He asks softly gazing into eyes that look shattered. Toni raises both her arms so they can see what was written. Jughead gently takes her left wrist pulling her arm towards him to read the cursive writing. His breath intakes sharply. He drops her wrist then reads the right arm. Toni’s response slightly smeared in blood reads – “Please! Don’t! I’m so sorry! I’m here!”

He looks back at Toni the despondent broken expression she wears and knows exactly what has happened and his heart breaks for her. “Oh Toni.” Is all Jughead says sympathetically as he wraps her in his arms while she weeps. Seconds later Toni suddenly pulls away from Jughead clutching her chest. She inhales a large gasping breath then drops to her knees crying out. Jughead and the other boys rush to her just before the blackness takes her and she hits the ground.


	3. Chapter Two: Drowning (Cheryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide attempt  
> Okay everyone we are finishing up with some of the more darker chapters. Choni has been through a lot and there is more drama to come but I'll try to lighten things up for a bit in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading!

Cheryl Blossom’s teeth were starting to chatter. Which she supposed was the natural reaction her body should be having right now. Her crimson hair wildly flew out behind her eagerly catching snowflakes as the cherry red convertible sped down the familiar forest road towards Sweetwater River.

Oddly the iciness didn’t bother her. She knew she was trembling of course in her white summer dress and light lacey gloves which were soaked through. Cheryl had lowered the top of Jason’s Impala and pulled out of Thornhill with a smile driving down a mirrored path back to where it all began. The same journey, in the same car, same dress, as it was always meant to be. The memory of where she had last experienced love felt like a blanket. Jason was calling her home.

The numbness had set in several days ago. That phone call from Betty telling her to get out of the house. She embraced the cold winter roaring through the convertible and into her heart. Emptiness had filled her since Jason left that day in July but she had managed up until everything shattered apart with the news that it had been Clifford Blossom who killed her brother. Cheryl couldn’t think of him as daddy anymore after what he had done. It was a title he lost when he pulled the trigger.

The guilt consumed her after they had found Jason’s body. It had left her bereft and lashing out in anger at anyone in her path. J.J.’s death had been crushing but it had fueled her resolve to hunt down his killer and make them pay. The revelations of the past few days were too much. She was just untethered and so very empty now. The need for oblivion was overwhelming. She’d do anything to just make it all stop. If she was being honest Cheryl had been drowning for a while now. So why not take this last step?

                                         ~~~~~~~

It had started with Heather three years ago when mommy had ripped the two fourteen year olds apart. The loss of her first love was devastating. Her mother had told her she was deviant and disgusting. The last of Cheryl’s innocence had been abandoned after that terrible day. The stone she was made of now would sink her right into the depths of Sweetwater. 

After Clifford’s funeral she had made her choice. The darkness she felt was consuming. Nothing held meaning or purpose to her anymore. She just wanted to let the blackness takeover. So she had started taking steps to be with Jason in the sweet hereafter. There was no Soul Skin to worry about as he was already dead. It solidified her resolve to join Jay.

Cheryl had just recently came to the conclusion that Jason was her Soul Skin. The longer she had thought about it the more it made sense. Yes, they had tested that theory when they were children and it wasn’t a two-way connection but maybe it was only a one-sided link? Cheryl couldn’t let the idea go. Especially in the months after Jason’s body had been found and the revelations made by Polly Cooper went public. 

Cheryl had gone to the library pouring over books and spent countless hours doing online research. What she had learned was that the Soul Skin phenomena wasn’t as limited as what they had originally been taught. New discoveries were being made about the connections all the time. They even had college courses you could take on the subject. It was a heavily researched field. There had been multiple cases of abnormal and sometimes extraordinary Soul Skin bonds. Some alleged there were couples who could feel the other person through their connection. On rare occasion a couple with a well-established bond could locate one another if they followed their connection.

The couples who had experienced this had named it “the calling” because of how it felt like they were being called home. Others claimed they could feel the pain their Soul Skin suffered or knew if they had been gravely wounded or when the other had died. One of the more unbelievable incidents that Cheryl came across was of a couple being able to telepathically speak to each other without physically writing to one another. That one had come from a less then reputable source so she wasn’t quite sure about the claim. The one case that really piqued her interest was of a couple that hadn’t been able to establish a connection with their Soul Skin until they had each turned thirty. With new case studies everyday about the different types of soulmate bonds Cheryl had concluded that nothing was off the table. It made her think outside the box for new possibilities. That’s when she formed her own theory.

Cheryl had determined that her Soul Skin bond was a one way connection to Jason. It explained why she had never received any contact over the years. It made perfect sense. He was her twin after all and there was always this special connection with him. Most people didn’t like or relate to the tempestuous redhead. Jason was her exception, her shelter.

It didn’t take away the past hurt or her previous assumptions and theories about the non-existent contact between her and her unknown Soul Skin. But it was a balm to know that the one way link to her brother was the reason why. Cheryl wished she could have discussed this with him. Unfortunately she hadn't cared about Soul Skin’s then and had blocked out all thoughts of having one before he had died.

It helped to know that Polly had been J.J.’s Soul Skin even if she was a Cooper. Originally she had suspected Polly of having a hand in Jason’s demise because of her continued absence after his body had been found. The girl had always been sweet but a little too simple and conservative for Chery’s type. The redhead hadn’t paid her much attention in school since the girl was a year ahead of them.

The Blossoms were better off steering clear of the Coopers as a general rule. Best just to avoid any Game of Thrones like showdowns their parents were sure to devise. Polly showing up pregnant with Jason’s heirs had caused an uproar between the houses. Cheryl knew Jason had been talking to someone for a long time but he never disclosed who his Soul Skin was. Cheryl must have had begged him a hundred times about it over the years. Initially it upset her that J.J. hadn’t trusted her enough to divulge Polly’s identity but she understood now. He was protecting her from the idiotic Montague/Capulet-esque feud the two families had going over the past few generations. The truth of their clandestine engagement and Polly’s pregnancy had all come spilling out after his death.

Cheryl had been helping J.J. flee that day down at Sweetwater River but she didn’t know even a fraction of what she thought she did. The only thing that remained a fact now was that Jason hadn’t come back for her like he promised he would. Her safety and future had been lost with him. There was no point in continuing on now that her Soul Skin was gone forever and his killer had been doled out a fitting punishment. Even if she could bring herself to love again Mommy would never allow it. It was all so pointless. Her life had never been her own to begin with. Why would she put herself through whatever macabre future her mother had scripted out for her?

                                       ~~~~~~~~~

The red convertible came to a rolling stop near the edge of Sweetwater River. The redhead turned off the engine and gazed upon the frozen waters. The wind gusted across her porcelain skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. Cheryl looked down at her right forearm. The message she had written in scrolling red cursive hours earlier staring back at her. Why did she do that if she felt 100% sure that J.J. was her Soul Skin? Maybe she hadn’t been completely sure until today? 

Perhaps this was one last effort? Just to confirm what she already knew. That she had no one. That she was nothing. That no one would ever respond. Cheryl wiped the tears from eyes. The proof was there on her bare arm. If she truly had a Soul Skin then surely that message would have gotten their attention? It confirmed her suspicions about J.J. It made her feel better in a way knowing it was him. What type of cruel person would leave her abandoned like that all these years if they existed?

Cheryl removed her cellphone from the center console and pulled up her contacts. Scrolling to Veronica’s name she hesitated. Before she could change her mind she typed out a quick text thanking her then saying goodbye. The black-haired girl did care mildly for her, when they weren’t busy being frenemies, she mused. Cheryl knew this from the comfort she had given her that day at the pep rally.

She needed someone to know this was her choice. If she wasn’t a _Blossom_ Cheryl didn’t think anyone would even notice her absence for days… maybe even ever? Veronica was smart she would understand her message. The Scooby-Doo gang could lead Sheriff Keller to the river after it was over so she could be laid to rest alongside J.J. in the family mausoleum.

                                            ~~~~~~~~

Looking out at the icy river Cheryl took her last few minutes to reflect. Never having received a response from her Soul Skin had hardened her over the years. Cheryl had stopped caring about soulmates when she was twelve. That last message… the maple tree. It was the last thing she ever communicated. She took away her mother’s power over her that day. Her mother had been right in a way. No one had ever responded but it didn’t matter to her anymore if she got a response. It hadn't mattered for quite some time.

Cheryl Blossom had transformed into fire that day. Only she would control her destiny and who she gave her love to. Two years later she had met Heather and Cheryl had let herself slowly break down nearly impenetrable walls. Learning to trust and truly love another in a romantic way that had always alluded the young redhead had changed her. At the time she thought for the better.

They had been inseparable well that is until Penelope did the unthinkable and chased Heather’s family out of town under threat of ruin. The loss broke Cheryl and reshaped her heart. The walls she had started breaking down were thrown back up overnight and reinforced with platinum. Even J.J. hadn’t been able to console her. It was the only time she had pushed him away and froze him out. She had never spoken Heather’s name after that night.

Stepping through the archways of Riverdale High in her ninth grade year had been a metamorphosis for Cheryl. She was phoenix. Fire had transformed her into the HBIC she currently was and it didn’t bother her probably as much as it should. She sighed aloud to herself. Her exhale releasing a little smoke like cloud into the winter air. That is up until J.J.’s death when she started to reevaluate everything in her life.

Jason really had been the only love she ever needed. People would look at her sometimes like she was this odd loveless monster that terrorized all that dare step into her path. A fairy tale villain come to life for some. To be fair she was comfortable playing the role. It was better to be feared than loved. The distance protected her. Mommy had taught her those lessons over and over again.

Cheryl would draw a line though. She wasn’t as cruel as her mother. There was a set of standards she held to unless provoked and she did genuinely care at times. Cheryl wasn’t obtuse. She knew she was an angry young woman. That she was rash and impulsively mean. When she struck it was with an intent to bite as a warning not out of malice. Truly considering herself to be more like a snake.

This left Cheryl with a few hard truths she would have to own before she joined Jason. She knew that people wouldn’t really miss her. Having had tested that theory over the last few days. They marginally cared or registered Cheryl. Usually only coming to the redhead if they needed her assistance or Blossom influence. People would be shocked at first but not too surprised. They would probably be fake sad for a while like some were for Jason but ultimately she would be forgotten, like always.

Her absence would be felt by no one except maybe some of her River Vixens. Not that the squad really liked her. Feared her? Yes. Respected her fight? Her drive to make them the best damn team. Maybe? The Scooby-Doo gang just barely tolerated her, more so when they needed something. Her relationships with them were tentative at best.

Over the past few days she had tried to make amends where she could. Knowing her reputation as HBIC and as a Blossom it didn’t leave her a lot of room for forgiveness. The few prize possessions which meant something to her she had given away to a smattering of people who had shone an inkling of kindness or interest in her. Veronica had asked her a couple of times if anything was wrong. It was easy to fool the black-haired girl because her attention was always being pulled elsewhere. Cheryl wasn’t important enough to register too thoroughly in her circle.

No one had even noticed the message written in red cursive scrawled across her right forearm. It had been there all day uncovered. Some detectives they all were she internally scoffed. Admittedly, she had almost cracked when she gave Kevin her spider brooch and Veronica asked one last time if there was anything she wanted to talk about. Luckily Veronica was pulled away because of some crisis with Betty. 

Today was the perfect day. Everyone would be distracted because of the town Jubilee later that evening. Penelope had harshly denied her request to not attend the event. Cheryl made false promises about meeting her at town hall later after she was ready then escaped to her room. Her mother had left Thornhill early giving Cheryl time to prepare for her journey to Sweetwater.

Pulling the white summer dress from her closet she lay it down gently across her duvet cover. She sat down on her bed next to the finely woven garment. Looking at it just gave her a sense of comfort. Reclining back on her bedspread she stared at the canopy thinking about that last day with Jason. The way they had worn matching white. Cheryl’s hair blowing through the summer breeze top down on the convertible. J.J.’s smile the happiest she had ever seen.

The knowledge he would comeback for once he was settled and had a safe haven for them established. The freedom they had both craved almost at hand. Cheryl could bide her time until he sent word to her. Then she would be free from this town, these people, and her parents. All of them treating her as some invisible instrument for the last time.

“Are you afraid?” She had asked Jason that day by the river. Her response now was the same as his had been. “No.” She wasn’t afraid. Rising from her bed she disrobed and slipped on the white dress. An immediate sense of security embraced her. Cheryl cinched the red belt around her waist then slipped into her heels. Looking into the mirror she slid on her lace gloves. “I’m coming J.J. I won’t fail you this time.” Her smile reflected back at her.

                                           ~~~~~~~~

Leaving the keys in the ignition, she placed her phone and heels on the passenger seat. The snow was too deep for her to walk in them. The convertible door shut with a creak as she exited the car. Cheryl popped open the trunk removing a small pick axe. Closing the lid and stepping around the vehicle she walked towards the river’s edge.

A coldness finally seeping into her bones as she trembled stepping out onto the ice. She took a hesitant step forward testing that the ice was thick enough to hold her weight. Every frozen step she took towards the center of the river brought a rush of feelings. Fear, Relief, Sadness, Grief and then unexpectedly love. Cheryl knelt to the frozen ice all of her emotions flooding from her. Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks and she swore she heard the wind carry her name over the icy river inviting her beneath. It was time. She raised the pick axe above her head and brought it down puncturing the ice below her. The strike rang through her hands and ran up her arms the metallic vibration jarring her. 

Grief and anger burned through her. It was the most she had felt in days. All the toxicity and guilt gushing out of her whack after whack. Her choking sobs stuck in her throat as she beat the ice. A burning sensation crept up her arms. She grunted attacking the ice with all of her fury over and over again. “Cheryl, Cheryl!” The summoning of the river beckoned to her again. Her only thought was getting to Jason.

Shouting finally penetrated her frenzied haze as the wind whipped through her red tresses. “Cheryl, Cheryl! Stop! What are you doing?” came the cry from the river bank. The young woman paused lowering the axe in confusion. Turning towards the shore she saw four familiar faces. Wait, what were they doing here? That wasn’t right. They were supposed to come later. Not now. Numbness permeated to the marrow of her bones. Rising slowly from the ice Cheryl stood facing the teens.

An ominous splintering sounded below her feet. “Cheryl! Please just come to the shore and we’ll figure this out together!” begged Veronica. Cheryl blinked through the tears to see Archie, Veronica, Betty and Kevin standing on the edge of the river. The arrival of the others gave her momentary pause. Her emotions were all over the place. She couldn’t think straight and it made her hesitate. “Cheryl please!” shouted Archie. Her foot moved a fraction towards the calling voices fixed at the shoreline. A resounding crack disintegrated her foothold and Sweetwater River finally granted Cheryl Blossom her greatest wish.

The redhead plunged beneath icy the surface engulfed in freezing blackness. Several thoughts and sensations ran through her head simultaneously. The first was relief followed by the sentiment of finally! Then panic and regret set in. Cheryl Blossom realized she didn’t truly want to die. She just wanted the pain and emptiness to stop. At this moment she was feeling everything all at once. It was overwhelming. It had just been a saying that your life flashed before your eyes shortly before death. Cheryl had only ever thought about that in the periphery until this moment. She knew how important this sentiment actually was now.

Cheryl didn’t really want to die but she also had nothing to live for. It was the foremost contrasting thought in her brain. Struggling with the want of taking a breath and knowing that doing so would mean certain death. Even submerged in these murky depths she struggled in these last seconds about what she truly wanted. 

She could feel her heartbeat slow, time decelerated. There was a muffled pounding coming from above. Her vision started to cloud. Cheryl yearned to take a breath. Then suddenly Jason was there floating before her but not the J.J. she remembered. This was his bloated water-logged corpse. His pale hand reached out summoning her to join him. The dead look in his eyes, the bullet wound gaping on his forehead sent Cheryl into a panic. A shock of cold liquid hit her lungs as she tried to scream.

Her legs kicked out and her arms came together trying get away. She pushed a wave of water forward in hope that it would dispel the haunting image before her. The last thing she saw was the red writing scrolling hastily across her arm.

“Please! Don’t! I’m so sorry! I’m here!” She watched as each word appeared. As the murkiness claimed the troubled young girl three last empty thoughts came to her. Of Course… how appropriate… You’re too late… then finally she gave up, gave in and let the chilling darkness of  Sweetwater take her.


	4. Chapter Three: Consequences (Toni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a special holiday treat I've written is a second chapter this week. I'm kind of in love with writing this story. It's also twice as long as the previous chapters. Enjoy everyone!
> 
> Chapter Notes: So I ratcheted down the intensity and life threatening element a bit this chapter. I don't want our ladies to suffer the entire time. This is, after all, a love story so I hope all of you drama lovers aren't too disappointed. Don't worry there will still be drama (I mean we are talking about Cheryl's character here.) but it's not going to be so life or death for a bit. Fear not there will be more suspense and danger in the future. Also I should mention that this story will continue to pull a lot of elements from the show but I'm making my own changes for better storytelling. Because honestly we're all just here for the Choni we don't get and probably won't in the future.

Toni knew undeniably her soulmate was alive. Their last breath was experienced with such finality it still haunted the pink-haired girl when she thought about it. Within minutes of collapsing into Jug’s arms she had just as suddenly wrenched back feeling that same life force come roaring painfully back. Blacking out for a couple of hours afterwards she woke to the sound of beeping machines and a feeling like multiple bats had been taken to her body.

Jughead was holding her hand. Sweet Pea and Fangs were hovering by her hospital bedside. Looking down at her body she took a second to evaluate herself. An IV was attached to her arm and bandages wrapped her right hand. She really couldn’t see out of her left eye some sort of dressing was partially covering it. Her torso felt constricted a wrap must have been placed over the knife wound which still burned a bit with every breath she took. Both of her forearms were bare neither bore the writing from earlier that day.

Tears of relief and other unidentifiable emotions welled up from within her. The boys gave her worried searching looks misunderstanding the meaning of her tears. “Their alive,” she managed to choke out. Toni smiled brilliant and wide. She sat up reaching for Jug crying into his jacket. “Their alive Jug! I don’t know how but their alive.” Jughead grabbed her arms pressing her back so he could see her face. “Wait, how? How do you know?” he asked disbelieving.

A small laugh of relief bubbled up. She looked up at him in wonder. “I… I don’t know Jug. I can’t explain it. I just know. I can feel them. I felt them come back to me. Their alive!” The young woman grabbed her best friend and clung to him tightly. Sweet Pea and Fangs gave raucous whoops in the background high-fiving each other. Pulling back from Jughead she looked around the room.

“Someone find me a pen? A marker or anything to write with?” She urgently requested. Sweet Pea searched the nightstand next to her bed and handed over a blue pen. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” She scrawled across her arm.

That had been exactly four months and six days ago. It was now spring but that winter day had upended her life. Every day Toni wrote to her Soul Skin; sometimes more than once. The pink-haired girl wanted them to know that she was there and never going anywhere. The gratefulness and relief she had felt upon waking was overwhelming and it confused her. But there was no way she was making the same mistakes again.

Toni didn’t know how she had gotten this second chance but she hadn’t wasted a day since leaving the hospital. The overpowering emotions from that day… well there weren’t any words to describe how intense that experience was. It was hard for Toni to explain to herself let alone her friends. The connection created to her Soul Skin that day had felt almost brutal in a way. It cracked open this cavity of pent up feeling. It exposed raw nerves from long forgotten memories and drew from her every repressed emotion.

These past few months she faced old fears and took the time to process the traumas of her childhood. She had even gone to a counselor. The death of a father she barely remembered, her mom’s drug addiction and abandonment, then ultimately finding her mom dead from an overdose. Toni was forced to deal with long ago buried feelings from a closed off portion of her heart and mind. It had taken a couple of months but the young woman was finally at peace with herself. 

That day in the basement had split open her heart. It was an unforeseen gift borne out of the intense ordeal on that winter day. Her Soul Skin had helped her heal and she would be eternally grateful. They had no clue what they had done for her that day. Her only wish now was to return the favor. It was her single most dominating thought. The young Serpent knew for as healed as she felt now her Soul Skin was likely at the other end of the spectrum. It weighed on Toni’s mind and heart.

The improved version of Toni worked hard to change the way she processed and expressed her feelings. The downside to this newfound enlightenment was the burden of guilt she was now riddled with. The years of neglect towards her Soul Skin was too much somedays but she would bear it. It was the least she could do. The anger and resentment her soulmate must be feeling towards her currently was more than understandable. The only thing Toni could do was keep trying to reach them, for the rest of her life if took that long. All she could do was wait.

In the four months that had passed Toni still hadn’t received a response back. She supposed it was fair. Obviously, the damage she had caused her Soul Skin over the years had been painful and apparently they weren’t in the mood to forgive easily. Toni was at a bit of a loss. Not normally one to put herself out there in the expressing feelings department she strove harder to establish a connection. It had been one-sided so far but the Serpent was nothing if not persistent.

It oddly felt as if she was growing closer to them regardless of their silence. The things she had shared had ranged from intimate to silly. It was cathartic, almost like writing in a journal, but she knew out there somewhere some soul was absorbing her inner most thoughts. Hopefully her Soul Skin would relent soon. Toni didn’t want to rush them or antagonize them. She guessed they were probably still in a fragile mental state. It just worried her they may do something drastic again and she couldn’t bear the thought of them being so alone and isolated.

Toni had been to that dark place before and knew its burden. Being a constant, supportive and calming presence was all she could provide. Even though she had like zero information about them to start a connection with. Unless you counted knowing her Soul Skin had lost someone named J.J. whom they obviously cared a great deal for. Enough that they wanted to die to be with them. Toni shied away from mentioning the name J.J. in any of her communications. She didn’t think it would help her in anyway this early on.

Sticking mostly to commenting on her own life and sometimes mentioning things she remembered about her Sour Skin’s earlier communications to her seemed to be the best route for now. Toni found it strange that she felt a twinge of jealously when thinking about whoever J.J. was to her soulmate. She tried not to delve into that feeling too much or why she felt it so strongly for someone who was practically a stranger.

The last thing Toni wanted was to scare her Soul Skin or act like some crazy obsessive person, especially after not speaking to them for years. So every night at ten pm she made sure to write a small message to her Soul Skin. Figuring that sticking to a schedule was perhaps best. Toni’s hope was that it demonstrated her commitment with a show of consistency and reliability.

In the months following the incident she had done a lot of research on Soul Skins. The pink-haired teen had been absolutely ignorant on the subject beforehand. Toni had also made it a point to have more intimate conversations with her boys about how they formed their bonds. She sought their guidance in helping to connect with her soulmate.

Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead had really come through for her. They had spent countless hours assisting Toni with her problems. Together they had poured over all the details she could remember of her early years of contact with her Soul Skin. Now more than ever she felt closer to her three friends. The boys had always been her brothers but she had always been so guarded when it came to certain subjects. This experience had finally allowed her to let the last of her walls to come down between them. It was just another thing she had to thank her Soul Skin for one day.

She didn’t know the routes people would normally take to find their soulmate. I mean the practical thing from Toni’s point of view would have been just to write her name, address and phone number on her arm and wait. Jughead had laughed at her during their first conversation about the subject when she had suggested it. He looked at her point blank and said “You do not have romantic bone in your body do you?”

She scrunched up her face looking at him. “What?” She shrugged. “Why not? Why beat around the bush? Why waste time when you could actually just be with your soulmate right away?” She had stated it so matter-of-factly to him that he cackled. “Oh Topaz. Sometimes I question whether or not you are really a girl.” He mocked. Which earned him a punch to the arm. “Hey, watch it, Bub.” Jughead rubbed his arm. “Alright. Take a seat T. Let’s have a talk.”

For the next couple of hours they had gone into some average dos and don’ts and discussed the different ways soulmates went about finding each other. Apparently while you could just come out and ask someone who they were people usually didn’t. It was considered rude. “We’re in a biker gang Jug. Since when are we concerned about being rude?” She had scoffed at Jughead.

“Honestly Topaz, in your case you should most definitely take it slow. Your Soul Skin isn’t going to be ready for full on contact yet.” He said as gently as possible. Toni flushed red and thanked the gods for her darker skin. “Yeah. Jug I know. I’m just… anxious. I feel like I could clear everything up faster if I could just talk to them in person.” She confessed reluctantly.

“Toni I get it really I do. But maybe you both need this time to processes everything. I think taking it slow is exactly where you need to be. Give them time to get used to the idea of you just suddenly wanting to connect. It’s not going to be easy. You don’t even know if they are half way across the world. Let’s be honest. It’s not like you could hop on the first plane out of town if you knew where they were anyway.” He stated supportively.

Toni looked at him resigned. “I know your right. But… Ugh. How did you and Betty get so lucky? I mean out of all the towns in the world you are both here?” Toni had a hard time believing it. “I really don’t know T? Fate? Even if I had decided to stay in Toledo I would have eventually come back to Riverdale. I was born here and my dad lives here. We were destined to meet. She and Archie are best friends. It happens more frequently than you think. I can think of at least a dozen cases here in Riverdale alone. Maybe Fate isn’t always too much of an asshole? If you’re supposed to meet your Soul Skin on the other side of the planet then perhaps that was the journey you were always intended to take? You’ll meet them when the time right. Don’t rush the adventure T.” He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Adventure. Right.” She mocked.

Evidently most people shared small facts or anecdotes about themselves gradually building a bond. Jug had said that a lot of couples set parameters about questions you would or wouldn’t ask. People also discussed early on if they wanted to meet right away or do a slow reveal. Again apparently it was more romantic to go slower and gradually get to know your Soul Skin.

An added benefit of frequent contact through the writing was that your bond would strengthen over time. There were a lot of intricacies to this that Toni would never get correct. She had already screwed up royally. Being behind the eight-ball sucked and she had no clue how her Soul Skin would want to handle any of this.

Did they even want to use their real first names with one another? A portion of people evidently chose to address their Soul Skin by a nickname only they were privy to at first. Others decided to use their real first names. While some preferred to call each other by their surname.

Toni was out of her depth. Jug gently explained that most parents had multiple talks with their children about how to establish their link to their soulmate. He already knew this wasn’t the case because of her history but he tried to encourage her that it didn’t matter in the long run. Her situation was special anyway he had affirmed.

Choosing not to form her link for such a long time had made them a unique Soul Skin case. Jughead didn’t intentionally want to make her feel bad but he had regardless. He cautioned her again about trying to share too much too soon. Much to her chagrin he had made a valid point. Whoever was on the other end of her connection was not likely to trust her for a while.

They probably had a valid fear that Toni would backtrack once they bonded. The idea of having the link severed again would be too much for them. Toni would never do that but they didn’t know her from the mailman. All her Soul Skin had to go off of was their previous experience. It definitely left Toni lacking in their eyes she was sure. Obviously she had a lot of ground to make up for.

They brainstormed ideas to form trust even if it was one way for now. Sweet Pea had suggested viewing everything from the opposite perspective. Toni congratulated him on having an original idea. To which he promptly flicked her off. It was a good idea though.

She had thought writing to her Soul Skin every day at the same time would establish assurance and dependability. Jughead agreed with her. It was a rather simple but effective idea to create a reliable connection for her soulmate. Toni I hoped it would demonstrate her dependability.

Fangs had recommended bringing up anything about the previous pictures and messages her Soul Skin had left in years past. It would help prove that she hadn't ignored the previous messages written all those years ago. Toni thought it best to explain the reasons why she never wrote back. Jughead had warned to do it gradually. He thought it would help her Soul Skin gain a better comprehension and that slowly digesting little bits at a time would make it easier to understand Toni’s choices.

She decided not to give her name right away and definitely omitted any gang activity from her origin story. Toni felt that best to explain in person one day. Also if her Soul Skin met the boys in person she just knew they would love them like she did. How could they not?

The name thing she had waffled on at first. Thinking honesty was the best policy until Fangs pointed out it would give her soulmate the power to choose when they were comfortable enough with her to ask more personal information. The boys had all been extremely helpful sounding boards. Now it was just up to Toni to follow through.

                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~

Her shift at the Whyte Wyrm started at nine pm. Exhaustion kind of ruled her life right now between school, work, Serpent business and coming up with creative arm posts for her Soul Skin. Toni didn’t have much free time. It did rankle a bit that no confirmation had been received these past four months that her Soul Skin was at the bare minimum safe. She tried letting the feeling melt away. It was, after all, her doing.

Toni asked Tall Boy to man the bar a few minutes before ten so she could sneak into the bathroom to deliver her nightly message. She grabbed her messenger bag from under the counter and snuck into the bathroom. Slipping into the stall she grabbed the fine point dry-erase marker from her bag. A small fortune had been spent on markers and hand sanitizer the past few months. After speaking with the boys she had determined this was the best way to convey temporary messages. Chuckling in her head at the memory of using permanent marker one time by accident.

Only once had she made the mistake of grabbing a Sharpie. “Never, ever use black Sharpie for these messages.” She annoyingly blew pink locks from her face aggressively scrubbing at her arm with soap and water. Sweet Pea had just laughed hysterically calling her a newb then shouted “shotgun” jumping onto the couch to curl up for the night. Rolling her eyes at him she glanced a little guilt-ridden at the tiny bedroom.

“Hey Pea? It’s okay you can have your bed. I’m good with couch.” It eked out in embarrassment. “Shut it Topaz. I’m trying to sleep over here.” He grumbled into his pillow. Toni didn’t say anything further just continued to scour until the ink disappeared. Her heart swelled at the thought of her boys being so good to her always. Especially when she found herself booted out of her uncle’s trailer for the night. Which was becoming more frequent. Tonight’s lesson: Sharpie = The Devil and Friends = The Best of Everything. She warmly thought to herself.

Looking down at her arm she paused tapping the marker to her lips. Yup. That’s it. “My friends are exceptional and incredibly important to me. They are the very best of me. I’d like to be your friend? If you’d give me the privilege. Please?” It was that perfect sentiment for what she was feeling right then. Toni capped her marker throwing it into her bag leaving the message on her arm. She’d remove it in the morning before school. Exiting the restroom she noticed a small commotion at the bar.

Serpent jackets surrounding a blue and gold letterman’s jacket and a flash of red hair. Toni rushed over to the bar. “What’s going on here boys?” She shouted over the disturbance. All heads swiveled in her direction. She might only be just over five feet tall but her voice carried with the authority of a three-hundred pound linebacker.

Tall Boy spoke up first. “This pansy ass Northsider is coming in here demanding shit again.” Toni looked over at the red-haired teen in his blue and gold letterman jacket. Nodding slightly in acknowledgement at the boy she addressed Tall Boy and some of the other older Serpents. “Tall Boy, you know very well Archie is welcome here. He’s under FP and Jughead’s protection. You all know this so quit acting like he just kicked sand out of your sandbox. Let me deal with him and go back to your game.”

Toni gave them all a challenging look until they all dispersed grumbling under their breath. Slipping back behind the bar she grabbed a rag and stared wiping down the counter. Her eyebrow raised at the redhead. “How can I help you Arch?”

“It’s about Jug. Do you think you can convince him to back down from the Ghoulies? I just don’t know if this drag race is the best idea. It’s too much to risk. You guys could lose everything and I don’t want Jug to be responsible for the fall out if it all this goes south. He wouldn’t handle it well.” The young man pleaded with the pink-haired girl.

“Archie I get it. You’re trying to protect Jughead. But it’s not your call to make. This is our home. Our turf. Jughead knows the risk. We all do. If you have any other brilliant solutions then I’d love to hear them?” Frustrated she threw the towel onto the counter. He stared at her helpless. She let out a sigh.

“Look Arch, we’re screwed without this race. There is no way we can win an all-out war against the Ghoulies. They outnumber us a five to one. FP and Jug have exhausted all of our other options. So unless you can come up with a brilliant plan in three days Jug will go up against whatever beast of a Ghoulie car he has to in order for us to keep control of Sunnyside and the Wyrm. Honestly, it's probably better if you just stay out of it as much as possible. We’re going to get our territory on lock down. We have to. All of us are on edge. Betty is doing the best she can fixing up that Mantle kid’s car you found for us but… Archie I think Jug is going to need you. He'll need you to be his second." She urged him to consider the request.

"I know things have been crazy between the North and South sides lately but maybe this can bring us together? It’s in everyone’s best interest for us to win. No one wants the Ghoulies running things. There would be chaos in the streets. It would only be a matter of time before it spills into the Northside too, along with the Jingle Jangle taking over here. That’s the whole point of this you know? I wish all of you Northsiders could understand that. We are protecting this town just as much as Sheriff Keller!” She finished lecturing the redhead.

Archie looked down at his feet. “I know… I know. But Toni it’s going to take time for people to understand the difference between a Ghoulie and a Serpent. All they can see is a gang war threatening their town.” He tried to explain. Toni sighed this was a no win conversation. They both knew it.

“Archie I know you get it and thank you for trying to help. But we both know it’s going to take a miracle to pull this town together. In the mean time we both have different fights ahead of us to prepare for so I suggest you head home and rest. I hope you’ll be at the race for Jug. Bring some support okay?” She placed a comforting hand on his forearm and gave it a squeeze.

“Oh and Archie?” He paused to look at her. “I wouldn’t come back here without Jug for now. Things have been… _tense_ around here and the sight of that jacket within these walls could cause you some trouble. I might not be able to stop whatever was about to happen before I walked in the next time… at least until this business is finished. Okay?” She cautioned. “Okay Toni and… thanks.” He held up a finger mouthing “ _sorry_ " as his cellphone started ringing.

“Hey Ronnie, what’s going on? Wait. What? He did what? Is she okay?” he asked urgently. “I’m on my way.” The redhead assured hanging up. “Sorry Toni. I’ve got to go.” Archie apologized. “Everything okay, Red?” He grimaced. “I hope so.” As he strode out the door she covertly peeked around the bar.

They had a traitor amongst them. She knew it. Jug, Fangs and Pea did too. Someone was working with the Ghoulies and they needed figure out who. Toni’s money was on Tall Boy if the way he was looking at her now was any indication. She kept her head down and pretended to mop up the bar. Glancing at her watch she sighed, perfect, only three more hours to go.

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~

Fortunately Toni wasn’t locked out tonight. She slithered into the trailer undetected by her uncle who was passed out in the recliner beer in hand. Sighing she pulled off her leather skin and sunk into bed smelling of booze and stale cigarette smoke. She laid there for an exhausted moment. Tomorrow was going to be killer at school. Getting home at two am or later the last few months had not helped her GPA.

 _Soon_ was all she could think. All this busting her ass would pay off soon. She, Sweet Pea and Fangs had talked about renting their own trailer in Sunnyside. She suspected they were only doing it because they knew Toni needed it. Both boys came from relatively stable homes and didn’t need to move out. Toni changed into a pair of boxers and an old band tee. Laying back down on her bed she clicked off the light. Sleep wouldn’t come as she kept thinking about her conversation with Archie and all the work the younger Serpents had been doing to preserve their legacy the past few months.

The young redheaded Northsider had been friends with Jug since birth. Even after Jughead had moved to Toledo, when he was seven, they had kept in touch. FP and Archie’s dad, Fred, had been friends since high school. Their history was a bit back and forth but the boys had always maintained a healthy friendship even with the distance. When Jug came back home they had picked up where they left off even though they were both from two very different sides of the same fractured town.

Archie had introduced him to Betty and it was like something out of a gross romance movie. The two had found their Soul Skin in the most unlikely scenario. Toni liked Betty well enough and was truly happy they had found one another. Although Betty could be indifferent to her sometimes. She suspected it was because of her brief romance with him and the fact he and Toni were still extremely close. The friendship between Archie and Jug was refreshing. Or at least Toni thought so.

The two boys had kept a town civil war from erupting over the past two months. Not all her boys shared the same sentiment though. Tensions within the Serpent ranks were high and some viewed the friendship as a weakness. Jug’s reputation and leadership had taken some potential lethal hits because of it. Between the two sides of town things had always been tentative at best. But someone had been stirring up the Ghoulies and the never ending feud between the north and the south.

Jughead and Archie were only teenagers but they had done a lot to repair the hurt and discrimination on both sides in such a short amount of time. Unfortunately Clifford Blossom’s death had triggered a lot of unrest. The gangs of the Southside were headed into a battle which the younger Serpents had seen coming and were trying to stop. The upcoming drag race this Saturday was supposed to settle the turf war that had started a few months ago. Jughead had been trying to save the Southside from complete chaos since the Blossom Empire had fallen.

FP was still stuck in prison on trumped up charges as an accomplice to Jason Blossom’s murder. He had suggested that Jughead appeal to the Ghoulie leader’s vanity and highly competitive nature by challenging him a no-holds barred street race. It had worked but their leader, Malachi, had upped the stakes to include not just the Serpent territory but the Whyte Wyrm and Sunnyside Trailer Park as well.

Most, if not all Serpents lived there, including Toni. If Jug lost. They lost everything. The fact that Jughead hadn’t cracked under the pressure the past couple of days was impressive. He had Toni’s complete support she would stand by him until the end whenever that may be. The only certain thing was that Toni had officially dubbed this the shittiest of shitty weeks ever.

Toni flicked on her bedside lamp. Giving up on sleep would make her a zombie tomorrow at school but there was no helping it. She cracked the spine on her copy of The Lovely Bones for probably the twenty-fifth time and that’s when she saw it. Seeing that looped cursive writing for a second time almost stopped her heart. Although this time the message was less dire.

“Are you there?” The message read. Toni jumped from her bed smacking her knee on the nightstand as she tore through her mess scrambling for the marker inside her messenger bag. “Fuck! Ouch!” Her breathing was erratic and her hands shook. How much time had passed since she got home? She looked at the clock only thirty minutes. _Okay, calm down_ she thought. They hadn’t been waiting too long. Marker in hand she ran into the bathroom to wash away the writing on her arm.

“Yes! I’m here! Are you okay?” She wrote. Sitting on the toilet seat waiting for a response was torture. So instead she soaked a couple of wash clothes and grabbed the soap just in case then ran back into her bedroom. It felt like an hour but she checked the clock. Thirteen minutes had passed. When a response came finally it broke her heart.

“No.” was the simple reply. _Fuck!_ Was the first thought that came to mind. There was an ashy taste in her mouth. Toni’s mind halted what could she do? She needed to assess the situation. “Are you in immediate danger?” She asked.

“Not anymore. Tonight has been just wretched. I didn’t know what else to do.” They answered. Toni released her breath. “Are you in a safe place?” _Please be safe!_ She sent up a silent prayer. “Yes. For now.” Okay good. _Now what?_ Toni thought.

“Do you want to talk about it? Did someone hurt you? BTW. I’m going to keep wiping my arm clean so we can keep talking as long as you need.” Toni relayed. “Sorry. I’m not as prepared. I’ll only have a limited space.” The writing became noticeably smaller. It looked like they were trying to conserve room. “Don’t worry about it. I can keep this going all night if that’s what you need.” Toni replied. “Maybe?” Came the small answer.

“Tell me what happened… If you’re comfortable?” she asked. Five long minutes later and still no answer. They obviously were hesitant. “Hey, look it’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” She tried to reassure them. The response was slow but when it came Toni wasn’t prepared. It gutted her.

“I went to a party. There was this repulsive boy. He roofied me.” _Please no._ It was all Toni could think. An engulfing anger vibrated through to her core. I will fucking kill this douchebag. All of her nerves were flaring and the need to punch something pulsated in her fists. Toni assumed her Soul Skin was a woman because of what they just wrote. A tiny flare of happiness about that little fact peeked through before Toni went into full Serpent mode. Her response was impulsive but she was so fucking upset right now.

“Cherry. What do you need? Do you need me to kill someone? Because I can make that happen. I swear to all the gods. Just tell me their name and where to find them.” Toni had to wipe off her arm again because she needed her Soul Skin to know that she would literally tear that pig into pieces. “I will kill this fucking asshole for you. Please tell me what I can do?” She furiously penned.

“You just called me Cherry.” Her Soul Skin’s words stopped her. _What?_ No she didn’t. Toni had no idea how to respond now. She felt mildly embarrassed. Her anger temporary forgotten. It was a nickname Toni had secretly given to her Soul Skin. It was based off that first drawing she had seen when they were children.

“I’m sorry. I… I’m just really angry and scared for you. It’s just something I call you in my head. The cherry. It was the first thing you drew for me. I think of you when I see them.” It was the only thing she could think of to say. Gods, that was humiliating. _Shit._ She placed her face into the palm of her hand. This was not how she pictured their first conversation going. There had been another long pause on the other side. “It’s okay. I like it.” Toni smiled brushing a tress of pink hair behind her ear. She would totally count that as a win.

”Just so you know my friends got to me in time. They saw I was in trouble. Physically I’m okay. He didn’t. You know.” Toni was briefly relieved. That was at least one small miracle. But it didn’t mean that her Soul Skin hadn’t been hurt. “I’m glad he didn’t touch you but that doesn’t mean you weren’t violated. You can tell me anything. Whatever you need. Seriously.” She tried to convey her earnestness.

“Can you just talk to me for a while? No more space on here.” Toni knew what her Soul Skin was doing. It was plain to see how much room was left on her Soul Skin's arm for words. Toni had been the Queen of Deflection for years so it was fine with her. Whatever she needed right now Toni would happily give. Mentally regrouping she set aside her anger and worry putting it in a box for the time being. She needed to be there for her. Her… Toni shook herself a bit. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact her soulmate was speaking to her finally.

“I can do that do that for you. Just one quick question if you don’t mind? Well a statement then a question. Just stating the obvious here but I don’t want to assume and you can correct me if I’m wrong. But I believe I am speaking to a female? Would it bother you to know that I am as well?” She didn’t know if the universe would be fucked up enough to pair you with someone that wasn’t attracted to your gender. It’s the one thing in all this time her and the boys didn’t think to talk about. Knowing Toni’s luck she would be the recipient of the first platonic Soul Skin bond though. She held her breath waiting for a response.

“That was actually two questions, Einstein, and yes to the first and a definite no to the second. Just so you know… I already knew you were a woman. It’s been obvious since you started writing to me.” The pink-haired girl exhaled and mentally cheered.

“Well okay then, Cherry. Just let me know when you want to sleep and I'll stop bothering you. Until then let me tell you about the time I…” Toni had spent the next two hours entertaining with stories of Sweet Pea and Fangs from their early days. She omitted their names for now, not knowing if it would be too soon for that type honesty. Her only goal was to try and distract and hopefully bring a smile to her face even if Toni couldn’t see it.

                                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later Toni and the rest of the Serpents rode towards Dead Man’s Curve. The day of the Serpent's fate had arrived and it all came down to a Northsider's car. This Mantle kid was supposed to meet them at the starting point with the car Jug would be racing. Betty had been fixing it up since Wednesday. Toni hoped she had worked some Harry Potter ass magic on that car to make her fly. Otherwise she would be sleeping on the streets tonight. Her and like fifty of her closest friends and their families.

Despite the heaviness of the past couple of days and the stakes that were on the line today. Toni found herself in an almost blissful state of mind. Her Soul Skin hadn’t stopped writing to her over the past couple of days. It was only for a few minutes every night at ten but Toni had lived for those moments. She had been convinced they would go back to radio silence after the other night. Fearing that they, no she, had only reached out because she was desperate and feeling vulnerable.

One day Toni would find out who that douchebag was and he would suffer. Toni knew it was likely going to be a long time before she met her Soul Skin and probably even longer before she would get that information from her. Good thing she was a serpent willing to hide in the grass and wait for the perfect time to strike. The gods would not be able to protect that piss ant when she found him. The thought cheered her significantly.

Still straddling her vintage 53’ Vincent Black Shadow she killed the engine and surveyed the scene before her. Three distinct groups were congregated around the two vehicles set to race. They looked like decent machines. She didn’t know a lot about cars. They weren’t really her thing. Give Toni a bike any day. They were so much sexier. The vintage Black Shadow she inherited from her grandfather was her most prized possession. Her only possession really.

She could definitely buy her own trailer if she sold it but the thought made her shutter. Her grandfather had handed it down to her after her father had passed. Times had been financially terrible for him over the years but he was adamant about passing down his legacy. Toni would never sell it. It’s probably a major reason why her uncle had such a problem with her. He hadn’t inherited the bike after her father had died. Toni had and it pissed him off. She suspected the reason her grandfather had given it to her instead was that he knew her uncle would sell it the first chance he got.

Looking over to Fangs she asked. “Hey, where’s Jug?” Fangs pointed over to the group of Northsiders standing around their cars. He and Archie were inspecting the engine of the Mantle kid’s car. Toni unbuckled her black helmet placing it on the gas tank in front of her. Then adjusted the mirrored aviators sitting on the bridge of her nose. She shook out her long pink locks running a hand through the pink tresses hoping to avoid helmet hair. Kicking the stand down she swung off the bike.

Leaning back against her Shadow she folded her arms observing the assembled groups. The Ghoulies were carousing around their cars a few bikes interspersed. She frowned in their direction. Her eyes found Jug and she waved with a smile. He held up a hand signaling one second. She nodded knowing he would come over when he was finished speaking to the Northsiders. Toni stayed propped against her bike next to Sweet Pea and Fangs. Better not to go mixing around too much tensions were high and one wrong word could spark a fight of epic proportions. Jughead would head over here once he finished.

The splash of red was what caught her attention. There presented on the hood of one of the Northsider’s old pick-ups was a vision. This red-haired Janye Mansfield materializing before her like a fifties pin-up in her white crop top and high-waisted cherry colored shorts was staring in her direction.

Toni slowly rose her mirrored aviators and positioned them on top of her pink curls. This girl was electric and she definitely knew it. Toni deliberately let her eyes loiter on the redhead’s long legs. Then leisurely traveled them up her body only to linger slightly at the delicate red scarf tied around her neck. Her gaze finally landed on those cherry red lips which had Toni’s heart beating double-time.

Biting her bottom lip the red-haired Vixen lowered her over-sized sunglasses calculatingly slow. Her eyes roamed the length of Toni’s body knowingly. Every part of the pink-haired Serpent was tingling. She felt lit up with a buzzing. Without breaking eye contact she whispered to Sweet Pea. “Who in the sweet holy hell is that?” Sweet Pea looked over at the pale woman on display. “No idea T, but she is seriously eye-fucking the shit out of you right now. Damn she’s hot.” He said a little enviously.

Toni felt her whole body flush at the statement. Was it really that hot out right now? She thought she might combust. The ginger goddess smirked at her. Toni raised a challenging eyebrow at her. The young woman laughed turning her head to respond to something one of the guys standing next to the truck had said and the spell broke.

 _What the fuck was that?_ She had never had such a visceral reaction to another person before. It unnerved her. Then there was the tingling that was still coursing through her body. She turned away from the Northsiders hoping to get herself a little under control. _Shit._ That was… Toni didn’t know what that was? At least five other people, men and women, came to mind quickly who were just as beautiful. Two of which she knew intimately and she never once had that type of reaction. It left her feeling a little unbalanced.

“Topaz!” Jughead’s hand slammed down on her shoulder and she startled a bit. He gave her an odd look. “You good?” He asked. “Yeah just nervous about the race.” She played it off. “Okay! Everyone listen up!” Jug shouted. “We meet up at The Wyrm to celebrate our victory when we wrap up here yeah?” He roused everyone. A resounding cheer went around the gathered Serpent crowd. Beer bottles clinked in agreement. The crowd dispersed and Jughead held her elbow then called over Fangs and Sweet Pea.

Jug lowered his voice. “Look I’m going to be real here. This race is evenly matched and I plan to fight like hell for us but if something happens. If something goes wrong and it doesn’t turn out like we expect. I need you three to get to Sunnyside as fast as you can and spread word. I think things will turn sour pretty fast. We need to get everyone out as safe and quickly as possible. I’ll head back to the Wyrm there are some important documents and other essentials I need to grab from my dad’s office.” The three of them nodded in response to Jughead’s orders. Sweet Pea and Fangs both gave Jug a fist bump and walked toward the starting line.

“Hang back a sec T.” He stopped her from joining the others. “Here, I want you to take this.” Jug stated pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Toni opened and read it. It was just an address and a first name. “Who’s Dale?” She asked looking down at the piece of paper. “He’s the guy over in Centerville that you’re going to lead everyone to. He has a warehouse. It’s a temporary arrangement. Everyone will be safe. It’ll buy us time to figure out our next move if we need to.” He said somberly.

“Toni just so you know. Archie may be riding as my second today but you know you are always my Number Two right?” He declared. “Geez, Jug. Lighten up will ya? You got this.” She grabbed him by the neck. Pulling his forehead down to touch hers. “No Serpent Stands Alone.” She affirmed releasing him with a hard punch to his arm. “Ouch. You bully.” He teased then walked towards Betty where she stood talking to the knockout with the red hair.

Toni looked past him to see the redhead studying her intently. Stuffing the folded paper back into her Serpent jacket she grinned at the woman. Then popped her aviators down onto her nose sauntering off to find Sweet Pea with a little extra swing in her step in case the bombshell was watching. If she was a gambler she would have made a bet. _Got to love a bad girl, Red._ She thought smugly.

The cars were lined up ready to go. Jug had just finished going over the terms of the race with the leader of the Ghoulies. Toni handed her jacket to Sweet Pea heading towards the starting line to take her customary place raising the start signal. As she approached from the side the red-haired beauty came from the opposite direction hips swaying. Her red scarf now untied from her throat waved back and forth with each step she took making her intention clear.

“Uh, I usually do the honors.” She told the pale-skinned girl as she approached her. Toni paused briefly looking the girl up and down. Up close she was even more of a knockout. The tingling had comeback with a vengeance with the girl’s close proximity.

“Not today, Cha-Cha. I was born for this moment.” The statement was filled with an equal amount of feistiness and cheek as the vixen passed by her with a spin. Her chocolate eyes raking over Toni’s form. As Toni gave way to the redhead she wanted to full on belly laugh. This bitch is so _extra_ she thought letting out a small guffaw.

The engine’s rumbled and there was an electricity in the air. The revving was about to give way. “Engine’s warm and ready… Gentlemen?” The bombshell purred. Thumbs up were given by both drivers. The redhead on full display slowly lowered her sunglasses to shield her eyes. Lithe pale arms slowly lifted in an a graceful arc poised above her head. The red scarf carried in the breeze from her right hand. The woman’s arms rapidly slashed downward each hand pointed like they were an invisible gun.

The red scarf came down signaling the racers as the redhead's body came arching gracefully forward. Arms curving behind her while her chest pushed forward like she was swan diving into the crowd of people watching. It was a mesmerizing sight. Sunlight glistened around her crimson hair creating a halo as the racing cars flew past.

The Northside girl jutted out her hip pivoting on a dime in black heels to watch the cars pass. Only then did she lower her arms as the cheering groups of spectators flooded onto the street swallowing her in a crowd of bodies. Toni had also rushed out over the finish line but unlike the gathered rooting onlookers who watched as the cars edged out of sight. She only had eyes for a certain fair-skinned girl. 

The Serpent had been hypnotized. She stood corrected. The redhead _had_ been born for this moment. Spectators started to disperse and find their way back across the soon to be finish line. After the racers made it back around Dead Man’s Curve the winner would be determined. The sound of a throat clearing brought her back to her senses.

Unfortunately said throat belonged to a smirking mysterious red-haired beauty. Toni quickly turned and walked away. Realizing she had been caught ogling unabashedly a light blush had risen up her neck. Hopefully it would go undetected. She thought she heard a light chuckle but chose not to acknowledge it. Instead she strode away trying to gain some semblance of composure. Finding Sweet Pea and readying their bikes for which ever result the race ended in became her most important mission suddenly.

Police sirens could be heard in the background as Jughead’s car came flying towards them. Screeching to a halt across the finish line the two teens leapt from the car. Malachi, the Ghoulie leader's car was nowhere in sight. “Everybody scram! It’s the cops!” Jughead roared.

Toni couldn’t hear with all the engines starting but some heated words were exchanged between him and Tall Boy. Then Jughead turned and started yelling something at Archie. She would find out what later. First they needed to get out of here but she wanted to confirm she didn’t need to start getting the residents of Sunnyside evacuated. She hopped on her Black Shadow and kick started it.

“Jug! Jughead!” She bellowed. He whipped his head around as did several others. She held up the folded paper he handed her earlier. Jughead shook his head no. She gave him a thumbs up. That’s all she needed to know. Toni got eyes on Sweet Pea and Fangs and waved them to her as she throttled her bike. She spared a glance at the red-haired girl climbing into an old pickup before peeling out towards the Wyrm. Toni couldn’t help but feel she wasn’t done with that one yet. The thought made her anxious but she smiled widely.


	5. Chapter Four: Close Encounters (Cheryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Mentions of Cheryl's attempted rape by Nick St. Douche 
> 
> We've got a hodgepodge of ups and downs this chapter folks. You have been warned.  
> I mean it's Cheryl... come on.  
> Enjoy this nice long chapter! It's like 8,600 words. <3

“Why don’t you come here and say that to my face!” Shouted the pink-haired Serpent girl. Cheryl had been challenged. It was fire meeting gasoline. “Happily, Queen of the Buskers!” She snapped back. Arms folded Cheryl advanced on the tiny dark-skinned Serpent. To her credit the snake hadn’t backed away like most did when Cheryl came in blazing like the HBIC she was. Archie had stepped in and effectively ended the confrontation between the mini-mob of Riverdale’s finest, which Cheryl had assembled, and the Serpents who were starting their first day at Riverdale High.

That first confrontation had been three weeks ago and Cheryl was still feeling conflicted. Southside High had suddenly closed not long after they had caught The Sugarman. She hadn’t expected to see the exquisite pink-haired girl from the drag race again. Let alone her walking through the corridors of her school. Coming down the stairs to confront the invading Southsiders Cheryl had not been prepared to encounter the tiny Serpent girl. She had been temporarily caught off guard by her presence. The tingling sensations climbing up her arms distracted her momentarily before she came back to herself realizing she had been directly challenged by the girl in front of all her peers. No way was Cheryl Blossom going to take that from a snake.

Her retort was swift but was offset by the weird sensations she was undergoing. The redhead hated that an image of herself carding her slender fingers through those captivating long pink waves was the first thing that exploded into her mind. All she could do was glare at the girl. She was almost glad when Archie stepped in so she could get away from her and the dangerous and confusing feelings she kept experiencing within her proximity. Cheryl had practically assaulted Archie afterwards threatening to expose his secret little PG tryst with Betty from months ago if he didn’t help her try and get rid of these ragamuffins.

Unfortunately, Cheryl wasn’t able to completely escape the pink-haired serpent. She discouragingly discovered they shared AP English and P.E. together. For the past three weeks both girls had done a pretty good job of actively avoiding one another. At least P.E. was only a semester and a quarter of it was luckily over already by the time the Southsiders were fully enrolled. Maybe she could speak with Principal Weatherbee about using her Vixen's practice as a substitute for the silly requirement? The girl’s presence was disturbing and set her on edge. So school was no longer a safe haven like it had been the past few months especially with her mother’s gentleman callers traipsing through her residence at all hours.

The only time Cheryl really felt normal and in control now was every night at exactly ten pm when she would have brief conversations with her Soul Skin. It was a total one-eighty from five months prior. Cheryl had been adamant after Sweetwater about never engaging with her Soul Skin. Too much time had passed and Cheryl was tremendously hurt and angry with them. She honestly didn’t need another person in her life that treated her that poorly. It had all been going just fine until that troll St. Clair had assaulted her. Cheryl had cracked and reached out to the one person she swore she never would. But somehow all those months of persistence must have chinked her armor unwittingly.

It was later that evening when she was eventually left alone, like always, that Cheryl had found herself reaching out. The desolation started to creep and thoughts of Sweetwater had begun to tempt her again. Cheryl hadn’t really realized it until this moment but she had started to find a reliable comfort in that presence. Oddly, she came to know a great deal about her Soul Skin through their one-way conversations. Even though she had been very mysterious about her identity. And her Soul Skin was definitely a she, Cheryl had been able to figure out that much at least. Her soulmate had a particular cadence to their writing that was distinctly female. She had never used her real name to identify herself and had always used anonymity when referencing others as well. It didn’t bother her at the time. Cheryl preferred it that way. It was much easier to keep her distance from them that way. Too many changes had occurred the past month and Cheryl wasn’t sure she liked any of them all that much. It had all left her feeling too unstable and to her it was abhorrent. If there was one thing Cheryl knew for certain about herself is that routine and stability were her best friends. She had a tendency to lash out and incinerate others when she was provoked or felt vulnerable.

She wasn’t sure why the pink-haired Serpent who she found out was named Toni Topaz bothered her so much. I mean it was true. The girl was a Serpent and just on principal she disliked them all. Since seeing them reminded Cheryl that their filthy lair was where Jason was murdered. She just couldn’t let it go. While she was fully aware the Serpents now attending Riverdale hadn’t actually pulled the trigger. Their leader FP, Betty's Soul Skin's father, had covered up the murder site and handled the callous dumping of J.J.’s body into Sweetwater River. It had drug his murder investigation on for months. It was an unforgivable action and anyone who had a hand in it Cheryl would never be able to forgive or tolerate. None of them had any honor and just seeing them walk the halls of her school made her blood boil. Which was why she was so thoroughly confused by her body’s continuing refusal to maintain control when she laid eyes on the caramel-skinned girl. It was more than irritating and it made Cheryl even more hostile towards her. The precision hold on her emotions slipped every time the Serpent was near. It was vexing and Cheryl simply couldn’t have it happen any further.

Honestly she had no idea what had come over her that day at the street race. The brazen way she had engaged the Serpent was not usually her standard for that class of person. Granted Cheryl knew she had always been purposeful in her actions. Especially when she wielded her sex appeal. She was always expected to be seen and appreciated. Cheryl liked the attention but the redhead had a strict look don’t touch policy when it pertained to like ninety-nine percent of the population. This had been different though. Her first glimpse of the girl had sent her heart into a tail spin. Something had come over her that day and she couldn’t understand it. It was like some invisible force had just driven Cheryl to engage the girl in such a manor. Cheryl had shamelessly flirted with the petite biker. She felt so off kilter when her gaze had first landed on that pink-haired biker. It grated against all of her self-imposed rules.

The first and foremost rule being that she never wanted to intermingle with them on any level due to their complictness in Jason’s murder. It was very specific and totally reasonable grudge she held against all Serpents. Secondly, Cheryl had no use for emotion based off of something as primitive as lust or affection. She was a Blossom. Her duty as sole heir now that Jason was gone was to make alliances that would benefit their legacy. Sadly, it was that sentiment that had forced her into schmoozing with that foul piece of repugnance, Nick St. Clair. A plan which had obviously backfired. Mumsy had not been pleased at Cheryl’s failure and had completely but predictably ignored the possibility that Cheryl been attacked by someone of St. Clair’s breeding. The red-haired girl had, like always, compartmentalized the incident.

If she was honest that was always her destiny. Cheryl was made to weather circumstances that never ended in her favor. If Jason had lived she may have had a choice. After they had left Riverdale she could have been free to do whatever she liked. Poverty be damned. But Fate had taken away her choice and she had accepted her current lot. Duty and Legacy were what she had left. The girl would wield the weapons she did have like an assassin and prove she was worthy of her name. Cheryl Blossom hadn’t been made for anything as frivolous as love. A fact that her absent Soul Skin had reinforced over the years. Except now she did have a Soul Skin and her whole life had become unbalanced a second time since that winter day on Sweetwater River. It added a whole other level to the complicated mess that was Cheryl Blossom’s life. She just couldn’t add this pink-haired girl into the already Dickensian nightmare that she was currently living. It made her feel too much and Cheryl needed to remain a rock if she was going to survive.

                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Serpents had all flooded into the grounds near the start line the loudness of their bikes had been hard not to notice. All of the Northsider's attention had snapped to them as they laid claim to the area across from the Riverdale High students. Cheryl couldn’t account for the fact her awareness had acutely zoned in on a certain pink-haired individual. The redhead couldn’t look away as the girl pulled up on her black motorcycle in that black leather jacket with those aviators that did everything to highlight sculpted bronze cheekbones. It had made Cheryl’s stomach flip when she removed her helmet to shake out those long locks which caught the sunlight emphasizing the vibrant pink. The girl’s gaze had been calculating as she roved over that congregated crowd. Her diminutive stature didn’t detract from the element of danger she exuded. It was sexy and Cheryl was completely enthralled. As if sensing Cheryl’s penetrating stare they had locked eyes. The red-haired girl’s breath had hitched. She didn’t cower under the Serpent’s greedy appraisal of her body. It had emboldened Cheryl and spurred her to reciprocate the appreciative observation.

Kevin had been talking to her when all of the Serpents had arrived. He had been making comments about the delicious looking biker’s littered about everywhere. Up until that point Cheryl had disagreed with him but now she definitely saw the appeal. Somewhere in the back of her head warning bells were going off but Cheryl just couldn’t be distracted by reason at the time. Her body had been ignited by this consuming prickling across her porcelain skin. When the Serpent girl raised that challenging eyebrow at her Cheryl had been tempted to hop down from Kevin’s truck to engage the girl. Thankfully Kevin noticed the exchange and broke her out of her trance. “Looks like someone wants to eat you for dinner.” He playfully remarked. Cheryl turned her head and laughed at him. “Keller that is never going to happen in a million years. My body is a temple and snakes do not get to worship here.” She avowed. “Oh, I don’t think you should ever say never. That girl is a total snack and just look at those leather pants. Besides you do love to toy with your meals.” The clean cut sandy-haired boy joked. Cheryl laughed at him again. “Never, Keller, never.” She firmly stated as some of her control was regained.

The Vixen had observed her interactions with King Hobo just before the race. She sensed Betty’s temper flare slightly when the petite Serpent had pressed her forehead to Jughead’s whispering something. Then playfully chucked him in the arm. Interesting. She thought. “So Betty who’s Jughead’s new girlfriend?” She couldn’t help but tease. Chery didn’t turn her head to look for Betty’s reaction. She knew what it would be.

“Give it a rest Cheryl. It’s just Topaz being Topaz. She’s Jug’s second. They’ve always been super close.” Betty had stated that last bit with a tinge of something Cheryl was sure was jealously. _Curiouser and curiouser_ , she thought. “Well good for you Betty darling. If I had to worry about that little snack being around my man all the time I’d go a little Black Betty after a while.” Betty flashed her a dark look. Cheryl sat with a smug look on her face finally getting the information she was fishing for in Betty’s response. “Cheryl just leave it alone. They had a brief thing long ago when Jug first moved here. It was before we met. Besides, I think she’s seeing someone named Angela or maybe Emily? I don’t really know it always changes with that one.” _Bingo!_ Cheryl thought.

Jughead was making his way back towards them but Cheryl had not taken her eyes off the pink-haired girl who was definitely checking her out again. She had grinned at Cheryl sashaying away behind those mirrored lenses. The redhead grinned widely knowing exactly what game the girl was playing. Cheryl was a master. It didn’t stop her from watching the sway of her hips until she disappeared into the crowd though. The bombshell blew out a breath while mentally chastising herself for joining in the dance. It was her move though so when it came time for the race to start Cheryl channeled her inner Marilyn and stole the honor to lower the start flag from the Serpent girl.

The Vixen would be lying if she said she didn’t know precisely how to keep all eyes on her. She had calculated every movement and knew it oozed sex. It was one of Cheryl’s specific gifts. She knew how to work a room and better yet a specific audience. Before the police had come and spoiled the party she took extreme satisfaction in knowing that she had won that little exchange. When the pink-haired Serpent beelined away afterwards flushed with embarrassment Cheryl had chuckled to herself. What she had wanted to do was go over and tap the girl’s mouth shut with her finger but she chose to clear her throat instead at the girl’s obvious ogling.

The Bombshell was slightly disappointed that she didn’t get another verbal spar with the girl before she disappeared. It was probably better that way, she determined. Then she hopped into Kevin’s truck to flee the scene of the race. That was a fun trifling game but that was all it was, a game. Cheryl loved to flirt even though this felt a little stronger for some reason. That tingle when she was near the Serpent was curious and a tiny bit concerning. Not that it mattered since she would likely never see the girl again. Plus, she was a Serpent so that was definitely not something the redhead planned to pursue. Cheryl was surprised that she had taken the exchange as far as she had in the first place. The red-haired girl slowly composed herself on the ride home. Her mother was there and she needed to regain control of herself before walking in the door. This had been a nice little distraction from her anger regarding her mother over Nick St. Douche. The coolness of her usual expression settled on her as they rode closer to Thistlehouse.

Since a very young age Cheryl had slowly perfected the art of emotional control. It was a gift received with the worst kind of strings. Her childhood had shaped her into this living sculpture forged of ice and fire. Cheryl was always in control now. She couldn’t afford not to be. _Ever_. It was something she had worked obsessively on since being a small child. The first hint of blood in the water would bring her shark of a mother in for the kill and Penelope Blossom had always relished tearing into the flesh of her only daughter. The past four months had been severely trying on her. Cheryl's meltdown after Clifford’s death still had her feeling like she was being wrenched apart. Although she would never let her Mumsy see. Penelope had been waiting for her to slip up with something. Ever since Cheryl had burned down Thornhill in a fit of rage and desperation to cleanse her family of the evil that had allowed her daddy to kill Jason. 

Thinking back on it Cheryl knew she wasn’t in her right mind. Only hours before she had been plucked from the icy clutches of Sweetwater by Archie Andrews. That softhearted, well-meaning lump of a boy had given her the breath of life that day. And if Cheryl were honest she still felt conflicted about the final outcome. Staring down death’s icy clutch in that moment Cheryl really hadn’t wanted to die but when Archie had saved her she wasn’t exactly okay with being alive either.

The demons Cheryl was still fighting haunted her most nights. Her “friends” had literally abandoned her an hour after her suicide attempt to go to the town's Jubilee celebration. Actually sooner, if she counted Kevin, Archie and Betty who all left her the moment she was dropped off with Veronica back at her Pembrooke suite. Cheryl had just finished a hot shower in Veronica’s room and was sitting with the girl fireside when her mother, Hermione, had come strutting in asking why “ _she_ ” was here? Veronica made up some lame excuse about having an accident and needing help. Cheryl spoke up knowing what was coming anyway. The Lodges and Blossoms didn’t associate well. Not that the Blossoms associated well with any of the Riverdale families. “I’ll just warm up and go.” Cheryl had offered. Without much protest from Veronica, Hermione shooed her out the door after Veronica had left with their driver to attend the Jubilee.

Her “friends” went about attending the town hall celebration giving speeches and playing songs to the townsfolk like they just hadn’t plucked Cheryl from an icy river. Cheryl for her part had accepted that this was her lot in life. She would forever play second fiddle to the more important things in other people’s lives. Even if those mundane things mostly turned out to be less valuable than an actual friend.

So for a second time that day Cheryl had spiraled then laid waste to Thornhill and all its “demons”. The red-haired girl was made from fire. She would rise again and again from the ashes to cleanse her family of its dark secrets. One by one if necessary. If Archie had been even a minute later getting to her she would be with Jason now. And while that day still haunted her with what if? Fate had a different plan for her she supposed, so she had compartmentalized and moved on. Accepting that the Scooby-Doo gang, while not really meant to be true friends, they had at least given her a second chance at life that day.

She wasn’t sure what her purpose was just yet but she came to the conclusion she would give life no matter how barren and bleak at times for herself another try. The message she had received from her Soul Skin that night had changed her undeniably. The overwhelming anger and resentment from receiving that message that night had cracked her a second time in one day. Cheryl knew part of the reason she had corkscrewed so quickly again and burned down Thornhill was because of the anger burning inside her. Those words on her arm triggered her. Reigniting every terrible feeling she had felt about herself over the years they hadn’t responded. It nearly broke her again. Cheryl had poured that gasoline like it was all her rage. Like it was the bitterness over not being reunited with Jason. The messages, her mother, her father’s evil deeds, and her lack of genuine friendship and support were the gasoline. She emptied them like the flammable liquid in the can all over her family's estate then vented her frustration the only way she knew how. By throwing a flaming candelabra at all the evil closing in on her at Thornhill and burning it all away.

It had briefly made her feel better. The torching of Thornhill. As a bonus her mother’s malicious hand had been temporarily immobilized. Cheryl had boxed up and shelved any reoccurring thoughts and emotions from that day. Her future had been written for her but she would have at least some say. And at that time it certainly didn’t include any Soul Skin intruders. They could continue to write to her nightly but it would be for naught. She had moved on from the idyllic notions of romance and would secure her legacy by doing it her way, with fire and tenacity. It absolutely wasn’t even a consideration for someone of Cheryl’s standing to bother with the idiocy of Soul Skins. It had been hammered home to her for a long time now but it was the one thing Cheryl absolutely agreed with her mother on. A soulmate bond was foolish. Especially, if you were tethered to someone selfish and unkind. Which apparently she was, not surprisingly. So Cheryl set about making her own connections and was determined to follow through with making her choices in business. She would leave love out of the equation because it was for the faint of heart and Cheryl had proven herself through a trial of ice and fire.

But like all the best laid plans it only took one night to shake her foundation again. Nick St. Clair had left her feeling compromised and vulnerable. She only remembered flashes now but still felt violated. Her skin crawled when she pictured his weasel shaped face. There had been a few times during Vixens practice and once when Kevin had put a hand on her thigh playfully squeezing it that it had triggered a full on panic attack. It was her one sharp memory from that night.

Nick had slid her onto the bed. Her entire body had felt floppy and lifeless. Cheryl had absolutely no control. The thought of that would normally have been enough to flare her temper but the dizzying weakness left her limp. It was the press of his hands against her thighs that made her want to vomit. He had hiked up her dress slightly and gripped a thigh in each hand to spread her legs apart. She remembered he had leaned back off the bed at that point and started to undo his clothing.

That’s when Veronica, Josie and the other Pussycats had come to her rescue. She had been saved twice that night though because her Soul Skin had been there too. Cheryl had been desperate and needed someone to cling to after everyone had left her alone. She knew of only one lifeline so she hesitantly took it. The comfort and positive respite her Soul Skin had offered her since that night was a solace. They had continued to speak that past month every night at ten and Cheryl began to loosen her stringent hold on her heart. 

She was by no means willing to let them have her heart completely but a friendship. The girl could use a nice solid friendship. Cheryl tried not to think too much about her future with her Soul Skin. Because really there couldn’t be one but having that connection to someone _finally,_ even in a platonic, way was so reassuring. It had been kept a well-hidden secret from everyone especially her mother. Penelope could never know or the consequences would be dire.

                                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~

It was into her fourth week of the Southside invasion that the vagrant biker gang members or more specifically one decided she wanted to become more interactive with Cheryl much to her dismay. She was sure the pink-haired girl must have a death wish. Currently she found herself in the girl’s restroom between periods. The Scooby-Doo Gang had ditched class for a couple’s only weekend at some cabin Veronica’s parents owned and Cheryl had been denied an invite. So, Cheryl Blossom had found she was in the mood for a little chaos.

She picked up her phone dialing Jughead. “Who is this?” He asked. “It’s Cheryl, you welfare baby.” She irritatingly stated. How could he not know her number? “Is something wrong?” He inquired. “Not yet, I just wanted to make sure you know that Archie and Betty kissed in front of my house right before Christmas and it seemed pretty serious, like with tongue. That’s all! Enjoy your couple’s only weekend. Kisses to all! Bye now.” Cheryl pushed the end button on her cellphone and turned to the mirror to fix her makeup just as the swinging door opened to the girl’s bathroom.

“Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?” Toni Topaz entered the room asking Cheryl. Cheryl paused in the application of her cherry red lip stick and looked at Toni through the mirror. “What if I did?” Was her simple reply. “Did you at least have a good reason?” The Serpent girl asked with a touch of humor but mostly disbelief. Cheryl sighed and let out a huff. “Oh, that’s right. You’re new here.” The heavy sarcasm dripped from the redhead's lips. She turned from the mirror. In full HBIC mode, all fake positivity extending her hand to Toni. “Hi, I’m Cheryl Blossom. A.K.A. Cheryl Bombshell. Which means I need no reasons. I simply. Am. Feel free to tremble.” Toni rolled her eyes at the remark.

“So extra, Blossom. You know if you want to make me tremble I can think of one or two other ways?" Toni flirted, placing her hand on Cheryl’s forearm. Cheryl’s mind short circuited a bit. She was caught halfway between outrage and an unexpected wave of desire and it made her fume. “Get! Your Sapphic Serpent hands _OFF_ my body!” She shouted at the pink-haired girl before storming out of the bathroom. Just before the door swung shut she heard the Serpent girl call to her playfully. “Bye. Bye. Jessica Rabbit!”

Cheryl was on the warpath for the rest of the day and she may or may not have made Ethel and two of her River Vixens cry throughout the day. She had no idea how this girl was able to provoke her so easily. Later, after she had time to cool down Cheryl thought over her reaction towards the girl. All the things Toni had said to her in the bathroom earlier where done to incite that exact response from Cheryl. She knew Toni was just messing with her to get under her skin. 

The Vixen had been nothing but hostile towards all the Serpents since day one. There was no reason to flirt with Cheryl unless she wanted something from her? Which seemed highly unlikely. The only other reason she could think of was revenge. Their first interaction at the drag race had been a mistake on Cheryl’s part. She had expressed interest in Toni and now the Serpent would use it against her because she knew Cheryl had been attracted to her. She had foolishly exposed herself in a moment of weakness and now the pink-haired girl would use that ammunition against her.

It was classic Penelope 101. Toni’s goading was likely to continue as long as Cheryl’s did. Who knew how long the two of them could keep sparing because Cheryl knew herself pretty well and she had a feeling Toni Topaz wasn’t a girl who backed down. If nothing else Cheryl was the Queen of Holding Grudges. She could and would out play the Serpent in this new game they had started.

                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you ever just feel tired of all the people in your life?” Cheryl wrote. It was ten pm and she was the first engage her Soul Skin this time. She really didn’t give her a chance to respond before she continued her rant. “I’m so sick of playing everyone’s games. No one really understands me and I just hate being stuck in my life sometimes.” She wrote. “What’s the matter Cherry? Is someone bothering you? Do I have to come and knock someone’s skull in? Sorry. Too violent?” Her Soul Skin replied. Cheryl let out a small laugh.

“No. Actually you just got a chuckle out of me so maybe you deserve a prize instead?” Cheryl realized too late the way that sounded. She hadn’t mean it like that. “You flirting with me Cherry?” came the quick response. “NO! No. Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Cheryl tried to backtrack. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just teasing. Tell me what’s wrong? If you’re comfortable?” Her Soul Skin wrote.

She sighed in relief. Cheryl couldn’t handle anymore flirting in her life right now. “Okay. It’s a bit difficult to explain but… There’s this person at school who’s giving me a hard time-” The redhead didn’t get a chance to finish before her Soul Skin cut in. “Are you being bullied? Because I’m more serious now about the skull knocking now!” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “It’s more complicated than that. Now stop interrupting or I’m cutting us off for the night.” She penned.

“Aye. Aye. Sir! I’m saluting you right now BTW but you can’t see it.” Cheryl groaned. “Yeah, well you know what? So am I. It’s a one finger salute. Now be quiet.” She retorted. “Ooh, I’m loving the feistiness right now Capt. Always Prim N’ Proper. That’s your new nickname BTW.” Her Soul Skin teased. _That’s it! This is getting nowhere. Why did I even bother?_ Cheryl thought. May be I’ll try again tomorrow. Five minutes passed and Cheryl didn’t bother to reply.

“Cherry?” Another five minutes went by. “Cherry? I’m sorry please continue. I swear I won’t interrupt again.” Cheryl debated on whether or not to resume their conversation. She really needed a sounding board right now. It was obvious her Soul Skin was just trying to have a little fun with her but she really wasn’t in the mood. Still she felt a little bad. “Alright. If you’re done having your fun than we may proceed. Just don’t interrupt this time. I’m trying to be serious right now. I need help. Or advice maybe? I’m not sure.” She waited a minute to see if there was going to be a reply. When no interruption came so she continued.

“So this person at school has been giving me a hard time. Not in a violent way… more like the things they say and do just really get under my skin. If I’m being honest it may not be entirely their fault. I can sometimes be difficult. – Thank you for not interjecting there with a comment that I’m sure is just making your hand twitch not to write. – Plus my family and their… family... really don’t get along (for justifiable reasons). I just don’t know how to get them to stop talking to me. I’d be able to reign in my tongue better if they didn’t provoke me all the time. Do you think I should do something? Or nothing? - BTW this would be the time to respond." 

She finished rambling hoping that what she wrote made sense in its vagueness. “Well Cherry, I’m no expert but it sounds like maybe this person possibly has a crush on you? Are they flirtatious when they’re riling you up? May be their just trying to get your attention and don’t know how to go about it? I mean that’s what I would do. Probably?” Her Soul Skin replied. “Well, yes I suppose they are a bit flirtatious but I think they are doing it to be cruel not out of any genuine attraction.” Cheryl truthfully answered.

“Well, Cherry I’m just going to say A: I’m jealous and B: May be you are just reading too much into it? And C: They’d be an idiot not to actually be flirting with you seriously. I mean you are awesome, funny and smart as hell. And D: Did I mention I was jealous?” Her Soul Skin’s response made her blush. No one had ever said anything like that to her and meant it before. Cheryl’s skin felt hot and tingly. She didn’t know what to say to that but she had to say something. “Thank you.” She replied simply.

“For what?” Came the question. “For listening. And for what you said… no one has ever said anything like that to me before and meant it. I don’t know how I know, but I know you mean it. So thank you. I’m going to head to bed now though. It's getting late. Have a good night. Pleasant dreams.” Cheryl needed to end this conversation fast because it was making her feel too many things and embarrassment was high on the list.

“Cherry, I’m sorry no one has ever said those things to you before. You should hear them every day. But I’m mostly sorry because I should have been the one telling them to you all this time. I’m going to say it every night until you believe it because I’m not sure you do. Good night Cherry. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Cheryl swiped at the tears that started to pool in her eyes before they spilled over. She didn’t know what to say. This connection with her soulmate had been growing every day. This conversation had a very intimate feel to it and again Cheryl was having a hard time processing it only because she knew her Soul Skin was sincere. They had no idea who Cheryl Blossom was. Or what doors she could open for them. There was no pretense to the remarks they made or reason for the person on the other end to flatter her falsely. It was a wonderful feeling.

                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~

Cheryl was starting to experience what she could only describe as happiness for the maybe the first time since J.J. had passed. The conversation two days ago with her Soul Skin still had her in this weird afterglow. The last two evenings the conversations had changed slightly. They all took on this feel of intimacy and Cheryl didn’t realize how much she missed it over the years. How much she craved it.

A few people took notice like the Scooby-Doo gang during lunch when not a single mean thing slipped from her lips. Even when Reggie tripped and spilled his custard on Kevin. Everyone had looked at her like she Medusa with a head full of snakes when she asked Kevin if he was alright. The second day she grabbed her Lovecraft book and just read outside in the sun to avoid the comments and the odd curious stare. It was starting to bother her. She worried for a second that her HBIC standing was in jeopardy but the glow she was feeling didn’t really leave room for too much concern. 

If she needed to channel her inner Blossom she wasn’t afraid of not being able to find her. It all felt a bit refreshing. Her choosing to take off the mantle for a while. She didn’t even react like she normally would have when Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs had walked past her sunbathing reading her book at lunch only to hear Sweet Pea wolf whistle at her. All he had managed from her was a set of pursed cherry lips and an eye roll. Toni had backhanded him in the stomach but arched her eye at Cheryl. Again, Cheryl ignored them and turned back to her book.

She had been managing rather well until later that afternoon in the locker room. She and Toni were the last ones left changing out of their P.E. uniforms. The two girls had found themselves in the same circumstance over the past couple of days. Cheryl may have been dragging her feet to get a better sense of where she stood with the Serpent girl as per her Soul Skin’s suggestion and getting a glimpse of the girl in those blue Riverdale issue shorts wasn’t a bad extra either.

Not that she would ever admit that to anyone even under the most torturous of circumstances. Toni’s locker was across from Cheryl’s but down a bit further. Cheryl had thought that they were playing a game but she wasn’t sure anymore. It had been two days and Toni hadn’t spoken to her. In fact she hadn’t interacted with Cheryl at all. She figured whatever Toni’s play was she would have made a move by know. It confused the redheaded Vixen. Perhaps she had just been harmlessly flirting with Cheryl like her Soul Skin had suggested?

The redhead glanced over at the shirtless girl trailing her eyes down her toned torso. It was hard not to appreciate her bronze form. The artist in Cheryl studied her lines and they were elegant. She noticed that the first time they meet. What surprised her though was an angry looking scar running across her ribs from just underneath her right breast.

Toni caught her looking. “See something you like Jessica Chastain?” She asked. Cheryl turned towards the girl lowering her shirt. “You know you are really terrible at the insult game.” She retorted. “Who said I was trying to insult you?” She arched an eyebrow at Cheryl. “You aren’t answering the question I asked, Bombshell.” Toni argued all sing-songy. Cheryl huffed out a long breath and rolled her eyes.

“Fine, sad Demi Lovato, no, I wasn’t checking you out. I was just noticing that hideous scar marring your body which I’m guessing cuts into your love life.” Well there went that nice streak she’d been on for the past couple of days. Complete shocker who it was wasted on. Cheryl felt irked again but only because she really had been checking Toni out. The scar did absolutely not retract from the pink-haired girl’s beauty and the way she was smirking at Cheryl now suggested she knew exactly what Cheryl was thinking. 

“I’m so glad you are that concerned about my love life, Red.” She teased. Toni wandered her eyes across Cheryl's chest then narrowed them in observation at the redhead. “Nice shirt, Bombshell. You like cherries huh?” Toni asked the double entendre. Cheryl glanced down at the white cherry print shirt she was wearing. “Oh Topaz, didn’t you know? Cherries are kind of my thing. Always have been.” She shot back with her own double meaning.

Cheryl smiled a little wistfully thinking about her Soul Skin. When she met Toni’s eyes she saw a hunger there. It ratcheted up Cheryl’s breathing. There was something else behind her stare too. An intensity and something foreign and maybe a question. Cheryl really couldn’t tell because that tingling was back and the force of it felt even stronger now. The redhead took a step back breaking eye contact and turned towards her locker to grab her purse.

Her heart was still beating rapidly but she couldn’t meet the power of the girl’s stare any longer. Cheryl heard movement just behind her and froze. She didn’t dare move as a whispering breath ghosted across the back of her neck. “Too bad this scar is all healed up. You’d be more than welcome to kiss it all better.” Her voice sent chills down the Vixen’s spine. Cheryl couldn’t speak. “What? No witty retort? That’s just as well. I could think of several better uses for those cherry lips, Bombshell.” Cheryl shivered and then just like that all she heard was the swinging of the locker room door.

When Cheryl turned around the pink-haired girl was gone and the redhead released all the air in her lungs and sat on the bench. Holy Prada! What the heck did she just start? She thought of the exchange that just took place and a slight blush rose to her cheeks. It was quickly extinguished though because she thought instantly of her Soul Skin. A small seed of guilt blossomed within her chest squeezing her heart. Cheryl Blossom panicked a bit. Guilt was an unfamiliar feeling for her in this context and it threw her off balance like the rest of the encounter.

                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Cheryl stood in distress. This can’t be happening to her right now she reasoned. “Is there a problem Miss Blossom?” her English teacher questioned. “No Mr. Kelly, I just don’t understand why we can’t pick our own partners for this project?” She complained. “Because Miss Blossom, the specific point of this essay is about opposing views. So I’ve partnered you up with who I think will challenge your perspective on whichever topic you decide on. I hardly think Miss Lodge and you have a lot of different opinions and experiences to compare and contrast so I’m sorry you are stuck with Miss Topaz until your project is complete. So please, take a seat.” The teacher gave her a look that brokered no argument so she sat back down and glanced over at Toni.

The girl was grinning at her and waved her fingers mockingly. Cheryl rolled her eyes at the girl and took her seat with a huff. Veronica reached over and patted her arm. “Sorry Bombshell. Maybe next time? But hey Toni isn’t so bad if you just gave her a chance?” The black-haired girl said encouragingly. “Not helping, Veronica.” She stated annoyingly removing the girls hand from her arm. Veronica just gave her an exasperated look and turned back to her textbook. Ugh. This was a nightmare. How is it possible that I keep getting forced into spending time with this girl?

She couldn’t handle it. Looking across the room her eyes met the brown ones regarding her with amusement. The redhead quickly averted her gaze and kept a laser focus on the chalkboard for the rest of the AP English class. Their teacher explained the terms of paper and presentation in further detail until the bell finally rang. Cheryl literally bolted out the door hoping to avoid speaking with the Serpent girl today. It was too soon after yesterday’s locker room episode.

“Bombshell! Hey Bombshell!” Toni’s shout could be heard from behind her. Cheryl ignored her and picked up the pace. A hand reached out to her shoulder stopping the forward movement almost causing Cheryl to fall forward. The redhead spun around on the smaller girl. “Can’t you take a hint half-pint? What is it exactly that requires my immediate attention, Nightmare Smurfette?” The redhead voiced in annoyance.

“Chill. Bombshell. Here take this. You’re going to need it so we can work on our project.” The girl handed over a piece of folded paper then gave her a wink and walked away. Unfolding the paper Cheryl had the uncontrollable urge to press her forehead against the cool metal of her locker as she read Toni’s cellphone number. She tapped the number into her contacts quickly and headed for her next class.

It was several days later and Cheryl was sitting alone at pop’s enjoying a strawberry milkshake and plate of french fries desperately trying to avoid going home to the Heidi Fleiss knockoff den her mother had turned Thistlehouse into. She felt bad for leaving Nana Rose again but she just couldn’t take being within those walls. I mean for all that was holy. It was a Sunday! Now Cheryl herself wasn’t particularly religious but she knew some of the husbands who frequented her mother and those men certainly were.

The red-haired Vixen was sorely tempted to reach out to her Soul Skin. But it was the middle of the day and it didn’t feel appropriate for some reason. Darkness had always been their time together. It felt more intimate that way. Cheryl stared out the window thinking about their conversation last night and smiled a little dreamily at nothing in particular. “You are sensational.” Her soulmate had told her. It made a warmth spread through her chest even now. Cheryl wondered if it was time to start asking her Soul Skin more personal questions. Was she ready to find out more? Was it smart to take that chance? Cheryl desperately wanted to know their name or at least maybe a nickname?

She had been thinking about this for a while now. Cheryl had time to digest her Soul Skin’s story. It was sad for sure. She also had the feeling part of the story was being held back. Part of Cheryl understood her reasoning for shutting her out. The redhead herself had locked down her emotions so tight that she comprehended the rational but… Cheryl’s memories were still painful. Her soulmate’s neglect had really hurt her. 

These past several months Cheryl felt like that wound was finally starting to heal for her. Especially since they had started writing back and forth. These past two months she had felt their connection grow more personal and caring? No that wasn’t strong enough a word. Maybe affectionate was more accurate? It was the only balm in her life. If Cheryl was being truthful with herself she’d say there was a chance she was experiencing more than friendly thoughts towards her Soul Skin these past three weeks.

It scared her but she thought just maybe this person who didn’t know her lineage and whole sorted history had perhaps begun to feel the same way too. The though was a bit mind-boggling to know so little yet so much about a person. If felt more realistic to her that a stranger could perhaps learn to love her better than someone that already knew what and who Cheryl Blossom was. She realized her reputation was severely off-putting. She had constructed herself that way on purpose.

“Penny for your thoughts, Bombshell?” Came the softly intruding voice. Cheryl instantly dropped the dopey wistful expression from her face she knew was definitely there and schooled her features. She was surprised to see Toni standing at the edge of her table and narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired girl. Toni raised her palms up to the girl. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. Just saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you might want to join Fangs and I?” The girl jerked her thumb towards the opposite side of the diner. The black-haired boy gave her a broad grin and waved at her to come over.

“And why would I want to do that?” She snapped at Toni. “Geez. Relax Bombshell. It was just an offer. I’ll quit bothering you but if you change your mind we’re just over there.” The pink-haired girl tipped her head in the direction of the boy giving her a pouting look in the booth. “Thanks but I’m not into charity cases.” She quipped. Toni rolled her eyes at the girl and sighed.

“Okay, Red I get it.” The girl walked away with a wave. Cheryl actually did feel a little bad. She hadn’t noticed them slip into the diner. The disturbance of the other girl’s presence had caught her off-guard. The redhead had been deep in reflection. With thoughts that were making Cheryl feel a little too vulnerable to be having them in public. She truly hadn’t meant to snap so harshly at the girl. Her self-preservation skills were mad off the chart and kicked in automatically. Cheryl was waffling with the decision about going over and apologizing when the door chime distracted her.

The sight of the person entering through the door immobilized Cheryl. She felt the blood drain from her face. Her heart started to race and her body trembled. The redhead’s eyes darted wildly around Pop’s looking for an exit that wasn't blocked. Her eyes briefly landed on the pink-haired girl who was giving her a worried look. “Sharon!” Came the smarmy voice loitering near the front counter. “It’s Cheryl!” The Vixen barked.

Even through her fear this slime ball had triggered her inner HBIC. “What are you doing in town Nick?” The girl couldn’t believe he actually had the nerve to come back to Riverdale. “Oh, I came to finalize some paperwork with the Lodge’s for dear Ol’ dad. Just grabbing a quick bite to go. You know how long some of these business deals can drag on for. It can be quite tedious. In fact I may have to come again and again.” The oily teenager oozed out the double-entendre slowly approaching her table.

“How are you doing?” He smoothly asked. Cheryl raised her voice slightly. “How am I? How am I? You roofied me. You tried to rape me?” The girl responded hotly. Nick stopped in front of her table blocking her exit from the table as she started to rise. “Oh, I don’t think that’s what happened.” Came his skeptical sleazy reply. “You are a less than zero monster.” She interjected.

“At least I’m not a desperate tart from a truck stop town, Hun.” He retorted swiping a fry from Cheryl’s plate leaning into her space chewing slowly and letting his eyes travel her body. “Let’s not distort reality to cover your morning after shame. You were high, half naked and begging me for it.” He taunted.

Cheryl snapped. “Call your lawyer! Seeing as you’re such an unrepentant spore I think I will be pressing charges.” She growled in defiance. “Sweetie, did no one tell you about the arrangements my parents made with your Cobra-like mother? You’re not going to be saying anything about that night to anyone. After all there’s a reason it’s called hush money.” Cheryl flinched at the revelation and her heart broke. Nick continued to lean into the booth and panic seized her again. She froze and couldn’t move as he brushed a finger down the side of her face.

“Unless you care to make another type of arrangement?” He greasily crooned while reaching down to grab Cheryl’s thigh with his meaty hand. “Get your hands off my body!” A cry escaped the girl as tears spilled down her cheeks. The hand on her thigh sent her into an instant panic attack. She felt helpless. Nick suddenly went sprawling to the ground. A black and pink shape thundered into him from the side sending his body crashing to the ground. “Take your hands off the lady you fucking piece-of-shit!” Spat Toni.

The groaning figure on the floor tried to stand. Toni gave him a kick to the ribs. “For future reference dickhead when a lady says no she means it! Get him the hell out of here Fangs before I slice off his small pecker!” The tiny girl ordered. Fangs grabbed Nick by the collar escorting him outside. The Serpent looked over the counter. “Sorry Pop’s but he tried to hurt Cheryl.”

He nodded in the red-haired girl’s direction. “She okay?” The Serpent pursed her lips. “I think she will be.” A deathly quiet threat was whispered into Nick’s ear by the black-haired Serpent boy as he roughly escorted him outside. “You like to put your hands all over pretty ladies right? Let me show you how much a person’s hands can mean to them. You scumbag.”

“Cheryl, Cheryl! I need for you to breath for me sugar. Can you do that? Nice and slow. That’s it. Nice and slow.” The pink-haired girl soothed. Toni went to rub circles on her back but Cheryl filched away from her. Toni pulled her hand away quickly and held it up indicating she meant no harm. The redhead started to sob into the palms of her hands.

“Cheryl, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. Let me help you.” The girl tried to comfort her. Cheryl looked up into the worried face of Toni. She wanted to trust her but she was feeling so exposed right now. The girl’s hazelnut eyes expressed her sincerity. The thought of Nick’s hands on her thighs came rushing back. It broke her into wracking sobs and she grabbed for Toni sinking into her comforting embrace.

“Shh... It’s going to be okay. I’ll make sure you’re safe. You’ll be okay I promise.” Toni soothed rubbing circles into her back. She wondered about the security and reassurance which radiated from the tiny girl to whom she clung. Something made her trust the girl completely in this moment. Cheryl believed the words Toni spoke without questioning why there was suddenly faith in this Serpent to protect her but she did. A sense of relief washed over her. Cheryl just tried to focus on getting her breathing under control and taking the solace the pink-haired girl offered. “Thank you.” She quietly whispered to Toni. The pink-haired girl didn’t reply she just held Cheryl tighter.


	6. Chapter Five: Revelations (Toni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems like I just can't stop churning out these longer chapters. I hope no one minds. This chapter is a little over 11,000 words. There was a bit of back story to fill in here that was quite important. The next couple of chapters should be a lot of fun. Also could there be romance ahead??? Enjoy!

Yesterday at the diner had been intense. It was Monday morning and Toni had taken to observing Cheryl’s behavior during the first part of the school day to make sure she was alright. The HBIC had been rather reserved and quiet throughout the morning and didn’t seem to socialize with anyone. No one seemed to disturb her since the cool aloof expression she wore declared to all “approach at your own risk”.

When Cheryl wouldn’t make eye contact during English it drove Toni a little crazy. The fact that the redhead wouldn’t engage with her at all after the confrontation at Pop’s bothered the pink-haired Serpent. Toni may or may not have decided to low-key stalk her out of concern. The redhead had taken lunch by herself. Though she actually skipped eating and instead opted to go to the library.  

She watched Cheryl's face relax a bit as she got lost in what appeared to be a Stephen King book. Later when their shared P.E. class rolled around Toni decided she would try reaching out to the girl. The Vixen was definitely avoiding her. Typically Toni would normally not have been so pushy with someone who clearly didn’t want to be bothered. But this situation was serious and Cheryl was clearly distressed by what had happened in the diner. The mask had finally dropped in front of Toni and all the pain festering beneath beckoned to her. The other interactions between the two girls lately had been combustible in a spectacular and terrifying way but this was something altogether different. The girl was clearly in pain and it appeared she had no one to talk to about it. The thought of that made Toni incredibly sad which was confusing. She shouldn't feel this degree of sadness for a person she barely knew.

Toni had begun, piece by piece, to put together a crazy theory which only partially made sense. The pink-haired teen liked to think she had no clue as to why Cheryl intrigued her so much or why she felt so drawn to her. Toni was rather introspective for gang member or at least she liked to think so. That’s why her and Jug got along so well. They both were thinkers contemplating the bigger picture and things like consequence and reaction. It hadn’t escaped Toni’s notice that her proximity to the redhead set off an avalanche inside her every damn time. Glimpses of what was possibly happening between the two girls drifted around in her mind until Toni was actively trying ignore them because the theories had literally freaked her out. She had tried to push away the crazy possibility and remain steadfast in her unawareness for as long as she possibly could, until yesterday. 

Toni grabbed a book at random off the library shelf and skulked into a nook of the library where she could keep an eye on the redhead but not be seen. Pretending to read she cracked open the spine of the mystery novel she grabbed. Unfortunately her lack of sleep and the stress of yesterday’s event started to catch up with her. Suspicions collided together as she thought back to the other day in the locker room.

In a flash of clarity a crazy idea had popped into her mind that Cheryl might possibly be her Soul Skin. During that charged exchange the thing Cheryl had said about the cherries… and seeing her dressed in that white cherry print sweater had ignited Toni’s awareness. The ginger girl’s affinity for a red aesthetic. Certain comments she had made over the past several weeks... All of it crashed into that moment along with a heavy dose of lust and desire. Toni had to forcibly remove herself from the locker room.

Thankfully Cheryl had turned away from her braking the intensity of their shared stare. Toni had literally been seconds away from crossing the room and pushing Cheryl against her locker to heatedly kiss her senseless. The urge was overpowering. It had all felt too out of her control. A sense of wildness and displacement was the only reason she fled. But it didn’t stop the bronze-skinned girl from flirting with Cheryl a bit on her way out. Toni recognized the recklessness of her words when her lips whispered at the back of the redhead’s neck. The prickling of her breath had been evident across the girl’s porcelain skin. It lingered in the way her words had created a noticeable silent quake shuttering through the redhead.

Toni experienced an electricity arcing around them and it paused her hand which was getting ready to trail down the back of the Vixen’s neck. Instead she pulled back restraining her impulse. Her heartbeat jack-rabbited with want and a shadow of uneasiness causing her to flee the locker room. The gears in Toni’s head churned for hours after the encounter. She had purposefully distanced herself from Cheryl for a couple of days to regroup her thoughts. Even now days later the idea that Cheryl might be her Soul Skin made her sweat.

She vacillated between waves of giddiness and disbelief followed by a tremendous sensation of trepidation. Her nightly conversations with her Soul Skin had grown intimate as of late. The likelihood that they were both the same girl? _No. The idea was absurd._ Fate would have to have a strong sense of irony. It wouldn’t be that cruel to either of them. _Right_? _I mean it was almost laughable._ The past several days were spent analyzing what she really knew about her Soul Skin. When she stood them side by side the fraction of things she’d learned about the arrogant, fierce and often disagreeable redhead added up on several points but with others they definitely did not. If Cheryl was her Soul Skin it certainly explained her body’s continued reaction to the girl. _But… I mean Cheryl was seriously hot. Couldn’t this just be the average teenager lust stuff happening?_ Gods she hoped so.

Then the incident at Pop’s had occurred yesterday muddying the waters for Toni even further. She wasn’t worried about the possible consequences concerning that St. Clair douche. Somedays it was pretty great to be in a biker gang. Fangs had forced the sleaze bag into his own car and then drove him to a secluded location. From what Toni was told later he had apparently tried to bribe Fangs into letting him go. When that didn’t work he had threatened legal action. Fangs just laughed at him.

The idiot obviously didn’t get the concept of a biker gang. So the black-haired Serpent proceeded to demonstrate how little his rich white-boy threats mattered by breaking both of his hands. Fangs had made sure the boy understood any further attempts to communicate with Cheryl would result in a different type of lesson. The Serpents may not have been on the best terms with the Blossom girl but they weren’t going to stand around and let privileged school boys’ assault women in their presence.

Whatever her history was with the gutter trash it had evidently triggered the redhead yesterday. The transformation in Cheryl’s demeanor from when they had first arrived at Pop’s to when she ran away from the diner was disturbing to say the least. It twisted Toni's gut thinking of the fear the redhead must have previously experienced in that asshole St. Clair’s company. It only served to raise her suspicion further regarding the possibility of Cheryl being her Soul Skin. Given what she knew happened to her soulmate. The thought caused her a great deal of anxiety for a variety of reasons.

On a positive note Fangs had definitely given the weasel-faced St. Clair a good beating. It kind of scared Toni to run into the bastard again. The amount of rage she was holding onto when she thought about the boy and what he had possibly done to the red-haired girl incensed her with such dark thoughts it was alarming. It would be best if he never came back to town because there was a definite chance she might find herself on the opposite end of a murder charge.

It wouldn’t even make her blink in hesitation if she was able to get her hands on that slug. That type of disproportionate sentiment had Toni panicking further. Technically she barely knew Cheryl. They had only flirted shamelessly with each other a hand full of times and when they hadn’t done that it was just an exchange of barbs. This thing with St. Clair was the closest thing to seeing a deeper side of Cheryl than she or anyone else probably had.

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~

When Toni and Fangs had walked into Pop’s she had spotted the red-haired girl in the booth right away. What surprised Toni was the unguarded and tender expression she wore. The girl was completely lost in thought and oblivious to the duo’s entrance. It was astonishing how the soft look transformed the girl’s face. Cheryl was a knockout. Everyone knew this. She was the type of girl who could cause a car accident by walking down the street.

But… this warmth was captivating in a whole other way and Toni’s lungs were left feeling a little breathless. She regretted not having her camera right then because the sight in front of her was worth capturing. Fangs nudged her shoulder and gave a teasing smirk. “Something catch your eye, Topaz?” That immediately brought Toni back to the moment realizing she was just standing in the doorway of Pop’s staring at the girl. She felt a heat flush her neck and pushed Fangs towards a booth on the other side of the diner.

“Shut-it, wolf boy.” Purposely she slid into the far side of the booth. Secretly wanting to observe this side of the feisty redhead. The few sizzling private encounters since the drag race had left Toni wondering whether the Vixen wanted to tear into her with her red claws or her red lips. Cheryl was an enigma and Toni had always loved puzzles. It was so easy to get her riled up. Toni didn’t know if it was her specifically or the fact that she was a Serpent. She hoped it was the former not the latter.

It would make things so much easier for her if she could just leave the redhead alone and stop thinking about her. Of course she found Cheryl attractive, everyone found Cheryl attractive. The problem was that Toni kind of lost control around her. The tingling sensations would start flaring up within a certain distance of the girl. It was like Cheryl had some sort of tractor beam magnetically pulling Toni towards her. She was helpless to resist.

The pink-haired biker definitely saw how uncomfortable the notorious bombshell seemed to be in her presence at times. Toni would never force herself on a woman, especially the Blossom girl. She understood boundaries and consent. But something inside short-circuited her reason when the redhead was near. The relentless teasing and flirting she directed at the girl couldn’t be helped.

It was obvious that the few times her seductive provocation escalated the red-haired girl definitely didn’t mind. Toni could see the desire in the girl’s eyes even if Cheryl couldn’t admit it like she had that first day at the drag race. All of Cheryl’s insults Toni kind of found cutely creative. She relished in their banter. The barbs Cheryl would throw her way only enticed Toni into appreciating the redhead more. She and Fangs had started running a tally of all the times Cheryl had called them Serpent scum over the past few weeks. They were currently clocking sixty-three. Though the pink-haired teen suspected the count was much higher since they had started the game late and both weren’t always around when the Vixen tore into one of her Serpents.

Toni studied the girl across from her in the diner and just marveled at how relaxed and almost happy she looked smiling wistfully out the window. What or who gave the girl the light smile playing across her red lips intrigued her. Toni felt a little spike of jealousy at the thought someone could transform Cheryl into the enchanting maiden she was staring at now. A wave of longing hit the pink-haired Serpent and threw her out of whack a bit because it was like she wasn’t experiencing it just from herself.

It felt secondary almost. It confused her. Was Cheryl feeling any of this? Or was it just Toni? Did Fate have a plan for her? If Cheryl was her Soul Skin the pink-haired girl would eventually have to face her biggest failures. The prospect terrified her and she was trying to resist but Fate kept throwing the two girls together constantly. While these complications formed with the impenetrable River Vixen her bond was growing stronger with her Soul Skin.

If Toni was being honest the person she had been talking to through her soulmate bond had started to really capture her heart. Somehow Toni just knew that the woman on the other end of their connection was her future and that despite their rocky beginning the girl would over time forgive Toni for her mistakes. The Serpent didn't know how she knew. She could just feel it somewhere in her heart like the instinctive pull she felt towards Cheryl.

If it actually turned out Cheryl wasn’t the same person… then Toni was at a loss. The attraction which leveled her in the redhead's presence was mind-boggling. Trying to reconcile that the two were possibly the same person felt implausible, exciting and distressing. But if they weren’t, what did that mean? How could she feel this passionate towards someone she wasn’t destined to be with? A swirl of constant feelings conflicted within her. The connection between her and the redhead when they were near one another was definitely abnormal.

Toni had taken the last few days since the locker room exchange to really examine, absorb and accept the new likelihood. Could Toni do anything to prevent what was sure to become messy if the girl’s kept up their current level of heated interactions? The problem for Toni was that as much as she wanted to run from the girl there was an equal amount of desire to sink into that bond. Despite Cheryl’s understandable dislike for the Serpents Toni also knew that the redhead found her attractive. Which definitely did things to make the pink-haired girl’s stomach buzz like it was filled with bees when she was near.

The most worrisome thought she had though was that Cheryl would reject the idea of Toni actually being her soulmate. What if it turned out they were Soul Skin’s? If Toni was having such a hard time accepting the reality of this possibly then how would Cheryl react? The redhead was so obviously closed-off from everyone that the Serpent wasn’t even sure Cheryl was experiencing the bond as strongly as Toni… or at all? That was if what Toni was feeling when she was near Cheryl wasn't their Soul Skin link? These powerful emotions and sensations she felt... What were they?

Toni had no doubt that the second Cheryl found out that a Serpent was her Soul Skin the girl would have a meltdown and reject the idea. Would the redhead feel betrayed? The nightly conversations between her and her soulmate had become more expressive emotionally then Toni had ever hoped. Her Soul Skin’s reaction after she had called her sensational still made the pink-haired girl tingle with butterflies. She could sense through the words they shared every night that the link they had been slowly building was meaning more and more to the girl on the other end. Her soulmate was finally starting to welcome the bond and Toni could feel it. Would that be enough to keep them connected if it was Cheryl?

The anxiety started to build within Toni. Did they even have future if her Soul Skin turned out to be Cheryl? She felt regret looking at those hauntingly familiar red features. If the girl knew what Toni had witnessed… Originally Toni hadn’t known the mysterious drop-dead gorgeous creature at the drag race was Cheryl Blossom. Not even during that first standoff in the hallway the day they started at Riverdale High. It wasn’t until afterwards when she had asked Jug about who the girl was that everything came to a halt for Toni. 

She had backed off from her own hostility after learning who the red-haired girl was. Her guilt over the repressed secrets of last July had come home to roost. Looking at Cheryl on any given day Toni could clearly see the pain behind her hardness now. Cheryl had certainly made the Serpents transition into the Riverdale High populace difficult but no one had every reason to dislike the Serpents like she did. It’s one of the reasons Toni didn’t give the girl as much of a hard time as she normally might.

If it had been anyone else giving her Serpents this degree of difficulty these past few weeks Toni would have taken them down peg or six by now. Most of the Serpents had steered clear from Cheryl specifically because of the shared Serpent vs. Blossom history. The hatred the red-haired girl seemed to wield at them like a weapon was hazardous. It was just easier for most to avoid her when normally they might have struck like the Serpents they were.

It probably had something to do with the talk Toni had with the small group now attending Riverdale High encouraging them to take a less reactive stance with the girl. Toni wasn’t imperceptive. Being in a biker gang made you much more observant of your surroundings and other people’s actions and reactions. Well not always she chuckled to herself thinking of Sweet Pea. But the Blossom girl obviously felt anger towards them because of her father and FP’s business affairs and then there was the whole thing with her brother.

A trickle of remorse and culpability leaked into her gut. If the redhead really was her Cherry then Toni had a hand in creating the conflicted persona that was Cheryl Bombshell. It was distressing; the amount of things she knew her Soul Skin had endured over the years. The Serpent couldn’t help but think of all the things she didn’t know about her soulmate or Cheryl. Doubtless the redhead would be unable to forgive let alone love the Serpent girl. Because unlike the other students wearing leather skins that roamed the halls of Riverdale High that Cheryl misdirected her anger at Toni _did_ have an actual secret about the night her brother Jason was murdered.

                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mustang had threatened her grandfather’s life so she had told no one. Not that she ever would have ratted on Serpent business anyway but that didn’t seem to be enough for him. Mustang had been taken out of the picture by Clifford Blossom a while ago so she wasn’t quite sure why she hadn’t confided in the boys at least. Toni had stopped thinking about that night last July.

The pink-haired girl had made it back to her uncle’s trailer only to realize she had forgotten her messenger bag under the counter at the Wyrm after her shift. Long hours had been catching up to her lately in several different ways. The chief ones being oversleeping and forgetfulness. She toyed with idea of just leaving it. It had been a long ass day and she was exhausted but she needed her phone to set an alarm for school tomorrow. There was no way her uncle would ever wake her. Not that there was the slightest possibility he would even be up at that time anyway.

Oddly all the lights were on when she came back to building. Toni looked around but didn’t see anyone. Walking over to bar she slid around the counter, found her bag, and threw it around her shoulder. “BANG!” Toni crouched down behind the bar at the sound of the gun shot. Her heart was racing and she slowly emerged from behind the bar realizing the sound came from below her. She flicked out her switchblade and began to creep towards the back hallway where the basement stairs were.

It wasn’t a smart idea she knew. Everyone had been banned from going near the cellar for the past week. But one of her fellow Serpents could be in trouble and she’d be damned if they were going to stand alone. Sneaking along the darkened corridor her body tingled. All of her senses were heightened and she tried to quiet her breathing. Two male voices could be heard coming up the stairs. _Shit!_ Toni looked around for a spot to conceal herself. She quickly ducked into the men’s bathroom. The door swung shut just as the voices emerged from the basement.

“This mess needs to be cleaned up. Call Jones and have him dispose of the body. I don’t care where just make sure he’s not found or that it looks like an accident.” Stated an unknown male voice. “You know this isn’t our problem right? What if I refuse? Because from where I’m standing you’re the one holding a pistol. I think maybe I need an incentive? Perhaps being compensated for my trouble would be a motivator?” Now that voice Toni did recognize. _Dammit, Mustang!_ _What the fuck did you just get us involved in?_ The click of the gun’s hammer made Toni’s breath catch. _Fuck. Fuck._ _Fuck!_

“I should think your life is enough incentive. Don’t you think? If I pull this trigger right now this all just looks like some gangland violence. Plus, you Serpent’s obviously kidnapped the young boy and were planning to ransom him before something went terribly wrong? That’s the narrative everyone will believe because they certainly won’t believe that I was the one who pulled the trigger. Does that motivate you enough?” The man threatened.

“Alright, old man. Just relax. It seems you’re right. I’ll call FP. We’ll take care of this for you and call it, let's say a gift?” Mustang placated the other man. “I’ll make the call now.” Toni could hear boots walking past the bathroom. “Don’t mess this up. And don’t contact me unless I contact you.” The voice stated exiting the hallway. “Shit.” Mustang cursed after the man had walked away.

Toni was panicking a bit. She didn’t know how to get out of there without being seen. Who the hell was in the basement? What the hell did Mustang get them into? How the hell did I just overhear the murder of… a kid? Was it someone she knew? _Shit! They wouldn’t have killed one of her boys. Right?_ _When was the last time she saw Fangs and Sweet Pea? Crap! Not since yesterday._ Toni’s thoughts were going a million miles a minute. _Okay, let’s think about this. It’s not Jug. He’s okay. She just saw him earlier and he was going out with Betty tonight._ Plus, she highly doubted Mustang would be calling FP to help to dispose of his son’s body. There was a small fraction of relief until she thought more about Pea and Fangs.

 _What if they walked in on something? Why would Mustang betray one of his own? What was that business about a kidnapping and ransom?_ The pink-haired girl shook out her hands. _Okay Toni,_ she said to herself. _Stop freaking out. You need to find out who’s in that basement and then get the fuck out of the building and quick._ She needed to move now while Mustang was on the phone with FP. It would be easy to slip down the stairs real fast and take a peak. All she would have to do was sneak back into the bathroom and wait for Mustang to go back downstairs. Then she would get the hell out of there and come up with another plan if gods forbid she knew whoever was in that basement.

She sighed. _Simple. Right? Fuck!_ She mentally cursed herself then slunk out of the bathroom. Listening for Mustang the girl paused in the hallway momentarily. There was a raised voice coming from the bar area so she made her move and quietly crept down the stairs. She breathed out heavily when she reached the wooden door. Turning the knob she pushed the door forward the tiniest of cracks and peered into the room.

The overhead light swayed slightly causing shadows to shift back and forth over the corpse of the young red-haired boy in front of her. Toni’s heart seized a little at the sight. A teardrop glided down her right cheek. The face of the redhead was not familiar. It was only a tiny relief. He was clean-cut and dressed all in white which made the contrasting red blood pouring from the bullet wound in his forehead that much more vivid. Toni was frozen and a wave of nausea came over her. She couldn’t look away.

A hand slammed down on the scruff Toni’s neck and snatched her away from the door. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Mustang shouted in Toni’s face. He had her pinned to the wall by her throat. His forearm pressed against her trachea. “Topaz! How long have you been here for?” He was practically spitting in her face. Toni’s hands were pulling at his forearm. She couldn’t breathe. The force of his forearm was choking her.

“Answer me girlie!” Toni beat at his forearm and he seemed to understand. He relaxed his grip and dropped her to the ground. Though he still held her pinned to the wall with both his hands atop her shoulders. The pink-haired Serpent coughed a couple of times rubbing at her throat. “You have about thirty seconds to answer me before you join that kid in there. What did you see?” He growled at her.

“Nothing! Nothing! I swear!” She rushed. “I just came back to grab my bag I forgot it after my shift. I needed to use the restroom. I… I… I heard a bang. Then some voices come up the stairs. I just thought someone needed help. I swear Mustang I didn’t see or hear anything.” Toni tried frantically to explain. “You saw enough.” He nodded his head towards the basement door. “I would never say anything Mustang! You have to believe me! A Serpent never betrays his own.” She hoped reasoning with him would work.

"Kid, you have no idea what’s going on here. This is some serious shit and the only reason I’m not having you join that kid in there is because of FP. If he had to clean up your body too there would be hell to pay. So I’ll say this only once. You forget anything that happened here. You. Were. _NEVER_. Here. Got me?” His hot breath on her face made her feel sick again.

“Understood. Completely. I didn’t hear or see anything.” She locked her eyes to his with as much seriousness as she could express. “Good. Now you are going to get out of here and take the next couple of days off from the Wyrm. I don’t want to see you here. And Topaz just so we are clear. If any of this gets around. I will come for you. Also, your gramps is old. Lives alone in that old tiny matchbox of a trailer right? It’d be a shame if he had a fall or let’s say an unfortunate electrical fire in the middle of the night? You know how fragile and forgetful old people can be.” He threatened.

Toni’s blood ran cold. Message received. She nodded at him in fear. “Good now get the fuck out of here before anyone else comes and sees you here.” Toni ran up the stairs breathing hard. The Serpent fled home as fast as she could and never spoke of that night to anyone.

Perhaps it would do Toni some good to share what happened that night? The threat was gone. Maybe her boys could help her with this guilt she carried?

                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~

“Toni, Toni? Hey earth to Toni? I placed our order with Pop’s like five minutes ago and you’ve just been staring off into space. You okay?” Fangs asked snapping Toni out of her thoughts. Toni’s eyes involuntarily glanced in Cheryl’s direction. Which of course Fangs picked up on. “Ahh… I see. Cupid’s arrow has shot the heart of our fearless Number Two. Really Toni? Cheryl Blossom? Doesn’t she hate you?” He asked teasingly.

“Don’t be stupid Fangs. Just because she’s hot doesn’t mean I want to date her. Besides, she doesn’t just hate me. I think it’s anyone in a Serpent jacket.” She retorted. “Speak for yourself, Pinky. I’ll have you know that the HBIC actually spoke to me in art class like four days ago. She asked me for shading pencil and then complimented my artwork. Not only that but two days ago when I was sitting speaking with Kevin she asked me where I bought my shoes from. And not in that snarky “I think you shop at K-mart” way she usually does. So I think she’s warmed up to me.” He smugly replied. 

“Wait. Cheryl’s in your art class? Why didn’t you tell me that before?” Toni was internally panicking a bit. It was one more check box to mark off in the “Yes, Fate has screwed you by pairing you with the one person who is bound to hate you once she knows who you really are and what you witnessed” column.

“Why would I? Is it relevant somehow? Why don’t you go over there and invite her to sit with us? She’s all alone. Maybe this is a good opportunity for you guys to get to know one another? She’s got a sharp wit. I love a good HBIC. Let’s recruit her?” He clapped hopefully. Toni rolled her eyes at him.

“Seriously Fangs? You think she’s just gonna pop over here and start trading beauty secrets?” The look she gave him was so disbelieving he laughed at her. “Come on.” He pouted. “You never know unless you try? Besides look how delicious she looks sitting over there in her daydream of happiness. You will literally never catch her in a better mood. I didn’t even think her face could look so soft. Wouldn’t you like her to be smiling at you like that instead?” He encouraged her.

And that is how Toni found herself strolling towards The Cheryl Blossom A.K.A. Cheryl Bombshell like an idiot.

 _What in the hell am I thinking here Toni questioned? Am I really that much of a push over? It really didn’t take much for Fangs to prod me into this did it? Oh, great! Here comes that buzzing that always throws my hormones into hyper-drive near her. Fantastic! I’m sure this will go super smoothly._ Toni stopped at the edge of Cheryl’s booth. The redhead still hadn’t noticed her. “Penny for your thoughts, Bombshell?”

And just like that Toni knew it was over before anything began. The girl sharply turned her head and the softness was gone in an instant. It kind of surprised Toni how quickly she snapped that hard mask back into place. The thought saddened her that Cheryl’s impulse reaction was automatically defense. It spoke a lot about the girl’s character and the hardships she may have faced in order to be so guarded all the time. Cheryl’s eyes narrowed at her. _Yikes. Looks like things were definitely not gonna go her way today._

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. Just saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you might want to join Fangs and I?” Toni jerked her thumb towards the opposite side of the diner and almost face-palmed herself when she saw Fangs grinning like an idiot waving them back over. “And why would I want to do that?” The redhead snapped at Toni. _She probably shouldn’t have ambushed her like this. Dammit Fangs!_ Toni knew she should have just left the girl alone. I mean how many times would Cheryl Blossom ever look this relaxed and content in public? It was kind of like seeing a white whale and there Toni was all Captain Ahab-ing it up.

“Geez. Relax Bombshell. It was just an offer. I’ll quit bothering you but if you change your mind we’re just over there.” Toni nodded in the direction of their booth. Fangs the lovable dork was giving them a pouting look in the booth. “Thanks but I’m not into charity cases.” She replied snarkily. Toni rolled her eyes at the girl sighing at Cheryl. _Well she had tried. Fangs couldn’t fault her for that._ “Okay, Red I get it.” The pink-haired Serpent gave her a little wave and walked away. _Crap! Why had she done that?_ Toni questioned herself. It was a bit predictable how the redhead was going to react. Toni was just disappointed that she thought maybe this time would be a little different since the girl had seemed to be in pleasant mood.

“What did you do?” Asked Fangs as she slid into the booth. “What makes you think I did something?” She inquired affronted by his implication. “Well she has that sour look on her face now.” He pouted. “Fangs, I think that’s just Cheryl’s normal face.” Toni raised an eyebrow at him. “Mean.” He said giving Toni a look as he threw a napkin at her. “Anyway. Why are you so concerned about Cheryl? Shouldn’t you be more concerned that she was mean to me? What if she said something cruel to hurt my feelings?” The mock hurtful look she gave him made him laugh. “Please, girl. You only have like one feeling left. Besides, I know you eat that shit up. You totally have a thing for brash assertive girls.” He teased. “Touché” She nodded her head at him.

The door chime rang and young man in a suit walked through door. Fangs turned to look and see who had arrived but Toni noticed right away that Cheryl was not okay with whoever that was. What concerned her was the look on Cheryl’s face. There was never an occasion she thought she would see that particular look on that particular girl’s face. Cheryl Blossom was a hunter and she did not fear like the rest of us mere mortals. But that wild panicked look in her eyes right now startled Toni.

Cheryl’s eyes darted around searching for the nearest exit and landed on Toni briefly. Something was terribly wrong and that desperate look from the redhead was all it took for Toni to go into Serpent mode. She grabbed Fangs arm squeezing it alerting him to what she was picking up on. Toni’s eyes never left the red-haired girl. The pink-haired Serpent watched the exchange that had begun between the two waiting for any indication she needed to step in. She couldn’t hear what they were saying so she just read Cheryl’s body language. Whatever they were discussing it was heated and Cheryl was afraid but standing her ground.

Toni’s skin was prickling. It felt like Cheryl was in danger. The urge to go over and intervene now was overpowering. Fangs grabbed her arm as she started sliding out of the booth. “Just wait.” He cautioned. “We don’t know what this is all about and Cheryl’s not in danger yet.” Toni paused aggravated. Whoever the suit was had approached Cheryl’s booth. Whatever he voiced to the redhead next had her visibly flinch as he leaned into her space.

 _That was it._ Toni ripped her arm from Fangs grip and briskly stepped towards where Cheryl was sitting. Halfway to the table the suit had run a finger down the side of Cheryl cheek and Toni bolted for the booth the redhead was cringing in. It didn’t make sense but she could feel the aura of fear emitting from the other girl. Toni could hear footsteps running up behind her. She knew Fangs was right there to back her up. “Get your hands off my body!” Came the cry from the redhead.

It only took a second to reach Cheryl but it felt longer watching the tears which had started to fall down her cheeks after the sleaze ball had reached down grabbing at her porcelain thigh. Toni saw red and charged at the guy body checking him to the ground. She roared at him. “Take your hands off the lady you fucking piece-of-shit!” Anger was flowing through her as she kicked the asshole in the ribs. “For future reference dickhead when a lady says no she means it! Get him the hell out of here Fangs before I slice off his small pecker!” The tiny girl barked out to Fangs knowing he would take care of the scumbag.

Fangs hauled him roughly up by his collar and started dragging him to the door. Toni looked worriedly at Pop over the counter. All they needed was the cops showing up to end a Serpent fight. “Sorry Pop, but he tried to hurt Cheryl.” Pop looked over at the redhead trembling in the booth. “She okay?” Toni wasn’t sure. She really didn’t know what happened just now other than Cheryl being terrified. Her and that weasel-faced prick clearly had some sort of history and it wasn’t good.

“I think she will be.” There was no one else in the diner luckily. It was quiet so she heard Fangs threaten the asshole as he was yanked out of the door. “You like to put your hands all over pretty ladies right? Let me show you how much a person’s hands can mean to them. You scumbag.” She internally smiled. Fangs hated predators. His older sister had been assaulted in college a couple of years ago on her way home from a night lecture. Toni wished she could see what Fangs planned to do but she needed to make sure Cheryl was okay.

It had taken a while for Toni to calm the girl down. Honestly it disturbed her how shook the redhead was. She had clung to Toni for almost an hour. Whatever previous event had occurred between the two had been bad and Toni pretty much guessed what it was if her assumptions about the redhead being her Soul Skin were accurate.

On the plus side the Serpent now knew the face of the fucking piece-of-crap who had tried to assault her soulmate. The only thing keeping her from going with Fangs to incinerate the punk was the girl safely tucked in her arms. After Cheryl had stopped shaking she pulled away and gave Toni a penetrating stare. The pink-haired girl wasn’t sure what Cheryl was searching for in her eyes. But she must have found it because she softly whispered “thank you” a second time to her. The red-haired girl then stood saying she needed to use the restroom.

Fifteen minutes later Toni tapped at the bathroom door. “Cheryl? Can I get you a glass of water? Do you need anything?” She heard the water turn on and a quiet “No, thank you. I’m almost finished,” come from behind the door. Cheryl stepped out of the restroom a few minutes later and strode towards Toni stopping abruptly. “Your assistance was greatly appreciated. Thank you, but I must be getting home. Mumsy doesn’t like it when I’m out late on a Sunday.” The redhead’s mask was mostly back in place but Toni could see a few cracks still.

It worried the Serpent that this girl really wasn’t okay but was superb at putting on one hell of a show. “Cheryl. Wait? Please? You can’t be okay. Talk to me?” She tried to get her to stay but Cheryl wasn’t having it. “I’m sorry. I really must go now.” The girl quickly hurried to the door but Toni followed her and tenderly grabbed her by the hand just before she exited. It took a second for Cheryl to turn around.

“Toni… please… I can’t.” It was all the girl said with tears standing in her eyes. Toni squeezed the girl’s hand in comfort but let her go nodding her head. Toni didn’t say anything further she just waved her goodbye as the redhead turned and walked out the door. She watched the girl get into her red convertible and drive away wondering if she made the right choice in letting her go. Toni left the diner and texted Fangs when she saw his motorcycle was still in the parking lot of Pop’s.

 

 **TopaztheAmazing:** where u @?  
**WolfBoy:** Trash was taken out T. No worries.  
**TopaztheAmazing:** what about ur bike?  
**WolfBoy:** I’m with Pea. We’ll pick it up later. How’s Red?  
**TopaztheAmazing:** really don’t know? better? I guess. she just left  & went home :(  
**TopaztheAmazing:** headed back to my uncle’s now. c u tomorrow at school. we'll talk later.

 

Toni didn’t wait for a response as she kick-started her Black Shadow and pulled out of Pop’s and headed for Sunnyside. The pink-haired girl fell into bed. It was only late afternoon but she felt wiped-out. Thankfully it was still early and her uncle was out of the house. She let the events of the morning wash over her and dissected all the experiences that were threatening to overwhelm her. Ugh… She let out a frustrated moan and thought about texting Cheryl to check in but changed her mind. They had only exchanged brief texts about their English paper and didn’t think it would be welcome to use the number at the moment.

Even though it was only late afternoon she whipped out her cell and set an alarm for ten pm. At least she could reach out this way to feel out the situation. If her Soul Skin was talkative and playful like they had been lately it would make her feel much better. The downside of that would probably indicate that the Vixen wasn’t her soulmate though. Her mind stuttered. _Wait. Downside?_ _Since when had she started to think of Cheryl in the same emotional terms as her Soul Skin? Crap_. Was Toni’s last thought before she closed her eyes hoping to take a restful nap. Instead she tossed and turned barely relaxing until ten pm rolled around.

                                                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day had started out with an exhausted but determined Toni Topaz. After one of the briefest interactions with her Soul Skin last night she needed to see how the redhead was doing today. “Sorry but I’m not really feeling well tonight. I need rest and some tea. Can we talk tomorrow? Or maybe the following day? I’m just exhausted. Thanks for understanding.” Was all Cherry wrote after Toni had tried to engage her in conversation at ten pm like usual.

It only fueled Toni’s suspicions. Her Soul Skin had been sick before but she still hadn’t missed the opportunity to have Toni coddle her with her words and then talk about random things until the two were both fell asleep. The Serpent didn’t push Cherry. If she was Cheryl then the girl truly did have a rough day. As much as Toni wanted to comfort her the Serpent girl completely understood the need to decompress and be alone with your thoughts.

Now that the lunch bell had rung Toni hung back between the shelves making herself invisible in the nook she had found earlier. Cheryl exited the library leaving the unseen Toni in the stacks. Thankfully she had Chemistry next with Veronica. Maybe she could fish some information from the raven-haired girl. Veronica and Cheryl had this odd frenemy thing going on. It kinda puzzled Toni really but the two seemed to have shared just as many confrontations as they did fond moments from what she was able to discern. Maybe it was because they understood each other on that rich-girl-with-a-weird-legacy level? Truthfully the whole thing was a mystery Toni that she couldn’t relate to at all. But she had some investigating to do before going in blind to their gym class this afternoon.

“How can I help you my tiny precious gemstone?” Veronica cheerily asked turning slightly in her chair to acknowledge the girl sitting next to her at their lab desk. The Serpent raised her eyebrow at the black-haired girl. “Seriously, why does no one respect the fact that I am literally in a biker gang?” The tiny Serpent complained.

“Don’t go getting your cute little pink locks in a twist. I was only teasing. What’s up Toni?” She asked. “Well I… I actually don’t know how to ask this without it seeming like it’s coming out of nowhere.” Toni stated awkwardly rubbing the back of neck. “Ooh, now I’m intrigued. Do tell?” Came the mischievous reply and eyebrow wiggle.

“Uhh… So, I- um- have a question about Cheryl…” Stuttered Toni more clumsily than she liked. Veronica yipped clapping at her with excitement earning a look from their Chemistry teacher. The teenager mouthed “sorry” to the tall balding grey-haired man. “Sooo… Cheryl?” The black-haired girl teased questioningly. “Can-it, Lodge.” Toni gave her a stare.

“Oh, come on Toni! You may be able to fool the likes of my lovable but totally clueless teen hunk Archie and some of your less observant cronies but I have seen the heat you two pass between one another and it makes me a little jealous. It’s _très_ steamy. There will be no hiding whatever is going on between the two of you for too long. Kevin and I have had very extensive discussions on our favorite guilty teenage viewing pleasure. The will they/won’t they of our favorite ship, Choni! It’s absolutely killing us!” Veronica excitedly babbled to an utterly shocked Toni.

“Close your mouth dear. You’ll catch flies.” She smirked at the bewildered pink-haired Serpent. Toni couldn’t really respond for a minute. The words that just came out of Veronica’s mouth had thrown her for a loop. “What… I… How…?” Toni stuttered. “Topaz, please. We only have thirty minutes left of class if you have queries I suggest you ask them and stop wondering how Kevin and I have discerned the absolute melting temperatures between the two of you.” Again the girl was smirking at her and Toni wasn’t sure if she wanted to kick the girl with her black biker boot or ask her questions. She sighed holding off her other interrogation for now.

“Do you know who Cheryl’s Soul Skin is? Has she ever mentioned them?” The pink-haired girl just went for the big ask. “Hmm, well that’s difficult to answer. You know how closed-off our HBIC can be. She only ever really mentioned something once. It was after Jason’s body was found. Cheryl claimed that Jason was her soulmate and I didn’t really question her too much about it since it’s so rare that she opens up about anything. I just listened because it seemed like that’s what she needed at the time.” The girl shrugged at her not knowing if she helped Toni or not.

“So it’s possible that she wasn’t really talking about her Soul Skin then just like a figurative soulmate?” Toni asked with trepidation. “Yes, that could be? It’s hard to tell with our fearless Captain sometimes. She’s a bit flowery with her speech. It can be hard to tell if she is being literal or not. But, look… I don’t know why you are asking but you should know that she’s been through a lot in such a short amount of time. The girl pushes people away so they can’t get close. Maybe I should have tried harder with her and maybe I’m guilty of not fully being there for her but I can really tell that she’s into you… and that it scares the crap out of her. Something about you seems to send Cheryl into tizzy all of the time but I think she’d let you in with a bit more encouragement on your part. Kevin and I think you should go for it.” The raven-haired girl smiled softly and gave her hand reassuring clasp.

“Veronica, I don’t want you to read too much into this. I… like Cheryl but we would never work. I’m just concerned for her well-being and I don’t think a lot people understand her. She had a difficult… encounter at Pop’s yesterday with some rich douchebag and I… I thought she was going to have a complete melt down afterwards. I’ve never seen her so upset.” Toni gave Veronica a weak smile but she noticed the girl’s stiff posture.

“Ronnie? What is it?” She asked in concern seeing the look on Veronica's face. “Toni. This is extremely important. Do you know this person’s name?” Veronica urgently asked. “Yeah, I think Fangs said his name was St. Clair… Nick St. Clair. Fangs got his name just before he broke both of the assholes hands.” Toni intoned with a satisfied smile. The raven-haired girl grabbed Toni’s hand startling her slightly. “Toni are you sure it was Nick St. Clair?” The intensity of the girl’s stare was disturbing. “Yeah. Definitely.” She replied. “Shit.” Veronica looked at the ceiling. “That asshole! Toni is Cheryl okay?” The black-haired girl pleaded .

“Umm. Honestly Ronnie? I don’t think so? I’m not sure. She was really a mess for a while. Then she did that ice queen mask shut down thing she does.” Divulged Toni worriedly. “Honestly, it’s why I’m concerned about her. What happened with him anyway?” She probed.

“I’m sorry Toni but it’s really not my story to tell. I hope you understand? If Cheryl wants to disclose to you about it then I think that’s great but… It’s just really up to her. What I will say though is that a serious conversation with daddy is warranted. This should never have happened.” The raven-haired girl regretfully expressed. Toni sighed again for like the tenth time in this frustrating conversation.

“Can you maybe answer another question for me? Granted I think I know what you’re going to say.” She looked at Veronica questioningly. “You can try. It seems that I’m striking out with you today though.” The girl gave a little laugh. Toni took a breath eager for an answer. “I’m not sure how to word this either but… do you know if something bad happened to Cheryl this winter? And I’m not talking about the thing with her father or Jason.” Toni gave her a penetrating stare. Again the raven-haired girl let out a sigh and gave her a really sorrowful look.

“Sorry Toni. That is also not my story to tell… but I will give you a simple yes to affirm. You have P.E. with Cheryl next right? Try to talk to her. I think if you pushed a little she would really open up to you. I can’t tell what it is but she appears to trust you in a different way than I’ve seen her with others. Including myself sadly. I’ve never seen another person get under her skin like you do… That’s a compliment by the way. I don’t know. Let’s call it Lodge’s intuition but I think she needs you?” The girl gave her hand another squeeze.

“I will try to talk to her Veronica but I really don’t think it’s going to go the way I want it to.” The pink-haired girl sighed again. Veronica bumped her shoulder. “See. I totally knew you had a thing for her! You do care Topaz! Do us both a favor though yeah?” The girl said mischievously. “What?” Toni gave the raven-haired girl another speculative look.

“Just try and hook up with her before Memorial Day? I have twenty bucks on you guys dating before the holiday and I'd love to rub it in Kevin’s face. Plus, you know that redhead could use a little action to release all that tension and sexual frustration. I think you’re just what she needs. You know tame the mighty lion and all that? I might be tempted myself if I didn’t already have my hands full with my own red-haired Adonis.” Veronica laughed at the look on Toni’s face. “Seriously Lodge? You are so lucky that you’re a girl or else I would have punched your left eye just now… and maybe you’re right too.” The Serpent stated not amused at all. The raven-haired girl just barked a laugh at her earning them another look from their Chemistry teacher. 

By the time Toni reached P.E. she was bent out of shape by her conversation with Veronica. Not that she and Cheryl had been trying to keep their interactions secretive but really how Kevin had and Veronica picked up on all of this? The pink-haired Serpent wasn’t obtuse. Most of the their banter had been heated. It was bound to garner some attention but Toni didn’t think anyone caught on to the sexual tension part of their exchanges. But apparently, the Tweedledee and Tweedledum of drama and romance had picked up on at least some of what had been happening between the two girls.

In a sense at least Toni knew she wasn’t crazy now thinking that there was something more there between the two of them. If other people had seen the intensity exchanged back and forth between them then apparently it wasn't all one-sided. Cheryl must be radiating the same energy too. The thought made Toni a little lightheaded but she immediately squashed that feeling. It wasn’t the time. She needed to see how Cheryl was doing and hopefully the girl wouldn’t shut her out. 

Toni would have to read the girl during class and then hope to catch her in the locker room afterwards. This was definitely not the type of interaction Bombshell would want an audience for. She wanted to help Cheryl but felt conflicted about growing closer to someone who would likely shut her down completely once she learned everything about Toni and her past.

The caramel-skinned girl wasn’t a fool. As much as she wanted to deny her emotions and the tiny part of her that still warred with accepting her Soul Skin, she couldn’t. Toni knew she was already headed down a path towards her future. Some part of her was already in deep with her Soul Skin and if it turned out that Cheryl was one in the same… well that thought gave her chills both out of fear of rejection but also exhilaration. Things were about to get very difficult for the Serpent girl. She just knew it.

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~

Toni found herself purposefully dragging her feet to gym class to delay what felt inevitable but also complicated because parts of her didn’t want Cheryl to be the one. Veronica hadn’t really answered her questions but her non-answers also revealed a lot. Toni wasn’t sure she liked having a possible confirmation that the Blossom girl had survived such cumbersome experiences in her seventeen years.

If it came down to it the Serpent had raised herself to be a fighter. The redhead would have to be told of Toni’s actions at some point. She would never lie to her Soul Skin about something so pivotal. It would either break or build their foundation. There was a good chance Toni would have told Cheryl regardless of their Soul Skin status. It might give the girl some closure even if she hated Toni for it in the long run. It was the right thing to do. Anxiety and trepidation filled the Serpent girl. _Some tough biker gang member she was._ Toni internally scoffed.

 _Well, it’s now or never,_ the locker room door swung open at Toni’s push. Cheryl looked like she was hastily finishing up changing. The girl only momentarily met her eyes. Toni went to pass by her but briefly paused in front of the River Vixen captain. She didn’t meet Cheryl’s gaze but whispered out so no one else could hear “I hope you’re okay. But Cheryl…” and at that she did meet the girl’s stony expression. “We need to have a word after class… please?” She whispered more gently.

Toni didn’t think she was going to response for second. Then Cheryl scarcely nodded her head in acknowledgment. The Serpent girl inwardly sighed with relief. _Okay, at least that went better than anticipated._ Toni kept walking and changed into her uniform after Cheryl left for the gym. The fiery redhead was being an absolute dragon to her classmates today. They all evidently lacked any type of athletic ability or constitution according to Cheryl. Toni almost wished she had a notepad right now to write down the insults the girl hurled as they all learned the rules to play the game of volleyball.

It was almost an art the way Cheryl could break people down without effort. Her current level of aggressiveness should have flagged Toni on the redheads highly agitated state. But all Toni could focus on was her relief that they would be moving onto individual sports next week. Legit every team sport they were forced to participate in the past few weeks had all been geared towards the natural ability of taller students and Toni was done.

The only exception the Serpent girl would make was with soccer. The petite girl was surprisingly an amazing striker. She was super-fast and had demonstrated a high level of endurance. Coach Clayton had encouraged her to go out for the soccer team but Toni didn’t really have time in her life right now. Maybe next semester she could take up an extracurricular but her life was too hectic right now. Toni dreaded the idea of college submissions and scholarship application deadlines. They were fast approaching. She would have to buckle down within the next school year if she wanted to build a better life for herself and eventually get the hell out of Riverdale.

A volleyball crashing at Toni’s feet interrupted her thoughts and she did her very best impression of Daria apathetically watching it roll out-of-bounds. “Topaz! I didn’t’ think your Oompa Loompa stature and Homer Simpson-like laziness could make you even more incompetent at this! But please… at least pretend to concentrate! Stop acting like Buzz Aldrin gave you a secret mission to complete on the Moon’s surface you reject Major Tom!” The cutting remarks from Cheryl pulled her back into focus.

She regarded the redhead with an arched eyebrow. The girl was really riled up right now; probably because of their impending conversation. Toni highly doubted that Cheryl cared that much whether or not they won a friendly match of volleyball. At least the girl seemed to be somewhat predictable in her actions. It had been fairly easy for her to spot the fact that Cheryl typically seemed to lash out verbally at others when she was highly agitated or feeling hurt. Their impending talk after gym was looking rather grim. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to comfort the girl? The pink-haired Serpent considered today might not be the day to ask any personal questions or mention that St. Clair asshole’s name.

Toni waited a few minutes before joining the other girls in the locker room. She needed to sort out her thoughts about what she wanted to say to Cheryl. Surprisingly the redhead was still in the locker room when she entered. The thought had crossed her mind that if she waited long enough Cheryl might hightail it to her next class to escape whatever the Serpent wanted to discuss. Most of the other girls had filtered out already and Cheryl was half dressed. She appeared to be leisurely taking her time adjusting the belt on her skirt.

The pink-haired Serpent bought time by slowly removing her blue gym shorts and slipping on her ripped black skinny jeans then her biker boots. Covertly she glanced around the room. Cheryl had finished completely changing and was applying makeup staring into the small round mirror attached to her locker door. Toni was still in her Riverdale t-shirt standing next to her locker when the last girl finally exited the room leaving the two alone together. She cleared her throat indicating to the redhead that she had something to say. Cheryl capped her lipstick loudly with a sigh flipping her hair as she turned her attention to the Serpent girl.

“What Toni?” What is so important?” She stated giving Toni a withering look. “You.” Was the tiny girl’s simple reply. Whatever the red-haired girl thought Toni was going to say, that clearly wasn’t it. The teenager’s mouth slightly gaped at her without a response. “Look Cheryl. I know you don’t want to talk about this. Especially to me, but you need to talk to someone. I can tell you are clearly in a lot of pain. Please let me help you?” Toni stated in concern. She watched as several emotions played across Cheryl’s face but clearly she landed on anger.

“No offense Serpent! But I hardly think you are the kind of person to be telling me how I feel or what I _NEED_! I am perfectly fine taking care of myself! It is all I have _EVER_ done. All I have _EVER_ known. You and your Serpent ruffians made sure to casually discard the _ONLY_ person who _ever_. And. I. Mean. _EVER_. Truly cared for me. The only person I would ever open up to in this godless world is _gone_. So don’t reach out your filthy vagabond hands to me to placate your guilty conscience. Your insincere _mea culpa_ is worthless to me. I do not _need_ or want your assistance Topaz. My brother is the only one who _ever_ eased any pain I feel. I would gladly be drugged and nearly raped twenty times over by entitled grotesque boys like that disgusting dreg St. Clair if it would give me J.J. back. You foul Serpents should have stayed on the Southside where you belong! I hope you all join my daddy and swing from the rafters for all eternity for what you did to my brother… J.J. was always the best of the Blossom family and you worms just dumped him like a piece of trash into Sweetwater. You may not have pulled the trigger but you are no less guilty of villainy! " Cheryl screamed at Toni releasing all of her pent up tears and fury. The redhead was shaking and red-faced. The pink-haired Serpent could sense an enormous well of grief and anger open up inside the redhead.

Toni’s faced drained of color. The overwhelming sadness and rage flowed from the pale-skinned girl standing in front of her. It felt like a match was just thrown into a vat of combustible fluid. “Wh- What d-did you just say?” She managed to eek out in disbelief. Cheryl looked at her like she just had grown an actual snakehead atop her shoulders. “Are you freaking serious right now Toni? Are you actually trying to act like you don’t know what your leader and his minion did to my brother?”

The bronze-skinned girl blinked at Cheryl realizing how her rebuttal must have sounded to the other girl, like she disbelieved the actions of her fellow Serpents. But what she really needed Cheryl to repeat was the fact that she had just uttered two letters that would change the course of her life forever. “C-Cheryl that’s not what I meant. I… why… why did you just call your brother J.J.?” The Serpent girl was barely holding it together. Cheryl gave her an incredulous look. “Because you dolt. That’s his name… J.J. - Jason. It’s what I have always called him. I gave him that nickname when we were children and I would still be calling him that now if it weren’t for-“but Cheryl didn’t get to finish the sentiment because Toni cut her off.

At some point during the heated yelling the redhead had stalked over to the shorter teenager and was towering over her in a rage. The pink-haired biker reached out her hand and grabbed the inside of Cheryl’s right forearm and tightly squeezed it. She tried to express her emotion through their connection. A look of absolute regret and sadness was leveled at the red-haired girl. “I… I am so sorry Cheryl. I’m so sorry… I… I never meant to hurt you. I… I have to go…” Toni’s voice shook and tears started to form in her eyes as she fled out of the locker room still half dressed in her school uniform.

The tingling and waves of guilt which infused Toni sent her into a panic. She could no longer be in the same room as Cheryl. She had to get away. To run. The girl didn’t care that she still had two more classes left. She hopped on her Black Shadow kick-starting it then sped back to Sunnyside. The wind blew in her pink free flowing locks soothing her. She didn’t worry about her helmet, just her future.

Her heart sunk with the reality that was just thrown into her face like a sobering bucket of ice water. Her Soul Skin... Cheryl was one-hundred percent her Soul Skin and that fact now confirmed sent Toni into a downward spiral. It was one thing to theorize about the likely but preposterous idea but being faced with it head on… Well Toni knew she had some serious life-altering choices to make. It petrified her.

The pink-haired girl taken two days to come to her decision. She hadn’t gone to school and called out of work at the Wyrm faking illness. The boys had also bought her sick excuse. It had been the time she needed to sort through all the possible outcomes and risks of traveling the route to her Soul Skin. There had been many tears and a lot of soul searching.

Every God and Fate had been cursed out several times for making this her path and eventually Cheryl’s too. That’s if the redhead would ever accept it which she just may not. No one she previously met had been as stubborn as the Bombshell and that was saying something since Sweet Pea was one of her closest friends. Neither girl had been given much choice in this matter. Toni considered her freewill trampled upon. Both girls had lived very contrasting yet similarly harrowing lives.

The pink-haired girl didn’t know if they would make it but she yearned to try. It surprised her how ready she was to fight for Cheryl considering how long she struggled against the prospect of a Soul Skin. A switch inside her had flipped. Finally, she acknowledged and consented to pursuing her destiny. Cheryl _was_ her future. Knowing who her soulmate was… well… it felt powerful and fortifying. It galvanized her. What it was going to take for the other girl to acquiesce to Toni as her future was a daunting prospect.

Toni would have to tell her soon of her culpability in Jason’s murder. The bronze-skinned Serpent couldn’t let it go too long. It had already started to fester. The likelihood of their bond breaking because of if it was a huge probability. They were headed down challenging road and only one of them knew it right now. It was a terrifying thought. But her final conclusion was one of hope. The brief time she spent with Cheryl made her want to know the girl more and to fight for her. Since it became painfully obvious that no one else was going to except for Cheryl herself. The redhead deserved so much more than that lonely existence.

Of all the things that the Serpent girl had dissected over the past two days was that the Blossom girl had glaring deficiencies of people in her life. People who cared but only just. Even Veronica had admitted it to her. How was anyone shocked that this beautiful soul had been hardened into the diamond she was? Toni had a lot to make up for because she knew for a fact that her neglect over the years helped shape the fiery girl into The Cheryl Bombshell everyone knew.

Secretly she had come up with the perfect name for her new mission and it worked on many levels. She just didn’t know how she was going to tell Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead the news? Especially Jug, the redhead and he had a bit of a turbulent history. Fortunately, he also knew what her Soul Skin had gone through so she hoped that would help him understand the red-haired girl better. First she needed to explain about what happened last July at the Wyrm. Ultimately she knew her boys would be there for her. They always were. Toni smiled to herself. Cheryl wouldn’t know what hit her. When the four Musketeers got together they made romance and adventure their bitch. Toni pulled out her cell.

 

 **TopaztheAmazing:** Guys I need you. Get over here stat!  
**PeaBrain:** How u feelin’ Tiny?  
**WolfBoy:** Already on the way!  
**BigJugs:** Do I need to bring weapons?  
**TopaztheAmazing:** Actually I feel great everyone. No weapons.  
**TopaztheAmazing:** Just need help with a very special project.  
**PeaBrain:**???  
**WolfBoy:** Ooh the intrigue…  
**BigJugs:** Hopping on my bike now. The anticipation is killing me.  
**PeaBrain:** Same!  
**TopaztheAmazing:** It’s called Operation Cherry Bomb and it’s going to be sensational.


	7. Chapter Six: Yielding (Cheryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting. Baltimore Pride side tracked me for a few days. Totally worth it though. Everyone please be safe and enjoy your festivities wherever you are. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the positive feed back. It is much appreciated. I listened to some of your comments. I've tried to break up the paragraphs more for people who were having difficulty reading them so let me know if that helps. Enjoy this next chapter.  
> Kirk out!

Cheryl just stood there for a minute after the tiny Serpent girl had basically full out ran away from her in tears. Exiting the locker room hastily still half dressed in her gym uniform. That had been two days ago and Toni had been absent from school since. Oddly, she felt concerned and maybe a little guilty about the state the girl departed from her in.

It irked Cheryl to no end that she should feel culpable for Toni’s emotional state. But that explosive encounter in the gym locker room hadn’t ended like she had intended either. Cheryl had been standing upon a razor’s edge barely holding herself together after the Nick St. Clair confrontation at Pop’s.

There were some warring feelings assaulting her but a lot of them surprisingly involved Toni more than Nick. After every encounter or interaction with this girl Cheryl could literally feel herself being inexplicably drawn closer to her. Resulting in Cheryl’s ravenous desire to be in Toni’s presence all the time. It was unsettling to the redhead and she wanted no part of it. Except that wasn’t entirely true… part of her craved the Serpent and it scared her.

 _When was the last time she had actually been held like that by another person?_ She couldn’t remember. _Was it Jason? Wait, no, there was that one time Veronica had comforted her in the locker room._ Cheryl had broken down during the pep rally after seeing Archie in her brother’s football jersey. The redhead cringed a little inwardly thinking about how much of a dragon she had been to Ronnie the few days preceding the incident. _Just like now,_ she thought. _Why couldn’t the Serpent girl just leave Cheryl alone like everyone else normally did? Things would be much less complicated that way.  
_

It was just easier knowing that when people approached her it just typically meant they needed something from her. The bombshell in her knew how to handle those situations and what to expect from them. Toni though? She was a wildcard to Cheryl. So far, even with how aggressive and dreadful Cheryl had goaded the tiny girl, it hadn’t seemed to faze her. The Serpent girl pushed back at the redhead certainly but Cheryl weirdly never felt threatened by her. It was almost like Toni treated their exchanges as a playful banter.

The caramel-skinned Serpent with pink highlighted hair had unquestionably expressed her attraction towards Cheryl on several occasions. Yet she had never once crossed any lines that made Cheryl feel uncomfortable. Well, she did, but it wasn’t a bad uncomfortable. Much to her own chagrin those exchanges had left her feeling exhilarated. When she was around the firecracker of a Serpent she didn’t feel unsafe or bullied. Just highly out of control and disturbingly attracted to the girl. It tornadoed Cheryl's emotions uncontrollably during those shared steamy heated moments.

While the conversation with Nick had triggered her it was Toni’s comfort afterwards that had really sent her spiraling. The redhead had greedily drunk in the reassurance she found in the other girl’s arms. Security and contentment emitted from the pink-haired girl's touch and wrapped around her. At the time Cheryl had found it completely soothing almost like she was at home while the Serpent girl rubbed soft circles into her back. _Maybe it was just the fact that the redhead hadn’t been held so intimately by anyone since J.J.?_ She pondered.

Sure Veronica had shown her compassion but Cheryl hadn’t exactly felt like everything was truly going to be okay. Not like she had when Toni had held her in her arms. The feelings the girl evoked from her were frightening and bewildering. She couldn’t recall ever feeling the sense of wholeness she found in the other girl’s embrace. Not even Heather had done that for her and Cheryl had loved the girl.

It just didn’t make sense. The redhead barely knew her. What the pink-haired girl drew emotionally from her along with the physical sensations that bombarded her confused her. The truly worrying and bothersome part of it all was that Cheryl absolutely hungered for it. She couldn’t shut it off within a certain proximity to Toni.

  
The thought that this Serpent girl who she ought to one-hundred percent despise was able to get under her skin and make her waffle about her discrimination towards the gang had legitimately upset her. Cheryl had become conflicted. It was about what she desired versus what she could tolerate from Toni. Her pride and convictions urged her towards one path and heart another. _How she could continue to keep her distance from the dangerous girl?_ Her indecision and jumbled feelings had Cheryl spewing every nasty thought and feeling she had concerning the Serpent’s at Toni a couple of days ago.

If she could just push the girl away far enough then her semblance of control could be maintained. Cheryl genuinely felt bad about the situation. Her pride told her she shouldn’t and gave her extended list of reasons why but the small empathetic piece of the redhead which still hadn’t been squashed by her mother regretted her actions.

When Toni had grabbed Cheryl’s arm her first instinct was to pull away. A burning hand had gripped her forearm as the pink-haired girl declared her remorse. The hand gripping her arm had steadied Cheryl instead of enraging further. Which again wasn’t like Cheryl. Something was happening that she didn’t understand. _Was a harmless crush supposed to make her feel this way? Wait. Crush? No. She definitely didn't have a crush. That would be silly and highly unwise._

She could almost feel the regret and sadness radiating from the other girl. The sensations blanketed Cheryl as the girl held her arm. Minutes after the pink-haired Serpent had fled Cheryl kept looking at her arm still feeling the heat from Toni’s hand. There were no red marks marring her skin like her arm had been clutched too tightly.

Usually when her mother grasped at her like that the red marks would turn to bruises forcing Cheryl to wear long sleeves for days at time even in summer. The heat really didn’t make sense when Toni’s touch had felt strong not painful. It was calming like it had been at Pop’s. The redhead had rubbed at her arm willing the strange burning to go away for five minutes before it started to fade.

                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of day three she still hadn’t seen the pink-haired Serpent girl. Cheryl had roamed the halls before class started. There may have been a certain someone she was searching for but would never admit it if asked. _Homeroom started in about fifteen minutes_ , the redhead noted looking at her watch. Cheryl scoffed at the thought she could have affected the girl so much. I mean come on. The girl was in a gang. Her gut twisted slightly remembering the look of sadness and regret in Toni’s eyes as they filled with tears on Monday. _There was no way she was going to apologize to the Serpent. No way._ She hadn’t done anything wrong. No way were the words “I’m sorry” going to spew from her crimson lips.

The least she could do though was check on the girl just to make sure she was okay. That was the only reason she worried after the pink-haired girl… _the only reason_ … she kept repeating to herself. After all, Toni had technically rescued her from the St. Clair boy and then consoled her afterwards. Cheryl steadfastly ignored the fluttering under her skin at thought and didn’t dare dwell upon her dream last night of white horses and pink-haired knights.

The redhead made a mental note to stop reading Chaucer novels before bed. The Serpents had helped her out of what was escalating into a pretty dangerous situation. If the rumor she heard was true the Fang’s boy had broken both the weasel-faced jerk’s hands. Cheryl may have had a hard time keeping the smile from her face the rest of that day. It had definitely earned her a few inquiries and curious glances from the Scooby-Doo gang.

She also may have hand-delivered a box of homemade cupcakes decorated with tiny little cherry’s on top to Fangs at lunch yesterday as thank-you. “These are for you. A reward for your heroism.” Cheryl smiled handing over the white box wrapped with a red ribbon. The black-haired boy had clapped in delight slapping Kevin’s hand away when he reached in to grab one.

“These are mine Keller. If you would like to grab at something sweet I have another suggestion.” He tantalized the other boy with a smirk. Cheryl didn’t think Kevin could turn that shade of red. Inwardly Cheryl chuckled at her straight-laced friend being teased. It was nice to see him receive some flattering attention. Toni and Fangs were very similar she noted. They both seemed to enjoy a good scandalous flirtation.

It occurred to Cheryl that both boys in front of her had saved her from terrible circumstances on two separate harrowing occasions. It softened the redhead for a moment. She grinned at both of them but held Fangs’ eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Fogarty, for your assistance the other day.” The girl tried to express the seriousness of her words through her gaze.

“It was no problem Red. More of a pleasure really.” He winked at her. The girl’s eyes twinkled back at him. “Okay, well I must be leaving you hobos now. Don’t let those cupcakes go to your hips boys. I wouldn’t want you to lose your girlish figures.” She announced looking over her shoulder at the polar opposite boys sitting behind her. The affronted look on Kevin’s face made her smirk but Fangs just gave her a whooping laugh as she walked away.

Cheryl snapped out of her reverie when the five minute warning bell rang. Most of the halls had emptied by now. The redhead sighed. No pink-haired Serpent today again she supposed. Cheryl thought of the cell number Toni had slipped her in order to firm up their shared English paper. Which they still had yet to start. It worried her slightly that they hadn’t made the time to work on it yet but figured the friction between them needed to settle down first. They still had the rest of the year so Cheryl put it into the back of her mind for now.

 _Would it be appropriate to contact the girl via text? Perhaps that would be easier for both of them_? Cheryl had just decided that this was the best course of action when the front doors slammed open. The sight greeting her startled the redhead. Sweet Pea with a limping bloody-faced Toni being supported by him spurred Cheryl to move forward.

They both looked worse for wear. A black ring was starting to form under the Sweet Pea’s right eye. His clothes looked disheveled and there was a large red scrape running down his neck. Whatever happened it looked like Toni had fared worse. She had a swollen left cheek with a deep gash that was bleeding. Her lip was split. The knuckles of her right hand were bloody with either someone else’s blood or hers. Cheryl couldn’t discern what type of injury was causing the girl to limp.

“What in Versace’s name happened to the two of you?” She inquired with maybe a little too much hostility. The girl was worried but she didn’t always express it appropriately. “Not now, Bombshell.” Toni grunted out. Cheryl knew she was being slightly rude. It wasn’t what she had intended in this particular situation. The redhead gently grabbed the Serpent’s free arm and slipped it around her shoulder so the tiny girl’s weight was completely off the injured leg. “Here, follow me. Let’s get you looked at.” Both Sweet Pea and Toni gave Cheryl disbelieving looks. “What?” The redhead shot them a glare.

“Why? It’s just that this isn’t exactly your problem.” Sweet Pea asked as Toni arched an eyebrow at the girl supporting her weight.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the two Serpents. “Please the two of you have no idea how to take care of these type of injuries properly. First of all Sweet Potato, you are not supporting her weight correctly. _Trust me._ I have extensive experience tending to the sprains and torn tendons of my River Vixens. Just give her to me Vegetable Boy.”

Toni laughed at the name but her chuckling caused her to grab her sore ribs with a groan. “Okay, enough talk. We need to get going.” Stated the redhead as the final bell for homeroom rang. Looks like they were skipping this morning’s classes. Cheryl steered Toni towards the ladies room. “Wait, why are we headed to the bathroom? She needs the nurse Cheryl.” Sweet Pea complained.

“Because, Pea Brain, I’m guessing whatever mischief the two of you were caught up in on your way here is something you wouldn’t want brought to Principal Weatherbee’s attention. Trust me this is better. While not ideal, as I don’t have the appropriate medical supplies, the nurse is obligated to fill out a report and contact parents. Which I’m guessing you’d like to avoid?”

Both Toni and Sweet Pea gave her a surprised look. They obliviously hadn’t thought this part through. Again Cheryl rolled her eyes. “So if we’re done? I’ll take her from here, Vegetable Boy.” The look she shot him brokered no argument as they reached the girl’s restroom. “Okay, now shoo!” She nudged her head for Sweet Pea to go after taking on the full weight of the tiny Serpent girl.

“Wait! What about me?” Sweet Pea asked. Cheryl surveyed the boy’s injuries. They were superficial. He would be fine. “Sorry, no boys allowed. Besides, don’t be a baby. You’re fine. I’d find a bag of frozen peas and put them on your face at some point.” The redhead smirked at the insulted look on his face before she stepped both girls into the bathroom.

“Don’t laugh Toni. You’ll hurt yourself.” Cheryl chided as she slipped the girl onto the bench. The girl clutched at her side trying to settle down. “I know but his face was priceless.” She grunted trying to get comfortable. Cheryl went to the sink wetting several paper towels ringing the excess water out. Stepping in front of the pink-haired girl Cheryl gently grabbed her chin. Intently she evaluated the girl’s injuries.

The redhead tried to stay in the moment but her close survey of the girl’s features was causing her breathing rate to increase. Even banged up the bronze-skinned girl was exquisite. Her proximity to the girl’s pink lips was a little too enticing. Cheryl cleared her throat hoping Toni didn’t notice her shaking hand as it twisted her head back and forth. It was an effort for Cheryl to pull her eyes from the girl’s face.

“So this isn’t going to feel great. The paper towels are more abrasive then I’d like but the cuts need to be cleaned and I don’t have any alcohol swabs or ointments. You don’t want them to get infected.” Cheryl rambled out. Toni caught the girl’s hand as she was about to clean the wound on her bottom lip forcing Cheryl to look into her eyes.

The redhead’s nerves tingled at the affection and gratitude she saw shining back at her. “You don’t have to do this you know?” Toni gave her a shy smile. The Vixen cleared her throat again. _Why was she so parched?_ “Yes, well… I kind of do. If it weren’t for you then my situation the other day wouldn’t have turned out so well.”

Cheryl felt a blush grow up her neck and tinge her cheeks thinking of how she had treated the girl the other day. “Cheryl, look at me.” The redhead looked down into Toni’s eyes. “No one should ever be put into the position you were in. I’d do it again. You don’t owe me anything or an apology for Monday. I get it. You were feeling vulnerable and I pushed too soon.” Toni whispered softly squeezing her hand.

The redhead was just able to keep the tears from her pooling in her eyes. Why was the pink-haired girl forgiving Cheryl for her words? If the Bombshell was on the receiving end of her tirade she knew she wouldn’t be so quick to excuse the words spoken that day. It really wasn’t fair to blame Toni solely for the actions of the other Serpents Cheryl knew. _Was it okay for her to make this exception? To let Toni in?_ The redhead really wanted too. The pull she felt. The safety her presence gave the Blossom girl.

It was confusing and it was hard to accept but sincerity exuded from Toni and it was hard to resist. _Would J.J. approve?_ She thought the answer would be a yes. He only wanted his sister to be happy. Cheryl didn’t know what she was seeking from the other girl. Forgiveness was something she hadn’t even been looking for but Toni absolved her of any guilt she felt over the confrontation on Monday. The red-haired girl couldn’t fathom how the Serpent girl appeared to recognize the reasons Cheryl had treated her so terribly and not just this past Monday. “Thank you for understanding.” She was scarcely able to articulate.

Taking a deep breath the redhead exhaled. ”Now don’t move. Let me clean you up.” She avoided the girl’s watching eyes and gently dabbed the damp towel across her bottom lip. Toni pulled back a tad giving a small hiss when the towel made contact. “So… are you going to actually tell me what happened this morning?” Cheryl sternly shot her a look moving to blot at the gash on her cheek.

“Ouch, Red. That hurt.” The girl pulled away. “Don’t avoid the question and stop being an infant or I’ll start calling you Vegetable Girl, Cha-Cha.” The redhead smirked at her and Toni’s merriment was apparent on her features.

“I’m so going to use that on Sweet Pea for a while. He’s going to hate it. It’s perfect. Thanks for that one Bombshell. Have any more of those gems hidden up your sleeve?” Toni groaned through her chuckle. “I’m going to need to see your ribs and ankle once were done with this face.” A scrunched brow and concerned eyes stared back at the bronze-skinned girl. “Yes, mom. Who knew Cheryl Bombshell had such a soft maternal side? Care to tuck me into bed later?” Toni playfully smiled at her.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at the girl and stepped into the space between Toni’s legs. “It’s unwise to tease me, _Cha-Cha_.” The Serpent was caught off-guard by the sudden smoldering chocolate eyes locked onto her. Softly placing her hand along Toni’s jawline Cheryl slowly leaned in. The redhead traced her fingertips delicately across the Serpent girl’s unharmed cheek admiring the fullness of her rosy lips, the high cheekbones and large coffee-colored eyes.

Her lingering gaze settled intently on the Serpent’s pink mouth. A shiver ran through the redhead as she swiped her thumb gently back and forth over the injured bottom lip avoiding the wound. Toni’s jaw had dropped open slightly and her deep breathing was evident. Just as Cheryl came close enough to feel her breath on those perfect pink lips she dodged her head quickly to the side whispering into Toni’s ear. “Stop stalling. Tell me what happened Toni.” Her breath provocatively traversed over the brown skin of her neck.

Toni shivered and Cheryl smirked pulling back from the girl raising a challenging eyebrow. “That’s dirty pool Bombshell.” Came the shaky voice of the biker. Cheryl had only meant to tease the Serpent girl but had inadvertently caused her own cravings to surface. Desire was mirrored back at her and Cheryl knew Toni was trying to get herself under control by the way her hands white-knuckled the bench. The need to know what happened to the girl won out so Cheryl stepped back giving them both space to collect their thoughts.

“Toni… please just tell me. I…” The redhead felt nervous all of a sudden. It was hard for Cheryl to reciprocate all the assistance and support the Serpent girl had given her recently but she needed to try. She flicked her eyes to the ceiling and puckered her lips then released a breath. Tipping her head back down to met Toni’s eyes.

“I want to help… or at least listen? I’ve treated you abhorrently. This is hard for me under normal circumstances but I’d like to try… you make me want to try.” The redhead timidly admitted. She felt exposed and a little raw waiting for Toni’s response. The petite girl’s hand found hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Clearing her throat Toni spoke, thankfully she didn’t make a big deal about her confession, she just launched into an explanation of what happened this morning. “It was the Ghoulies. Pea and I were headed to school when we saw a few of them harassing two of our younger kids in Sunnyside waiting for the bus. They’ve been escalating their random attacks in the Southside areas they don’t control, especially in Serpent territory. It’d be generous to say they were angry about their leader getting locked up after the drag race. Archie setting them up to get caught by Sheriff Keller wasn’t exactly his best plan. We’re trying to do damage control but the Ghoulies are pissed and retaliating. It’s only a matter of time before the fighting spills into the Northside. We’ve been trying to prevent that for a while now. Those assholes are trying to recruit our younger kids into selling Jingle Jangle for them.” Toni explained.

“It’s not happening. Not on my watch. _That_ _shit_ … Drugs are not going to ruin my home ever again.” The aggression of the girl’s statement hit Cheryl. She and the black-haired boy were trying to save some grade school kids from a rival gang selling the drug’s her daddy had helped put on the street. Something about the way the tiny girl had said that she wasn’t going to let drugs ruin her home again flagged Cheryl. She could see that fierce protective fire in the girl. It was the same expression she wore at the diner and it made the redhead gravitate towards her even more.

There was also a deep sadness behind the statement. If nothing else the Blossom girl knew how to recognize that particular emotion. Cheryl was curious to know the story behind it. The more she learned about Toni the harder it was to keep holding onto her prejudice. The Serpents she had been having encounters with lately all kept defying her preconceived assumptions. It was a bit of a hard pill to swallow but Toni made her reconsider her hard-stance against all of them.

Even her two black-haired companion’s and Betty’s boyfriend Jughead didn’t seem that bad. Even though he was FP’s son and a bit of a bore. He had always treated Betty like a queen to the point of envy. They had saved Cheryl and now apparently others as well. All while Jughead was trying to stop a gang war her father was actually responsible for.

Cheryl might not be able to fully let go of her grudge against the biker gang but maybe she could start with the four Serpents she actually knew. Especially since they seemed to have a knack for getting all kinds of people out of terrible circumstances.

Smiling at the Serpent girl Cheryl figured maybe it was best to change the subject. The girl in front of her really wasn’t in great shape. Even though she had teased her about being a baby she knew that wasn’t true. This tiny slip of a girl had taken a beating protecting those who couldn’t help themselves. It made Cheryl wonder exactly how many times she had done it before and how many times she’d likely do it in the future. Would the girl always come to the aid of those needing protection? Was Cheryl one of those people?

It made the redhead’s heart inwardly flutter that this mysterious pink-haired girl found something in her worth coming back for. The more Cheryl had thought about Toni and how they both attracted each other like magnets the more she didn’t mind. The redhead thought about her Soul Skin and the way she had described her connections to her friends and the other people in her life. Both girls had similarities which Cheryl found attractive.

The redhead felt a bit guilty when she thought about her Soul Skin and compared her to Toni. She wasn’t sure she ever meet her soulmate. Even though their bond had grown exponentially since that day a few months ago she didn’t know if they should push things forward with their relationship. At times the redhead craved it but other times the possibility frightened her. Cheryl observed the girl in front of her who so obviously wore her heart on her sleeve. She wouldn’t mind getting to know this pink-haired girl a lot more. Another part of her wanted to get to know her in a physical way and those thoughts caused her to blush.

Cheryl was nothing if not practical. The likelihood of anything serious developing between her and the Serpent was slim. It was likely that she and her Soul Skin would meet one day but Cheryl guessed it wasn’t probable that it would happen anytime soon. The youngest Blossom would need to be free from her mother’s influence and reach before they did. She had learned her lesson with Heather. Her mother would never allow Cheryl any type of happiness so it really was best to keep her connection to her Soul Skin a secret.

For now a tiny part of Cheryl wanted to explore what was happening between her and the pink-haired Serpent. Was it the beginnings of a friendship? A relationship of some sort? Cheryl didn’t really know what to label their interactions as but honestly she wanted to indulge a bit in the passionate feelings the gang member evoked. The redhead knew she’d regret it if she didn’t get to feel those pink lips on hers at least once in her lifetime.

She tried not to overthink it too much. The redhead already had enough stress in her life. If something casual happened with the pink-haired girl she wasn’t going to flog herself over it. And in the spirit of that sentiment Cheryl turned her attention back to the now slightly brooding girl.

“Cha-Cha, relax. You did a really noble thing. You rescued a small group children from being corrupted by an evil drug-pushing gang.” The red-haired girl smiled at her. Toni rolled her eyes. It appeared Cheryl’s comment broke her from her thoughts. “Bombshell, you do realize that I am also in a biker gang? Why does everyone forget that?” She huffed at the redhead. Cheryl bent over belly laughing at Toni’s adorably disgruntled look.

When she straightened back up Toni was staring at her with a look she couldn’t quite place. “What?” The redhead inquired. “Nothing Bombshell. It’s just… I’ve never heard you laugh before. Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely captivating when you do?” The pink-haired girl seemed to look at her in wonder. The tingling sensations Cheryl had forgotten about raced around her skin. She was pretty sure she was red-faced but couldn’t help it. Before Cheryl could think better of it she walked over and stood in front of the girl.

“Well I suppose it rests upon my shoulders to thank you in place of all those children and the helpless damsels you appear to be saving lately. Who knew you were so chivalrous? I think you deserve a reward, Lancelot.” As Cheryl leaned in slowly she could see Toni visibly swallow. “Thank you Cha-Cha, truly.” The redhead delicately kissed her crimson lips to Toni’s unblemished cheek.

Cheryl let her lips linger there for a minute while lightly holding the girl’s chin between her pinched thumb and knuckle. Gently smiling she pulled away leaving a perfect imprint of her signature red lips on a stunned looking Toni Topaz’s cheek. Cheryl cleared her throat. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back. I have something in my locker I need to grab. It should help.” With that statement the redhead slipped out of the bathroom leaving a swinging bathroom door and a flushed Toni behind.

The coolness of her locker door calmed her down slightly as she pressed her forehead to the steel. Although, Cheryl was having a hard time getting her heart rate to cooperate. _What was she thinking?_ She chided herself. All of Cheryl’s composure went right out the window at the girl’s candid words. The thought that Toni found her captivating and truly meant it was too much. She wanted to kiss her appreciation into the Serpent’s mouth but settled for the girl’s cheek instead. It wouldn’t do for the redhead to lose complete control in this situation just because someone found her laugh beautiful. Cheryl rolled her eyes at herself then pressed her hands to her cheeks to check if they still felt hot.

 _“Holy Prada, get yourself together Blossom!”_ She spoke aloud to herself. Unlocking her locker she shifted a couple of items searching for one of the ankle wraps she usually kept in there. There was no way she could waltz into the gymnasium without raising suspicion from Coach Keller. _Too bad,_ she thought, since they had a first-aid kit she could pillage along with other supplies in her own personal stash. They would both have to wait until later for their P.E. class to apply any ointment and a couple of Band-Aids. That gash on Toni’s cheek could probably use a stitch or two but that couldn’t be helped for now.

Cheryl chugged a half bottle of water from her locker then assessed her appearance in her door mirror before closing and locking it. The redhead gave herself a little pep talk walking back to the bathroom with ankle wrap and water bottle in hand. _“You are a Blossom. Settle yourself. You are Cheryl Bombshell and you own this school. You are in control. You are in control.”_ The whispered mantra was repeated over and over as she reached the bathroom door and stepped back inside.

The pink-haired girl was just where she left her. Toni was giving her a megawatt smile when she came through the door. “Hey Bombshell. What have you got for me?” She wiggled her dark eyebrows. “Nothing, if you don’t get that self-satisfied smirk off your face.” Retorted the redhead though there wasn’t any malice behind her words. The pink-haired girl chuckled then grabbed at her side again. “Hang on a second, Cha-Cha. I should have given these to you earlier.” Cheryl stated rummaging inside her purse on the counter. “Here. Swallow. They should help.” She handed the girl a couple of ibuprofen and her water bottle.

“Thanks, Red. I think I’ll be fine. I just need to rest a little.” Toni gave her a look of gratitude. “Toni as much as I agree that you do need rest I feel you should probably go see a doctor, preferably now. Your cheek needs at least two stitches from what I can tell and you may have a bruised rib.” The redhead gave her a reproachful look. “Sorry, Bombshell. Not gonna happen. I don’t have insurance. Which means I can’t afford the ER or to pay a doctor out-of-pocket. So we are, as they say, at an impasse. I just need to let it ride for a couple of days and I’ll feel fine.” The pink-haired girl shrugged her shoulder causing a grimace to settle over her features again.

She wanted to argue with the girl but knew it wouldn’t do any good. They came from different worlds and Cheryl’s had zero concept of not being able to afford basic medical care. But the redhead understood Toni was too proud to ask for help or anyone’s charity even if Cheryl were to offer it so she just dropped the subject.

“Okay, Cha-Cha. But at least let me wrap that ankle of yours. Give me your leg.” The redhead declared kneeling in front of the pink-haired girl. Toni shifted stretching out her leg. Slowly removing the chunky black boot Cheryl was careful not to disturb the ankle too much. Gently shimmying up the leg of black skinny jeans she examined the swollen ankle.

There was a chance that Cheryl might have, definitely did, let her fingers linger too long on the bronzed calf in front of her while sliding said pant leg. “By the look of it your ankle it's just twisted. Thankfully, not badly. You really need to stay off of it for a few days, two at the very least. Periodically icing it will help.” The redhead massaged the other girl’s calf muscle trying to relieve the tension she could feel. Only realizing belatedly that what she was doing was more intimate than she had intended. Especially with Cheryl on her knees if front of the girl. The tips of her ears reddened when Toni softly spoke. “Thank you, Cheryl.”

She couldn’t meet the girl’s eyes so she peeled off her black sock instead revealing lavender painted toenails. The redhead smiled to herself while she set about wrapping Toni’s ankle. They were both quiet with their thoughts while Cheryl worked until a thought popped into Cheryl’s head that she was sure hadn’t occurred to the other girl.

“You do realize you aren’t going to be able to ride your bike for the next two days at least. Even as a passenger the vibration will likely be painful.” At the other girl’s silence she finally looked up. Toni was frowning and lost in thought. “Crap.” Was all the smaller girl said while inspecting the ceiling. She stared down at Cheryl with a bit of a lost look. “Sweet Pea gave me a ride earlier. It hurt like hell. Everyone I know owns a bike so unfortunately that’s my only option.” Toni sighed.

“I can give you a ride?” Cheryl rushed out her offer glancing away from the pink-haired girl. “I mean… you know, I do technically owe you one and all. Plus, it would only be for a couple of days. It’s a much better solution than possibly further injuring yourself.”

The redhead felt like she was babbling and hazarded a glance at Toni gauging her offer. The pink-haired girl had a light smile on her features but was giving Cheryl a questioning gaze. “Right. Sorry. That was a silly idea. I’m not sure what I was thinking. Can you imagine? A Serpent and a Blossom arriving together for school? It would be pandemonium in the halls.” She chuckled out in embarrassment.

 _Of course the girl doesn’t want to ride with you Cheryl. You’ve been nothing but nasty to her. Why would you be so foolish and suggest something like that? Why would anyone want to spend time with you?_ A berating voice that suspiciously sounded like Penelope Blossom spoke in the girl’s head. If the redhead wasn’t fully blushing before then she was now. Cheryl needed to get out of that bathroom now.

She stood abruptly. “Okay so. I think you’re going to be fine but again I do encourage you to seek care from a medical professional. You can keep the wrap I don’t need it back. I’ve got dozens. I’m going to head back to class. No one else is going to maintain my 4.0 GPA. As always, Cha-Cha this was... an experience, good day.” Cheryl turned away to collect her bag.

The Bombshell mask was back in place now but she still couldn’t meet the other girl’s eyes knowing she’d see pity or worse in her face. _What was wrong with her? Offering to chauffer her around like Lurch for the next couple of days? Holy Prada, she was an idiot._ She needed to leave and was about to when a soft hand gripped hers tightly from behind. Toni had somehow caught up to the retreating girl.

“Woah, Bombshell. Slow down. You aren’t running away from me so fast. Gods, you’re like a spooked horse sometimes I swear. Sorry, I didn’t mean to not respond. I was just caught off-guard. I wasn’t expecting the offer. Which by the way I will totally take you up on.” The softness of Toni’s voice and her touch caused Cheryl turn around.

She gazed at her tentatively. A delicate smile played upon the girl’s pink lips. There was no pity of judgement in her eyes. “Bombshell, I’d love the chance to get to know you better and you’d really be helping me out. And technically I’d owe _you_ _one_ since I’m pretty sure this makes us even.” The girl stated making a sweeping motion up and down her body with her free hand indicating Cheryl’s handiwork.

The red-haired girl felt that reckless giddiness come back knowing that Toni hadn’t been rejecting her. She felt the urge to tease the Serpent a bit. “Did you just compare me to a horse?” The redhead kept her stony Bombshell expression in place. “What? I… no… _Cheryl_. _No_. I didn’t mean it like that.” A worried expression hovered over the girl’s features. 

The redhead let out a little laugh she couldn’t pretend anymore and gave Toni a brilliant smile. ”Geez, Cha-Cha can’t you take a joke?” She smirked at the other girl who was giving her a bewildered look. “Also, you can met me at my car later. Do you know what it looks like?” Cheryl tried not to focus on the fact that their hands were still entwined and neither girl had yet made a move to pull away.

The girl’s coffee-colored eyes twinkled back at the redhead. “Girl, you are going to give me whiplash. And off course, Bombshell. Everyone knows what your candy-apple red convertible looks like. It’s pretty hard to not notice you pulling up every morning.” Toni casually flirted taking a step towards her. A small hiss escaped the girl and she clutched at her side with her free hand.

Cheryl quickly closed the short distance between them. “Let me see, Toni.” Not even waiting for a response she lifted the other girl’s shirt gently. The entire right-hand side of Toni’s ribcage was starting to turn a purplish black. A small sound of surprise passed through Cheryl’s lips at the sight “Oh… Toni.” was all she could say. She wasn’t expecting it to look so bad. The Serpent must have taken several good kicks to the ribs to get those and that thought had the redhead reaching out before she could think better of it.

Tenderly Cheryl ran her hand over the girl’s flat stomach. Toni shivered and Cheryl pulled away thinking she had hurt the girl further. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to…” The redhead paused mid-sentence when she saw the hungry look in the other girl’s eyes. No one had ever scrutinized her with such emotion before. Instinctively Cheryl stepped forward locating the uninjured portion of Toni’s abs with her outstretched palm.

Her heartbeat was pulsing hot through her hand as she lightly traced her red fingernails over the muscle of the pink-haired girl’s abdomen. _Of course she has abs for days._ Toni’s exposed mid-section was causing her libido to sputter like the air in her lungs. “It’s okay Cheryl. You could never hurt me.” Toni murmured stepping closer to the redhead. The two girls were only inches from one another. Cheryl could feel the rapid breathing of the other girl through her hand placed flatly on Toni’s stomach.

Two sets of eyes remained locked onto each other staring ravenously. Cheryl was sure all oxygen had ceased filling her lungs when the pink-haired girl reached out to play with the hair at the nape of neck. The Bombshell slid her hand across Toni’s abdomen gripping her good hip with piercing red nails. Slowly the pink-haired girl pulled Cheryl’s face towards her. Her toffee-colored eyes were secured onto her crimson lips. Cheryl was tingling everywhere and her skin felt aflame. She closed her eyes moments before a light exhale ghosted hotly over her mouth soon followed by the blaring sound of the school bell. Which echoed through the bathroom jarring the girls apart.

Both girls were panting deeply. Cheryl gave a small laugh stepping slightly away from Toni. The temperature in here was boiling and the redhead needed a cool down. Except the look Toni was giving her right now was bordering on steamy to melting. “Saved by the bell, Cha-Cha.” Breathed Cheryl softly.

“Bombshell, I was definitely not looking to be rescued from those lips.” Toni didn’t back down in fact she shuffled the best she could after every retreating step Cheryl took. The redhead was backed into the wall but didn’t try to dodge the girl when she came to a halt in front of her. Cheryl held her breath in anticipation of what the other girl might do. There was only a slight amount of concern on her part that someone was about to walk in now that she could hear people milling about the halls.

“Come down here, Bombshell. I’m having a hard time reaching you. Don’t make me beg.” The girl crooked her finger at Cheryl urging her to bend forward. An image of the pink-haired girl pleading Cheryl’s name popped into her head thanks to words the girl had just spoke. The Vixen couldn’t help but oblige the request. Shaking slightly she leaned forward. Toni ran her finger down Cheryl’s jawline and leaned forward to speak softly into the redhead’s ear. “The first time I kiss your lips is not going to be in the girl’s restroom. It will be somewhere more romantic and you are going to be too breathless to call out my name afterwards. I promise you, Cheryl.” The girl’s pink mouth brushed delicately over her earlobe as she spoke.

With every word Toni purred into her ear the redhead trembled. A sudden light-headedness made Cheryl swoon a little causing her to clutch at Toni’s hips to steady herself. The origin of Cheryl’s sudden vertigo were the two soft lips unexpectedly pressing a stolen kiss to the sensitive spot on her neck just below her left ear. A shudder ran through Cheryl’s body. The lids of her eyes remained closed while she let the electricity and the girl’s words settle around her.

She could sense when the girl stepped away but knew it wasn’t far since Cheryl’s hands were still holding Toni’s waist using her as a ballast so she wouldn’t float away. The redhead slowed her rapid breathing and met the Serpent girl’s eyes which reflected the same need Cheryl felt coursing through her. They just studied each other for a minute in silence wearing silly matching grins although Cheryl’s was accompanied by a red tinge to her cheeks. She let her hands fall away from the girl only after hearing the bathroom door swing open.

Betty came swooping in eyeing the two girls with curiosity until she seemed to notice Toni’s disheveled state. “Oh my god! Toni! What happened? Are you okay?” The blonde girl ran over to Toni surveying her injuries trying see if she needed help. “It’s okay Betty. Bombshell here was just patching me up. It’s almost unbelievable how much better I’m feeling now. Apparently, I just needed to follow Dr. Blossom’s prescribed treatment to get back on track. Right, Cheryl?”

Toni smirked at the redhead and raised a challenging eyebrow. Some of Cheryl’s fire returned to her at that point. She was Cheryl Bombshell after all and who was she to disappoint an audience. Thankfully Toni seemed to be giving her an easy out with Betty present.

“Well if this vagrant Serpent could spend more than five minutes not acting like a Neanderthal rolling around with other leather clad ne’er-do-wells and lowering my already dismal view of her life choices then maybe I could change my viewpoint about the homeless. But alas, it looks like today is not that day. Maybe next time? I suppose you can take it from here, Bride of Hobo?” Cheryl asked the question looking directly at Betty afraid to see a hurt expression in Toni’s eyes. Hopefully she hadn’t taken that display too far with the homeless comment. Not really waiting for a response from the blonde she turned to meet the pink-haired girl’s amused stare. Cheryl smiled seeing those sparkling eyes give her a wink. “Well then, toodles, Cha-Cha. Betty.” The redhead exited the restroom with a little wave and a hair toss at the Serpent and a nod at the blonde. “I’ll see you later Bombshell!” Came the shout from Toni as the door swung shut behind her.

                                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~

It was going to be a long day for Cheryl. She knew the quality of her school work was going to one-hundred and ten percent be terrible. There was no way she would be able to concentrate for the rest of the day. Not when she kept replaying the light kiss placed delicately on her neck. The thought of it made her shiver. Never had she ever tried so hard to remain stone-faced throughout the day.

Their shared English class was ridiculous. Most of the period was spent stealing glimpses at Toni or receiving arched eyebrows and smirks from Veronica. She had not heard one iota of what Mr. Kelly was rambling on about until he asked her what she thought about Poe’s obsession with his dead childhood love Annabel Lee. Luckily Cheryl was a Poe fan and came up with a satisfactory answer so she could go back to _not looking_ at Toni or pretending to not notice Toni sneaking glances at her.

When the bell finally rang Cheryl shot from her desk scrambling to her locker only to have the pink-haired girl follow her. The girl stood behind her while she was swapping out books for biology. “Having a good day, Bombshell?” Toni anxiously asked. The redhead turned in curiosity at the sound of the girl’s hesitant voice. Scratching at the back of her neck giving her a nervous lopsided grin, which Cheryl found adorable, was a girl whose countenance was the polar opposite from earlier this morning.

“So I kinda just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable in the locker room earlier today. I couldn’t help but notice you ran away from me back there in English. I didn’t mean to come on so strong. If you aren’t comfortable with giving me a ride I understand. Please don’t feel obligated. I can make other arrangements.” She could almost feel how apprehensive the Serpent girl was.

The fact that the girl in front of her cared enough to completely back off if Cheryl felt uncomfortable was encouraging. It made her feel safe knowing Toni understood consent. The redhead wasn’t sure what type of insecurity she must be projecting in order for Toni misinterpret their exchange this morning. She was also a little exasperated that the girl clearly couldn’t see she was running from her not out of fear but out of necessity to keep her chill.

Being around her all morning was kind of overloading the redheads primary functioning. Not in a bad way just in more of an I-want-to-throw-you-up-against-my-locker-and-kiss-you-passionately-in-the-middle-of-the-hall” kind of way. Which was as thrilling and as it was worrisome. She just didn’t know how to say that to Toni without sounding so… desperate. They weren’t going to get anywhere without honesty so Cheryl tried doing something atypical from the way she may have normally handled this situation.

This girl was worth trying a new approach. The person in front of her was defying all of her expectations. It made her want this pink-haired girl to see the genuine Cheryl. If she could still find her buried deep within herself somewhere. The Bombshell was going to try. “Come with me a moment.” Cheryl pursed her lips and urged the injured girl forward. “Uhh, Bombshell? Should I be worried?”, came the hesitant reply. The redhead didn’t respond directly to the question. Knowing the pink-haired girl would follow, she just kept walking down the hallway.

Cheryl didn’t want an audience for what she was about to say. She'd been thinking about it all morning after they parted. “I thought you were a tough biker that rabble-roused and protected the innocent? What could I possibly do to you? I’m not a Serpent. I won’t bite.” Cheryl playfully teased. “Shame.” She ignored Toni’s under-the-breath comment but inwardly smiled. The redhead came to a stop in front of a classroom and looked through the window into the room. Then around the hallway before opening the door quickly motioning for Toni to come inside.

Both girls stood looking at one another in the empty classroom. The Serpent glanced around the room. Cheryl cleared her throat garnering Toni’s attention. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” The pink-haired girl smiled at her. “At least not in the way you think.” The smile dropped off the other girl’s face. Cheryl laughed a little nervously and received an arched eyebrow for the small outburst.

Man that eyebrow was going to be the death of her. She filed that thought away for later. “Sorry. I’m just really bad at this.” The redhead’s simple response came out more timid than she liked. “Cheryl, you can talk to me. I meant what I said before. I want to get to know you.” Toni encouraged her.

It was such a simple statement but it made Cheryl feel so good. She wasn’t sure the last time she felt this… happy. Yes, it was the right emotion. It just surprised her because it came out of nowhere and god it had been so long since she trusted it. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. There was no helping it. “Hey… Hey… Bombshell? What is it? Why are you crying?”

Toni came towards her slowly as to not startle her. The pink-haired girl rubbed her hand up and down her arm in comfort. “Why? Why, Toni? I don’t understand why you are being so nice to me when I clearly don’t deserve it after how I’ve acted towards you… and your friends. You don’t make me uncomfortable Toni. It’s quite the opposite really. You have made me feel so safe and so… out of control it scares me.” Cheryl rushed he words.

“ _Cheryl_ , I understand this might be hard to believe but I can see the real you underneath. This HBIC act? I know that’s all it is. It’s your armor. I get it. I’m a Serpent and a woman. I know a few things about having to wear a thick skin. But Red, trust me. Everyone has an underbelly. I just want to get to know the real you. It just really surprises me that no one else seems to be able to see what I can. But you know what? That’s their loss and my gain because maybe this time it’s okay to let someone in? Can you let me in?” Toni was searching her face for the answer.

Cheryl leaned into the hand that came up to cup her cheek which was wet with tears. The redhead stood there for a minute with her eyes closed just drinking in the warmth of the other girl. This conversation was not going how she had envisioned. There was so much she wanted to say to the pink-haired girl. Toni wasn’t supposed to be pleading with her right now to be her friend. That should have been Cheryl. Which is exactly why she needed tell the girl what she was thinking.

The readhead smiled then opened her eyes looking down at the smaller girl. She grabbed the hand holding her cheek and held it between both of hers. “I need to say something and I need you to not interrupt me until the end. Okay?” Toni nodded in response. 

“I’m really terrible at expressing myself and what I’m feeling at times so I’m sorry if you misinterpreted my actions earlier. Toni you make me uncomfortable in the absolute best way possible. I’m running away from you because sometimes just being in the same room with you... I can’t control myself around you. You make me feel and act in ways my normally poised demeanor would never allow. I’ve only ever had my control you see. It’s kept me alive. Growing up in Thornhill I didn’t understand how different J.J. and I were until we got to school. Being a Blossom means giving up certain things and the biggest part of you that you have to give up is… well… _you_." Cheryl tried explaining the best she could just hoping Toni was able understand her better.

"That’s why Jason was going to run away. We were going to be happy and I was going to finally be free of that monster of a mother and the apathetic man who was my father. Expressing emotion in the Blossom household that is not appropriate is almost as bad a torching an entire maple tree field. People don’t understand. They think I’m this loveless monster but it’s not true. It's there inside but keeping it locked away is what keeps me safe. I loved once. When I was fourteen. A girl named Heather until mommy found out and ripped her from me in the harshest way possible. I kind of died inside after that and even more so after J.J." Tears surged to the surface and Cheryl pushed them back down. She had shed as many as she was willing to over this already. Composing herself she continued pour her heart out to the pink-haired girl.

"I was so lost and I went to a really dark place for a while until someone finally reached me but I’m still healing. Since I’ve met you it’s been kind of like a tornado has swept me up. It feels dangerous and exhilarating. Half the time I don’t know if I want to slap you, kiss you or run away. Honestly being this out of control scares the maple syrup out of me. The way I feel drawn to you… Sometimes I think I can see it mirrored back in your expression. It’s confusing and a bit alarming. I don’t understand it but I really want to see where this goes. I want to try. You make me want to try. I’d like to be friends… maybe more? Can we just start fresh? There are things about me that I know are… harsh. I’m notoriously difficult and you may not like it. But I’ll try if you will? If you want? But I need you to help me because I don’t really know where to start.” Cheryl couldn’t believe that she said all of that just now. That much honesty almost felt painful.

Toni was looking at her like she was some kind of marvel. The surprised expression and foolish smile plastered on her face would have been cuter if Cheryl didn’t feel like she was about to throw up. She honestly didn’t know where all that came from. At least she was consistent. Apparently Toni inspired her to verbally vomit everything terrible and wonderful from her mouth.

This week was officially the worst. Toni still hadn’t said anything when the bell indicating they were late for their next class rang. Cheryl looked at the door like it was the best chance for her to escape. _Why did she think this was a good idea again?_ She needed to check her breathing before a panic attack set in. _Wait, was she having a panic attack?_ Her eyes darted around the room and she took a step to her left. This seemed to wake Toni out of her stupor.

“Cheryl Blossom, I swear to all the gods if you take one more step towards the exit of this room I will tackle you where you stand.” The tall redhead froze at the smaller girl’s words. She one-hundred percent believed the Serpent girl would and could do it. Having seen it with her own eyes before. “I don’t care what class you have right now but you are not leaving this room until I get to respond to the amazing things I just heard leave those beautiful crimson lips.”

The pink-haired girl gave her an absurdly large shining white smile and limped over stopping just few inches from her. Her small arms wrapped around Cheryl in a tight embrace. Their height difference was a bit comical when they fenced back and forth but this? This Cheryl thought was probably the most perfect fit ever. The smaller girl was tucked underneath her chin. Their bodies fit together. Two lost puzzle pieces finally interlocking. The Blossom girl felt like she was home. They stayed that way for a while. She didn’t want to break this feeling of contentment and happiness with words right now. Apparently neither did Toni because she didn’t pull away nor did she speak.

Some strange sensation came over Cheryl. She could hear a buzzing in her ears and the tingling beneath her skin which felt like a hive of bees was bouncing around. It wasn’t painful just a kind of an intense vibration. Her forearms were especially hot as she clung to Toni tighter not comprehending how she could feel the girl’s affection. It was coming from her in waves.

It was soothing one minute and the next filled with consuming desire and passion. “Do you feel it too?” She whispered into the pink hair resting under her chin. “Yes. Don’t let go.” Was all Toni said in response. Cheryl didn’t want to lose the sense of safety and contentment she was experiencing right now. It was foreign to her. She didn’t understand how to process whatever this was. But for once she just let herself feel instead of react or overthink.

When the buzzing finally faded both girls reluctantly pulled apart but kept their hands linked. There was a soft current passing through their palms. “Do you feel that energy?” Cheryl’s voice said in wonder. Toni nodded. “What do you think it is?” She questioned. “I don’t know Cher. I can’t explain it either. I always feel it around you but it was different this time. It seems calmer now somehow?” The pink-haired girl looked just as confused but happy.

Cheryl blushed at the use of her shortened name. No one had called her that since J.J. The thought made her a little happy and sad at the same time. “What? What was that look just now? Toni gently asked. The redhead gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing really. You just… It’s just that you shortened my name. Jason used to call me Cher. He was the only one who ever did. It just reminded me of him is all.” Cheryl gave her a weepy smile.

Toni came in to embrace her again. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I won’t use it again.” She soothed the redhead. Cheryl gave her a tight squeeze before pulling her back. “No. Please keep saying it? I loved when J.J. called me that. He also called me Cherry too. That was his special nickname for me… umm… my Soul Skin calls me that.” Cheryl reluctantly confessed. Toni stiffened in her arms at the mention of her Soul Skin.

“Sorry. We shouldn’t talk about that now. I mean we both have a Soul Skin right? There’s no sense in denying that. But maybe we should leave heavier subjects for a different day, yeah?" Cheryl tried to backtrack. Maybe Toni sensed her hesitancy or noticed the retreat in Cheryl’s tone so she tried to lighten the mood.

“It’s okay Cher. I get to hold you here and now and that is just as special. We’ll figure this out together because I want to try too. I’ve sensed the draw towards you too. We’ve got time and I’d like to give us a chance. I’m scared as well you know? Biker gang or not, Cheryl Blossom, you are a force to be reckoned with. Thank you for sharing all that with me. I know that couldn’t have been easy but you did so well. You are one of the bravest people I know and you just proved it brilliantly. You are not loveless Cheryl Blossom. You are extraordinary… breathtaking… and absolutely sensational… How could anyone not see that?” Toni had mimicked her Soul Skin’s words but had expounded further upon the sentiment.

The words turned Cheryl into large pile of goo. This was such a foreign reaction to her. How did this pink-haired girl manage to lower all of her defenses in matter of days? It concerned her. The need to runaway was so great but Cheryl was so tired of pushing away and being so aloof all the time. She just wanted one person to see her. To hold her. So she embraced Toni when she knew it was probably smarter to pull away. She was done being smart. At least when it came to this tiny pink-haired firecracker of woman that challenged her.

Now was the time to run into the flames. Cheryl did that well. The phoenix in her seemed to be rising again. They had stayed in each other’s arms for the remainder of the class they were more than halfway through skipping. The silence was what Cheryl seemed to know they both needed. They would have plenty of time to talk later. When the bell finally rang the girls parted with shy smiles and headed to their next class.

Cheryl knew she must have looked flushed the rest of the day. It couldn’t be helped. She had lied to Kevin in the cafeteria claiming she felt under the weather. _Could she really feel the Serpent’s gaze on her during the entirety of lunch or was she just projecting?_ The answer was definitely no she wasn’t projecting. Every time she looked across the room at the pink-haired girl she was watching her with intense eyes and a grin. Cheryl must have rolled her eyes at Toni several times only causing the girl to smile wider each time.

She pretended to not care but the attention was flattering. The redhead was used to attention. She had cultivated years of experience learning how to draw all the eyes in the room on her but this was different. Those particular toffee-colored eyes she wanted them to rake over her body for an entirely singular reason and it made the Blossom girl blush.

 _That’s it she was hopeless. How was she going to spend more time in this girl’s presence without breaking down completely?_ Gym class was easier than expected. Toni laid down in the bleachers after the Coach saw her injuries and banned her from running the track with the rest of the girl’s. Cheryl did fetch her the first-aid kit to apply ointments that she wasn’t able to earlier.

On the plus side the three miles she ran helped clear her head and released the tension she’d been carrying all day. The Vixen would have to remember this for the future. She seemed to have a premonition that there were going to more laps burning off her excess energy and anxiety in her near future.

As predicted more than several heads watched as the Serpent girl was escorted into the cherry-red convertible by none other than Cheryl Bombshell herself. Cheryl for her part didn’t even bat an eyelash. Her sole focus was on making sure the tiny girl was seated as comfortably as possible. “They’re all staring Bombshell.” Toni had stated matter-of-factly. “Let them gawp T.T. they always do. I’m used to it. This is my element. The HBIC doesn’t care about her subjects. They are beneath her notice. You’ll learn if you spend enough time with me. On the other hand you are _not_ beneath my notice. I can tell you have been struggling all day. You must be exhausted. Let’s get you home so you can rest that ankle and ice it.” Cheryl liked the noticeable redness that crept up the girl’s neck when she called her T.T. 

Her initials just worked out well for a nickname and again it reminded her of J.J. Only her inner, inner circle received that honor. And to date there were only two people to ever make the cut and one was no longer on this planet.

The ride home actually went smoother than anticipated. The girls made idle chit-chat. The heaviness of the day was left behind for now. Both girls were exhausted and agreed to take things slow. Cheryl didn’t come inside the trailer when she dropped Toni off. She helped her to her door and they made tentative plans to work on their English paper over the weekend.

The two girls gave each other a warm embrace that left Cheryl feeling light and wearing a smile. The redhead would have to check with her mother just to make sure she didn’t have any “clients” coming over for the weekend. Cheryl couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than having to explain to Toni the parade of men floating in and out of her mother’s suburban brothel.

Penelope was sure to have a fit when Cheryl didn’t come straight home. Other than River Vixens practice the Blossom girl’s time was rarely her own. Jason had always been given more freedom but seemingly Cheryl couldn’t be trusted in her extra-circular activity due to the fact she was a girl.

The Bombshell was going to need an excuse be late the next few days getting home from school. After leaving Toni’s she balked at the idea of going home. Her mind was heavy. There was a lot to sort through which couldn’t be done inside the oppressive confines of Thistlehouse’s walls. She contemplated going to Sweetwater to relax and ruminate about the day’s events but instead decided to visit with Jason at Thornhill. He had always been a good listener and today she needed to talk this out with someone.

Going back to Thornhill’s blackened husk was cathartic in a way. The entire property had transformed into the tomb it had always felt like when the Blossom family resided there. J.J. and daddy were buried along with generations of Blossoms in the family mausoleum. Cheryl visited the homestead frequently now.

The fire had altered the estate into a Tim Burton-esque landscape which had become a safe place for the redhead escape to when she needed to think. Even in its immaculate state Thornhill had been the house people avoided. Now Cheryl was certain no one would bother her there. The gothic macabre nightmare it now resembled kept even Penelope Blossom away. Although Nana Rose seemed to enjoy visiting when Cheryl brought her to see Jason.

Her nana was probably the only exception. The two Blossom women were the same in a lot of ways. They shared a love of art and gothic horror novels. Plus Nana Rose rocked the Blossom Red aesthetic almost as well as Cheryl did. The thought made the redhead smile. Sadly both were prisoners trapped by a legacy that felt most days like a curse.

At least Nana Rose had treated her like she was strong and capable. Not like some fragile bird to be locked away in a cage like both of her parents always had. She supposed her and nana’s fates had always been a bit similar. Both were confined in a home that was more like a prison. Both at the mercy of others who were indifferent to their happiness. Cheryl had made herself a personal vow to care for her nana as soon as she found a way to free herself from the Blossom curse that was Penelope Blossom.

Cheryl spent a couple of hours sitting in the dankness of the family mausoleum mulling over her situation and what she wanted from herself. What was the near future looking like for the youngest Blossom? Cheryl didn't know. She couldn't begin to guess. Her freedom and future had always felt so decided. Perhaps this was the time for Cheryl to truly discover her own path. 

"I don't know J.J. What do you think? Can I do this?" She let out a large sigh. "Jay, she's just so... indescribable... I guess. She makes me feel safe and she doesn't back down from anyone. Including me." The redhead smiled wistfully.

"Mother would _hate_ her which kind of means she's a keeper. I just don't know. It's all so confusing. I feel bad about my Soul Skin but I can't seem to resist Toni. Do you think my soulmate will understand? Would Polly have understood? It's been so long since anyone's cared J.J. When she holds me I feel like I'm home. How is that wrong?" Cheryl lay there on the cold marble bench contemplating her choices.

"Well, one thing is for certain dear brother. You would have loved her. Her level of spunk is just your style... and it seems mine too." She turned her head to grin at the marble placard baring Jason's name. Even though the setting was grim Cheryl felt lighter than she had in sometime. It gave her hope. The sentiment had been hard for her to come by in the last year but perhaps things were about to turn a corner for her? 

It was dark when she arrived home. Her mother was not around so she assumed must be entertaining a house guest. Lucky for Cheryl she’d get to delay her mother’s wrath until tomorrow. The redhead skipped dinner opting to check on Nana Rose then retired to her bedroom for the evening. She desperately wanted to tell her Soul Skin about Toni. It was complicated that the one person she wanted to share this new development with was also the one person likely to be most upset by it.

Cheryl tried to figure how she would feel if her Soul Skin had suddenly announced they had met someone that they wanted to explore their feelings with. The redhead sighed because she already felt the jealousy erupt from within over the thought of her soulmate connecting to another person in such a manner.

It just didn’t feel possible to stay away from Toni. Some force kept bringing them together both had literally felt it. Whatever that was earlier in the classroom at school was not normal. Maybe she could explain it in those terms to her Soul Skin. Cheryl was beginning to sigh so much that there was a good chance she might be starring in a Jane Austen novel. This situation was complicated at best but the redhead needed to be truthful with her soulmate even if they never met for years.

Perhaps her destiny was with her Soul Skin but for Cheryl, right here and right now, Toni felt more real than anything she had experienced in her short seventeen years. The Blossom girl craved something… someone… tangible and the Serpent girl was it. Maybe these were the first steps Cheryl had to take to start putting her life back together? Some vital change felt like it was on the horizon for her. She desired one severely. The redhead had never wanted anything so bad. Except maybe to taste those pink lips which had been keeping her up at night the last few weeks.

                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Cheryl woke not to her alarm but to her mother violently shaking her shoulder. Perfectly manicured red nails bit into the tender flesh of the red-haired girl’s skin. “Get up you nightmare child!” Penelope Blossom yelled at the girl. “Ouch. Mommy, stop. What is it?” The girl woke startled with a throbbing in her shoulder where her mother’s fingernails dug in like talons. “Do not act like a simpleton Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. Where were you all night? You best not be running all over town like some small town slut encouraging boys with your feminine wiles!” Her mother shouted towering over her.

The redhead was wide awake and her mother words infuriated her. Unfortunately sometimes Cheryl’s Blossom blood did not allow her to back down. Especially in these disputes with her mother. “What? You mean like you, Mommy Dearest?” The girl glared at her mother. The slap across her face was immediate. It caught Cheryl off-guard.

Typically her mother would never touch Cheryl’s face. The woman knew how to hide her bruises better. “You will not speak to me in my own home like that! If you want someone to blame for my actions then look no further than your own mirror my dear. It’s your fault that I have to resort to acting like a lady of the night. If you would have just kept your mouth shut about that St. Clair boy we would have been set for another few years you ungrateful child.” The older redhead sneered at her.

“HE TRIED TO RAPE ME MOTHER!” Cheryl screamed. “Oh please, Cheryl. This incessant need for attention is so tiring. That boy did not try to rape you. Stop repeating these gross lies. You couldn’t even manage to capture the interest of a thirsty teenage boy properly. Mostly likely it’s due to your deviant nature. What man will ever want to marry you with your abnormal appetites and disgusting conduct? What do you ever expect to contribute to this family other than chaos and destruction? You had one job. It was to land that St. Clair boy and bring him into our fold for the sake of our legacy. Ugh. What was it? Did he find you and your clingy behavior distasteful? So you threw a tantrum after he refused you? I can’t tell you how many times I wish your father would have taken you instead of your brother. We wouldn’t be in this mess if he had!” Her mother’s words pierced her. She didn't think they still had the power to. 

Cheryl schooled her expression. This was too much after the day she had yesterday. Channeling her inner HBIC she locked out all the emotion. It was what she was good at. “You are nothing but a callous beast Cheryl. You know nothing of love only how to tear it apart. So I suggest you start falling in line. The next time I have a potential suitor lined up for you all you have to do is be charming. I don’t need you to fall in love. I need you to build an empire.” Her ogre of a mother finally stopped her tirade. Cheryl just wanted the woman gone. She tried to fortify herself and gave the reply her mother had been seeking. “Yes, Mumsy. I’ll try harder in the future,” came the robotic response.

“Cheryl, you never answered my question. Where were you yesterday?” Penelope inquired with a piercing glare. “Thornhill. I went to visit Jason.”, the redhead answered. The older Blossom narrowed her eyes at her daughter. “Well I wish you would have said something. Next time at least call and let me know you will be late.” Her mother responded with false concern.

“Yes, mommy. I’ll be a bit late coming home from school for the next couple of days. We need to extend River Vixens practice an hour. Some of the girls are getting sloppy and we have several big games coming up. Also, I have to write a joint paper for my AP English class so my partner and I need to work on it over the next few weeks. I invited them over Saturday afternoon. It that okay?” Cheryl probed hoping her mother wouldn’t investigate too much.

Penelope sighed. “That’s fine Cheryl but have them out of here by six pm. I have work to do. In the future it might be best to meet at the library or their house. Just inform me when you go. I swear I’ll never understand the necessity teachers place on group projects. They’re inconvenient and the requirement is absurd. Like a child of mine would ever need to worry about playing well with others.” Her mother stated exasperatedly.

Cheryl made a move to get out of bed on the opposite side from where Penelope stood. The older red-haired woman grabbed her right forearm. “Remember our little talk this morning dear. Do not disappoint me in the future or there will be consequences this time.” The painful grasp gradually tightened as the woman spoke. Cheryl held back the whimper of pain as her mother’s talons dug deeper into her fleshy tissue. “Yes, Mumsy.” She replied. Getting her answer Penelope whisked out of Cheryl’s bedroom.

The girl flopped back onto her bed staring at ceiling. A single tear ran down her cheek. Her entire life was planned. She didn’t know where that left room for her and what she wanted. With a positive certainty the redhead knew that neither Toni nor her Soul Skin were a part of any future plan that involved the Blossom empire. It filled Cheryl with a sense of misery as she readied herself for school. Was there even a point trying to find happiness? Was she ever going to be able live her own life?

Cheryl smiled a little thinking of the pink-haired girl who kept pestering her to drive the convertible yesterday even though she could barely walk. A glimmer of hope sparked in her chest. It was foolish she knew to let it grow. But right now it was all she had to cling to. Cheryl didn’t want a life of duty and despair. The problem was it was all she knew. Fighting her way to a better life free of Penelope Blossom was going to be her biggest challenge. She had no idea how she was going to pull it off or if she was strong enough.


	8. Chapter 7: Do You Feel the Same Way? (Toni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SO sorry for the huge delay in this latest chapter. I didn't have a lot of writing time these past few weeks and I had a touch of writer's block for a couple of the scenes but at least you guys get a nice long chapter out of it. It's just around 15,000 words. I'm trying to post this for you now, it's like 3am, and I have a 4 hour drive ahead of me tomorrow morning but I really love this chapter and have been dying to get it to you guys. I'll have to proof read it after the weekend but enjoy! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll keep churning out chapters as fast a I can. If only I didn't have to pay bills and I could just write for you all day. My life would be a lot less humdrum.

Toni Topaz felt like an idiot as she sat waiting for Cheryl “Bombshell” Blossom to pick her up for school the next morning. It was absolutely absurd and she knew it. The jealousy slithering beneath her skin was producing the irritated mood she currently found herself in. Little swirls of steam rolled off her coffee as she blew the surface trying to cool it down much like her temper. Logically, she knew there was no need to be jealous. It was a new sentiment for her. Toni had never once experienced the envious, covetous resentment of the green-eyed monster in relation to a person before, just material items.

 _Was it crazy to covet fewer thread-bare clothes? Less worn out shoes? A reliable place to live? She didn’t think so but this saltiness over another individual? Never. Jealously wasn’t her bag but apparently now it was._ The only fact that made the sentiment ridiculous was that she was feeling jealous of… well… herself.

Cheryl and Toni’s relationship had finally gotten over their first major hurdle. Just getting the redhead to accept the possibility of developing something more between the two of them was a major victory for the pink-haired girl. Surprisingly Cheryl had gotten there all on her own without much assistance from Toni. Celebrating, not brooding, was what should have kept her up all night. 

Instead the girl sat on the cold metal trailer stairs sipping her bitter coffee staring into the chilly morning sky stewing. Her body was in pain but so was a tiny unreasonable part of her heart. She couldn’t stop rehashing their Soul Skin conversation last night. “I have something to tell you. I met someone…” Cherry had written.

“I know we haven’t really discussed our future or when we will meet but these all too real feelings I’m having won’t go away. I think I really need to take a chance and see what happens with this girl. There is something calling me to her. As I write this I know how that must sound. Sincerely I am sorry. I don’t want to upset you but I can’t lie about this with you either. It’s unfair, I know, and it puts us in a weird place but I have pushed away these emotions as much as I can. Things have been so… difficult for me for such a long time. You have made things bearable these past few months. Truly you have been a balm. I don’t want us to lose what we have. I still need you... but this is something I must explore right now. Can you please try to understand?" Her Soul Skin had paused momentarily presumably to gather her thoughts or her courage to continue. Toni had waited on the edge of her seat to see what else Cheryl had to say.

"I know it’s quite unfair of me to ask this of you given what I just said. But, Thalia, I have to do this for me and maybe for a future that holds an us? I’m not sure if I know how to let someone in physically... and emotionally. How do we have a future when I feel so closed off from everything I feel? If there is one thing I truly know about myself is that I push people away. I don’t want to do that anymore. Not with you or with her. I really don’t know what else to say. Other than I’m sorry if this hurts you or is something you can’t handle. I won’t talk about her with you. I wouldn’t be so cruel to you, my Thalia. I hope you understand why I need to at least try? My heart needs to let other people in and it really doesn’t know how. I need your help… and hers I think? Please… just let me know how you feel about this?” Toni could almost hear the pleading in Cherry’s voice through her written words.

It broke her heart that the red-haired girl was feeling so conflicted over this but it had also incited Toni’s jealously. She and Cheryl or “Cherry” had made real progress forming a more intimate connection lately. They had been building a solid foundation and the redhead was learning to trust. They had shared many cherished moments and had commiserated over both their mother’s parenting styles… or lack thereof.

Cherry had even asked for her name or at least what to call her since Toni had been calling her Cherry for some time. So Toni gave her the only name she could think of that no one else called her by… her middle name. Thalia. There was no way she could use T, Toni or Antoinette. Cheryl was smart. It wouldn’t take her long to put two and two together. Any version of her given name would have been a dead giveaway. She didn’t think Cheryl knew her real name was Antoinette but it was easy enough to discover.

Using her middle name afforded Toni the anonymity she needed without lying to the other girl. Not even Jughead knew what it was. There was a possibly that Sweet Pea at one point early on in their friendship had been told but it was doubtful he remembered it now. It was her safest bet.

She had tried to be as supportive as possible last night in her response but had to cut their conversation short to process the new set of feelings which cropped up during the girl’s confession. It probably made it seem like “Thalia” was upset but that would be a normal response given the information her Soul Skin had dropped on her. The problem was Toni happened to be having a hard time reconciling the two different people she was to Cheryl at the moment.

Truly, it was idiotic, but the Thalia part of her who was Cheryl’s Soul Skin was jealous of her physical self which interacted with the redhead on a day to day basis. It was a weird dichotomy of emotion. She jokingly wondered if this how Clark Kent felt about Superman when it came to Lois Lane? Somehow the flesh and blood version of herself had broken through to Cheryl more quickly.

Toni admired Cherry for confessing her “all too real feelings” which she had developed for someone at school. Cheryl telling “Thalia” meant she was serious about Toni. The fact that Cheryl or “Cherry” told her through their Soul Skin bond that she wanted to give things a try should have her over-the-moon. The girl was being nothing but honest with her on what seemed to be all fronts. It surprised Toni a little that Cheryl Bombshell would be so truthful and revealing to not only Toni but to “Thalia”.

It was exciting to finally breakthrough to this enigma of a redhead even if it made the Soul Skin part of Toni a bit sad like Cherry was pulling away emotionally in a sense. Even though their Soul Skin interactions had been accelerating the redhead still threw up roadblocks to protect herself. The pink-haired girl had supposed this was only fair considering the obstacles she herself had created in their early relationship but it still gnawed at Toni. _Had the redhead truly forgiven her for everything she had put her through before this year? Probably not._ She really shouldn’t blame Cheryl for her hesitancy.

Toni had tried to convey that she understood to the redhead through their link but had to “act” a little hurt about the idea of Cheryl wanting to explore her feelings elsewhere. It would raise suspicion if Thalia didn’t seem conflicted about Cherry’s choice. Not that she really had to pretend too hard since she was actually experiencing a healthy dose of envy.

She wasn’t trying to be deceitful with the redhead but Toni didn’t think they were on solid enough ground to just come out with a full blown confession and reveal that “Oh yeah, BTW, I’m your Soul Skin and all the craziness surrounding our previous interactions is actually due to that bond. We’re cool right?” So she played along with the scenario of acting like a supportive but slightly hurt Soul Skin. If there was one thing she had learned about the Bombshell it was that she needed time to absorb and process things of a heavier emotional nature. Toni didn’t want to be frozen out or pushed away just as they were finally getting somewhere. 

If Cheryl figured it out on her own or… when she figured it out, she corrected herself… because her girl was crazy smart. The caramel-skinned girl smiled to herself… her girl. She still couldn’t believe Cheryl Blossom was her soulmate. The very idea sent her heart spinning like a compass trying to find true north.

There would come a day that Cheryl would solve this mystery. She deserved to discover the truth of this wonderful connection on her own. Toni wanted Cheryl to accept her with open arms when she did. The very real possibility of the Vixen rejecting her was conceivable. Especially when she told the Blossom girl what she had witnessed the night her brother was murdered. Toni couldn’t and wouldn’t wait too long to reveal the complete truth. She didn’t feel like she had the courage to do it today or tomorrow but it was going to be really soon.

Preferably before the redhead figured out the whole Soul Skin thing. The Serpent didn’t think she would have too much time to spare. It hadn’t taken Toni herself long to figure this out with everything she was physically feeling along with the exchanges they shared nightly back and forth. Cheryl was tons more clever and observant than Toni.

If she had to guess, the only reason Cheryl didn’t already surmise the truth was because the girl was so closed off emotionally. Toni couldn’t guarantee the redhead didn’t have her suspicions but so far she acted clueless. If things kept progressing the way they were though, the walls the Blossom girl surrounded herself with would surely crack, and soon. In fact, Toni was sure they already were with that candid classroom monologue and her late night Soul Skin confession.

Toni needed to be absolutely honest with Cheryl about her complictness the night of her brother’s murder if they were ever going to make it work. This knowledge she carried was like an anchor chaining her heart. The redhead would either accept it or cut the girl out of her life. Toni didn’t know everything about Cheryl Blossom yet but she knew the girl dealt in extremes.

If she was going to push Toni away it would be better for the redhead to not know that Toni was her Soul Skin. The Serpent girl wanted Cheryl’s forgiveness because it was freely given. Not because the Blossom girl felt obligated or pressured by the Soul Skin bond. Toni just needed a little more time to solidify what they had just begun. It was selfish. But the pink-haired girl wouldn’t be able to live the rest of her life without that redhead in it. Toni didn't think she was strong enough for that now especially since she knew how amazing Cheryl truly was. The gamble was big and any number of things could go wrong. Most likely something would given her luck but it was worth the risk if she could pull off the timing.

When Toni finally disclosed the truth Cheryl would feel betrayed. She knew it, just as she knew the sun would rise tomorrow or that Jughead would never become a vegan. The only thing the Serpent could hope for was that Cheryl wanted to build her future with Toni still in it. When the redhead inevitably pulled away Toni would give her whatever time she needed. Hopefully Cheryl would come back to her.

There were already so many choices the pink-haired girl regretted and got wrong when it came to her Soul Skin. She wasn’t going to force the girl. If Cheryl didn’t want Toni after her confession then so be it. It would be Toni’s burden to bear if the redhead couldn’t move past it. It would be painful but she would distance herself from the Blossom girl. Assuming Cheryl didn’t find out about their bond too and cut Toni off completely. At least the pink-haired girl could give her whatever support she could through their Soul Skin link. 

Toni wasn’t sure how she’d handle the future likeliness of Cherry wanting to meet her Soul Skin if the everything else blew up in her face. It was too much to think about right now and the pink-haired girl didn’t want to consider that awful scenario. At the moment all she could hope for was the best possible outcome and try her best to not remain jealous of… herself. Again it just sounded asinine when she thought it out loud. The physical need to face palm herself was hella real. The boys were going to tease the shit out of her relentlessly when she told them what had her so bent out of shape.

Toni gave a scoffing laugh into the warm mug gripped between her hands. _“Get it together Topaz. Stop being an ass.”_ She stated into the emptiness surrounding her. Everything she had experienced with Cheryl yesterday had been sensational just like the redhead herself. Toni knew unequivocally that their Soul Skin bond had somehow solidified in that empty classroom yesterday.

The thrumming in her veins and her buzzing under her skin. It was magic. Cheryl had been confused about what they were experiencing but not Toni. Thankfully she had figured out their Soul Skin connection or Toni would likely be just as bewildered as the redhead. As the pink-haired girl sat there on her stoop she tried to tamp down the ridiculous possessiveness coursing through her and just focus on every wonderful thing she felt intensify between them yesterday.

The atmosphere around their entwined bodies had crackled and sung almost like their two souls were finally greeting each other after being kept apart for so long. Toni guessed that Cheryl’s acceptance and willingness to give them a chance must have triggered opening a wider connection between them. She didn’t know if this was normal for Soul Skins to experience when they finally bonded. There wasn’t anything she could remember off the top of her head from her earlier research.

The internet surfing she did last night during her insomnia attack didn’t yield a lot of helpful info. Some people seemed to have stronger links to their Soul Skins than others. A lot of stories she came across seemed sensationalized and wildly embellished. It wasn’t something she hadn’t thought to ask Jughead in all of their conversations. She’d have to track him down later between classes and find out how it actually physically felt the first time he connected with Betty.

Yesterday had changed Toni somehow. It solidified her wants and needs. All of them involving the red-haired girl who had clung to her for dear life. It was obvious Cheryl hadn’t understood the full implication of her actions or what her heart had obviously consented to. Toni felt a bit guilty since she was at least partially responsible for how closed-off the girl seemed to be from comprehending her own emotions.

It made her proud hearing Cheryl’s ability to verbally confess all that she had in that classroom. The Vixen wanted Toni. She had made that much clear. The girl would no doubt continue to surprise her. She couldn’t wait. Toni was curious though if Cheryl felt everything as intensely as she had. Did she have a stronger reaction because she was more open and recognized their connection?

Based on the words Cheryl had spoken to her it was evident she felt some things which confused and frightened her. Overall it hadn’t driven her away though which was completely encouraging. It had taken a few stumbling interactions but they had both finally gotten to a starting point to explore what happened next. Inwardly that made her sigh in relief. It was a small start but at least it was something. 

Now she just needed to get over herself. The pink-haired Serpent was literally shaking her head. This pathetic loop of wonder at yesterday's events then the gnawing regret and jealousy she apparently couldn't help rehashing in her mind was really starting to annoy the crap out of her. Toni felt dumb for spending the entire evening getting a shitty night’s sleep over herself. Gods, she wished she smoked cigarettes or something that would maybe help distract her from acting like an ass. She needed to get a grip.

Thankfully all thoughts of jealousy and the anxiety of a possible desolate future without the Bombshell melted away when she spied the approaching vehicle. The pale girl was wearing red sunglasses with her crimson hair streaming wildly behind her as she came buzzing down Toni’s drive. There was no use dwelling on her jealousy further as the candied-apple Impala kicked up dust zooming down the twisted dirt road which lead to the pink-haired girl’s front stoop. Toni leaned back resting her elbows against the metal steps. She set her coffee cup aside letting a grin spread across her face.

The red Chevy came to a crunching stop about six feet from Toni’s front door. As the little dust cloud settled around the convertible the redhead behind the wheel removed her cherry-colored sunglasses with a flourish. Cheryl leaned out the side of her car left arm draping over the door twirling the mirrored-lenses from her fingertips. “Good morrow, Princess Bubblegum. Can I give you a ride? The pleasure would be all mine.” She roved her eyes up and down the smaller girl’s form shooting her a wink and flashing her perfect white teeth. 

 _Oh gods, this girl will be the death of_ _me,_  Toni thought, pouring out the last dregs of coffee from her cup leaving it abandoned on the stairs. With a slight limp the pink-haired girl shambled to the car. “I’m going to need you to work on your phrasing Bombshell. It’s way too early in the morning for innuendo. I need at least two cups of coffee for that.” Stated the Serpent as she plunked into the passenger seat.

A light laugh came from the redhead. “Whatever do you mean, Cha-Cha? I was only asking a simple question.” She smirked innocently placing her red glasses on top of her head. “Besides if I was trying to fluster you this early I would have commented on that delectable mesh-top that seems to be hugging you in all the right places. BTW, I totally J’adore your flannel mesh-aesthetic.” Cheryl teased as she pulled out of the Southsider’s driveway.

“Also, I’m going to try and pretend that I didn’t hear the words I’m going to _need_ _you_. Just fall from your lips. Because that seems more provoking then my little salutation.” The redhead parried. Toni grunted. “That’s not what I meant, Red. Stop twisting my words.” A chuckle was all she received in response from the driver.

The girl’s rode in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Toni wasn’t sure what she should say. The two girls were in new territory and she didn’t want to mess things up or bring up any charged topics so early. Cheryl looked content to just be driving so she didn’t feel the need to rush a conversation. “How are you feeling this morning Toni?” Cheryl glanced over at her in concern.

“Very sore. My ribs are the worst. It feels like I went three rounds with MacGregor. The ankle isn’t as bad as I assumed it would be though and no crutches like I thought so that’s a bonus. It’s really hard to look like a badass on crutches.” Toni smiled as the redhead rolled her eyes at her.

“Don’t worry, Mayweather, I believe your rough and tumble serpentine street cred will still be intact with that poorly treated gash and black-eye you are sporting this morning. Did you at least ice it when you got home like I instructed? If you don’t ice a blow like that right away the swelling and bruising are terrible to deal with. There is only so much a good concealer can do.” The candid statement coming from the girl sounded too knowing as the redhead scrunched her brow giving Toni a hard look.

Something in the way Cheryl expressed her concern and her knowledge about the bruising and concealer alerted the Serpent girl. It was like she had been speaking from personal experience and that thought made the bronze-skinned girl redirect a concerned stare back at Cheryl. Toni searched the redhead’s eyes and took in the fact that the girl sitting next to her was wearing a long-sleeve turtle neck in entirely too warm conditions. It was a very Bombshell shirt in her signature red color which hugged every curve the right way but it covered nearly her entire upper body down to her arms except for her exposed mid-drift. 

“Cheryl?” The Serpent reached out and ran her hand lightly down the length of the other girl’s arm not really knowing what to ask. She resisted the urge pullback the redhead's sleeve when the girl flinched at her touch slightly. Cheryl must have realized that she revealed too much with that statement and snapped her head and attention back to the road. The Vixen’s ramrod straight posture and hands clutching the steering wheel gave away more about her situation then her silence. She avoided eye contact with Toni.

Sensing she must have touched a nerve the Serpent shifted gears. Even though it ate at her, she could bring up the subject some other time when the girl would be more receptive. Toni knew better than to rush the Blossom girl. Perhaps this was a task for her Soul Skin persona to help figure out? It was quiet for a moment before Toni dramatically clutched her chest releasing a fake gasp.

“Be still my heart. Did Cheryl Bombshell just crack a joke and show concern for a Serpent at the same time? Is it raining fire outside? Do you see a plague of locusts?” The pink-haired girl looked wildly around the sky. “How do you know anything about something as sweaty and violent as boxing, Bombshell?” Cheryl chuckled and relaxed her posture sensing that Toni wasn’t going to pry further. “Yes, well, I’m hilarious, beautiful and smart. It’s my job to keep it real. Remember that T.T.” Toni barked out a laugh giving the redhead a brilliant smile and salute. “Yes, ma’am."

Both girls rode in silence the rest of the way to school. Toni popped her mirrored aviators over her eyes and laid back onto the headrest to take advantage of the morning sun. Turning up the radio Cheryl tapped her fingers along to the Janelle Monáe song playing. Pretending to rest with her eyes closed Toni secretly watched the redhead from behind mirrored lenses. She could see the smile stretched across the Vixen’s face. Every time Cheryl would intermittently steal a glance at Toni it caused the redhead’s smile to broaden. The Serpent girl broke into her own grin at the realization. Today was going to be a great day she decided. 

                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~

By the time gym rolled around most of the questions regarding her and Cheryl’s newly minted friendship status had ceased. Toni sighed. Who knew that many people cared about her and Cheryl’s interactions? Granted the way Cheryl had publicly welcomed the Serpents as a whole probably had a lot to do with people’s intrigue. That and the fact that Cheryl herself was kind of known as a loner even when surrounded by hangers-on.

It made Toni cringe thinking about how the Blossom girl must always be at the center of all the school and town gossip. She was sure Cheryl enjoyed some of the attention but as whole she couldn’t imagine the redhead wanting that much of her life on display and under a microscope. Toni couldn’t function like that. She wasn’t sure what that meant for their future together since Cheryl was hopefully going to be around for the majority of it. 

The redhead had definitely stuck to her word. She was sincerely giving the two of them a shot. Not once today had she made snide comments about the Serpents or actively avoided Toni. It was pleasantly quite the opposite. Cheryl had sought her out between classes they didn’t share and had even switched desks in AP English by threatening Dilton Doiley with physical harm.

Toni had tried not to laugh as Cheryl’s HBIC barked at the boy leaving him slightly confused and somewhat scared vacating the desk as quickly as possible. Veronica discreetly gave the pink-haired girl a thumbs-up when Cheryl bent over in her chair to retrieve her English book out of her bag. Toni had rolled her eyes at the raven-haired girl which only earned her two-thumbs up instead.                                   

The only thing that bothered Toni about this pleasant change in their friendship status was their car ride earlier. For the most part it had gone exceedingly well but those comments about the bruising… Toni wasn’t dumb and she guessed what Cheryl’s advice and avoidance implicated. She was having a hard time letting it go.

The young Serpent girl had seen her fair share of abuse and knew all the tricks people used to cover it up. She just didn’t know how to approach the subject with the redhead without having her shut down. Things between them had just started to shift and she didn’t what to risk the girl closing up like a clam again. This new side of Cheryl was really making the effort and it was lovely. Toni assumed it was tough for the girl who was known for always being so unyielding and domineering to let go of that much control. 

It had only been a day and the redhead’s dealings with Toni had, well… blossomed. Toni could still see the HBIC fully accounted for and present in her interactions with others but none of it was directed towards her. The Serpent girl felt privileged to be receiving this gentle openness from the redhead.

She wouldn’t push the issue of potential abuse the Blossom girl might be receiving at home for now. Toni would wait and be there for Cheryl whenever she wanted to share. It was going to take baby steps but hopefully the Bombshell would learn to trust her completely one day. Sooner rather than later preferably.

Toni watched unobtrusively as the redhead quickly changed into her gym uniform hiding her body behind the open locker door. Cheryl had noticeably opted for her long sleeve shirt instead of the more weather appropriate short sleeved version. She couldn’t see most of the Vixen’s body while she switched outfits. The Blossom girl was definitely good at hiding and being prudent when necessary.

It made her sad to think how much practice Cheryl had at doing this. How none of these other girls noticed what was right in front of Toni’s eyes. Did Veronica or any of the redhead’s other friends know about this? How could they not? If they didn’t then it irritated Toni. How could they not see all of Cheryl’s outward and inward pain? It was so obvious to Toni. Even if Cheryl had not been her Soul Skin she would have been able to tell.

The class made their way out to the infield of the football stadium. As the girls approached the area they observed the large targets set up in a row. Racks of bows and arrows sat next to one another. Coach Clayton barked out orders for the girls to pair up and choose a target.

“Topaz! I want you with Blossom on this one. Cheryl’s an expert marksman and you’re in rather rough looking shape. She’ll be able to keep you from hurting yourself further. _Hopefully_. The draw weight isn’t too heavy and these aren’t regulation. Careful with those ribs I don’t need any phone calls from angry parents.” The coach instructed.

“Yes, Coach!” Toni replied. Archery didn’t seem too bad. She definitely preferred solitary sports but if she got to be paired up with Cheryl continuously she really didn’t care what game or skill they learned. “Sooo… You’re and expert marksman? Markswoman? Marksperson? You just keep surprising me Blossom. Who knew you had a secret deadly talent?” Toni ribbed though she was secretly thrilled to learn something so unexpected about the redhead.

“Tease all you want Topaz but I’ve been shooting since I was seven. I was a junior Olympian. There is no one better with a bow in this county. Probably the state but it’s not polite to boast about such things. Oh, and Toni, I will keep surprising you. You best be prepared. I have many secret talents and at least one more is just as deadly or could be for you anyways.” Cheryl replied smugly trailing a red nail down the girl’s bare arm. Toni grinned back at the redhead fighting off the rash of goosebumps that broke out over her arm.

They each selected their bows and grabbed a quiver full of arrows. Cheryl guided them to the target furthest away to set up. Toni oddly wanted to see what Cheryl could do. It was nice to discover something new about the redhead. She wouldn’t have pegged Cheryl for the archery type. Maybe polo or some other fancy horse related sport.

“I’ll shoot a couple of rounds to give you an idea of what this is supposed to look like. Then I’ll have you shoot a round. I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to be doing this with your ribs but I’ll at least give you one good shot before I sideline you for your own good. Just pay attention to my form as much as possible when I draw back and release. Focus specifically on my leg placement and arm hold.” Cheryl instructed as she planted her feet pulling back the drawstring.

“Oh, Bombshell, that will definitely not be a problem. I will spend all day checking out your great form.” Toni shamelessly ran her eyes up and down the redhead’s length.

Cheryl paused mid-draw lowering her bow to roll her eyes. “Seriously Cha-Cha?” Toni chuckled. “I always take checking out your form seriously Bombshell.” The pink-haired girl smirked. Quicker than Toni could blink Cheryl lifted her bow and released an arrow at the target. Not once did she take her eyes off Toni or steal a glimpse at the target. Cheryl arched one perfectly sculpted red eyebrow at Toni in challenge.

“I never take my eye off the target either Toni. It’s why I never miss.” The redhead gave Toni a pointed stare catching the redhead’s double meaning. The pink-haired girl glanced to the target on her right about 50 yards away and was not in the least bit surprised to see a bullseye pierced by a red-fletched arrow.

“Damn, Cheryl. That was hot.” Toni released a slow breath giving a nervous chuckle. “I know.” Was the redhead’s haughty response as she walked away to retrieve the arrow with a sway to her hips.

The Serpent looked over at the full quiver of arrows sitting on the ground. She was definitely sure the redhead went to fetch that arrow just to tease her further with that dangerous sway. Toni hadn’t done anything yet and already she was sweating. Cheryl was slinking back towards her with that damn arrow twirling it in her hand like a baton. 

A bead of sweat ran down Toni’s bronze-skinned back as the redhead approached not breaking eye contact. “Your turn Cha-Cha.” The redhead stepped close to her running the tip of the arrow across her collarbone from where she stood grasping the shaft in her hand. “I have so many things to show you.” Cheryl breathed trailing the arrowhead down her sternum between her breasts. 

Toni could see the rapid rise and fall of her own chest but could do nothing to stop it. Cheryl quickly side-stepped around Toni pressing up against her damp back whispering into her ear. “Pick up your bow, Toni. I want to see how good you are with your hands.” 

She cleared her throat moving away from Cheryl to retrieve her bow that was laying carelessly on the ground. As cautious as the Blossom girl was with her emotions she was just as uninhibited when it came to her bravado. Toni had been finding out the hard way that Cheryl was a relentless flirt. _Could a seventeen year old have a heart attack?_ She was failing miserably at locking down her libido. There was definitely a chance the pink-haired Serpent may have to be carted off the field in a stretcher if the Bombshell kept up her teasing.

The redhead crooked her finger and pointed down to the grassy patch in front of her indicating where she wanted Toni to stand. Her nerves were as taught as the bow string in her hand. She walked over and stood in front of the smirking redhead. The Bombshell grabbed her hips from behind pulling Toni flush against her. “Okay T.T. I want you to stand just like this.” Cheryl's grip tightened around her waist twisting her into what she assumed was the correct stance. The only thing Toni could focus on was the Vixen's proximity and hands. A blush radiated up Toni’s neck at the use of the nickname. She gave the redhead a brilliant smile of approval.

"That's the perfect form I'd like to see." The redhead lightly pinched her side stepping in front her. Toni watched as the red-haired girl's eyes roamed over her backside in passing. Her heart fluttered and her skin prickled. Cheryl looked over her shoulder to see if she was watching her stance. "Now if you could just manage to hold your hips and arms like I do then perhaps a bullseye is in your future." The redhead have her a wink. “Bombshell, if you keep standing in front of me wearing the hell out of those gym shorts I’ll never hit my target.” She declared. Cheryl gave a laugh and moved to stand behind Toni again.

“Okay, then let me help you with arm position. Raise your left arm and hold it straight out. I want you to breathe through the motions or you’re going to hurt your ribs when you pull back.” The girl instructed. There was a stitch in her side when she raised the bow. Toni wasn’t sure she could do this and not just because the redhead’s presence behind her was extremely distracting. Her ribs were really starting to tighten up now.

Again she found herself with two delicate hands gripping her waistline pulling her backwards into the warm softness of the taller girl's body.  Cheryl took Toni’s hand which held the arrow and placed her fingers in the appropriate position to grip the nock. “Move your hips into position like this. Then pinch the arrow between your fingers like so. Now lift your right elbow up just like that.”

The Vixen's chest was pressed up distractingly behind Toni. She was having a hard time breathing and things didn’t improve when the Bombshell slid her right hand slowly up her bronze hip. Gently her hand ascended up Toni’s ribs. Red fingernails skated the outside of her breast bringing a sharp gasp came from the Serpent. The redhead used her wandering hand to guide Toni’s elbow further into position. “Perfect. Beautiful form Toni.” The husky words were murmured into her ear.

Cheryl’s body pressed into her back combined with feather-light touching made the girl’s knees weaken and her vision haze slightly. There was no way she would be able to make a shot. Her concentration was all over the place. "Focus on the target. The arrow wants to find the mark. It craves release. You just need to guide it. Inhale your breath. Pull back a bit further. Now let go for me. Exhale and release.” Cheryl’s soft instructions were distracting but she did as she was told and somehow Toni managed to hit the target.

It wasn’t even close to the bullseye. The outer rung was perfectly acceptable for the pink-haired girl. She couldn’t quite believe she hit it at all. She turned around to face a smug looking Cheryl. “I hit it! How is that possible? Bombshell you are totally distracting as a teacher but color me impressed. I’ve never shot an arrow before.” Toni exclaimed happily as she absently ran her hand over ribs which were throbbing a bit more now.

“T.T. I am an excellent teacher. You mustn’t use distraction as an excuse. It’s not practical. Shooting conditions are rarely if ever ideal. You must train yourself to ignore interference. It takes discipline but it can be done. I for one never miss unless I mean to. How are your ribs? You seem to be sore?” The girl approached her inquiring with a soft concern after her little sermon.

Toni laughed at Cheryl heartily causing her to grip her side more. “Bombshell, I have never seen anyone switch gears as fast as you do. My ribs are definitely sore. I think I’m done shooting for today. Thanks for the lesson. But, I think it’s a little unfair to say that you’re an excellent teacher when you were intentionally trying to trip me up.” The pink-haired girl countered.

Cheryl gave her a sly smile. “I have no idea what you are talking about Antoinette. I merely guided your limbs into the precise positioning and corrected your terrible stance. So I’m not sure what could have caused you such a disruption? You did hit the target after all; which is better than most.” She quipped.

“Well, well, aren’t we full of surprises today? Look at you upping your name game today. Are you stalking me Bombshell? Using my given name is a bit of a no-no for most people who know me.” The pink-haired girl was trying to be annoyed by the fact Cheryl somehow found out her name and then used it against her but she really couldn’t be. Coming from the redhead’s mouth the name actually sounded sexy with the slight French accent she had placed on it.

“Hmm. That sounds like work to me T.T. so the answer to that is a double cherry-on-top no. Don’t worry it wasn’t by any nefarious means that this little gem found its way into my lexicon. It was by mere chance I assure you. But I think it best not to reveal my source since it seems to be a taboo word for you, She-who-must-not-be-named.” The red-haired girl took a step closer to her. She reached out and grabbed one of Toni’s pink locks only to start twirling it around her finger.

“I couldn't begin to fathom why you don't use it? It’s a very regal name, Antoinette. Such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl.” Cheryl’s eyes were twinkling as she untwisted the pink hair from around her finger and tucked it behind Toni’s ear.

“You are so lucky you’re cute Bombshell.” Toni rolled her eyes at the girl hoping she didn’t see the heat rising up the back of her neck. Cheryl calling her beautiful was almost too much to handle in this heat. She wasn't sure if her chest was on fire because of her ribs or the Blossom girl's words.

“Blossom! Topaz! Stop standing around chit-chatting! Start shooting!” Coach Clayton yelled causing the two girls to jump apart. Toni hadn’t realized they were lost in their own little bubble there for a minute. Cheryl cleared her throat. “Okay T.T. step aside and prepare to be wowed.” The HBIC announced as haughtily as she could which caused Toni to snicker.

The Serpent girl sat off to the side and watched as the redhead sunk arrow after arrow into the bullseye section of the target. What was truly impressive though was the amount of red fletching she could see sticking out of such a small circle. Toni took a minute to admire Cheryl’s form. It was exquisite. The control and focus she saw captured in the girl’s eyes and brow. Her strength when pulling back the bowstring was impressive. The experience the other girl displayed was unmistakable. She truly was an expert markswoman. It made her smile.

Cheryl finished off her quiver of arrows then started on Toni’s discarded set. The redhead would never admit it but her handsy approach, thrilling as it was, definitely was not regulation coaching. Not that Toni would complain about it. In fact, she had never liked sports more than she did today. Who knew archery could be so fun… and sexy?

A flare of mischievousness ran through Toni. Her amateur knowledge of the sport had allowed the redhead to take advantage of her. The Serpent wondered if she could rattle the stoic archer. That little speech about control and focus under distracting circumstances was about to be tested.

An evil grin appeared on her face as she got up and approached Cheryl quietly from behind. Just as Cheryl was about to release an arrow, Toni shouted. “BOMBSHELL!” The bronze-skinned girl’s shoulders drooped as the arrow flew home hitting the bullseye true. Cheryl turned around and winked at her.

“Nice try Cha-Cha, but you’ll have to do better than that. I never miss.” The Vixen turned around and notched another arrow releasing it and hitting the bullseye again with a thump. “How are you even doing that? There’s like no room left for arrows down there Robin Hood.” Toni asked a little in awe. It really was impressive.

“Oh, that’s simple T.T. I just pretend that the target is my mother’s face and I never miss.” The redhead stated coldly narrowing her eyes. “Damn Bombshell, that’s harsh.” Toni tried to lighten the mood noticing Cheryl’s instant scowl.

“Ugh. She’s wretched and you’ll understand when you meet her.” The redhead sunk another arrow into the ravaged target. Toni perked up at that. “Soooo. Does that mean I get to come over sometime soon?” Lowering her bow Cheryl ducked her head a bit looking away. “Umm, Yes… Only if you want to. I mean we do have to work on that English paper. You could come this weekend?” The statement came out awkwardly for someone who projected confidence like it was their job. She found it adorable how nervous Cheryl seemed to get with her.

Toni ran her hand down the girl’s back. “Relax, Cheryl. I’d love to come over and not just to work on the paper.” Cheryl didn’t turn around at Toni’s words but she could see her posture relax and it made her smile. The archer raised her bow to take another shot. Toni leaned forward tracing her fingernail down the back of Cheryl’s neck breathing into her ear just as she began to release the red-fletched arrow. “I can’t wait to get inside your bedroom.”

The redheaded archer jerked at the last minute causing her arrow to fly off course past Ethel who let out a squeal as she retrieved arrows by her target down the opposite end of the field. “Blossom! What are you doing? Focus! Try not to kill your fellow classmates as tempting as it may be!” Coach Clayton screamed. The man looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Cheryl swiveled around and gave Toni a deadly glare swatting her bow into Toni’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you just did that! I will literally kill you Cha-Cha. Don’t test me.”

Toni really tried not to crack up at the look on Cheryl’s face. She truly did but it couldn’t be helped. Doubling over she gave a loud belly laugh. Tears were streaming down her face when she finally met the girl’s glare. Her ribs were burning and she clutched at her side but it was totally worth it. Wiping her eyes with her hands she gave the Vixen and amused smile. “Now, now, Cheryl you mustn’t use distraction as an excuse.” Toni mirrored Cheryl’s earlier words back at her then roared with laughter at the red-faced look of murder the girl was giving her.

“I hope your ribs are in excruciating pain, Topaz.” Cheryl stalked off in a huff to retrieve her arrows. The pink-haired girl could hear snatches of the redhead’s muttering as she was storming away. “Never in my life… ungrateful Serpent… shove this arrow so far up… then we’ll see whose laughing.” It only caused Toni to cackle louder.

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~

The weekend had rolled around faster than Toni had anticipated. It was Sunday and Toni Topaz’s right hand was hovering over the red stone-framed door that served as entrance to Thistlehouse. The Serpent girl felt a wave trepidation and anticipation roll through her as she knocked.

An older redhead wearing far too much make up, gaudy jewelry and unexpectedly less clothing than might be appropriate on a Sunday for someone living on an estate like this swung open the door. She startled at Toni’s presence. Then gave an appraising haughty once-over of the girl standing in her doorway. “What do you want vagrant child? We do not accept any solicitations, no matter the cause, at this estate. So please if you are collecting for some homeless charity I suggest you save the speech and peddle your plea for aid elsewhere.” The older woman stated with such a distaste Toni could practically see the bitterness pucker her features.

If Toni could see her own face she was sure her mouth would be hanging comically open. The woman arching her eyebrow at her was definitely Cheryl’s mom. No one else could have wielded that same accusing arch and red hair with deadly accuracy. The first time her daughter had greeted her it had been in an eerily similar manner. But Penelope Blossom’s biting tone and criticism had definitely been perfected in the years she had over her teenage daughter.

Toni tried not to visibly shudder as so many things about the younger Blossom woman finally came shifting into place with just a few words. She gathered her thoughts after the unexpected greeting. “Oh, umm, actually I’m here to see Cheryl. Hi, Mrs. Blossom. I’m Toni Topaz.” The pink-haired girl stuck her hand out in greeting to the older redhead. The woman gave her another disapproving glance and just stared at Toni’s out-stretched hand until she put it down.

“I see. One moment,” was the less than friendly reply. “CHERYL! Get down here!” The shrill command erupted from the older woman. A few moments later Cheryl came walking stately down a spiral staircase the pink-haired girl glimpsed from the entrance way. “Yes, mommy?” Came the younger redhead’s questioning reply. “Apparently you have a house guest which you failed to inform me of my dear.”

The words were spoken harshly even though they came out saccharinely sweet. Cheryl’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw Toni standing in the doorway. _Crap_. Toni knew she should have texted the girl before just stopping by. Toni had to cancel yesterday’s study date unexpectedly due to Serpent business. The Ghoulies had tried making another move into their territory and a minor scuffle had ensued.

She had felt bad and suspected the red-haired girl didn’t believe her due to the short text she had received in response. Toni didn’t want Cheryl to think she was backing out of their newly minted friendship. It was clear the girl was expecting her not to show up in the first place. “That’s okay T.T. I understand. You have more important things going on. Don’t worry about it. We’ll just work on things at school. I’ll see you around.” The text had made Toni’s chest tighten.

Cheryl was her priority but the stupid Ghoulies messed up her plans. There was no way out of her Serpent duties. She just hoped Cheryl would understand after she explained. That is if she even got the chance to. The speculative unhappy look the girl was giving her now wasn’t encouraging.

“Cheryl, who is this?” The distasteful way Mrs. Blossom spoke caused Cheryl to give Toni an apprehensive look. “Oh mommy, I’m sorry I completely forgot I had set up a meeting to collaborate on a paper which is due end-of-term. This is my partner in AP English. You remember the essay I told you about? It entirely slipped my mind that we set a study appointment for today. That is okay isn’t it? We really must start working on it as soon as possible. It’s worth a significant portion of our final grade. You know how much of a stickler Mr. Kelly can be.” Cheryl lied smoothly to her mother.

Apparently Toni was going to get her chance to explain herself. “Ugh, very well Cheryl. Next time try to remember. It’s important you tell me about these things. I have a client expected any moment now. Just… stay in your room. I don’t want to see you down stairs for a couple of hours. And Cheryl? We will talk about this later.” Intoned the older Blossom shooting another unfavorable look towards the Serpent girl. Toni inwardly cringed. _Double crap. Cheryl was definitely in trouble._ She knew that parental tone even if she hadn’t heard it herself in a while.

“Follow me Toni. We best get started.” Cheryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door where her mother watched as the two girls departed for Cheryl’s bedroom. When they were out of earshot of her mother Toni tried apologizing. “Cheryl, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ She was cut off when the redhead squeezed red nails into the forearm she was gripping. It wasn’t hard but just enough pressure to get Cheryl’s meaning that whatever she was about to say was best done nowhere near the elder Blossom woman.

Toni tried not to stare or look around like some fish-out-of-water as she followed Cheryl up the spiral stairs. Rich red carpeting and drapery covered the gorgeous wooden staircase and surrounding arched stained-glass windows. A giant hand-painted family portrait hung on the wall depicting the four red-haired Blossoms. Cheryl and her brother appeared to be about eleven or twelve. Young Cheryl was adorable even if the expression she wore was too a little too serious for anyone that age. Jason was cute as well. A happiness radiated from the boy even in the portrait. It twisted Toni’s gut a bit and she looked away.

As they reached the landing of the manor’s second level Toni couldn’t hold her apology anymore. “I’m really sorry Cheryl. I didn’t mean to upset your mother and get you into trouble by showing up unannounced.” She apologized. “It’s okay T.T. my mother is always upset with something. It’s likely her face knows no other expression other than dissatisfaction. Try not to take it too personally.” Cheryl replied.

“So, that’s your mom? She’s kind of exactly like how everyone describes her. What a nightmare.” The pink-haired girl shuddered at the elder Blossom’s coldness. “Isn’t she though?” The redhead’s bored tone dripped with disdain for her mother. 

Cheryl led her down a long hallway. Several more portraits containing who Toni believed to be Blossom ancestors hung on the walls. An opulent mirror took up the entire section of one wall and she was pretty certain that was a suit of armor down another corridor they just passed. Toni had heard that the Blossom’s original mansion had burned down not long after Clifford Blossom’s fall. Thornhill was apparently an even more impressive estate than Thistlehouse but Toni had a hard time imagining it. This was such a wild difference from the type of life Toni knew.

As large as this place was Toni couldn’t help notice the overwhelming aura of a cold emptiness that permeated the house. This didn’t feel like a home. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead’s trailers had the distinct feel of a home. Her uncle’s trailer wasn’t much better than this either but it at least held some happiness within its walls. This place felt like a museum of the macabre. She wondered if the aura was due to Mr. and Mrs. Blossom’s influence.

Something told her that Cheryl would be able to do a lot more making Thistlehouse into a home given the chance. The redhead stopped in front of set of wide double doors and turned slightly giving Toni a brief smile. “Welcome to my only slice of heaven in this cursed manor, T.T.” Her cheeks were dusted a light red as she opened the doors to the biggest bedroom Toni had ever seen in her seventeen years on this planet. 

There was no use trying to keep the amazed look off her face. She knew she couldn’t. “Holy shit, Cheryl! This is like the size of my uncle’s entire trailer. You literally live in a palace.” She looked around taking in the very Cheryl gothic-chic aesthetic the room radiated. Unlike the rest of the house this room held a lot of the Bombshell’s personality and visual appeal. The black and reds felt warmer in here for some reason. Large bookshelves lined the walls and Toni itched to go explore them. The redhead didn’t say anything as she explored the room looking at all the little knick-knacks and art covering the walls. Cheryl seemed totally into Art Nouveau. It was evident with lamps and other furniture and paintings which hung on the walls. “This is phenomenal Cheryl. It’s totally you. I love it.” Toni exclaimed giving another glance around the room.

“Thank you. After Thornhill’s demise I desired a change. Those cleansing fires gave me a fresh start and I’ve created my little oasis of old-world meets art here in this otherwise drab Dickensian residence. I try to stay out of mother’s space as much as possible. It tends to suck the life from me. Much like the woman herself. Although, the grounds and gardens are quite lovely. I frequently find myself roaming amongst them. I do love a good read alfresco on the settee whilst it’s still warm outdoors.” Toni smiled she could totally picture Cheryl curled up reading on some fancy lawn furniture like a cat.

“It’s an easy image to conjure. Who’s your favorite author? I picture you reading a lot of Austen for some reason.” Toni asked. “Stephen King or Lovecraft, depending on my mood but I do love a good classic as well.” The redhead smirked at her seeming to soften some of her earlier tension.

“Really? Hmm, you know I guess I can totally picture that too.” She agreed. The pink-haired girl gave a soft laugh. “Me, I’m a Palahniuk fan, or true crime kind of girl.” Toni informed the redhead. “Ah, I get it, you are a true chaos lover. Do you read all those true crime novels for tips of the trade, my fair Serpent?” Cheryl teased with a wink. “Har, har, Bombshell. You are an absolute riot. Too bad Pop’s doesn’t have an open-mic night. You’d slay.” She joked back. Toni continued to wander around the room.

Oddly, for a teenager, but maybe not for Cheryl, there were a lack of personal pictures on display. She only saw one frame it was sitting on her nightstand. Toni walked towards it. Curiosity couldn’t keep her from picking up the split frame. The red wooden frame held a series of three pictures which featured the Blossom twins playing around on a dock over what she assumed was Sweetwater River. This couldn’t have been that long ago given how old they both looked. Maybe the summer before the Blossom boy had passed? “You and Jason look really happy here. You two were what? Around fifteen? Sixteen?” She asked inclining her head towards the redhead who was watching her curiously. Cheryl gave her a small smile and nod. “It was our birthday weekend actually. We just celebrated our sixteenth.”

The first photo showed Jason standing at the end of dock. He wore red and white-striped board shorts and was smiling widely. In his arms he carried a laughing red-bikini clad Cheryl bridal style. One of her arms was hooked around the back of his neck the other hand was flicking at his nose. Her head was thrown back in unreserved cheerfulness. The image had caught her mid-laugh. It was such an unguarded expression of pure happiness that it made Toni smile back at it. Gods, Cheryl was truly breathtaking like that. She had never seen that expression on her face ever. It became the pink-haired girl’s new mission in life to recreate that specific smile.

The second image must have been taken right after. Jason’s smile had turned mischievous and in typical brother fashion he was unceremoniously throwing Cheryl into the water. The look of abject horror on the girl’s face before she hit the water was also priceless. It made Toni laugh out loud. The third photo had Jason’s head thrown back in the same type of laughing fit Cheryl’s previous picture displayed. The soaking wet Blossom twin had pulled herself halfway out of the water. The backs of her upper arms were resting on the dock reaching for her brother’s leg. The death glare she was shooting her brother was so quintessentially Cheryl that the pink-haired girl couldn’t help but deepen her smile at it.

Toni wondered if she was able to pull him into the water and take him by surprise as he had Cheryl. The photo series was the perfect embodiment of having a sibling. Toni had shared many similar moments with Fangs and Sweet Pea. A pang of sadness hit her heart for the remaining Blossom twin. “Where you able to pull him in?” Toni softly asked.

Cheryl gently lifted the frame out of Toni’s hands smiling softly as she reviewed its contents. Toni watched a myriad of emotion pass over the girl’s features as she studied the picture. She ran a loving hand over the glass. “Yes. He never saw it coming. Served him right. He completely ruined my hair that day.” Calmness and an overwhelming sense of love struck Toni. She could feel a glow coming from the redhead standing next to her.

“That was Jason. Always mischievous. Always smiling. We were so different in so many ways but he was my rock. He is the only person I think who ever understood me. Perhaps the only one whoever will?” The last sentence was spoken softly like Cheryl was speaking to herself. She placed the picture back on her nightstand and ran a hand over it lovingly again then cleared her throat and gave Toni a sharp stare.

“So? What brings you to Thistlehouse on this delectable Sunday afternoon, Antoinette? I thought you were busy this weekend? Also, thank you for having the foresight to not wear your Serpent jacket. Mommy would never have let your feet cross the threshold of our manor had she seen it.” The HBIC mask was on full display but Toni could sense the other girl’s hesitancy mixed with a bit of frustration simmering just beneath the surface.

The pink-haired Serpent stopped distrusting her ability to read the other girl’s emotions. If their Soul Skin connection was going to help her understand how the redhead was feeling Toni wasn’t going to question it. She was going to use it to her advantage. Toni couldn’t read her all the time but it seemed like their link kicked into high gear when the other girl was experiencing a strong emotional state. The emotion could be good or bad but the constant condition for the effect was that it needed to be powerful. So for as stoic as the girl’s features were at this moment. She knew there was something more intense going underneath. The girl was just a pro at not showing it.

Toni took a few steps towards Cheryl. Gently she grabbed the other girl’s hands in her own and squeezed. She felt the redhead try to pull away but held on trying to emit her thoughts verbally and through their bond. “Look, Cheryl. I am so sorry I canceled yesterday. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you or bail last minute like I did. I truly wanted to be here. Trust me spending the afternoon with you would have been preferable to most of my other Saturday plans. It’s just sometimes I won’t and don’t have a choice. My life isn’t always entirely my own. The Serpents are not just my family, they’re my obligation, my duty…” Toni sighed trying to explain her situation better. She stared pleadingly into the redhead’s eyes which were slightly glassy and swimming with a conflicted expression.

“If I’m called on. I need to be there. It doesn’t matter if it’s 3am or I’m at school or even if I’ve made plans to spend time with the most breathtaking, intriguing, captivating redhead I’ve been dying to get to know. I take my responsibility to my brothers and sisters seriously. A Serpent never stands alone. It’s one of our most important rules. Our most important actually. I never would have canceled on you intentionally. I need you to believe that. You, Cheryl Blossom, are _so_ worthy of my time. I honestly feel like the lucky one. That you are even giving me this chance? It’s just… beyond what I had hoped. You have every reason not to trust or accept the presence of any Serpent. I get that. We owe you a debt that can never be repaid. I just… I really want us to be friends. I want to know you. Please don’t push me away because of yesterday. It’s okay to be upset. I was too. Honestly, I rushed here right after I was done with… my Serpent stuff. I haven’t even been home yet to change. I know I should have texted or called beforehand but I didn’t think you would answer. I had to see you. To explain all this. Please can you just not push-“ Whatever else Toni was about to say was cut off by two crimson lips capturing hers.

Toni was caught off guard for a moment before she responded to Cheryl’s hungry lips attacking hers. Her hands slid up the taller girl’s arms and into silky fiery hair. She pulled the girl closer into her body. The heat smoldering between them was filled with an electric energy which passed like a current joining their lips. It almost burned. Toni sought entrance into the redhead’s mouth deepening the kiss. Her exploring tongue caused tingling sensations to rupture and spread across the surface area of her skin.

A vibrating from deep within Toni’s core caused a waving of immense pleasure to sweep over her. Cheryl moaned into the kiss. Her red fingernails sunk into the sensitive flesh at the nape of Toni’s neck causing a small shudder to pass through the smaller bronze-skinned girl. Toni could barely breathe but she felt helpless to pull away from Cheryl. It was consuming. The intense sensations and emotions ebbed then flowed coupling the two girls.

A heavily panting Cheryl broke the kiss first but she didn’t pull away completely. "Toni..." The redhead whispered breathlessly. Her chest was heaving as rapidly as Toni’s. She touched their forehead’s together trying to catch her breath. “I… That was… Sorry T.T. it was the only way I could think of to shut you up.” The girl’s hot breath mixed with hers. She still hadn’t opened her eyes to meet hers. Though she was smiling as her sweaty forehead pressed into Toni's.

“Wow… Bombshell, never apologize for those lips. You can shut me up any day. That was… spectacular. You are spectacular.” The redhead opened her eyes at the smaller girl’s words. Toni grasped Cheryl’s face lightly between her hands and stroked her thumbs tenderly across the red-haired girl’s amazing cheekbones. Cheryl’s eyes fluttered as she leaned into Toni’s gentle hands. “Cha-Cha, did you feel that?” Came the breathy whisper from Cheryl. “Yes, I did. Open your eyes Cheryl.” Toni uttered. The redhead did as she was asked. A shyness and vulnerability radiated from the girl.

“Come closer.” Toni left one hand on the girl’s cheek but used her other to wrap around the small of Cheryl’s back pulling her as close as possible. The Soul Skin bond was thrumming through her veins. She could feel the frantic beat of the redhead's heart and emotions. It made Toni’s already prickling skin spike with heat.

Her only hope was that Cheryl was feeling as electric and wild with an equal amount craving coursing through her. Cheryl had kissed her and it was more than wonderful; it was magic. She was helpless with desire to drink from those crimson lips again. That sizzling flare, that crackling bond, it itched to link their lips for a second time. “Cheryl, can I taste you?” The redhead’s searching gaze roamed over Toni’s features like she was drinking her in. Some question had shone behind her chocolate eyes as she stroked her red fingernails up and down the back of Toni’s neck. The smaller girl trembled at her ghosting touch.

Cheryl nodded her consent to the pink-haired girl and tightened her arms which were encircled around Toni’s neck. The Serpent smiled back at the redhead and drew her into another scorching kiss. It seemed to last hours and yet only minutes at the same time. An identical intense passion traveled between them and flowed between their joined lips. A building intimacy was born. A familiarity which wasn’t there before was now uniting their two energies. Two energies which were irreversibly greeting each other; calling each other home.

Harmonizing and converging together, their two separate essences melded, temporarily joining two girls into one force. Toni's heart and mind felt surrounded by peace and completeness. One word repeated over and over in her thoughts. _Home. Home. Home._ Toni slowed down the pace of her ravaging kiss gradually parting her pink lips from the taller girl. The action forced a soft protracted sigh to escape Cheryl. “My lipstick’s maple red by the way. In case you were wondering why it tastes so sweet.” The husky declaration from the redhead made Toni smile against her crimson lips.

She embraced the Vixen tightly placing her head on the other girl’s chest just letting their energies flow between them. “You are absolutely sensational, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.” Toni murmured into the redhead’s shirt. She felt Cheryl’s embrace constrict around her as the taller girl rested her chin atop Toni’s head. They stayed like that for a long time. Each content being wrapped up in another as well as the silence and stillness of the moment. Both girls had a thousand thoughts racing through their brains but didn’t vocalize them just yet. Neither wanting the moment to end.

Toni lifted her head from Cheryl’s collarbone to regard the pale girl. “So… I guess you aren’t mad?” The corner of her mouth lifted smirking at the redhead. Relaxing her tight embrace she locked her hands loosely around the small of Cheryl’s back to keep her trapped in her arms. The Vixen blushed trying to step away. But before she could withdraw from her arms completely Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hands with her own. “Don’t pull away, Bombshell. I want you right here.” The pink-haired girl lifted the redhead’s hands to her lips kissing her knuckles.

“T.T. I was never really that mad about yesterday. Well… perhaps I was. But just a touch; hurt would be a more accurate descriptor though. Before you launch into another speech about duty and obligation which I’m sure I’d love to cut off… again.” She gave Toni a shy smile.

“I just want you to know. I understand. I get it. The Serpents are your family. And I’m just… I honestly really don’t know what I am to you? I know I shouldn’t feel disappointed about yesterday. Truthfully, I stopped being let down by others always choosing me second long ago. It is my natural lot in life it seems. I can’t really explain why it felt different yesterday? Or why it feels different with you in general? It’s just the two of us have been growing closer and I thought that meant... I was finally going to come first for once. I’m embarrassed. It all sounds so childish and needy when I say it out loud so please don’t apologize or try to explain. You have your own life and we are… too… new to make this a big deal. I’m trying to not make this a big deal. Even though that kiss just now was the most wonderful thing that has happened to me in quite a while.” Cheryl finished her speech not able to meet Toni’s eyes.

“Bombshell… Cheryl? Please look at me?” Toni asked gently turning the girl’s face toward her with a soft bronze hand. “I want you to come first. In my heart I want that too. I just… I’m new to this too. I have my boys and mostly we can take care of ourselves, always have. We lean on each other when necessary and we always put our Serpent business ahead of everything because we don’t really have anyone to worry about besides our own. Except now Jughead has found Betty and I see how it’s changed him for the better. He had to figure out the balance between the Serpents and his Soul Skin. Meeting you is like the best thing that has happened to me personally in like… forever. I have to believe I’ll get there too. You _are_ a priority. _My_ priority. But I’ve never really had anyone else to worry about. Can you be patient while I figure out my balance? Can we do that together? I always want to know if I’ve upset you. Please tell me if I ever do. I want this to work.” The pink-haired girl gestured back and forth between the two of them and implored to the redhead’s understanding.

Cheryl smiled at her and kissed the open palm of Toni's hand which she had grabbed during the girl's heartfelt plea. “T.T., I’m pretty sure you could get me to agree to anything if you keep kissing me like that with those luscious pink lips of yours.” The redhead gave her a teasing smirk trying to cut the built up tension in the room.

Gods, Toni was never going to make it out of here without having a heart attack. She had literally been inside Thistlehouse for less than twenty minutes and between the kissing and the confessions it had her spinning like her cart was just struck by a turtle shell. “Noted, Bombshell.” The Serpent girl smiled back. Both girls went back to embracing one another for a bit. Holding the redhead in her arms felt grounding.

“So… I did actually bring my backpack. We could actually start working on our paper? Did you want to do some studying? Or talk about the crazy effect your lips and the proximity of your person seem to have on my body?” Toni wasn’t sure she had it in her for round two of serious conversation time just now. But she figured it was only fair that Cheryl to get the opportunity to talk about some of the crazy inexplicable things they had just experienced.

The way Toni’s mind and body were yo-yoing suggested the redhead had to be in a similar yet more confused state. At the bare minimum she wanted Cheryl to know it wasn’t just her experiencing what must feel like some sort of phenomenon after that shared kiss. Toni tangibly felt their Soul Skin connection and most of the other girl’s emotions pretty clearly. It was a potent and heady mixture because she was also being bombarded with her own sensations and impressions.

Cheryl thankfully shook her head. “Would you mind terribly T.T. if we just worked on our English paper? Or tried to? I’m feeling a little overwhelmed right now. Your presence seems to ground me and simultaneously catapult my heart into the stratosphere. So I think comparing and contrasting our dull town’s privileged and poor population’s dichotomy may be just the distraction I need right now. Besides, I may have already mentioned this once my Serpentine Busker Queen but I can’t have you riff-raff spoiling my 4.0 grade point average.” Cheryl playfully stated.

Toni laughed out loud at the reference to their first ill-fated conversation. She grabbed her backpack then the redhead’s hand and dragged them over to Cheryl’s chaise lounge to set up a workstation. “You know what Princess? I’m going to let that one slide because you called me _your_ Serpentine Busker Queen.” The redhead chuckled at her in return as they pulled out their English syllabus and paper guidelines.

“Want to know a secret Bombshell? Not many would know it, but, you weren’t that far off the mark when you called me the Queen of the Buskers. I can actually play a few different instruments, sing too, if you believe it? And there could have been a time or two where I may or may not have sung on the street for extra money.” Toni grinned at the red-haired girl’s gaping mouth. 

“That’s a great Venus-fly trap impression that you do. See Bombshell, even you have a hidden talent.” Both girls laughed at Toni’s observation. “I can’t believe you actually have musical aptitude. With those comedy skills you should have done stand-up. Perhaps, we can make it a double act? ” The redhead shot back.

“Wow, Blossom, did you just make a joke at my expense? I feel so honored. Again, you keep surprising me.” The pink-haired girl arched an eyebrow at Cheryl. “Keep it up Topaz, and you won’t like my next surprise as much.” The Vixen threateningly mocked in a sing-song voice. Both girls gave each other a warm look then settled into a content silence for a bit contemplating each other.                                         

After a couple hours of studying and idea sharing Toni started packing up her things to go. She hated to cut her night with Cheryl short but her shift at the Wyrm started in an hour and a half and she had yet to get home from last night’s Serpent mission. She wasn’t sure how she was feeling so energized still but suspected it was her dazzling company. Cheryl escorted her quietly to the front door then walked her outside. They had successfully evaded the elder Blossom woman when exiting. Both girl’s stared at each other nervously for a few seconds before Cheryl snatched Toni into her warm embrace. Toni noted that Cheryl always smelled of vanilla and maple syrup. 

“Thank you Toni, for everything. I can’t wait to do this again.” The redhead stated sheepishly. Toni pulled back slightly in the girl’s embrace and stroked the back of her knuckle across Cheryl’s cheek. “Me too, Cher. Me too.” Toni was feeling a bit nervous but she had a question she needed to ask the redhead before leaving. Her mouth felt dry and she suppressed a shiver.

“Cheryl?” Toni spoke her name in a question. The red-haired girl smiled giving her a questioning stare with her head tilted to the side. Toni cleared her throat and started again. “Cheryl, will you go out on a date with me?” The game of ping-pong her heart was playing inside her chest didn’t stop until the grinning redhead gave her an answer.

“Of course I will T.T. It would be my pleasure.” Cheryl placed a lingering kiss on the smaller girl’s cheek. A blush ran up Toni’s neck and she was pretty sure the smile on her face could probably be seen from the space station. _Best. Day. Ever._ Toni thought. 

She cleared her throat again and stepped out of the red-haired girl’s embrace. Giving Cheryl’s hands one final squeeze she walked backward towards her bike saying goodnight. “Well Bombshell, as always, you leave me a little breathless. I’m kinda sad I have to work tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow at school? Meet me in the morning?” She inquired hopefully. Cheryl’s smile looked as ridiculously smitten as hers must have. Or at least Toni assumed it did since she could feel the way her cheeks were almost sore.

“Parking lot. Seven-thirty am sharp. At my Impala, Toni. Don’t be late. Oh and Topaz, please be careful on that monstrosity. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to those perfect pink lips.” Cheryl teased as Toni mounted her bike. Kick-starting her Shadow Toni smirked at the other girl.

“Don’t worry Bombshell. I plan on tasting your particular shade of maple red for a long time. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, gorgeous.” The pink-haired Serpent strapped on her helmet and winked at Cheryl just before speeding down the long drive of Thistlehouse back towards Sunnyside.

                                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~

It had been an amazing two weeks since Cheryl had invited Toni into her home. The girls had spent as much time with each other as their schedules allowed. They hadn’t had any more swoon worthy lip-locks since that first day in Cheryl’s bedroom but the electricity still bounced between the two. It thrummed through Toni’s body when she was in the other girl’s presence.

The change in their Soul Skin bond had become more significant since that Sunday. Toni had taken to watching River Vixens practices from the bleachers on days she didn’t have a Swords and Serpents meeting after school or Serpent patrol duties; which had been increasing lately.

Their study sessions for their English paper had been conducted at the library ever since that first day. Apparently Penelope Blossom was not impressed with Cheryl’s new choice in friends so the girls decided to make it easier on themselves and study outside of Thistlehouse’s grounds. Toni didn’t want her presence to cause any further trouble for the girl. As much as the two wanted to be alone together again Cheryl had looked relieved to have an excuse to spend as much time out of her house and away from her mother as possible.

Each day brought the two soulmates closer together. It seemed like the entire school was aware of their status shift. Most people gave way to the two girls as they came down the hallway hand-in-hand. She had noticed Cheryl was a tactical person or at least with Toni she was. The redhead always seemed to be touching her in some way when they were in each other’s presence. It made Toni smile to think about it. The redhead appeared to only engage with her in such a physical way.

Everyone else was held at the girl’s HBIC preferred distance. She felt honored that Cheryl seemed to trust her this much. Several of Cheryl’s friends had commented on such displays in front of them. They had also inquired what was going on between them incessantly, especially Veronica. Cheryl didn’t answer those questions directly. Most likely since they both hadn’t officially established what they were to one another just yet. They weren’t quite friends but they weren’t quite dating either as Toni had yet to pull the trigger on actually taking the redhead out on the date she had asked for a couple of weeks ago.

Regardless the redhead held her hand through the hallways impervious to peoples inquires or stares. Cheryl didn’t appear to be fazed by it one bit. “Let them stare T.T. When we are together no one should be able to take their eyes off of us. That’s the way it should be.” The Bombshell had declared it as confidently as her love for designer shoes or the color red. The two made an intimidating pair cutting through the halls together. Secretly Toni loved it. 

No one had the nerve to approach the Serpent or the HBIC if they had an issue with it. Especially when they were together. Except for the one time the Mantle kid attempted but he only made that mistake once. She figured it wasn’t because Reggie had lack of nerve but more so a lack of brain. Cheryl’s inner HBIC had cut him down so quickly Toni didn’t even have a chance to respond to his lewd comment. No one since had dared even think a negative or crude thought about the pair.

Both girl’s had been standing in front of Cheryl’s locker when the incident occurred. The pink-haired girl had been leaning into the Vixen gently placing a lock of flaming hair behind the other girl’s ear. Cheryl was giving her a honeyed smile which was leaving Toni feel absolutely weak in the knees when the jarring interruption came.

“If you girls want to take this back to my room. I’ll will totally just watch. Wasn’t too hard to bag yourself a Serpent was it Bombshell? Everyone has fun slumming it at least once in their life huh? Maybe I can take a turn when you’re done? I’d love to show a Serpent who their daddy really is.” The unpleasant boy’s vulgar words dripped with innuendo. Cheryl’s sweet gaze went from charming to flaming almost instantaneously.

The HBIC stepped into the boy’s personal space with a quiet menace. The threat appeared additionally terrifying because of how controlled and peaceful it came out of the normally dramatic Vixen’s mouth. “Reginald, I suggest you remove yourself from our presence immediately unless you care to taste the heel of this Louboutin all the way in your lower intestine. I also propose you work on your manners if you care to ever have the utilization of your tongue after today. I will gladly feed it to my cousin Ernest’s Gila monster. Oh, and if I ever and I mean ever, here you speak that way about Antoinette again I will burn you in your sleep and use your ashes as fertilizer in my mother’s prize winning rose garden. Now shoo!” The redhead glared at the Bulldog.

Reggie threw his hands up in the air in surrender looking sufficiently cowed. “Chill, Blossom. It was just a joke.” The clack of her heel rung out intimidatingly as she took a step forward toward the dark-haired boy. “Leave. Now.” She pointed towards the opposite direction. The boy gave her a dark look but didn’t say anything and stormed away.

Toni sat there for a second dumb-founded at the exchange she just witnessed. “Woah! Cheryl that was… awesome! And terrifying and such a turn on.” Blurted the pink-haired girl. Cheryl was still glowering after the jock as he disappeared into the throng of onlookers. The red-haired girl refocused her attention on Toni and her face instantly softened. She reached out her pale hand and twisted a lock of pink hair around her finger and pulled Toni in closer by it. “No one will speak to you that way ever again Toni. I won’t allow it.”

The Serpent girl was blushing but she didn’t care if anyone saw. She reached up on her tippy toes and left a lingering kiss on the redhead’s cheek. “You are sensational and full of many surprises. Thank you for defending me, Cheryl.” Toni was giving her the most winsome smile in her arsenal. She stroked the other girl’s cheek affectionately and grabbed her hand. “Come on let’s go we have to get to P.E. before Coach Clayton learns we are late because you were too busy taking one of his Bulldogs down a peg or ten.”

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. After the final bell rang Toni said goodbye to Cheryl in the hall as she headed to her Swords and Serpent meeting while Cheryl headed towards River Vixens practice.

“Okay I’d like to get this meeting of the Swords and Serpents underway. We have a lot to cover today.” Jughead addressed the small group in front of him. “First order of business. We need to consolidate our plan of attack against the Ghoulies. When Archie decided, as well-meaning but ill-advised as it was, to go behind our backs and inform Sheriff Keller about the drag race it really did a number to the Ghoulie ranks. Unfortunately, we all knew it was going to be a temporary fix." The look on Jughead's face beylayed just how serious things were about to become.

"The Ghoulies have been taking pot shots at the Southside and our territories since their leader Malachi was locked up with a pretty large portion of their faction. All of that is coming to a head. In two and half weeks’ time they are all being released. We need to be prepared for the retaliation which I expect will be severe. I’m not sure if they are going to strike immediately or set a trap for the Serpents to be ensnared? Whatever the scenario we all need to be ready. So I want double patrols going out every night. Sunnyside Serpents need to be on alert at all times. Likely they’ll want to strike at our heart. Toni, I need you to be vigilant during your shifts at the Wyrm. First sign of trouble you call me and I’ll send out the alert. Plan on a few more meetings in the next couple of days to brainstorm counter attacks and possible combat strategy. Alright?” The young Serpents surrounding their leader all nodded solemnly. 

“Shit, Jug. Just how screwed are we?” Toni asked. Jughead gave her a grim look. “It’s not going to be pretty. We need to be prepared, T. It’s essential to stay alert and ready for any surprises. Carry your blades at all times and try not to get caught alone.” Jughead intoned.

“Whatever you need Jug. Whenever you need it.” Toni concurred. Fangs, Sweet Pea and the other Serpents all gave similar declarations. The young members of the gang all kicked around ideas and tactics for the next half hour. Jughead gave a loud clap of his hands. “Alright, meeting adjourned until tomorrow. T, Fangs and Sweets please hang back a minute.” The four Serpents said their goodbyes to the other members and waited for Jughead to speak.

“So now that we are alone our secondary and more important agenda needs to be discussed.” The three Serpents all exchanged worried looks turning back to a serious seeming Jughead. Fangs shrugged his shoulders at the crown beanie wearing teen. “What gives, Jug?” Their black-haired leader looked right at her.

“Toni. We need a great plan.” Her friend stated. “I agree Jug. If what you think is coming is even half as bad as you anticipate then we have to be ready.” The pink-haired girl affirmed. “No Toni, I don’t think you understand. _You_ need an amazing plan and we are going to help you.” The boy replied. Toni gave him a confused look. “Uhh? What are you talking about Jug?” She asked grimacing slightly.

“The plan. Operation Cherry Bomb. Where are you taking Cheryl on your first date?” The black-haired boy cracked open an ear-splitting grin. Sweet Pea shouted “YES! Let’s do this!” and Fangs clapped letting out what suspiciously sounded like a squeal of delight. Toni just stared at him slack-jawed for a second before her wide grin matched Jugheads. “You sneaky bastard. I love you.” He winked at her.

“Toni, shit is about to hit the fan and we need to take hold of all the moments we can with the people we love. The three of us have seen you making heart-eyes at each other for the past two weeks when you think no one is watching. It’s kinda of adorable to see you this soft but you two are definitely not fooling anyone. Well, accept maybe Archie. He hasn’t seemed to have caught on but if I have to dodge anymore questions from Betty I’ll probably be sleeping on the couch. So we need you to ask Bombshell out already and it needs to be the most amazing first date she’s ever had. You up for it?” He asked.

The Serpent girl was blushing. Toni’s heart was so full of love for these boys. Her boys. Her brothers. They couldn’t be any more loyal if they tried. “Technically I’ve already asked her out. I just need the amazing date plan part. My brain has been on overdrive and nothing seems good enough.”

The boys laughed at her for a minute. They had seen every struggle the pink-haired girl had gone through with the redhead. Had seen their progression and were supportive as hell after Toni had told them it was the combustive Blossom Bombshell who was her Soul Skin. Their shock at first was a great as Toni’s had been but they fell in line quickly knowing how inevitable the soulmate connection was.

The pink-haired girl had been hesitant to tell them about what happened at the Wyrm with Mustang but her fears were unfounded. If anything the three boys wanted to kill Mustang if he wasn’t already dead. He had broken Serpent law threatening Toni and her grandfather. They had discussed the potential fallout she was facing with the Blossom girl once Toni revealed the truth and they were nervous for her. 

The three boys basically thought the same way she did so they had agreed with her that the best course of action was to build up as much of a solid foundation with the redhead as possible then explain the whole truth. Toni worried whether she was making the right choice. It seemed too manipulative towards the redhead who had already suffered so much by Toni’s indifference.

The boys tried to make her feel better about the situation but it did no good. She was just trying to not think about it too much. A ton of mistakes were already made concerning the redhead and she had no idea how it would all work out. There was a likely chance it wouldn’t but there was no way she couldn’t at least try. The girl was her future and Toni wanted Cheryl in her life permanently and by choice.

“Alright boys, what do you have for me? I’ve been thinking about this for two weeks and I’ve already shot down like a hundred ideas in my head. I thought the hard part was asking out my Soul Skin who also just happens to be The Cheryl “Bombshell” Blossom but apparently not. I have to make this special and I’ve definitely kept her waiting long enough.” Toni gave them an urgent pleading look. The Serpent girl hated to admit it but she had spent that past few night sleepless and sweating over this. Her boys were a gods send.

A round-robin conversation yielded may ideas. Sweet Pea’s suggestions were all too outlandish, Fangs churned out some brilliant ones. They weren’t quite first date material but she would absolutely break a couple of those out for the future use. If they could just get this first date on lockdown. Jughead and Toni had both come up with the final perfect first date idea. It was so simple she was surprised she hadn't thought of it already. It was just enough of a grand gesture without going too over the top. She knew that Jug's inner romantic would be able to help her on this one. Each of the black-haired Serpent boys had received grateful bear hugs and Toni’s infinite gratitude.

She glanced at the underside of her cuff to see what time it was. Perfect, the redhead should just be finishing up. Running a finger over the small fissure in the watch face she shivered remembering the day it cracked. The day Toni herself had cracked. They had come such a long way since then.

How could so much change for her in just a few months? It was really kind of a tiny miracle the girls had come together at all. Leaving the classroom with a bounce in her step she headed toward the gymnasium to wait for River Vixens practice to wrap up.

There was a certain redhead who required the pink-haired girl’s upmost attention. A toothy grin spread across her face as phase two of Operation Cherry Bomb was about to commence.


	9. Chapter Eight: I Sink Farther (Cheryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a little sprinkle of everything in it and leave you wondering: Is this a kissing book?  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Off-Topic Author Note:  
> Question writer friends? Do you ever get frustrated not being able to reach wider audiences? Sometime I feel like the important stories we have to tell are never heard by those who really need them the most. I remember how hard it was growing up feeling starved for queer content and trying to find myself reflected in the protagonists in the stories I was reading or watching on TV. Thankfully things have changed tremendously in the last 15 years but I feel like it's never enough. I write stories on AO3 so readers have access to that outlet but I wish there were more platforms for our original stories. Our community deserves so many more new and authentic characters to look up to and root for. I'm left feeling perpetually thwarted and unsatisfied when it comes to this subject. Anyone else feel like they're endlessly rolling their eyes over this as well?

“Seriously, Cha-Cha?” Cheryl eyed the Serpent girl straddling the metal monstrosity in front of her. “Absolutely not. I will not be getting on the back of that death contraption. Not now, not ever!” She avowed giving Toni an incredulous stare. A peel of laughter came from the pink-haired girl. “Really? Oh, come on. You can’t tell me that _the Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, Bombshell, First of Her Name, HBIC of Riverdale High, Mother of all Chaos_ isn’t up for a little excitement and can’t handle a little danger?” Toni asked with a raised eyebrow holding the helmet out to her.

“Antoinette, I have all the possible excitement and danger I need in my life right now without climbing onto the back of that collision course contrivance. It just screams teen tragedy waiting to happen. I would prefer to have my biography not end pitifully like some ill begot James Dean reproduction. Why don’t we just take the Impala?” She bargained. “Are you afraid, Bombshell?” Toni challenged.

Cheryl wanted to kiss or slap the smirk off those perfect pink lips. She let out an exasperated huff. “I am not afraid of anything, Topaz. I just value my finite time on this planet.” The redhead hoped she didn’t seem too panicked. Which she absolutely was. The idea of riding on the back of that bike terrified her and she couldn’t exactly place why. The redhead had certainly encountered and placed herself in more peril then this before.

She had seen Toni and her compatriots ride said machines for months now. Whole-heartedly she believed that the girl probably understood how to drive better than most teens. Cheryl just never pictured herself as a passenger during all of her daydreams about the completely hot leather clad pink-haired Serpent Girl, who sported aviators and black helmet, as she sat astride her vintage motorcycle. It was apparent that Toni was completely confident handling the machine. The girl’s lack of skill wasn’t what sent her into a panic. Perhaps it was Cheryl’s lack of control? Honestly the redhead couldn’t discern why her chest was heaving at the thought of getting on.

Toni leveled her with a serious gaze. “Do you trust me? I need you to trust me Cheryl. Please. I would never let anything bad happen to you. We’ll go slowly. I promise. It’s our first date and I want to take you somewhere special. I have been riding this bike since before I was old enough to drive legally. It’s my legacy. Plus, my grandfather would kill me if I ever let anything happen to it and I would sooner jump off the Brooklyn Bridge before I let anything happen to you. Please for me? Will you trust me?” The girl gave her such a hopeful and sincere look holding out her hand.

It was hard for Cheryl not to place her trust in Toni. She tamped down the feelings of trepidation and fear trying to settle her nerves. Giving a small nod to Toni she took the offered hand and gingerly threw a leg over the seat behind the Serpent girl.

Cheryl put on the black helmet Toni handed her with a grimace. “Can you get the strap for me Toni?” She asked not really understanding how to adjust the buckle. Toni turned halfway in her seat giving the redhead a smile. She corrected the strap for the redhead letting her fingers linger a tad under her chin lightly stroking the pale skin of her throat. Toni’s smile widened. “You look sexy in my helmet. Relax, Bombshell.” The pink-haired girl softly encouraged.

“It’s a good thing my mother isn’t here. She’d have an absolute conniption. This helmet best not ruin my hair, Cha-Cha. I will not look like a ragamuffin on our first date. The wind alone is already going to play havoc with these beautiful tresses I’ll have you know.” She stated trying to put some heat behind her words. Toni must have sensed her nervousness. “It’s alright Cher. I’ve got you. Now hold on.” The Serpent girl reassured as she kick-started the bike.

The rumble and vibration of the engine startled the redhead and she quickly grabbed ahold of Toni’s waist digging her red nails into the girl’s flesh beneath her Serpent jacket probably a bit too hard. She felt Toni flinch slightly at her touch. “You’re going to need to hold on tighter than that. Just may be not with those nails yeah, Red?” Removing one of the redhead’s hands from her hip Toni wrapped it fully around her stomach instead. Cheryl followed suit circling her other arm around the girl’s torso. She hugged herself close to the tinier girl as the bike jolted forward. Cheryl’s breath hitched at the abrupt change in speed and the feel of a cool wind surrounding her. She pressed closer to Toni trying to take comfort in the girl’s warmth as they sped away from Thistlehouse’s stony presence.

About fifteen minutes into the drive Cheryl finally started to relax. The wind whipped through her hair and the vibration of the bike coupled with Toni’s body heat made her feel safe. Her crimson lips split into a smile in the cool night air. Resting her chin on the shorter girl’s shoulder she tried to get her remaining nerves under control.

Now that she had settled into the ride her proximity to the Serpent girl had her stomach swooping for an entirely different reason. It was thrilling and made her heart beat faster. Almost as fast as Toni’s. She could feel the girl’s pulse vibrating under her palms which were splayed across the girl’s toned stomach. Cheryl couldn’t resist lightly tracing Toni’s abdominal muscles with her index finger through the black mesh shirt she wore. The pink-haired girl had shivered a couple of times and Cheryl knew it wasn’t from the wind.

A grin plastered the Bombshell’s face as she closed the little remaining space which lingered between their two compact bodies. Winding through the dark streets of Riverdale on the back of a Serpent’s motorcycle Cheryl realized she had not felt this content to just _be_ in a very long time. She couldn’t resist pressing a light lingering kiss onto Toni’s neck. The Serpent girl grinned back at her. Their eyes connecting briefly in the bike’s mirror.

She was glad Toni told her to wear pants and a light jacket or this ride would have been less pleasant. Her curiosity was peaked. She had no idea where they were headed but it must be somewhere on the Southside since they just crossed the bridge over Sweetwater into the other side of town. Cheryl felt a bit of apprehension not knowing what to expect. She had only ever been to Sunnyside briefly to pick-up and drop-off the smaller girl when she was injured. They hadn’t spent a lot of time in the neighborhood. She wasn’t sure if they ran into anyone how open they would be to a Northsider, especially a Blossom, amongst them. Her family’s name wasn’t one she would want to drop in this part of town.

The motorcycle started to slow as they reached what looked like an open field. It seemed familiar for some reason. Recognition hit when they came to a stop near a tiny tower-like building which had seen better days. Across the field a couple of hundred feet away was an old drive-in movie screen. The large sign out front was missing. Someone must have torn it down.

The Twilight Drive-in had shut down a few months back shortly before Southside High had closed. Cheryl had not been here since she and J.J. had snuck in with a small group of friends in middle school. Moose’s older brother had let them all pile in the back of his truck for a walk on the “wild side”. Cheryl smiled at the memory. How silly that all seemed now as she looked around at the dilapidated premises.

“This is the old Twilight Drive-In isn’t it T.T.?” The redhead asked curiously as Toni helped her off the motorcycle. “Hmm. I’m impressed. I didn’t think you would have ever come here before, Bombshell. Your parents actually brought you to a movie here?” Toni teased stepping close to undo the buckle of Cheryl’s helmet.

The redhead let out a short laugh. “Even if J.J. and I were allowed to watch something as frivolous as TV or a movie when we were younger. There is no way Penelope or Clifford Blossom would have ever been caught dead at a place like this. Let alone bring their impressionable children. No offense T.T.” The redhead gave the short girl a playful smile and ran her hands through her red hair trying to smooth out the tangled locks ridding herself of the helmet hair caused by their trek through town.

“On the plus side for you T.T. I’ve been known to be a bit rebellious. There were a handful of occasions Jason and I would crash the Cooper and Keller residences to binge on the latest TV shows our friends would ramble on about. The Blossoms, you see, do not put a lot of stock in the merits of Hollywood. Watching television or going to the movies isn’t how proper Blossom children are raised. Apparently, it’s an unrefined and artless industry. At least according to mommy and daddy." Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"To them the theatre and symphony are the only acceptable means of entertainment other than reading. My family still considers the 1930’s a golden age. Not that I totally disagree. I do prefer a good book over most television but my mother may also not realize she is paying for a secret Netflix account. Thank Versace for laptops and smart phones or I’d be a completely cut off from civilization. I’m not sure how Nana Rose manages to swing having her ancient 70’s box set? _Probably_ because mommy would lose a limb if she tried to take away her Bob Ross. Nana Rose might be in a wheelchair but she can be nastier than a pit viper. No one dare mess with her. _I love it_. Even when daddy was alive he would give her a wide birth. She’s an epic role model.” Cheryl mused.

“Your Nana sounds awesome. I’d love to meet her. You know, you get this twinkle in your eye when you talk about her? It’s adorable.” Toni smiled at her. “Follow me. I have a surprise for you I hope you like it.” The pink-haired girl caught her hand leading her towards the boarded up building. Cheryl eyed the structure warily. “You aren’t leading me into some murder den are you? Has this all just been a ploy to get me alone so you can use your feminine wiles on me then steal my fortune?” The redhead kidded.

“No. A definite yes, and no.” Toni smirked at Cheryl’s blush in response to her answers. “Don’t worry Bombshell you are going to love this. Even more so now that I know you’ve been greatly deprived of the Hollywood cinematic experience.” The pink-haired girl divulged.

Toni led her past the barred front windows around the backside of the building. “Are we going in there?” Cheryl asked skeptically as Toni pulled her gently along. “Yup. Give me just a second?” The girl walked over to some sort of blocky looking machine near what appeared to be the back door of the building. A loud whirling noise sounded after Toni flipped a switch. “Voila!” Shouted the Serpent girl over the noise.

Cheryl looked around and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “Uh… T.T. I don’t get it? Am I supposed to be seeing something?” She asked still looking around for something in their immediate surroundings to have changed. “Oh yes, Ms. Blossom you certainly are. Follow me.” Cheryl grabbed the outstretched hand which fit perfectly into hers.

Toni turned on the flashlight to her phone and pulled out a set of keys which somehow opened the door to the rundown structure. Stepping inside the smaller girl proceeded up the staircase. Cheryl followed not knowing where she was being led. But she trusted Toni and trailed interested to see what the girl had in store.

As she ascended the stairs a sense of peace and anticipation was lit inside her. More and more, the time she spent with the Serpent girl it was like inside her something seemed shift and grow. It felt like she was unlocking her heart. She was experiencing these sensations that not only belonged to her but she swore to the other girl too. It was hard for her mind to interpret exactly. She wasn’t the most emotionally mature being of that she was certain.

She hoped she wasn’t misinterpreting what was happening. Cheryl could sense what was going inside herself emotionally but there was this other layer on top of, or perhaps, woven into it amplifying her experiences. Cheryl’s suspicion even though it was completely impossible and ludicrous was that her emotions and moods were being communicated fluidly between her and the pink-haired Serpent. She couldn’t explain how she knew unequivocally that they were somehow receiving impressions of each other through this intense connection they seemed to share.

It had started with that amazing kiss. Well if she were being honest it probably had started before then at school in that empty classroom and perhaps even a smidge earlier but it was only like a shadow or an echo then. Now it was impossible to ignore and Cheryl didn’t try to. She didn’t what to. Something was connecting them in the most amazing way.

She would follow the feeling because it was the most powerful and true thing she had possibly ever felt other than her Soul Skin bond. The thought popped into her head causing her to stumble a bit on the stairs. “Careful, Bombshell. Here let me shine more light for you,” came the concerned words.

Cheryl didn’t exactly panic for a second but her heart was beating a million miles a minute. _How had this possibility not occurred to her before? Was it even possible? What were the odds on something like this? No. No. It was preposterous idea. Toni wasn’t Thalia? They… they were totally different people. Right?_ Totally different personalities…

Except now that Cheryl thought about it maybe it wasn’t too far-fetched? Cheryl’s eyes burned suspicion into the pink-haired girl’s back. _Could she be? Did Toni know? Had she felt the same way?_ A thousand thoughts and feelings swirled and collided around inside her head.

Cheryl’s was pulled from her thoughts by the squeeze to her hand. Toni’s worried features filled her view. “Everything okay Cheryl?” She asked. The concerned look on the shorter girl’s face made her relax a bit. “Yeah, I just…” Cheryl trailed off just realizing they had come to a stop at the top of a landing. A soft glow of lights encompassed them. The redhead’s jaw dropped open slightly as she beheld her surroundings.

Her mind blanked on every thought except the room she stood in. Blue and purple rope lights were hung in waves from the ceiling. Several intricate tapestries with Indian designs hung from each wall creating an understated homey atmosphere. In the middle of the room stood a projector which lit up when Toni turned it on. A soft arrangement of oversized pillows and blankets created a nest on the floor. “Toni… what is all this?” Cheryl asked a little breathlessly a smile broadcast on her face.

Toni approached Cheryl and taking both of her hands in hers. The gentle gaze and easy smile she leveled at Cheryl made her swoon a little. “This Cheryl, is for you. I wanted our first date to be special and you milady deserve… everything.” The pink-haired girl softly spoke giving her hands another squeeze.

Cheryl just stared at the girl in front of her. A powerful wave of emotion tumbled into her. She felt overcome and tears sprung to her eyes uncontrollably. “I… I don’t know what to say Toni? This is amazing…” She trailed off staring around the room again. She swiped at the tears gathering in her eyes before they could fall. “I can’t believe you did all this for me?” She couldn’t hide the astonishment in her voice. “Like I said Cherry, you deserve everything. I know it’s not a Broadway show but I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway?” Toni gave her a shy smile a light blush was creeping up her neck.

“Are you kidding me Toni? No one has ever done anything like this for me. It’s absolutely marvelous. You are incredible. Thank you… It’s… perfect.” She gushed in a tone of wonder. Cheryl couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to. Stepping forward she tightly embraced the girl in front of her. Toni sunk into her arms grasping her in a gentle hug.

Whatever this was… it was right. Cheryl didn’t want to freak out or assume or hypothesize right now. All she wanted was to enjoy this remarkable girl who had barged into her life in the most wonderful way giving her this gift. No one had ever done anything like this for her ever. She leaned back slightly and placed a light kiss on the girl’s pink lips. “Thank you, T.T.” was all she could whisper as a single tear slid down her left cheek.

Cheryl hadn’t felt this cared for her in a long time not since Jason. A feeling was igniting deep inside a small space of her heart. She thought she would be left barren after J.J. but something major was happening. The redhead whole-heartedly welcomed it. A brief flare of caution sparked momentarily but Cheryl squashed it. She could worry later right now she was just content to stay there burning in her skin. It had been such a long time she had felt happiness. It was blooming again within her now. The two girls stayed quietly entwined in each other’s arms for several minutes before breaking apart.

“As much as I would love to stay her in your arms, Bombshell. There’s more to this evening than just cuddling. But I will say cuddling will also play a key role.” The pink-haired girl waggled her eyebrows at her. Cheryl chuckled.

“Then please, regale me. What pray tell is in the program for this evening?” She laughed lightly at the other girl. “Well, I’m glad you asked Madame. For our first course…” Toni wandered over to a cooler which was concealed in the corner. Cheryl hadn’t seen it when she first looked around the room. She clapped as the pink-haired girl procured two large recognizable Styrofoam cups from the cooler.

Toni bent at the waist bowing to her slightly proffering the cup. “One strawberry shake. Courtsey of Pop Tate.” Cheryl beamed at the girl gladly taking her milkshake. “You T.T. are also full of surprises. Pop’s is my absolute favorite.” The Serpent girl winked at her. “I know.”

“Our second course will consist of popcorn and Red Vines. I know. I know. How would popcorn be offered in such a fine establishment as this you may ask? Well let me turn your attention to this tiny modern marvel us simple folk like to call… a microwave.” Toni flourished her hand extravagantly towards a small microwave hidden underneath a tablecloth which she snatched away like a Vegas magician.

“Ҫ’est très magnifique, ma chérie!” The Blossom girl declared laughing at Toni’s hijinks. In return Toni exaggeratedly fanned herself. “Woah, Bombshell. Warn me next time before you break out the French. A girl could get the vapors.” She grabbed her chest giving a fake swoon. Cheryl laughed at her antics again.

“Okay, now go make yourself comfortable on those pillows over there.” Toni pointed to the floor. “I just need to finish setting up this reel and you will have your very own private show. And before you say anything, mind out of the gutter, Blossom. It’s not that kind of private show.” The girl waggled her eyebrows at Cheryl with a smirk.

“Oh, please, Cha-Cha. I am hardly the one with the fifthly mind. You on the other hand I would be highly suspect of.” The redhead grinned at her while she fluffed the pillows surrounding her making sure to leave a space for Toni next to her. There was no way she wasn’t cuddling the pink-haired girl through this movie.

Cheryl watched as Toni fiddled with the case of a movie reel and set up the projector. It boggled her mind that Toni seemed to know exactly what she was doing. “T.T. how did you even manage to set this up? Isn’t this place abandoned and set for demolition? How do we even have power right now?” The redhead couldn’t control her curiosity. If she was being honest she was a little blown away that the Serpent girl was able to pull all of this off.

“Well, I’ll try not to be offended by the tone of surprise but let’s just say I had a little help? Jughead used to run the drive-in right before it closed. We’ve spent countless hours in this room. It used to be more of a home away from home. He still had his keys to the building and no one’s bothered to change the locks. Whoever owns the property now really hasn’t cared to do anything about removing the building and movie screen since everything in slated to be torn down next month. The property owners did tear down the Twilight sign though. Probably because the stink we all put up over it’s closing. It really sucked. The boys and I used this as a sanctuary for a while. This place means a lot to most of the younger Southsiders. It was our Pop’s you know?” There was a great deal of emotion swirling around the pink-haired girl’s statement.

Cheryl frowned thinking about how she would feel if Pop’s suddenly closed and was being torn down. “I’m sorry, T.T. That’s awful. It must be hard to lose a part of your childhood like that?” She sympathized. “Yes, well I hope whoever the anonymous buyer is will do something worthy with the property. Between losing the drive-in and our school it’s been a bit difficult on the Southside. It feels like someone is trying to remove us from our land… again.” The girl’s face took on a dark tone that Cheryl had never seen before. It made her heart clench. This was not how she wanted their first date to go. She tried changing the subject.

“So you seem very close to King Hobo and the other two boys? It’s Fangs and Sweet Pea right?” Toni smiled at her gratefully for the change of subject and her grin only grew at the mention of her friends. “I think I prefer Vegetable Boy or Sweet Potato, but yeah, they are the absolute best. My boys would do anything for me and I would do anything for them. They’re my family. Brothers really. I don’t know what I would do without them? They helped me orchestrate all this.” The girl motioned around the room smiling. It was apparent Toni loved her friends and they obviously returned the sentiment. Cheryl wondered lightly what it would feel like to have that type of devotion thrown at her from friend.

Cheryl was starting to realize how wrong she had been about a lot of the Serpents. She still had her reservations with the older ones but it seemed like the younger Serpents were different. More familial and loyal maybe? They seemed to really lean on one another. It made Cheryl smile inwardly thinking of J.J. and how they used to be.

It was a wistful sad sort of lump that formed in her chest. She rubbed at the spot directly over her heart absently. Nope, she wouldn’t let her mind go to a gloomy place right now. Tonight was special and she wanted to enjoy her time with Toni. She cleared her throat redirecting her train of thought. “So, my Serpentine lovely, exactly how did you pull all of this off? Shouldn’t we be worried about the police coming to shut down this little production?” She probed.

“Well firstly Ms. Blossom I wouldn’t worry about the cops. Sherriff Keller certainly doesn’t come out to the Southside unless he’s called. And no one is about to call the cops to come out to what is still essentially Serpent territory because a movie is playing at an old abandoned drive-in. So don’t you worry your pretty little redhead. Okay? As to the other sorcery you see before you… it’s quite possible that Fangs borrowed his uncle’s truck. And it’s also quite possible we borrowed Sunnyside’s backup generator and set it up downstairs to power up this little rendezvous. Movie magic just doesn’t happen on its own, sometimes it needs a little help you know?” The pink-haired girl gave her a mischievous grin.

“Ah, so that’s what that rather bulky loud machinery was for outside. I’m curious T.T. when you say borrow, do you mean steal?” Cheryl inquired a little amazed and perhaps a touch worried at the absurd effort just on her behalf. “Oh, no, no, Bombshell. We are definitely just borrowing. Conceivably, I didn’t ask for permission to borrow but what could I possibly need a giant generator for after tonight? We’ll return it to Sunnyside before Old Man Wilson knows it’s gone.” Cheryl laughed at her.

“Well, then I’ll try not to be too offended that our first date involves a touch of grand larceny.” She bantered back. “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble just for me? Thank you, Toni.” She stated shyly.

“Cheryl, I would “borrow” a hundred generators for you every time.” Toni smiled back batting her eyelashes in exaggeration. Again the redhead found herself laughing at the girl in front of her. Her cheeks almost hurt with how much she had been smiling this evening. It felt good. Toni made her feel good.

The pink-haired Serpent finished setting up the projector then went about making popcorn for them. “So Cher, tell me, who did you come to this drive-in with? Since you obviously recognized where we were when we pulled up. Should I be jealous of him or her?” A perfectly sculpted eyebrow was arched in the redhead’s direction as the microwave whirled in the background.

“Now, now, T.T. no need to be jealous. It was all quite innocent I assure you. I came with Jason and some friends. Moose’s older brother brought us all in the back of his pick-up truck one night. It was all very rebellious for us Northsiders I’ll have you know. The night was fraught with danger. It just so happens that in a fit of defiance, the likes of which we Blossoms had yet to participate in before, that my brother and I along with a very small group of pre-teen friends snuck into your precious little Southside drive-in to see… wait for it… Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part 2. I know. It’s hardly believable that someone like _moi_ would ever be involved in something so scandalous.” She replied airily using her hands motioning towards herself.

The popcorn was unceremoniously dumped into a large green plastic bowl. Toni joined her on the cushioned floor popcorn in hand. “You're cute when you’re being sarcastic you know that? Open up, Cher.” Cheryl tried to keep the smile from overtaking her face as Toni delicately placed buttery popcorn into her mouth. "I'm cute all the time T.T." Cheryl smirked.

“How is it?” The pink-haired girl asked with a twinkle in her eye. Cheryl finished chewing the salted buttery delight slowly.

“A worthy feast, Gordon Ramsey. Your efforts will not go unrewarded.” The redhead plucked the popcorn bowl from Toni’s hands and set it off to the side. Cheryl was feeling a bit overwhelmed at everything Toni had gone to the trouble of doing in preparing their first date. The irresistible urge to kiss this girl immediately struck her. She craved those perfect pink lips on hers. “Everything is perfect, T.T. thank you.” It came out as a whisper as she gently fisted the Serpent girl’s shirt in her hand drawing her forward into an appreciative lingering kiss.

The two girls remained tangled for several minutes in their languidly paced kiss. Cheryl could not get enough of this girl. The attraction toward her was something she didn’t want to fight anymore. While the kiss was passionate it also felt deliciously comforting. She could stay wrapped in this girl’s arms all evening and be content. On a logical level it was slightly alarming to her that her carefully constructed walls completely crumbled when Toni was near. But right now she just really couldn’t bring herself to care.

This was the closest to happiness she had felt in a while and her rebellious heart was just going to run with it. Cheryl dropped back into the pillows bringing the bronzed-skinned girl with her. They lay worshipping each other’s lips for some time. Cheryl’s red nails lightly scratched the back of Toni’s neck while her other hand carded through the pink tresses which fell in a curtain around her. Eventually the smaller girl broke their lips apart. Both girls were breathing raggedly with their foreheads pressed together.

“Cher, remind me to break the law for you more in the future yeah?” It came out as a whispered laugh. Cheryl could feel Toni’s hot breath ghosting the words over her crimson lips. “Definitely, Cha-Cha, definitely.” She wrapped her arms around the tiny girl pulling her close nestling her chin over the other girl’s shoulder. Neither girl seemed inclined to move. A peaceful energy was radiating between them. It felt almost like a pulse Cheryl thought. Her thoughts drifted to her Soul Skin again. The redhead’s stomach flipped with a nervous excitement at the possibility. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her part. With Heather she had never felt a fraction of what she was experiencing now with the Serpent girl.

They had known each other for such a small amount of time yet it didn’t feel that way at all. It was scary for sure since the two were still getting to know one another. Lately they had been texting more and there had been several late night phone calls discussing and skirting around their complicated histories. It worried Cheryl that she was moving things too quickly with Toni.

The problem seemed to be that all logic flew out the window when she was within a certain proximity to the pink-haired girl. All thoughts of pacing and practicality were lost on the winds. So far it didn’t seem to be a problem but she didn’t know what that meant for their future. Her lack of control unsettled her. She had squashed the feeling to run from the girl at least thirty times a day it seemed.

“Cheryl? As much as I would love to spend the rest of the night in this exact position maybe we should try and watch the movie?” Toni asked leaning backward slightly. Cheryl studied the girl’s face trying to discern if she was feeling the same way. She bent forward placing a delicate kiss to the top of the Toni’s nose.

“I suppose you are correct T.T. I’m not going to ask how you came by procuring an actual movie reel but I am curious to know what we are watching this evening?” She gave the Serpent girl an inquisitive stare tugging on one of her pink locks. “Well I’m glad you asked.” Toni slowly extracted herself from the redhead’s embrace then stood walking over to the projector starting the film. “Tonight, Bombshell, we are viewing the new instant classic LGBTQ film Love, Simon. So settle in.” The broad smile the girl projected was infectious.

“Toni how did you… you know what T.T.? Never mind. The mystery will be part of tonight’s magic. Now get over here and snuggle with me.” The redhead demanded imperiously. Toni gave her a quick salute to which she rolled her eyes before the smaller girl jumped into pillows cuddling close. Leaning heavily into one another the girls laughed and quietly wept with Simon as he navigated his young adolescent life.

Cheryl felt the movie hit close to home at several points and couldn’t keep herself from shedding a few tears in commiseration. Looking through the window out across the field at the projection screen Cheryl couldn’t help but feel like things were finally going right for her. This spitfire of a girl who brought with her a tornado of emotion swirling into Cheryl’s life. It felt like a new beginning for Cheryl. Maybe this was the change Cheryl needed? The one she didn’t know she was looking for.

After the movie finished playing Toni stood to turn off the projector and set about cleaning up the small space around them. “Come down here and snuggle with me for a bit T.T.” The redhead motioned holding open her arms. Toni gave a little chuckle and sunk into the pillows next to her. “I am a gang member Cheryl. We do not snuggle.” The protest was weakened by the smaller girl’s actions.

Enfolding her arms around the redhead’s torso she cuddled underneath her chin then nestled slightly into Cheryl’s neck placing a light kiss at the hollow of her throat. The Bombshell released a soft scoff. “Of course you don’t Cha-Cha, but if you did, I would say you are doing a lovely job.” She could feel the smaller girl smile into her neck and tighten her embrace at the statement.

They lay content for a while. As they became more relaxed Toni slowly peppered her soft lips up and down the length of Cheryl’s neck. The redhead in return rubbed small tender circles into the pink-haired girl’s skin beneath her mesh shirt. Cheryl couldn’t get over how good it felt to have Toni on top of her. Her heart rate gradually picked up as the girl’s tongue was added to the mix of lips on the soft parts of her neck. Toni nibbled on her earlobe and whispering into her ear.

“You are exquisite Cheryl Blossom. Absolutely stunning. I’m so honored to be here with you.” Heat flooded her core, surging through Cheryl into her heart. She captured the girl’s pink lips crashing them together hungrily. A frenzied pace of lips and tongues clashing caused her heart to beat erratically. Cheryl’s hands moved over the bare plain of Toni’s back crushing her closer. She pressed into the soft bronze flesh beneath her fingertips causing the tinier girl to shiver underneath her touch.

Toni's right hand fisted into her red hair tugging gently causing a wave of goosebumps to ripple down her arms. Her left hand quickly worked to untuck the silk of Cheryl’s blouse. The redhead shifted slightly causing her thigh to slip between the pink-haired girl’s legs. The intimate contact caused both girl’s to whimper into each other mouths ratcheting up the already frantic pace of their kiss. Toni had freed the shirt from Cheryl’s waistband. Her hand quickly traversed the toned abdomen of the redhead massaging the porcelain skin below.

Climbing higher Toni’s hand found purchase squeezing the soft mound of Cheryl’s breast through the sheer lacey red bra. Cheryl released a guttural moan as Toni worked the soft flesh in her palm. Rubbing her thumb over a tender nipple through the thin red fabric caused an involuntarily shutter to radiate from within her. The redhead jerked forward rolling her hips into the smaller girl causing more friction to the sensitive area between Toni’s legs. It was Toni’s turn to moan but it came out as sigh and breathy plea of the redhead’s name. “Cheryl…”

The pink-haired girl broke the heated kiss. Her chest was heaving just as quickly as Toni’s. “Cher, we need to slow down. Please? Or I’m going to come undone,” came the reluctant appeal. Cheryl tried to catch her breath and come down. As much as she wanted to continue she knew it was too soon. They created a combustible heat when they were together. It was hard to reign in.

Toni leisurely removed her hand from underneath the Cheryl’s shirt pausing to lightly trace her fingers over Cheryl’s abdomen. She gently smoothed down the bunched up silk fabric resting her palm on Cheryl’s stomach. Both girl’s remained entangled as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Cheryl rested her head on the pink-haired girl’s chest watching the rapid rise and fall of Toni’s lungs.

A buzzing coursed through her causing a prickling sensation over her skin. It coupled with a humming or vibration which beat in her blood. “Wow, T.T. that was… _sensational_.” The redhead lifted her head from the smaller girl’s chest and gazing into Toni’s twinkling chocolate eyes. “You stole my line, but yeah Bombshell. It certainly was.” Toni gave her a soft peck on the lips smiling as Cheryl nuzzled herself back underneath the girl’s chin. A contented sigh escaped the Toni’s lips.

Cheryl took comfort in the now steady rise and fall of the girl’s chest. “What time is it T?” She asked with her eyes closed enjoying the warmth and energy of the girl under her. “Almost nine-thirty.” Toni replied. “Okay, good.” She nestled in for a bit longer. “I just need to be home by ten, okay?” She stated. “No problem Bombshell. Whatever you need.” Toni responded. Now it was Cheryl’s turn to release a contented sigh. 

                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~

The past couple of weeks were pretty much a blur. She didn’t really get a chance to see or speak to Toni other than in school and via text. They had missed out on a whole weekend together. Cheryl had extended Vixen’s practices and Toni had been busy with what seemed like a lot of Serpent business lately on top of her working night shifts at the Wyrm. She hadn’t been able to come watch her in the gym at all this past week like she usually did.

They did share a few _mostly_ uninterrupted lunches in the courtyard. All of which were divine except the few nosy friends who occasionally stopped by their otherwise secluded spot. Apparently Veronica and Kevin just had a hard time not gossiping about what the two girls were up to in their little on-campus oasis.

If she wasn’t so annoyed she’d find it amusing. The way to two not so subtly would show up asking how things were going was so typically them. They were so eager to find out the gossip behind their newly minted dating status.

There was no way Cheryl would find herself or T.T. as the latest centerpiece of one of Kevin’s Blue and Gold gossip articles. No matter how much he claimed it would do wonders for the LGBTQ kids living in “secrecy and fear”. A Serpent and A Blossom holding hands strolling through the halls sometimes sharing a lingering locker-side kiss would have to be enough of a supportive presence for the moment.

Riverdale was a small community and she was glad her friends were being supportive. There wasn’t really a doubt they wouldn’t be. But, she could do with a little more time to figure out how she was going to handle Penelope Blossom’s reaction to this new development in her daughter’s life.

Cheryl doubted an editorial, even if it was just in the Blue and Gold, would hardly go unnoticed by Penelope especially if a Blossom was mentioned. Once her mother ultimately found out Cheryl would have to take steps to decide what to do with her future. There was little hope the reaction was going to be met with rainbow flags being waved and mother/daughter PFLAG meetings and Pride marches.

Her experience with Heather prepared her for that. She would have to look into emancipation even if it left her destitute. She was a Blossom and Cheryl had risen from the ashes before. The thought was daunting but freeing. 

All of this uncertainty was starting to strain her. She controlled so little about this entire situation but the one thing she could control was her absolute certainty that she would no longer be cowed by her mother’s expectations when it came to her love life.

The expectations her family had of future all now came down to the limited view of what Penelope Blossom expected of her. Cheryl had had enough. Her future was going to be hers to decide. Even if this unexpectedly wonderful relationship with Toni came crashing down around her she wouldn’t deny herself the possibility of falling in love with a woman in the future. After all she knew her Soul Skin was a woman too.

She had found herself daydreaming since their date that they were the same person. It was strange to think that the Serpent girl had given her the confidence to be true to herself in such a small amount of time. If nothing else came of their time together she would always be extremely grateful for this new understanding of herself. It had been a month since they shared their first kiss and Cheryl's world had tilted on it's axis. Her understanding of what she was willing to settle for had done a total 180° turn. 

It did confound the redhead when she thought how fate seemed to work in mysterious ways. Up until this point things seemed to never go her way. At times she felt helpless against it. She just hoped that with her new understanding of what she deserved that the Blossom Curse wouldn’t pursue her further. She’d like to trust the curse wasn’t a real thing but she had experienced almost too much to not believe.

She needed to move on with her life but it would be truly helpful if someone stood by her side while she did. Which is why her latest and most important mission had become deciphering the truth behind her Soul Skin. Cheryl felt like she was as ready as ever to face any hard truths she could learn about her soulmate.

All of the tumultuous and unexplained feelings she had when she was with Toni made her feel highly suspect concerning the Soul Skin probability. Perhaps it was just her Blossom jeans making her paranoid and reading into unlikely possibilities. The problem was as much of a curse as her Blossom intuition could be it rarely, if ever, was wrong.

In this particular case Cheryl didn’t think it was a bad thing. She welcomed the chance her soulmate was the girl she spent her days fantasizing about. Unfortunately, she was also a realist and a bit of a pessimist. So for as exciting as this scenario was caution flags were bombarding her from every direction.

If Toni was her Soul Skin did she know? If she knew then why would she be hiding it? It raised more flags. That was what worried Cheryl the most. Maybe Toni was nervous about revealing their soulmate status because of their dubious start? It was hurtful to think the Toni she knew would have treated her younger self so poorly.

It wasn’t totally fare of her to think that way but she couldn’t help it. She knew about both girls past enough to know logically why her Soul Skin had neglected her. It was just hard for the inner Cheryl to forgive all the hurt from her past. She truly believed one day she would be able to move on from the pain but… it was hard and she needed more proof it wouldn’t happen again.

Trust was such a fragile thing with her. She rarely gave it for that reason. The pink-haired girl she had come to know had started to earn it. Probably more quickly than Cheryl thought prudent but it was hard to resist the girl. The Toni she knew was so caring and attentive towards her. But it wasn’t just directed towards Cheryl either. Toni acted the same way concerning her friends.

She knew her Soul Skin’s story and to a certain extent Toni’s too. Their backgrounds were very similar. Cheryl tried to sort out A.) How she would really feel if Toni really was her Soul Skin? and B.) Was she okay with Toni not telling her if the girl already knew?

The pink-haired Serpent may have slipped up on their date. Cheryl hadn’t realized it until she replayed their date in her head. It could have just been a coincidence but Toni had called her Cherry at some point shortly after showing her the wonderful set up she and her boys had constructed for her.

Granted she had told Toni about the nickname her Soul Skin used for her. It was highly unlikely the Serpent girl would intentionally use a name reserved especially by her Soul Skin. It would be a little taboo and almost insensitive of the pink-haired teen. Which at this point Cheryl gathered wasn't how Toni would consciously act towards her.

Cheryl hadn’t initially realized or remembered it because she was so caught up in the moment. However after getting home from their date then having her subsequent conversation with her Soul Skin that night it came roaring back into her mind. The moment Thalia called her Cherry it triggered her memory from earlier that evening. Cheryl’s heart had nearly beat out of her chest.

She had to be careful and not alert her Soul Skin of her possible theory so she tried to ask provoking questions while not being too obvious about it. Cheryl Blossom was if not anything else resourceful and good at uncovering secrets. Thalia unfortunately proved to be as much an artful dodger as Cheryl was crafty interrogator though.

Thalia had given her just vague enough answers to not give anything away. The redhead was not one to give up so easy though so she would push back her with a round two another time. If she kept badgering her soulmate she would know if something was amiss.

                                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday evening and she had decided to cut Vixens practice short to do some much needed investigating before she met up with her… well not girlfriend but not exactly platonic pink-haired friend whom she just happened to be dating. Toni was supposed to meet her later this evening after she finished something with the Serpents but before her shift started at the White Wyrm.

There was only one person she could think of who was possibly better at ferreting out the truth and she had a blonde ponytail and girl-next-door smile. Which is how Cheryl found herself sitting in a booth at Pop’s sipping a strawberry milkshake waiting for Betty to join her.

She had to tap a reliable and informative Soul Skin resource. Everyone was well aware of her and Jughead’s established connection. It was her only logical choice. Veronica would have tried to fill her head with silly nonsense. It was the number one reason she left the girl off her short list. She needed facts not supportive theorizing.

The bell to the diner rang as Betty Cooper and her signature blonde ponytail came swooping through the door. What wasn’t signature however was the black leather Serpent jacket she wore with sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Doth mine eyes deceive me or did Betty Cooper finally go over to the Darkside and become Queen of the Hobos?” Cheryl smirked at her. Betty rolled her eyes at the redhead taking a seat in the booth. “Are you allowed to say things like that now that you are Toni’s girlfriend?” The blonde asked her peevishly.

“Oh relax Betty, I’m only joking. As for my delectable pink-haired Serpent snack we are merely dating… for the moment anyway. But thank you for your support and agreeing to meet with me.” She grinned at the blonde girl watching her warily.

“Who are you and what have you done with Cheryl Blossom?” Betty asked her jokingly. Cheryl raised a sculpted red eyebrow at her questioningly. “Whatever do you mean dear Betty?”

“Well in case you haven’t noticed you have made a joke and smiled at least twice at me since I’ve sat down wearing a Serpent jacket with two days of consecutive missed River Vixen’s practice under my belt.” The blond retorted.

“Ugh, don’t be a troll. I actually wanted your help with something. Now I am questioning my life choices and being to regret that decision immensely.” The redhead rolled her eyes then gave her a barbed stare. Betty laughed. “Now that’s the Cheryl I remember. Phew, I was worried for a second. But you can calm down and stop being so extra. I was just making a commentary on how things with Toni may be playing a role with your general charisma. You should consider yourself rolling at a plus two at the moment.” The blonde girl reached out and gave her hand a small squeeze.

“Although I barely understand your nerd reference, which you clearly picked up from that oaf of a Dungeon Master you are dating, I do appreciate the sentiment. I also may be willing to acquiesce and say, yes, perhaps a certain caramel-skinned Sapphic maiden with perfect bone structure and amazing lips has improved my general mood. You of all people should know the ease with which one can be charmed by a snake, Betty my dear.”

“Truer words have never been spoken by a Blossom.” The blonde nodded her head in mutual agreement. “So how can I help? I wasn’t sure if this was just a meeting for you to berate me about missing Vixens practice or not?” She eyed Cheryl curiously.

“Well, I will firstly ask that you start showing up to Vixens practice. You desperately need work on your tumbling and stunts. We have several important games coming up and I need your unusually strong arms to be ready to catch. I’m guessing that the leather jacket you're sporting currently is the reason you’ve been absent?” Cheryl inquired trying to hold back a reproachful stare.

“Cheryl, seriously? You actually invited me here just to criticize my life choices and chastise me about missing practice over milkshakes?” Betty gave her an exasperated look.

The redhead smirked at her. “Hardly, my dear Serpent Queen just making a “commentary” that being a part of two _clubs_ may get a bit time consuming so I would prioritize what really matters to you and commit fully. Whichever road you decide. Your responsibility should not be taken lightly.” The redhead returned Betty’s earlier observation regarding her seriously.

She wasn’t trying to be mean. It was more of a… she hated to admit it… but worry. She hoped the blonde girl knew what she was signing up for. This wasn’t cheer practice. Cheryl had already spent enough time cleaning up Toni’s wounds. To see Betty have to be put through the same gauntlet concerned her. The blonde teenager was a little more delicate than her gruff pink-haired paramour.

But Jughead was her Soul Skin and with that most likely derived a more important duty. She guessed that’s why the normally straight laced girl was currently donning a leather Serpent skin. “Duly noted. I think that’s your way of saying be careful so I won’t bother lecturing you that I am completely capable of handling myself while juggling the Vixens and Serpents schedules. I will let you know if it becomes a problem though.” She affirmed.

“So the real reason I’m here is…”The blonde Serpent trailed off. “I would like to speak to you about Soul Skins and what your experience has been like since meeting Jughead.” Clearly the redhead’s question surprised her. If the expression on Betty’s face was any indication.

“Oh, okay. That’s not at all what I was expecting but sure, yeah, what do you want to know?” Betty asked. “Several things really. How did you feel the first time you physically met Jughead? How do you feel when you’re actively in his presence now? And do you feel anything strange when you touch… or kiss? Did you know right away that he was your Soul Skin?” Cheryl steepled her fingers leaning forward to listen to every word the girl had to say.

“Well those were all very specific quest- wait… Did you meet your Soul Skin? Do you think you met your Soul Skin?” Betty interrogated her excitedly. Her voice raising as she spoke. “OH MY GOD! Is it Toni? She exclaimed loudly drawing the attention of several other patrons. Cheryl grabbed the leather lapel of Betty’s Serpent jacket and pulled her back down into the booth as the girl had practically stood announcing her business to the world.

Curse Betty and her amateur detective mind. “Shh! Would you keep it down you simpleton? Don’t get so worked up. I’m asking for personal reasons which I may or may not explain to you after I receive an actual complete answer. Stop jumping to conclusions Nancy Drew.” The redhead hissed at the girl across from her.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s… it’s just this is really exciting Cheryl. You must be bursting?” Cheryl wished she could roll her eyes harder at the blonde. “Yes, clearly, the excitement has me as inflated as a Macy’s Thanksgiving Day balloon. Now could you please focus?” The redhead stated flatly giving her a tired look. This was like squeezing water from a rock. They could be here all night. Cheryl looked at the time on her phone. They probably had a half hour before Toni showed up.

“Okay, okay. Relax. So the first time I met Jughead at a BBQ in Archie’s backyard time kind of slowed down. It was like magic. We locked eyes and I just felt… It’s kind of hard to explain but this vibration and buzzing noise filled me up and I just couldn’t look away. Neither could he. It was like a magnet pulling us together. We spent the whole night talking. The other people at the BBQ must have thought we were downright rude. We completely ignored everyone there. To this day I actually don’t know who else was there other than Archie who did a poor job of trying to introduce us.”

Cheryl sat engrossed listening as Betty explained that the connection only grew stronger the closer they became. A lot of check boxes were being ticked off for her. A riot of bees were buzzing around inside her chest. So much of what Betty was saying resonated with her. “Tell me, do you sometimes think you can discern what Jughead’s is feeling emotionally? What I mean to say is can you like actually physically sense what he feels too? Almost like a layer? Separate, but mingled with yours?” The redhead tried to describe what she was feeling around Toni the best she could.

Betty gave her an understanding smile. “It’s hard to describe right? But the answer is yes, sometimes I can. Not always though. Jug and I are pretty in sync when it comes to many things. Our minds think the same way so I don’t always have to be so in tune to the link we share. Other times if I concentrate on it or if we are physically touching I can follow the thread back and feel his emotions and when they shift. It’s a bit of a strange sensation for sure.” Betty explained the best she could.

“So it seems like maybe? Perhaps? That you may be experiencing something similar with Ton… someone?” Betty gently prodded. Cheryl didn’t know how to react. She wanted to be honest but she didn’t want be wrong about her theory and have Betty mother hen over her about it. The redhead sighed out loud. She supposed Agatha Christie would never let it drop and she had already followed the clues. Not that it was that hard to put together since Cheryl really only spent her time with a select few people and as of late that had really dwindled down to Toni.

“Yes, well I have my suspicions. It’s been on my mind for a bit now. You are correct. I believe that Toni may very well be my Soul Skin and it is absolutely terrifying and thrilling all at once. I just wasn’t sure if I what I was feeling was normal. I… emotions aren’t really a Blossom’s strong suit. Jason seemed to be the only one of us who could just be… happy? Himself? Everything with Toni has been so intense. Overwhelming really. If she is my Soul Skin… I don’t know Betty? We have a past… I… everything is just so complicated but I like her… probably more than I should. It scares me.” Cheryl just felt like she released a huge secret out into the universe and now that she had spoken the words aloud there was no going back.

She was feeling vulnerable. She hadn’t meant to confess this much to Betty but that damn sweet Cooper smile apparently worked on more than one Blossom. Much to Cheryl’s chagrin. She couldn’t meet the blonde girl’s eyes.

The redhead jumped slightly when Betty took her hands that lay outstretched on the table in front of them. “Cheryl, it’s okay. You can talk to me about this. You do realize we are family right? Or we will be soon give or take a month.” Cheryl’s head jerked up and she met the soft greenish blue eyes of the girl squeezing her hands. “Once Polly has the twins you are stuck with me. Sorry… Auntie Cheryl.” Betty gave her a light teasing smile. Somewhere along the line Cheryl had forgotten that small little fact.

The newly minted Serpent girl was indeed going to be a part of her life for a long time to come. The idea didn’t totally disgust her. In fact she felt a little seed of joy blossom inside at the thought of Betty and the twins. “I… honestly, Betty hadn’t thought of that. I’m a little flummoxed sorry. I really have no idea why that thought never really occurred to me before?” The redhead confessed slightly embarrassed. A light blush rose to her cheeks. She looked down at their joined hands.

“Don’t worry about it Cheryl. I sometimes forget-“ The blonde was silenced by the widening of the redheads eyes. The sudden look of fright and the death grip on her hands startled her. “Betty! Your arm!” Cheryl softly cried. The Serpent looked down at her arm. Scrawled in Jughead’s hand was a message that made her blood run cold. “Where are you? The Ghoulies just attacked! They have a scouts out looking for you!”

The moment Betty finished reading the message on her arm from Jughead her cellphone rang. Cheryl gave the blonde girl a brief worried look before the girl answered. “Sweet Pea? Where’s Jug?” She practically shouted at the other Serpent. The redhead sat frozen in the booth. Whatever was happening was serious. Why hadn’t Jughead himself called Betty? Cheryl instantly thought of Toni and her heart clenched. She tasted a bit of bile at the back of her throat. “Oh my god. Is he going to be okay? You need to get him to the hospital!” Came the blonde’s panicked demand.

“Yes, I understand. No, I’m with Cheryl at Pop’s. Why? Okay we will. I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Betty hung up the phone looking like she was going to be sick. “What? Betty, what is it? Is Jughead okay?” Cheryl asked urgently. “No… yeah, I mean yes, he’s physically fine. Fangs was shot. He’s trying to get him to the hospital. The Ghoulies attacked the Wyrm. Cheryl, we need to get out of here right now. Or at least I do. You should be fine.” Betty stood to leave and Cheryl grabbed her hand.

“No Betty. You aren’t going anywhere alone. Jughead’s message said they were after you why?” The redhead wouldn’t let her budge until the Serpent answered.

“I guess because they know I’m Jughead’s Soul Skin? They’ve been trying to get to him for the past couple of weeks. I don’t really know all the details yet. I was just initiated a couple of days ago. Things have escalated since they let a group of Ghoulies out of prison last week. Sweet Pea sounded frantic. He was adamant I get to the hospital. I don’t know? I guess they’ve sent some sort of hunting party out after me while everyone is occupied? Jughead’s cell got smashed in the fight but he told Sweet Pea to call me. I need to get to the hospital. It’ll be safer there.” Betty pulled away.

“I’m coming with you. We can take my car. It will be faster.” Cheryl seized the girl by the wrist tugging her towards the exit. “Cheryl, no. There’s no reason for you to come. You aren’t a Serpent. This has nothing to do with you. Go home and be safe.” The blonde protested.

“Nope. Absolutely not dear Betty. You are family after all and we are sticking together. Don’t argue we need to go. Is Toni okay? Did she go to the hospital with Jughead? She’s going to be terribly upset about Fangs. I need to make sure she’s alright. She was supposed to meet me here later.” The redhead asked.

“Actually, I don’t know Cheryl. They didn’t say anything about Toni. I’m not sure where she is?” Betty gave her a concerned look. Cheryl blanched at the revelation. The blonde Serpent grabbed her shoulders on the stoop of the diner causing both girls to pause.

“Look, Cheryl. I’m sure she’s fine. If something happened to her the boys would have said. She’s like a sister to them. They would never let anything bad befall her. They probably just got separated in all the chaos. I’m sure she’s on her way to the hospital right now. Everyone’s going to be okay. They have to be. Alright?” The statement came out more like Betty was trying to convince herself.

Cheryl nodded at her trying to squash down an impending sense of doom. Her worry for the pink-haired Serpent girl tripled. Fangs had been shot and the small group of Serpent friends cared for him just as equally. There was absolutely no guarantee that Toni was alright. Betty was delusional if she thought any of them were safe just because they were trying to protect one another. 

She was sorely tempted to test their Soul Skin bond by writing to Toni to see if she answered to let her know she was alright. Cheryl didn’t care about pretenses or who did what to whom or playing any type of are they really my soulmate game right now. She needed to know if Toni was safe and she needed to know now.

If they weren’t racing to the hospital presently she would be breaking out her pen right now. Currently it was more import to get Betty to safety and to the other Serpents. If Toni was okay there was no way she wouldn’t be there for the other Serpent boy. She just hoped she would see pink hair and bronze skin when they got to the waiting room at Riverdale General.

The two girls scrambled across the parking lot towards her red Impala. Cheryl opened the driver’s side door only to have it pushed closed from behind her. A rough set of arms grabbed her from behind. “Now, now missy. You aren’t  going anywhere just yet,” breathed a burly man with foul breath into her ear.

He snatched the keys from Cheryl’s hands pocketing them. The man flicked out his switchblade holding it to Cheryl’s throat. At the press of the cold steel to her flesh she froze and stopped struggling against his iron grip. She shot Betty an anxious glance trying not to panic at how very compromised she seemed to have found herself.

“Well, if it isn’t Ms. Cooper? Our very own Serpent princess. Do you know how many of us are out looking for you right now? Why don’t we all just take a casual stroll over there next to those oak trees? We wouldn’t want any prying eyes to interrupt what is sure to be a fun time yeah?” He gave Betty an intimidating sneer.

“Good thing I know a thing or two about predictable teenage Northsiders. You kids and this goddamn goody-two-shoes diner. How expected of me to find you here. Couldn’t you have made it at least a little challenging? This bounty is going to be so much sweeter to collect now. Your boyfriend is going to get your heart sent back to him in a box. Do you think he’ll feel it when we carve it out from your still beating perky little chest?” The Ghoulie jeered at the young blond woman.

“Let her go and I’ll come with you willingly.” Betty stated confidently. “Betty no!” Cheryl screamed. “Shut up, bitch.” The Ghoulies knife blade pushed into the underside of her chin. She could feel a warm trickle of blood ooze down her neck. Gritting her teeth together she tried not to make a sound or show weakness.

“Now where’s the fun in that Blondie? I think I’ll keep this one as a toy. She’s too pretty to give away. I do love a redhead. What’s your name beautiful?” The disgusting man sniffed up Cheryl’s neck. She tried pulling away. The urge to vomit climbed up her throat again as Cheryl felt his beard scratch over her delicate skin. “I said let her go!” Betty growled out dangerously extracting her own knife from the pocket of her Serpent jacket flicking it open with an audible pop.

“Oh, look, Kitty has claws. This is going to be so much fun.” The gang member chortled into Cheryl ear. The blaring of a bike engine cut through the exchange. A motorcycle rapidly advanced setting all parties on edge. The hulking man pulled Cheryl tighter into his chest and swiveled his body towards the newcomer while still keeping eye on Betty.

Cheryl’s heart leapt into her chest seeing the approaching bike. She didn’t know a lot about motorcycles but she could pick this one out of a line up as well as those pink locks flying wildly behind the driver. Inwardly she sighed with relief thinking that perhaps now they maybe had a shot of getting out of this.

The vintage Shadow hardly came to a stop before a tiny leather clad figure was up and off the bike brandishing her weapon. “Toni!” Cheryl cried out to the pink-haired Serpent. “You’re going to be fine Cher. Just don’t move.” Toni tried to soothe moving cautiously closer to the figures locked in a standoff. The pink-haired Serpent looked over to Betty giving her a nod. “You good Betts?” The blonde nodded.“One thing you should know over there Chubs. No Serpent stands alone.” Toni gave him a threatening stare. The man let out a bellowing laugh.

“Seriously girlie? You think two teenage girls with Swiss Army knives are going to take down Ol’ Burley? Nah, I think all I need to do is take you out Pinkie and then Ms. Cooper here is going to come willingly because if she doesn’t this lovely red-haired doll will pay for it. Shame really, I’d love to collect the whole set. The boss would be very pleased at having Jughead’s girl and his right hand. Maybe I won’t touch this little firecracker if you come with me willingly too? I think Malachi would give me you as reward. I think I’ll ask that you service Ol’ Burley’s engine here first? What do you think _Frenchy?_ ” The grimy man licked his rough lips running a hungry gaze over Toni’s body.

“Well I think any Ghoulie who refers to themselves in the first person, makes Grease references and has a thing for teenage girls must be a real pussy. One that I’m not at all afraid to take down, you piece of shit. Now you better let her go before I rip off that hand.” Toni growled at the grubby man.

Cheryl’s skin crawled at the thought of this man’s hands touching Toni in anyway. He was probably right though. She didn’t think they stood a chance against the hulking man even if they did outnumber him three to one. She had no idea what Toni planned to do with that knife but she didn’t want the girl hurt. They would have to take him by surprise. It was only way she could think of them gaining any sort of advantage.

The redhead acted before she could think about it. The Ghoulie was still distracted by his exchange with Toni and his grip had loosened fractionally. He had gestured his filthy statements at Toni with his knife hand freeing the blade from Cheryl’s throat. It was now or never. “You will never lay one of your filthy ogre hands on her, you ghoul!” The redhead shouted. 

The next few seconds happened very quickly and in slow motion all at once. The Vixen’s adrenaline was kicked into high gear. A pulse pounded in her ears as she stomped down her ruby-colored heel into the top of the gangsters boot. With all the force she could muster she threw an elbow into the man’s gut. The hulking brown-haired man let out a yowl of pain and pitched forward slightly losing his grip on the Blossom girl.

Cheryl used the seconds she had to run towards the pink-haired Serpent who was charging forward. She nearly made it to her before a vice-like grip clamped down onto her shoulder causing a shooting pain down her left arm. The redhead was thrown into the gravel landing hard on the palms of her hands and knees. She could feel gravel cutting into her soft flesh. Cheryl’s head whipped up staring at the looming figure above her in fright.

“You fucking bitch!” He screamed bringing his hand across Cheryl’s cheekbone with a slap that sent her sprawling into the chunky gravel once again. She rolled onto her side groaning in pain just as Toni’s slender frame collided with the man sending the two figures crashing to the ground. Cheryl was having a hard time moving. The blow had rattled her. She felt a bit disoriented looking around wildly trying find Betty or anyone else that could help. The blonde girl was missing. Cheryl couldn’t see where she had disappeared to.

The scratching sound of pebbles flying and being churned drew her attention back towards the two bodies rolling around on the ground fighting for dominance. Panic seized Cheryl. Only one thought overwhelmed her mind. _Please not Toni._ The hulking man had gained the advantage and had the smaller Serpent pinned beneath him. His meaty hands were tightly clasped around the bronze-skinned neck Cheryl loved tracing with her crimson lips.

Toni was kicking below the hulking figure desperately clawing at her own neck trying to fight off her attacker’s hands. The redhead could feel the air supply slowly leaving the tiny girl. Flashbacks of a black river and its inky darkness calling to her suffused her thoughts. _No! Not her!_ Was all her psyche could cry in response. She stumbled to her feet preparing to jump on the back of the husky man when a flash of blonde came tearing out from periphery.

Betty wielding a hefty tree limb leapt at the two leather clad figures writhing in the dirt. A loud thwack could be heard as Betty smacked the wooden branch across the back of the man’s skull. The Ghoulie fell to the side with a groan releasing his grip from around Toni’s throat. A large gasping breath came from the pink-haired girl laying on her back.

The man on the ground next to her started to roll over grabbing at the back of his bloodied head with a grunt. Betty wasted no time and gave him another resounding blow this time to side of his face. It laid him out cold and Cheryl gave a sigh of relief before she scrambled over to the pink-haired girl still struggling to regain her breath. 

“Toni! Toni? Please baby, tell me you’re okay?” The redhead had dropped to her knees cupping Toni’s cheeks in her hands rubbing at them soothingly with her thumbs. Cheryl felt a sob of worry rise in her throat. Distantly Cheryl heard the squealing of a large set of tires coming to a halt near them. She didn’t look away from the coffee colored eyes looking back at her in relief though. Toni grabbed for Cheryl’s wrist giving it a squeeze.

“I’m… I’m okay Bombshell. Are you?” The pink-haired girl managed to croak out. Several small coughs wracked the girl’s body in succession. Cheryl dropped her hands from Toni’s cheeks and pulled the girl up into a tight hug. Cheryl clung to her desperately. “Don’t speak you ninny. Try to catch your breath. Just breathe for me ma chérie.” The redhead was overcome with what had just happened. She could still feel bits of gravel in her knees and palms but she would live.

Cheryl did a quick clinical assessment of the other girl’s injuries. She seemed to be mostly alright except for the few scratches and the inevitable bruising which was already darkening around her neck. A three inch slash in her band t-shirt near her collarbone reminded Cheryl of how close she came to losing the girl.

Thankfully it was just a superficial wound. It would need to be cleaned thoroughly to prevent infection though. Cheryl choked back another threatening sob. She ran a reassuring hand up and down Toni’s back while the other was wrapped up in pink locks gently rubbing at her scalp. Both girls rested huddled into one another for a few minutes trying to regain their breath and calm their nerves. Loud voices were speaking around them. Cheryl blocked them out letting her energy flow into and blend with Toni’s. The action consoled them both. She didn’t really understand what she was doing.

Something instinctual told her to push or project her thoughts and an aura of comfort and safety out towards the smaller girl. The effect was immediate and calming. She pulled back slightly to study the other girl’s scratched dirty face. “Please never do that to me again, Cha-Cha.” Her crimson lips immediately sought Toni’s. The kiss was urgent and needy both girl’s had been frightened for one another. They only broke apart at the persistent clearing of a throat.

Neither girl withdrew from each other’s embrace completely sitting there in the dirt but they did turn their heads to see who needed to bother them right at this particular time with their insistent questioning. “Archie? What are you doing here?” Cheryl owl blinked at the boy only to find they had an audience. Apparently during her assessment of Toni’s injuries somehow Archie, Kevin and oddly Reggie had arrived.

Reggie was tying the unconscious man’s hands with a rope. Cheryl’s car keys were gripped in the boy's hand. “Toni called me, said Betty and you were in trouble at Pop’s. I rounded up the guys and came straight away.” The worried clean-cut teen stated with a shrug. Cheryl looked over at Toni in surprise. The girl was giving her a roguish grin the best she could through her discomfort.

“You didn’t think I’d come here without back-up did you Bombshell? My boys are out of commission but that doesn’t mean I’m not above borrowing someone else’s. I had no idea what I’d be walking into here at Pop’s. Although by what I just witnessed I should probably apologize for thinking you and Betty couldn’t handle yourselves.” Toni gave her and Betty a wink.

“Thanks Betts, that was some great timing.” The pink-haired girl rubbed at her throat. Her words still sounded hoarse. “We should get you checked out by a doctor T.T.” Cheryl swiped some pink locks out of Toni’s face over her shoulder.

“How did you know the Ghoulie’s would track me here?” Betty asked. “It’s not that hard to figure out Betts. Hefty over there isn’t wrong sadly thinking Northsiders are predictable. I knew you were meeting with Cheryl and I knew Cheryl was at Pop’s. I didn’t waste any time trying to explain that to the boys. Jug would have insisted on coming and I needed him to stay with Fangs. It’s why I called Archie. I’m just actually surprised more Ghoulie’s didn’t work that out and send more people. We were lucky this guy is greedy and didn’t want to share the bounty on your head.” The pink-haired girl reluctantly admitted.

“What do you mean bounty?” The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at Toni. Cheryl looked at Toni worriedly remembering some of what that troll of a man had said. The pink-haired Serpent turned her head away scratching at the back of her neck sighing loudly in frustration. “I told Jug keeping you in the dark about this was a bad idea and he’ll probably have my ass doing double patrol for telling you now but… you’re being targeted.”

The blonde girl looked a little stunned as did the other teens surrounding the smaller Serpent. Cheryl was waiting for it. She knew that look on Toni’s face. There was more. “Well... actually…” Toni looked uncomfortable. “It’s not just you. It’s me… and even you Arch. Anyone close to Jughead really. The Ghoulies are going after Jughead’s loved ones in retaliation for the drag race and Malachi getting locked up. They were released last week and a bounty was placed on all of our heads. The Serpents have been doubling patrol duties and we may or may not have been secretly following those specifically targeted.” Cheryl felt her heartbeat drop again. She grabbed a hold of Toni tighter.

The five of them sat staring at Toni in shock. “Oh man, this is all my fault isn’t? Because of what I told Sheriff Keller? Dammit!” Archie smacked his leg looking up at the sky. “What can I do to make this right?” He asked worriedly. “Sorry Arch, there’s nothing you can do. You’re officially benched from this one. Do me a favor and don’t make things worse. We are handling it, okay? I asked you to leave it alone last time and now we are here.” Toni gave the red-headed Bulldog a pointed look.

“Now wait a minute. Why don’t I know about this? Come on Toni! One of the reasons I joined the Serpents was to not be locked out like this. I deserve to know. You guys are my family now too! This isn’t okay with me!” The blonde nearly shouted. Toni sighed.

“I get it Betty and I think you are right. It’s the only reason I’m telling this now. You have a right to know and to protect yourself. I wouldn’t have gone against Jug if I thought otherwise. I wanted to tell you from the beginning but Jughead wanted to protect you as much as possible. Maybe you should talk to Jug? He was just trying to look out for you. But maybe not tonight yeah? We both need to get to the hospital. Fangs he could be….” The look of fear and the sadness coming from the tough Serpent girl made Cheryl’s heart compress.

Anxiety rippled of the girl in waves. She knew what it felt like to lose a brother and as much as she wanted to know more about what was happening and the danger that seemed to be looming over some of her favorite people she knew exactly what Toni needed more than anything right now.

Cheryl stood up pulling the smaller girl along with her. The redhead clapped loudly getting everyone’s attention. “Alright, you rabble, listen up. As much as we all need to discuss these important events taking place perhaps we can put a pin in it until tomorrow? I need to get my girlfriend to the hospital to see her brother. So stop pestering her with questions or you’ll have to deal with me. Kevin! Reggie! Take that piece of trash out of our beloved Northside. I’ll take my keys back too please, Reg. Cha-Cha you’re riding with me. We’ll come get your bike later. Archie! Look sharp, pull yourself together. Your guilt is helping no one right now. Cry on Ronnie’s shoulder about it later. Betty dear? Into the Impala. Both of you. The safest place for now is the hospital. We can come up with a game plan later but now we need to support our friends. Let’s go. You have you marching orders. _Chop. Chop._ ” The HBIC clapped again and sent everyone scrambling to follow her directives.

“You stay here for a second.” She caught Toni’s hand towing her back before the girl could start for the car. Covered in dirt in the middle of Pop’s parking lot Cheryl clutched the leather lapels of her girlfriend’s leather jacket and drew her into a short searing kiss. “Thank you for saving me, T.T.” Cheryl paused gathering herself for a moment.

“I thought I was going to lose you for a second there. Please let’s not repeat this. I’m not sure my heart could take it.” Releasing a sigh Cheryl fought the tears threatening to spill. “Fangs is going to be okay. I can feel it.” She tried to express the seriousness of her conviction to the other girl through a tight embrace. 

Toni gave her a soft look tugging them closer together touching their foreheads. “So… girlfriend, huh?” The pink-haired girl pulled away giving her a warm eager gaze. “Yes, well, when one’s life is in peril you learn to prioritize quickly. It’s how I feel… but if you don’t want to-“ Cheryl was cut off by pink lips latching onto hers. She sunk into the kiss quickly trying to convey her feelings for Toni through it. When she withdrew Toni was giving her a megawatt smile.

“Of course I want to be your girlfriend Bombshell. There is no universe in which I would say no to that.” The bronze-skinned girl stroked her cheek gently placing an errant lock of red hair behind her ear. Cheryl was a little breathless at the look emanating from those toffee-colored eyes.

The emotion burning within the pink-haired girl made her nervous because she understood what it meant. She could _feel_ what it implied. It was a truthfulness Toni could not hide from her. However, Cheryl wasn’t sure she was at all prepared for it. Regardless of her willingness to accept the sentiment it made her smile. A warmth bloomed inside of her chest and another carefully crafted wall crumbled under the weight of a petite girl’s gaze.

“Come on T.T. let’s get the boy and girl next door to safety and ascertain your brother’s condition.” Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand leading her towards the convertible. Trying and failing to hide an enormous grin that didn’t exactly communicate the grim circumstances of the situation the redhead and her companions presently found themselves in.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Truth Hurts (Toni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the major delay in releasing this chapter. Life happened over the past several weeks and that's as dull as it sounds... sadly. Thank you for your patience readers. That being said hopefully this chapter more than makes up for it. It's three times longer than my other chapters and has all the feels. A lot of very important things are about to take place. So I hope you enjoy all 35,600 (or so) words of this chapter.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the cliff hanger

Other than exhaustion, Hell was the only other descriptor that came to mind when Toni thought about the past two weeks. Well, actually that wasn’t exactly true, her thoughts turned to Cheryl briefly. The two of them snuggled in the same chair inside Fangs’ hospital room, fatigued yet content. That gave her a decidedly warm feeling. Toni had barely left Fangs’ side except for school, work and patrol duties; in turn the redhead had not left hers.

 Shockingly Cheryl had even given over temporary control of her River Vixens to Veronica so she could stay by Toni’s side. It was unexpected and heartwarming to say the least. Cheryl was insistent about being with her the entire time. Except for when the redhead would leave to grab them either food or some form of caffeinated beverage. She had even surprisingly provided sacks of burgers and fries from Pop’s as nourishment to Sweet Pea, Jughead and the other younger Serpents who would stay during visiting hours. Her girlfriend had uncharacteristically mother-henned the group of heartbroken and anxious Serpents. Oddly, her fierce leather-clad family whose only interactions with a Blossom up until that point had mainly consisted of coercion or some form of maltreatment just let her.

 On the twelfth night driving back from the hospital Toni had tried to convince Cheryl to remain home for the rest of the week to get some rest and catch up her school work. Toni also wanted the girl to avoid any further problems with her mother but Cheryl had been adamant about remaining with her. “T.T. thank you for your concern but I’m not going anywhere. Your brother has almost died and you need to be with him. I am your girlfriend and as such reserve the right to be by your side when you require support the most. I understand the desire to be the bastion of strength for your family. You think you can do it all on your own. That you don’t need anyone or that I shouldn’t bother but… trust me. Having someone around when your brother’s life is limbo. _It_ _is_ important whether you realize it or not. If the only thing I can give you is a shoulder to lean on then I’m going to be there for you to lean away.”

 The redhead’s words resonated deep within her chest as the girl clasped Toni’s hand tightly across the front seat of the Impala. She knew Cheryl was right. If anyone would know it would be her girlfriend. Having this fiery young woman ground her like an anchor and give her nothing but unflagging support was powerfully addictive and rather gratifying. Affection flooded her heart. She knew Cheryl had been through a lot especially where her twin brother was concerned. The words she spoke not only came from her affection towards Toni but her knowledge of what it was like to experience firsthand the loss of a brother. It made the pink-haired Serpent feel wretched and maddened that Cheryl had undergone the toughest cruelest parts of her loss alone. To some extent the redhead would always be suffering through the loss of her brother in some form or another but Toni was with her now. She wouldn’t let Cheryl lose her tether again.

 Toni knew the young Blossom woman had a tendency to push people away and for some reason the people in Cheryl’s life had just let her do it. They had to clearly know she was enduring unbearable grief.

 Not one person prioritized taking the time to help Cheryl when it was most crucial for the redhead. The part that stung and troubled Toni largely was that she herself was also complicit. While not having known Cheryl personally at the time. It surely was her responsibility as the girl’s Soul Skin to be there for her during that time. Guilt ate at her. She should have done so much more for this stoic girl that just weathered every storm single-handedly.

 Cheryl squeezed her hand again glancing away from the road to give her a brief but penetrating stare. “Hey, whatever you are thinking over there stop it right this instant. You couldn’t have done anything more to help Fangs. You are there for him now and that is what matters.” Toni tried to reign in her feelings. The redhead was misinterpreting the guilt she must have been projecting accidentally through their link.

  “Cher… I’m sorry you had to do this all by yourself before. Thank you for being here with me, _for me_ , and for everything that you’ve done the past couple of weeks. I just really appreciate it… and you. So, _so_ much. I’ve always had the support of my boys but you being here is just something else. I’ve… I’ve never had anyone care for me like this in such a long time… or maybe ever?” The confession came out as a whisper. Toni felt overcome with emotion for the pale girl.

 A single tear slipped down her bronze cheek. It was coming from a place rooted deep within her. She didn’t understand where this sudden urge to confess her feelings and gratitude came from but the compulsion was there and she just had to share her thoughts with her girlfriend. The desire to admit all the different ways Cheryl had helped over the past several months was overwhelming. How their second chance after this winter had transformed the pink-haired Serpent’s attitude and openness. How her Soul Skin had facilitated Toni seeking counseling to deal with her childhood trauma. The overall general improvement of her relationships, especially with her boys. Yes, Toni had done the work but she never would have cracked open to begin with if it wasn’t for Cheryl and whatever trauma the redhead had been through. She desperately wanted to know but was very afraid to ask.

 Toni slid across the seat to be closer to her girlfriend. The need to touch Cheryl was urgent and undeniable. Collapsing herself into the girl’s softness Toni wrapped her right arm around Cheryl’s waist letting her head come to rest on the Vixen’s shoulder as she drove them back to Sunnyside. “You are very welcome T.T. and it has been entirely zero trouble and my complete honor. Feeling needed and appreciated is kind of a new thing for me. Honestly, I feel like I should be thanking you. I’m very fortunate and content to always be at your side.” Cheryl softly confessed. “I’m very happy Fangs is recovering swiftly. Remind me to make him some nibbles for when he gets home. He seems to enjoy my red velvet cupcakes. You must be excited that he’s to be released this weekend hmm?” Toni nodded gratefully giving her a soppy expression. “You are the best, Bombshell. I’m so lucky to have you.” Her Soul Skin link thrummed with warmth in response.

 Cheryl smiled affectionately back at Toni. The redhead cleared her throat loudly and fondly batted her eyelashes in exaggeration at the Serpent girl. “You know T.T. if you were perhaps feeling… very appreciative? You could perchance show me how much in the form of a kiss? I wouldn’t be opposed to that either.” The redhead gave a teasing grin studying the tiny girl snuggled into her side.

 “Bombshell, I would totally appreciate the hell out of your lips right now. However, since you are driving we’ll have to keep it on the G-rated side.” Toni replied giving her temple a quick affectionate peck. “Aww, no pouting you absolutely cannot pout with those lips or we are _both_ in trouble.” She smiled at Cheryl who was giving her a phony sulking expression. It only upped the kissable factor of her plump crimson lips. Toni inclined her head placing a chaste lingering kiss to the soft pale cheek of her girlfriend.

 She could feel Cheryl’s cheek lift into a smile at the touch of her lips. _Gods, this girl was breathtaking,_ she couldn’t help but feel another rush of emotion for her. Toni removed her lips from the girl’s cheek but continued to kiss down the girl’s neck. She ghosted her lips back and forth over the sensitive spot the girl had just below her ear where it met her jawline. A shiver ran through Cheryl’s body.

 “You are sensational. Thank you.” She whispered into the girl’s ear then placed at wet lasting kiss to the place her lips had just been grazing. Nuzzling into the girl’s neck with more pressure she nibbled at the delicate earlobe knowing how much it drove the redhead wild. Cheryl’s breathing was notably more rapid. Want was pouring into their link from the girl whose grip was white-knuckling the steering wheel. Toni smiled into her neck.

 “Antoinette, this is a little more like PG-13. Not that I’m complaining mind you but if your lips continue their heavenly indulgence I will be forced to pull this car over.” Cheryl tried to chastise her but it sounded more like a breathy plea. Toni chuckled into her neck and pulled away slightly to read the girl’s expression. To her amused delight the girl was flushed and highly flustered. Toni leaned in slowly biting the girl’s earlobe again. “I think you should pull the car over.” She replied huskily into her girlfriend’s ear.

 Toni didn’t think she would ever witness Cheryl drive her precious convertible so recklessly. The Impala gunned forward for about a half mile before the redhead swerved to the side of the road where the shoulder was wider. “You are a horrible tease Antoinette Topaz and you will pay for that.” Cheryl eyed her hungrily. “Promises, promises Bombshell.” Toni lifted a mischievous eyebrow at her.

 Cheryl lunged forward capturing her pink lips pushing her backwards into the front seat. Toni was assaulted by a crimson mouth in the most pleasant way. Her girlfriend’s body pressed urgently against her setting off fireworks under skin. A clash of lips and tongues fought for dominance while both of Toni’s hands threaded into Cheryl’s scarlet locks. Just as rapidly as the Vixen had pounced on her the kiss ended. Leaving Toni trailing after a pair of crimson lips which had pulled away with a pop. The pink-haired girl had not even recovered from the kiss before Cheryl had them back on the road.

 With her eyes still closed and elbows propped up leaning across the front seat Toni took in air rapidly trying to get her breathing under control. Her jaw hung open slightly in disbelief and her eyes fluttered open wondering what just happened. The redhead stared down at her with a look of smug satisfaction. “Oh please, Cha-Cha, do not give me that affronted look. Turnabout is fair play after all. You had that coming.” Cheryl’s chuckle turned into a throaty laugh at Toni’s continued disappointed expression. The redhead focused her attention back to the road with a self-satisfied grin plastered on her face.

 Toni was left a little speechless. “Cheryl… you are…” The redhead cocked a perfectly manicured brow at her. “You are going to be the death of me.” She stated matter-of-factly at the other girl as she sat back up in the seat with a huff. “Oh, dear me, I absolutely hope not. That would be a perfectly good waste of assets.” Cheryl winked at her as Toni pressed her lips together in a thin line. “Now who’s pouting? Come, slide back over here, I want to snuggle some more.” Cheryl held out her hand making a grabbing motion.

 There was no actual way she could be upset with the other girl’s teasing. Toni secretly loved it, which the redhead probably knew. She slid back across the seat resting her head on Cheryl’s shoulder and wrapped her arm back around the girl’s tiny waist. The redhead let out a contented sigh. “Serpents don’t pout.” Toni refuted squeezing Cheryl’s side. The Bombshell snickered. “Yes, and I seem to recall you likewise proclaiming that you Serpents do not _cuddle_ either. Hmm?” 

 “Hush.” Toni responded squeezing her hip again pressing more closely into the pale girl’s form. They rode in silence for several minutes. Toni was enjoying the rhythmic thrumming of their Soul Skin bond. Nestled this closely into the redhead a quiet peaceful hum ebbed and flowed between the two pulsing in her blood. She hoped Cheryl was able to feel it like she did. It brought a sense of tranquility to her. When Cheryl was near she could always feel their link to some degree. Sighing audibly she placed a soft kiss on Cheryl’s clavicle. The past couple of weeks had been so stressful and moments like this with Cheryl made it all melt away. Never in her young life did she ever anticipate someone like Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.

 Her support and tenderness since Fangs had been hospitalized had meant everything to her. Cheryl understood intrinsically that he was, in fact, her brother. It had meant so much to her that she didn’t trivialize their relationship for not being one forged in blood. Cheryl had known exactly what to say and what to do for her and Toni couldn’t help but realize what the Blossom twin had truly lost when Jason was killed. The gaping hole it must have created. Toni wanted to fill it for her.

 Another flowering of affection welled up within her. It was slightly worrying because it felt close to love and Toni wasn’t sure she was ready for it but she wanted to be. The redhead was her Soul Skin but her doubts about their future together held her back from letting her heart go where she knew it truly desired. Toni held the Vixen tighter trying to wash away all of her doubts and just enjoy the moment.

 She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t register that she was home until the car came to a halt in front of her uncle’s trailer. Several bikes were parked out front which didn’t bode well for Toni. Most likely she’d be locked out tonight. She tried to tamp down her sense of embarrassment about Cheryl seeing her denied entrance into her _home_. “Looks like your place is hopping tonight T.T.” Cheryl cupped her cheek forcing Toni to look at her. “Yeah, my uncle’s home apparently. Must have concluded his business sooner than expected.” Toni tried to hide the unenthusiastic response. The redhead narrowed her eyes at her. “You okay, babe?” Cheryl smoothed a thumb over her cheek leaning in to give her a peck on the nose.

 “Yeah, Cher, it’s just… you remember what I told you about my uncle right?” She looked over at the other girl hesitantly not wanting to reveal the complete truth but not sure if she could hide her mostly homeless status from her girlfriend any further. “Sometimes… he.” Toni chickened-out. She was too ashamed to tell her. “You know what? It doesn’t matter right now. _Because,_ I have the most amazing girlfriend and right now all I want is to kiss her good night.” She leaned forward seeking red lips. The kiss was short but conveyed her appreciation. Cheryl returned the kiss eagerly but had a worried and slightly disappointed look in her eyes when they pull apart. “Thank you for today Bombshell. Now go home before your mother sends Sheriff Keller out on a manhunt.” Toni avoided her eyes opening the Impala’s door then stepped out into the warm night air. She took in a deep breath and walked around to the driver’s side door.

 Toni leaned over the side of the car where the redhead sat looking away from her. Briskly she took Cheryl’s face in her hands giving her a swift but passionate kiss. “I will tell you about it sometime just not tonight yeah?” She implored. Cheryl’s face softened. “Okay Cha-Cha, later though? I’m holding you to it.” Toni gave her a little three-fingered salute. “Scouts honor.”

 “Somehow I hardly believe you were ever a Girl Scout.” Cheryl laughed. “You wound me, Bombshell. I have totally been a scout before… just not the kind that weaves friendship bracelets.” She gave her a mischievous grin. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Not the same Cha-Cha. Now get inside before I pull away. I’m not leaving you abandoned in the middle of the Southside regardless of whether or not you carry a switchblade for protection.” Toni leaned in giving her another quick peck on the lips.

 “This is hardly the middle of the Southside. It’s Sunnyside Trailer Park and I live here.” Toni inclined her head towards the trailer where a loud ruckus of noise was coming from. “Get going. I’m fine, Bombshell.” Toni tried waving the girl along. Cheryl shook her head and arched an eyebrow at her. The redhead took her hands from the steering wheel and crossed arms. She nodded her head towards the trailer to indicate she wasn’t moving until Toni made it inside. “Fine. I’m going, I’m going.” Said the pink-haired girl in exasperation rolling her eyes.

 She approached the trailer slowly hoping Cheryl would leave before she tried opening the door. Pausing on the doorstep she glanced back to Cheryl quickly in hopes she was pulling away. The redhead waved her fingers at her. Toni gave her a weak smile in response and let out a huff as she twisted the knob. _Crap_ ** _._** She rolled her eyes at her typical luck. The door was locked. She tried again not really expecting a different result. Glancing back towards Cheryl’s idling car, the girl sat watching her curiously. Toni shrugged at the redhead. Turing to face the door again Toni wavered. Typically at this point she would just go to Sweets or Fangs trailer to crash but she couldn’t do that with Cheryl watching. The onslaught of questions would come and she wasn’t sure she wanted to have the _“Oh, yeah, BTW, I’m essentially homeless”_ conversation with the Blossom girl at the moment.

  _Shit_ ** _._** Reluctantly Toni knocked on the door and looked quickly back at Cheryl waiting to see if her uncle answered. She could hear laughter and loud voices coming from inside. Swallowing thickly she knocked harder this time. The voices inside came to a halt and a moment later her uncle opened the door. The older bronze-skinned man with grizzly thin beard and graying hair narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to keep gone when I’m around?” Her uncle stated flatly not opening the door further or making a move to let her in. “I…” Toni wasn’t sure what to say she felt embarrassed with Cheryl watching their exchange.

 “Look kid. We are celebrating a victory here and I don’t need no teenager hangin’ around screwing up the night because they need to go to bed early for school or some shit. I told you to be invisible when I’m around and you can crash here when I’m on a trip. What’s so hard for you to understand about this deal? Are you stupid? Why don’t you scram huh?” His irritated voice grew louder and he swayed drunkenly.

 “Sorry, Rooster, I just thought I could come in real quick to grab some clothes? You know just to get out of your hair.” Toni quickly lied. Her uncle looked past her squinting his eyes at Cheryl who was still idling in her car. “Who’s that?” He asked at her suspiciously slurring slightly. “Uh, no one, just a friend.” Toni tried to redirect his focus from her girlfriend. The older man smirked at her. “Yeah, my left nut. That the chick you’re banging now? She into older dudes too? I’d love to dip into that.”

 Toni’s temper flared. She disliked her uncle on a good day but he was absolutely disgusting when he was drunk. Which sadly was most of the time for the past couple of years. “Rooster, don’t talk about my friend’s that way. She’s a teenager. Don’t be gross.” She growled out towards her uncle. “Fuck you, Toni. Don’t think you can talk to me that way you little shit. Maybe you’d like it if I just threw all your shit out? Why don’t you get the fuck outta here? Go curl up on one of your boyfriend’s couches or somethin’ you little slut. Don’t fuckin’ come back here! I don’t want to see your face again you little piss ant!” He shouted loudly giving her a harsh shove from the top metal step.

 Flying backwards Toni hit the ground hard. “Hey!” She heard Cheryl shout opening her car door. Toni lay prone in the dirt feeling humiliated, angry and sore. Harder hits had come flying her way for sure but this one struck her pride brutally. She should have just made up some excuse to Cheryl. This was not supposed to happen in front of her. The redhead came rushing to her side trying to help her up. “What do you think you are doing? You are her _family_ you Neanderthal! What’s wrong with you?” Cheryl shouted at her uncle. Rooster gave out a bellowing laugh. “Like hell I am. That piece of shit doesn’t belong to me jus’ cause we share blood. You two get the fuck off _my_ property now. Toni don’t bother coming back unless you can show some respect.” Her uncle swayed in the entrance slamming shut the door.

 “T.T. are you okay?” Toni kept her eyes on the ground not wanting to meet Cheryl’s sympathetic gaze. The redhead helped her stand up and she went about knocking the dirt from clothes in silence trying to think of what to say. Her cheeks felt flush with shame. She didn’t want Cheryl to comfort her or see her like this. It should be Toni offering her support to her girlfriend. “Hey… Hey, stop for a second and look at me Toni?” The soft request came as Cheryl cupped both of her cheeks forcing Toni to look in her eyes. “Are you okay?” Instead of sympathy Toni saw understanding in her girlfriend’s eyes. Cheryl stroked her cheek with her thumb and Toni closed her eyes seeking comfort in the small touch. She would not cry in front of this girl she told herself firmly. Squeezing her eyes together a little more tightly she released the breath she was holding. “I will be.” She breathed out and opened her eyes.

 “Come here.” Cheryl pulled Toni into her arms offering reassurance. As mortifying as the last few minutes were for the pink-haired Serpent she supposed that at least now it would be easier not having to skirt around her tricky living situation anymore. “Sorry, you had to see that Bombshell. I told you my uncle was dick but I never wanted you to meet him like that. He’s… well… a drunk but even when he’s sober he treats me like garbage. I try not to be around when he is. We don’t really get along much.” She tried to explain rubbing soft circles into the back of Cheryl’s neck.

 Cheryl tutted pulling away. “Toni, I understand why you didn’t tell me but I wish you had. You know, I may just understand more than anyone else in this godforsaken town. I’m not judging okay? I care about you. I never would have pushed you to go inside if I’d known what was on the other side of that door.” The redhead stroked her arm comfortingly. “It’s hard letting people in huh?” Cheryl acknowledged giving her a little laugh tenderly combing her crimson nails through the hair at the nape of Toni’s neck. “Bombshell, I’d say you have no idea but… I _know_ you do.” Toni tugged Cheryl towards her pressing their lips into a brief kiss.

 “Now as much as I’d love to stay and discuss this with you. We really need to get out of here before my uncle comes back outside. I don’t want to escalate things. You should probably head home now so your mom doesn’t freak out. I’m gonna go crash at Sweet’s house. Wish me luck though? Getting Sweet Pea’s attention while he’s snipping zombies is like a Christmas miracle. I swear that nerd never hears me knock when that damn headset is on. I don’t understand how he isn’t deaf by now. Unless he does it on purpose?” Toni tried joking rolling her eyes as she tightened her embrace around the redhead.

 “Nope.” Cheryl said popping the P loudly. “Huh?” Toni looked at her quizzically. “Honestly T.T. do you really think I’m just going to let my girlfriend sleep anywhere else besides my bed after all that? I’m not a heathen.” She declared seriously. “Cheryl, _no_. What about your mother? She’d have a fit if she found out. She barely tolerates me.” Toni protested.

 “Well then I guess we better make sure she doesn’t find out, huh? Tell me how familiar are you with the works of one, William Shakespeare, Romeo? I’m going to need you to pull an Act Two, Scene Two.” The redhead gave her a mischievous smirk.

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Cheryl is the sun!” Toni replied her eyes softening at her girlfriend’s offer.

 Cheryl leaned in for a short kiss. “Did you know that your mind is just as sexy as that fabulous body? How did I ever stand a chance?” She asked, her coffee colored eyes shining at Toni. “You never did, Juliet.” The pink-haired girl leaned in stealing another kiss. This one lingered a few moments longer then it probably should have given their current location and what had just occurred with her uncle. However, Toni couldn’t seem to find the will to care about it when Cheryl’s crimson lips were heatedly pressed to hers.

                                                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls jumped into the Impala and sped towards Cheryl’s estate. The Blossom girl didn’t pressure Toni to speak further. They enjoyed a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride while Toni tried to dispel the feeling of embarrassment which lingered in her mind nudging at her pride. If she was honest the unburdening of that particular secret felt good. Cheryl knowing about her living situation made it easier. There wouldn’t be a need for any more side stepping over why she sometimes wore the same clothes or frequently spent the night over at the other Serpents homes.

 “Put your head down T.T., we are pulling into Thistlehouse now. I don’t want mother to see you. The harpy is most likely lurking somewhere near. She’s… working tonight.” The redhead uttered tersely. Toni slunk down in her seat. “You Blossom’s really burn the midnight oil huh? Who knew the Maple Syrup business was an all-night endeavor?” She looked up at Cheryl waiting for a response. The redhead pressed her lips into a thin line glancing down and whispered. “You know when I asked you to lay down, I didn’t mean in my lap?” She shot an exasperated look at her girlfriend.

 “Why would I lay my head down anywhere else Bombshell? The girlfriend pillow is the best pillow. Why are you whispering?” The Serpent teased matter-of-factly from the redhead’s lap. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “You are distracting and _loud_ , Cha-Cha.” She did her best to sound annoyed at Toni. “Why thank you, Red.” Toni smirked up at the girl. “Hush, Serpent. Two voices coming from a vehicle is not stealthy. You’d make a terrible cat burglar or spy.” Not looking down Cheryl placed her index finger over Toni’s pink lips to silence her as the car came to a stop.

 Toni kissed the redhead’s finger with her lips. Cheryl tried to not smile but Toni could see the corners of the girl’s lips lift. “What are you talking about? I’d make an excellent spy and even better cat burglar.” The pink-haired girl murmured in indignation. Cheryl looked down arching her eyebrow at the Serpent. “Plus, I managed to steal your heart didn’t I? That was like stealing _The Heart of the Ocean_. Also, I already have the leather pants. See? Cat burglar.” She grinned up at Cheryl waggling her eyebrows.

 The redhead rolled her eyes but completely failed at not smiling down at Toni. Cheryl leaned forward slightly her red tresses falling forward to obscure her amused expression and the words she spoke softly to the bronze-skinned girl in her lap. “Well it’s hard to refute all of that empirical evidence, _Catwoman_. But it’s time to channel your inner Montague for your big balcony scene. Try not to fall off the trellis?” She told her in a wearied apathetic tone. Toni’s head bounced on the seat without warning after Cheryl reached for the door handle then quickly exited the convertible in one smooth motion. She lay there grinning like an idiot at the stars for a moment.

 After a couple of minutes she poked her head up like a meerkat to check if anyone was around. Seeing that the way was all clear she jumped out of the passenger seat and slunk along the perimeter of the building staying in the shadows. Hopefully the Blossoms didn’t have any motion lighting setup anywhere or she’d be screwed. The outside of the estate made it hard to determine exactly which room was Cheryl’s at first. She rounded another corner silently and recognized the small balcony jutting out from Cheryl’s darkened bedroom. The ivy laden trellis climbed the side of the stony-faced façade and ended at the bottom edge of the balcony.

 Toni scaled the latticework with ease only getting her hands caught in the ivy a couple of times. It took a little more effort to pull herself up and clamber over the stone barrier. The pink-haired Serpent landed with a soft thud and scuffle. Leaning back against the wall she took a minute to catch her breath using the chill surface of the stone to cool down her cheek. She flapped the sides of her jacket to circulate some air. Then stood slowly creeping towards the white-framed glass shuttered doors.

 Peering into the darkened room through the two-inch slit between the curtains she confirmed it was in fact the youngest Blossom’s bedroom. Toni did not want to imagine the scene which would unfold had she stumbled into Penelope Blossom’s room mistakenly. She tried the handle of the shuttered doors only to find them locked. Cheryl should be there in a minute so she waited patiently trying not to think of how creepy the outside of the manor looked at night. It was a little too House on Haunted Hill for her liking.

 A light snapped on inside followed by sound of raised voices entering the bedroom. Toni jumped slightly pressing herself against the stone wall in a knee-jerk reaction to keep herself concealed. Realizing a second later the red curtains were thick enough to conceal her she hovered outside the doors listening to the argument in full swing between Cheryl and her mother. Their words were muffled but clear. The glass doors didn’t mask the hatefulness spewing out of the older Blossom’s mouth. Toni’s anger was rising at the emotion she could feel spilling off the young redhead inside.

 “You will not continue to disrespect your brother’s memory by continuing to spend time with those foul Serpents! Did you think spending the past two weeks out at all hours of the night wouldn’t catch my attention? Really Cheryl? You must be as dim-witted as Alice Cooper to think I wouldn’t hear about you sitting at the bedside of some delinquent gang member. We own that hospital and half the people in it! You are a disgrace. You’ve brought nothing but shame and dishonor to the Blossom name. Why do you always have to be such a willful maleficent child? Engaging with those filthy Southside dregs will do nothing but degrade the Blossom name!” Penelope Blossom spit the harsh words at her daughter a few inches from her face.

 Toni was shaking with fury for Cheryl, for the words she spoke about her family. She was about two seconds away from breaking down the glass doors to defend her people and her Soul Skin. The only thing holding her back was the inevitable fall-out her added presence would bring to the situation. The redhead held her ground against her mother but Toni could feel the hurricane brewing inside Cheryl as the girl’s mother continued her tirade.

 The younger Blossom exploded upon her mother’s conclusion. Cheryl gave a harsh disbelieving laugh. “Get a clue mother! The Blossom name as of late if you hadn’t noticed is tantamount to scandal and dishonor. If anyone has tarnished our family name these last few months it’s your drug peddling husband whose only honor was to be found in swinging from the rafters of our century’s old barn. Those Serpents you like to look down your nose at are more of a family than we have ever been. They protect their own! They don’t shoot them in the head for not wanting to become a drug lord! You talk to me about degradation when it’s you spreading your legs to service all of Riverdale on a nightly basis. You are a harlot mother! You discredit the Blossom name with every sweaty dollar you pluck from the sticky palms of the lonely men in this godless town. It’s disgusting and humiliating! I can’t even look at you most days.” The venomous words came spitting out of the young redhead.

 Toni was surprised at Cheryl’s revelation about her mother. It explained some of her girlfriend’s secretive behavior and the sometimes vague comments concerning her home life as of late. A few missing pieces to the enigma of Cheryl Blossom fell into place. Toni’s heart hurt for her soulmate but she was also proud. Defending Toni and her family to her mother was brave. A little bloom love welled up within her. The pink-haired Serpent only had a few seconds to contemplate the admission because seconds later Penelope delivered a furious open-handed smack across her daughter’s cheek. The blow caused Cheryl to stumble backwards briefly before she found her footing. Looking up the redhead gave her mother a hateful glare holding her cheek.

 The detonation of fury Toni felt overwhelm her from within herself and her soulmate triggered her Serpent instincts. She reached for the handle of the glass door ready to barge in. Cheryl’s focus switched immediately to the set of balcony doors holding Toni back. The Bombshell sent a piercing look and a curt shake of her head aimed in Toni’s direction. Toni stilled her hand on the brass handle huffing a frustrated exhale. It was clear Cheryl was telling her no but it was killing her to not rush to her girlfriend’s defense. She squeezed her fists painfully tight trying to reign in her anger and control the burning in her blood.

 She refocused her attention on Cheryl trying to direct her strength into their bond hoping that would be enough for now. “You will not speak to me that way Cheryl! I am still your mother! You ungrateful devil child! You are to remain in your room! No Vixens, _no anything_ for the next two weeks! Be grateful it isn’t any longer. You will learn to show me respect and if possible redeem yourself for your abnormality. Don’t think your disgusting unnatural deviance hasn’t been brought to my attention. I thought Heather would have been enough of lesson for you to learn. If I catch wind of you with that pink-haired miscreant or any of those other leather clad heathens you will regret it with every drop of Blossom blood flowing through those veins. You don’t know just how miserable I can make your life. Don’t test me Cheryl. You will lose.” The older Blossom threatened.

 Cheryl remained silent her anger simmering below the surface. She made no move retaliate instead opting to shoot a daggered scowl towards her mother as she made her way out of the bedroom. The girl’s mother paused in the doorway to give her daughter a once over.

 “Get cleaned up and go to bed. You look like a delinquent. Ice your cheek before bed. You didn’t last time and your makeup can only hide so much imperfection. It’s already working overtime most days. I don’t need you making up anymore lies. I wish you would just do as you’re told. I never had this problem with your brother. If your father had to take one of you I wish it had been you. Now we are stuck with one another. So you might as well fall in line young lady. Otherwise your remaining existence in this house will be short and miserable.” With that Penelope Blossom swept from the room.

 It wasn’t until she was gone that the younger redhead cracked. Her back hit the wall behind her and she slowly slid down it. Toni had felt the sharp barb in her own heart at her mother’s parting words. She wanted to kill Penelope Blossom but wanted to get to her girlfriend more. Cheryl’s tears had started to flow. Toni loudly jiggled the handle futilely trying to gain entrance into the girl’s room. She banged on the shuttered door. The Serpent girl wasn’t opposed to smashing the glass to gain entrance at this point. The noise seemed to break the redhead out of her trance. She quickly made her way over to the balcony doors unlocking them. Toni launched herself into the taller girl’s waiting arms trying to soothe her. “Oh Cheryl…” With those two short words her girlfriend released a torrent of tears.

 She rubbed comforting circles into Cheryl’s back as wracking sobs shook her body. There were times throughout her short life Toni had missed her mother. She had always shook her head at other teenagers complaining about how “ _terrible_ ” their parents were. Sometimes she admonished them to their faces. The Serpent had let them know they should be grateful for all the time they got with their parents. Because Toni in all her _wisdom_ had known what it was like to live without them. But right now holding Cheryl in her arms she wished nothing but an orphan’s existence for her girlfriend. This was the first time anyone outside the Blossom family had witnessed the true nature of Penelope Blossom. Toni was one-hundred percent sure of it. Just as she was one-hundred percent sure Cheryl had been suffering under the woman’s hand and awful words for many long years. It broke Toni’s heart.

 Cheryl trembled in her arms. Neither girl spoke. Toni just tried to pour as much love and comfort into their connection as possible. Remaining quiet and letting the link soothe her girlfriend for several minutes in silence was all she could think to do to calm and ease her pain. She pressed light kisses onto Cheryl’s forehead, her already bruising cheek, neck and then finally over her heart. The redhead pulled backwards looking at her with a vulnerable expression. Toni gave her a soft smile. “Do you think we should call Guinness World Records for Best Parenting in One Night? We both might win?” She tried easing the mood. Cheryl let out a watery laugh. A few more tears escaped her eyes. The redhead looked up at her bedroom ceiling breathing out heavily.

 “T.T. I’m sorry you had to witness that.” Cheryl uttered quietly in embarrassment. “Shush. If the two of us continue to apologize to each other for witnessing how our family members typically treat us then we could be here all night. Frankly that seems tedious and I’m pretty sure that bed over there was made for cuddling. Which I would rather do with you all night. But maybe first you grab a relaxing bath? We can talk later if you want yeah?” Toni smoothed a thumb over Cheryl’s injured cheekbone placing another feather light kiss upon it. When she pulled back Cheryl was giving her a soft expression.

 A wave of affection came rolling off the girl and into Toni. Cheryl grabbed her face kissing her deeply. Toni’s legs turned to jelly momentarily and her eyes fluttered shut. Both girls relaxed into the kiss and the current of soothing comfort flowing between them. Toni broke the kiss first. “That was lovely. I think we can manage more of that later.” She smiled at Cheryl. “Now, I think you should go soak in a bath. Where can we get you some ice without risking running into your dragon of a mother?” She inquired.

 “Mini-fridge in the corner.” Cheryl nodded to opposite side of the room. “Off course you have a mini-fridge in your room.” Toni rolled her eyes. The Vixen laughed. “Yes, well, it’s a must have creature comfort. I keep myself supplied in Cherry Cola and ice packs for after River Vixen practice. The captain can be a bit of task master I hear. I frequently need to ice down my muscles when I get home. I should get hazard pay.” The pink-haired Serpent laughed at her girlfriend. “Okay Bombshell, you go bathe. I’ll retrieve an ice pack.”

 Cheryl went over to bedroom door locking it then wandered over to her dresser opening a couple of drawers. “These are for you T.T. I won’t be long. Please make yourself at home.” She placed a deep-purple silk nightgown and shorts down on her bed for the smaller girl and kept a similar set of red ones for herself. “Cher, these are pretty fancy. Don’t you have like sweatpants or something? I don’t want ruin these. What if I wrinkle them?” Toni eyed the expensive looking garments. “Toni, I don’t own sweatpants. I sleep in silk. You aren’t going to ruin anything. Even if you did, I have a couple dozen replacements so please indulge me? Once you sleep in silk pajamas you’ll never go back. You’ll thank me later, trust me?” Toni sighed running a hand over the soft fabric of the nightwear. They probably cost an entire paycheck or months’ worth of tips but they sure did feel wonderful underneath her touch. Her girlfriend certainly didn’t dress any less extravagant for bed.

 “Alright, but only because this leather jacket makes terrible sleepwear.” Cheryl walked over and placed a light kiss on her nose. “Thank you, T.T. Now go change and relax a bit. We’ve both had a rotten night.” Her girlfriend gave her an easy smile and headed into the private bathroom adjacent to the king size bed. Toni wandered around Cheryl’s room again admiring her girlfriend’s style. She gave the redhead a few minutes to draw her bath water and get in. As much as she wanted to see all of her Soul Skin tonight wasn’t the night. Toni picked up the picture of Jason and Cheryl on the nightstand and smiled at it. She had finally been able to draw out that same smile from her girlfriend. The knowledge made her feel warm inside. She placed the frame back in its spot and threw herself back into the softness of the mattress.

 Both girls had experienced some pretty raw emotional upheaval in the family department that evening and it exposed them to each other in a new light. It was one thing for Toni to suspect about the abuse Cheryl likely suffered in silence over routinely but it was another matter entirely to witness it firsthand. Not being able to do anything about it almost sent her over the edge. Their problems were real now. Neither of them would be able to dodge the questions anymore.

 She was still feeling a little sensitive. Toni hadn’t wanted Cheryl to know about her unstable home life just yet. Honestly most days it wasn’t too bad. Being booted out meant she got to spend more time with her boys. The confrontations with her uncle had become more volatile and frequent over the last year. Hopefully she was just a couple more months away from being able to rent that trailer with Sweets and Fangs. Gods, how she longed for the freedom. Her girlfriend hadn’t seen him at his worst, thankfully, but it was absolutely humiliating none the less.

 Typically keeping her emotions about how her uncle treated her locked away in some dark recess of her mind was how she dealt. It mostly worked. When Toni first started living with him it had been hard. The man intentionally went out of his way to make her feel awful about being there. He had even tried blaming Toni for her mother’s death when she was little. Stating Toni should have been there for her mother more and kept the drugs out of the house. It had really fucked with her mind for a while until she realized he was just full of shit and projecting his own self-hatred back at her. Trying to make her feel shitty because he was saddled with her now was how he tried to manipulate her. Logically Toni knew there was nothing a twelve year old could do to stop her mother’s behavior. It didn’t stop her from blaming herself for a couple of years though. Especially under her uncle’s poisonous barrage of insults and guilt which assaulted her daily.

 Eventually she learned to tune him out and started spending most of her time out of the house with her friends. Joining the Serpents a year after her living with him hadn’t lessened the giant chip on her shoulder or her willingness to get too emotionally close with someone but it helped fill a certain void and partially healed her broken heart. Until the Soul Skin incident happened. Then it was like the dawning of a new age for Toni. Therapy sessions had opened her eyes to some hard truths and her opinion about her uncle lowered even more than she thought possible.

 Toni hadn’t let confrontations with her uncle get to her over the last several months since connecting with Cheryl. She knew she would be rid of him soon and couldn’t muster much effort to care about his drunken tantrums. So as much as incidents like earlier normally would have rolled off her back she was a little surprised to find herself feeling hurt by the man once again. Cheryl witnessing things tonight kind of cracked her open a bit. There was a vulnerability in having her Soul Skin witness her uncle’s treatment of her.

 Cheryl had been through so much. The Serpent wanted her to always view Toni as a rock or that pillar of strength the redhead could lean whenever she needed it. She hadn’t wanted to show Cheryl the chinks in her armor. Didn’t want her girlfriend to see her as weak or delicate unable to protect her. Cheryl had been the one to comfort her earlier and as nice as that was it felt like a hard pill to swallow. It was her time to take care of her Soul Skin now not the other way around. Her uncle apparently still had the power to affect her and that made Toni feel miserable. A sadness deep within her core made the pink-haired girl rub at her chest.

 She wasn’t sure if it was coming from herself or the redhead in the other room. Maybe it was both of them? Toni snapped out of her introspection and hopped off the bed heading toward the mini-fridge. Grabbing an ice pack from the fridge she went to go check on Cheryl. She gave a light tap at the oak door. “Cher? Can I come in?” She probed. It was quiet for a second before she received a muffled response. “You may enter T.T.”

 Pushing open the door she crept into the room. Like everything else in Cheryl’s home it screamed old-world opulence. A large porcelain clawed-foot bathtub sat in the corner of the room. Cheryl’s head could barely be seen from above the rim. Toni released a breath. She wasn’t sure she was at all prepared to handle seeing a semi-naked Bombshell. It would probably short-circuit her brain after the night they had both had. “You doing okay, sweetheart?” She stepped a bit closer to the tub. “Better.” The reply was quiet but Toni heard her.

 “Good, well… I… I’ll just leave this over here and you can come grab it when I leave.” Toni went to drop the ice pack on the counter of the sink. “Cha-Cha, don’t be silly. Bring me the ice pack. I won’t bite. Well, not tonight at any rate.” There was a soft splash and her girlfriend disappeared a bit more into the tub. “There. My virtue is protected. You can approach without fear, Lancelot. My chastity is safe from wandering eyes. Sadly.” Toni rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

 “I’m just trying to be polite, Bombshell. Plus I’m not really sure how much restraint I can maintain around you. Even with your clothes on during emotional upheavals I seem to lose all reason and control of my logical faculties.” She half-joked. “Aww, babe, you say the sweetest things. But I’d really appreciate it more if you just brought me the ice pack. I don’t really want to move. My face feels like it is starting to swell.” Cheryl acknowledged mildly. “Shit! Sorry!” Toni scrambled over to the tub forgetting about her modesty and leaned over placing the ice pack directly on her girlfriend’s cheek. Toni sat holding it there for a second deliberately not looking down at all the porcelain skin on display. Even though most of Cheryl’s body was covered under a blanket of bubbles the milky skin of her exposed neck and shoulders was still more than a little distracting. Now was not the time to let her libido get out of control. She swallowed thickly and refocused her attention on closely examining the rest of Cheryl’s face for any further bruising.

 Cheryl’s eyes were closed and the tension in her features from twenty minutes ago had eased somewhat. There didn’t appear to be any other visible marks on her face. She stroked her girlfriend’s unblemished cheek. The redhead brought her wet hand up covering the one Toni had pressing the icepack into her cheek. Cheryl sighed. ”Thank you.” She uttered with her eyes still closed. The pink-haired Serpent leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “The pleasure is all mine Bombshell.” She asserted. “But, I’m going to go change. I can’t keep leaning over the rim of what appears to be a nineteenth century tub like this or I’ll need a back brace for a week,” acknowledged the small Serpent.

 “Well you could always join me Cha-Cha? Bet I could loosen you right back up?” The Vixen purred in her most sultry voice. The side of the redhead’s mouth lifted in a half-smirk. Cheryl cracked open an eye watching her slack-jawed girlfriend turn red in amusement. “Really Toni, maybe you should be the one in here instead. You seem wound awful tight? Any reason in particular?” She flirted nonchalantly. “Hmm, I love that wonderful impression of a goldfish you do. It’s my favorite one yet.” The redhead joked closing both her eyes again. The line of her lips pressed into a knowing smirk.

 Toni cleared her dry throat. The Bombshell had caught her off-guard once again. She hadn’t been expecting that much teasing considering the girl’s tears a few minutes ago. Damn that woman for being able to shift gears so fast. “Yes, well… I… that was unexpected and as much as I’d love to take you up on that offer I think we’ve both had enough excitement for one night. Enjoy the rest of your soak, Cher.” She kissed the top of girl’s copper hair and made a move to slid her hand out from underneath Cheryl’s in order to let her take over applying the pressure. The redhead’s grip tightened. She squeezed her hand trapping her there momentarily.

 Cheryl opened her eyes studying Toni’s face. Her eyes conveyed a loaded breadth of emotion. A gentle buzzing could be felt coursing through their link. “Thank you, Toni. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She confessed quietly. Leaning forward Toni closed her eyes pressing a loving kiss filled with all of her unspoken feelings into the faded crimson lips of her girlfriend. There was a gentle splashing as Cheryl’s other hand reached outward gripping the back of Toni’s neck to pull her further into the kiss. Toni felt like the rawness of tonight had bound them closer. Her tongue sought entrance into her girlfriend’s mouth deepening the kiss. Cheryl’s red nails scratched at the small hairs on the back of her neck. It was slowly becoming one of her favorite sensations. Toni smiled into the kiss then pulled away.

 “You are so very welcome. And Cheryl? You know I feel the same way right? I… You mean everything to me. Thank you, for tonight.” Toni rapidly blinked away the moisture forming at the edges of her eyes at the admission. Both girls just gazed at one another in comfortable silence letting their eyes express what their words were not able to quite yet.

 The redhead eventually loosened her grip on her girlfriend’s hand pressed into her cheek and the back of her neck. “Go get changed Cha-Cha. I’ll join you in a few minutes.” Toni nodded at her not daring to speak. Her words would be laced with too much emotion. Before she slipped out of the door she gave one last shy glance at the girl across the room. The redhead was staring back at her with a soft expression and gave her a smile. Toni closed the oak door quietly walking over to the large bed throwing herself face down onto it. She let out a large sigh. _Man, she had it bad for this girl._ Her soulmate had well and truly stolen her heart. _Was this what love felt like?_ She suspected as much but the thought was a bit unsettling. _Was it too soon for her to feel this way? Cheryl was her Soul Skin so maybe not?_ She’d never loved anyone in a romantic sense before so she wasn’t quite certain. Even if it wasn’t love just yet Toni knew she was on well on her way down that path.

 The thought had her smiling like an idiot into the mattress. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Cheryl. Sharing little moments like the one just now. It was that simple and that complicated. Toni enjoyed the sensation of acknowledging hopes for their future. An electric sensation flared through what felt like her entire bloodstream briefly. It lingered in her fingertips and toes. She just enjoyed the experience. It was definitely a lost cause to fight whatever was happening because of their connection at this point. Toni didn’t really want to anymore anyway. Cheryl was her future and she wanted to embrace it for as long as time would allow. She rolled off the bed reaching for the fancy pajamas. Kicking off her boots first she then slipped off her Serpent jacket draping it across the back of vanity’s chair. She folded her shirt and jeans placing them on the cushion.

 The silk fabric felt like heaven as she shimmied into it. It slid easily over her skin in a velvety wave. She gave a little hum of approval realizing Cheryl was definitely right about her never wanting to wear anything else to bed. Cotton was going to feel like a burlap sack after tonight. She rolled her eyes at herself. Gods, her girlfriend was really becoming a bad influence on her. The boys would laugh at her indulgence if they saw her right now basking in all this frippery. It did make her feel sexy though. She examined herself in the vanity mirror and smiled. The silk fabric left little to the imagination and she felt her mouth go dry at the thought of Cheryl wearing a similar outfit in red. 

 “Feels divine doesn’t it?” Toni startled as Cheryl‘s voice came up behind her. “Shit, Cheryl. Give a girl a warning would you? You scared the crap out of me.” She didn’t get a chance to turn around as Cheryl’s arms encircled her from behind pulling her backwards. She relaxed into the softness of Cheryl’s kiss upon her neck. “Sorry babe. I just couldn’t resist sneaking up on you when you were so clearly enjoying the view. Which by the way is mouth-watering. You are exquisite Antoinette.” A blush rose up Toni’s neck at the redhead’s words. She felt a little embarrassed that she was caught staring at herself in the mirror but the hungry look her girlfriend was giving her and those chocolate eyes raking over her body were quickly making her forget why she felt that way.

 Cheryl pulled her closer sweeping her pink tresses over one shoulder. Toni could feel the girl’s accelerated heartbeat matching her own. She traced a line of kisses up the copper skin of her neck and Toni’s eyes fluttered. “So beautiful.” Cheryl murmured into her ear then rested her chin upon Toni’s shoulder. Both girl’s observed each other in the mirror for a minute. This was probably the first time she had seen Cheryl without a stitch of makeup on and the resulting nakedness of her face was breathtaking. “No Bombshell, _you_ are stunning.” She admired.

 The redhead smiled placing another light kiss on her neck. “Thank you.” She chuckled lightly into Toni’s ear. “We are becoming one of those gushy couples aren’t we? We sound worse than Betty and Jughead.” She stated with a cringe. Toni laughed in the other girl’s arms. “You hush your beautiful mouth Bombshell. We will never be that gross. We are fierce independent woman who take shit from no one… and only occasionally, respectfully, swoon over each other. We will never be as sappy as those two.” She affirmed with a brilliant smile.

 Cheryl let out a mirthful laugh. “Quite right.” Toni hugged the arms wrapped around her mid-section tighter. The taller girl leaned into her more. “You know you were right about these silk pajamas. I don’t think I want to wear anything else ever again. It feels wonderful. Also… I feel kind of sexy in it?” She admitted reluctantly. The blush rose up that back of her neck again. “I agree. You should only ever wear silk negligées ever again. I will never complain. Although, I think the addition of your Serpent jacket might increase the already dangerous levels of sexiness I’m seeing on display right now.” The girl sounded a little breathless in her ear and Toni’s libido kick-started.

 She found the redhead’s eyes in the mirror and they were turned an almost inky black. A jolt of desire assailed her through their bond. Cheryl unwrapped one of her arms and slowly trailed a hand up the violet silk covering her girlfriend’s torso. A trail of pimpled flesh was left under the trailing wake of scarlet nails gliding up the flesh of her sternum. The hand lightly stroked her throat then grabbed her chin turning it to capture her pink lips in a hot kiss. Toni was nearly panting. She moaned into the kiss and felt her nipples contract against the silky fabric rubbing upon her chest in an almost unbearable teasing lightness. The passionate kiss slowed to a less aggressive assault of lips but Toni felt no less weak in the knees. Cheryl could leave her breathless with little effort but as her girlfriend’s other hand rose to cup her breast and twist her nipple through the thin silk fabric Toni thought she was going to come undone right there in her girlfriend’s arms. She could feel how slick her center was with want. She thrust her chest harder into Cheryl’s expertly teasing hand shuddering under the attention her hardened bud was receiving.

 Toni’s back was still pressed against the redhead. She could feel the heat coming off the girl’s body. The silk robe and thin fabric of Cheryl’s top did nothing to hide the pebbled arousal of her chest pressing into Toni’s back. She dug her nails into flesh of the Bombshell’s backside trying to pull her impossibly closer. Cheryl moaned into her mouth biting down harshly onto her bottom lip. Toni pulled out of the kiss breathing heavily. She was sure the hungry expression she saw on her girlfriend’s face was mirrored on her own. There were times Cheryl oozed pure sex. Right now she was positively mouth-watering. Knowing that she was one of few people to ever have those toffee-colored eyes gaze penetratingly at her with such want was a heady feeling for Toni. The Blossom girl did not give away her heart easily. How had this girl chosen her? Toni didn’t feel worthy of it sometimes. The lustful stare she was receiving from Chery saturated her with desire. She tried calming her erratic heartbeat with little success.

 Their Soul Skin bond over the last several months had intensified. Toni could almost taste Cheryl’s thoughts and nuanced emotions at times. This was one of them. Waves of yearning were pouring over Toni. There was a strong sense of vulnerability and need flowing from her girlfriend. It wasn’t just intense desire for Toni though. An air of desperation wove through it as if Cheryl just needed to touch something that found her worthy. “Cher… we should slow down.” Toni breathlessly whispered. Cheryl nodded in response but made no effort to move her hand cupping Toni’s breast. The redhead nipped at her ear gently then worked her nimble fingers in a rolling tug over the aroused pebbled flesh of her breast. Cheryl tweaking her through the silk fabric sent another hot jolt straight between the bronze-skinned girl’s legs. She groaned into the contact squeezing her legs together to enjoy the sensation for a moment longer. Then brought her hand up to stop her girlfriend’s attention to the sensitive bud. “Baby, please. I can’t take much more.” Toni panted.

 The redhead sighed wrapping her arms back around Toni’s stomach. Neither moved from their position in front of the mirror. Their ragged breathing was synchronized and they watched each other through hooded eyes in the looking glass. Trying to slow her racing heart seemed like an impossible task while still wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms. “Sorry T.T. the sight of you in my silk bedroom attire was just a little too much I think. You are exquisite, like a sculpted Rodin. I never could resist a beautiful work of art.” Her eyes were closed and a light blush dusted her cheeks. Toni turned in her girlfriend’s arms. “Cheryl look at me.” She softly requested. “Don’t apologize. I get it. Seeing my girlfriend like this is a little overwhelming for me too. I mean look at you.” She ran her heated gaze over Cheryl’s sensual body now on full display in her red lingerie and silk robe. Her girlfriend was stunningly flawless and the redhead was hungry for her. Toni’s teenage hormones could hardly handle it. Even the turmoil of the evening couldn’t diminish their craving of one another.

 “You are an absolute goddess and seeing you like this makes me want to ravish every part of your body.” Toni said thickly as Cheryl blushed. “Except … as much as I want that. It’s been a long day and I think we both might rush into something for the wrong reasons tonight. I want you Cheryl. Gods… just being your girlfriend some days is so overwhelming. I want to spend hours… days… worshiping your body just to tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life. But tonight has been a combination of so many things. I don’t’ want our first time together to be tainted. It deserves to special, to be happy and magical. That memory is ours. I don’t want to share it with anyone. It belongs only to us. You are worthy of the most beautiful breathtaking moments and I want to share so many with you. When we decide to take that step together it’s going to be breathtaking and unforgettable. I want to make an extraordinary memory with you Cheryl. We have all the time in the world to do that.” She kissed her girlfriend’s lips sweetly. A tear ran down Cheryl’s cheek and Toni softly wiped it away with her thumb.

 “Antoinette Topaz you… you are singularly the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I didn’t think I was meant for this type of happiness. Thank you. Thank you for seeing me. I… I can’t fathom how I was fortunate enough to ever find you but I am so thankful I did. I hope you know I’d burn down cities and destroy any adversaries if it meant I get to keep you. I’m not sure what I’d do without you now that I’ve found you.” Cheryl engulfed her in a tight embrace and just clung to her.

 Toni rubbed small circles into her girlfriend’s lower back. All of her confusing and curbed emotions began bubbling up to the surface. May be it was her uncle’s torrent of hateful words and seeing Cheryl’s mother treat her like she was nothing. Or this last intense hour but she finally realized why fate united them as Soul Skin’s. They desperately needed one another. They could help fix and fill all the holes life had taken out of them in their few short years on this planet. The pink-haired Serpent couldn’t remember anyone in her life up to this point whose presence was able to calm her like the fiery redheads. Cheryl had tried to defend her in front of her uncle without hesitation. Her quick thinking had been the only reason Toni was able to help maneuver them out of the situation at Pop’s. For as much as she wanted to protect this fierce young woman and take away her pain it seemed that as a team they worked infinitely better. Cheryl didn’t need a shield she needed a hammer. Toni could be that for her instead.

 The helplessness she felt earlier was hard for her bear in the redhead’s presence but both of them had been left exposed tonight. Cheryl appeared as equally grateful and mortified at the thought someone was finally witnessing her most intimately kept awful secret. She felt her heart constrict momentarily. This tall pale girl with flaming hair, a sharp mind and even shaper mouth was her soulmate. The thought had not really occurred to her until tonight that Toni’s need to protect, shield and love the girl wasn’t just going to be a one-way street. It wasn’t Fate’s only purpose for bringing Toni into Cheryl’s life. She had gone into their relationship with something to prove to the Blossom girl. Trying to treat her like some delicate creature who needed saving.

 Her deficiencies in their early Soul Skin interactions had given Toni a sense of responsibility to safeguard Cheryl from any further pain. How could she have been so dumb not to realize Cheryl could do and be all of those things for her in return? Someone had seen the darker side of her life and hadn’t run for the hills. Cheryl had picked her up and taken her home. She felt safe with the redhead. She felt sheltered. She felt… _loved_.

 Something inside her had shifted earlier and just now it snapped into place. She welcomed the sense of completeness. A wide smile of realization spread across her face. All the hiding and skirting around her feelings for the past couple of months out of fear just fell away. Apprehension and worry had been crippling her heart. Even minutes ago she had been unsure if what she was feeling was real. Everything seemed so apparent now. All she had to do was let the harmful feelings go and stop resisting. Her last wall had irreversibly crumbled. If things ended poorly between them then… well… they would but right now all Toni could feel was her love. _She loved Cheryl._ It was the best feeling. This woman was hers to love. She felt so completely privileged. Toni truly meant what she had just said to her girlfriend a moment ago. Cheryl was worthy of the most beautiful breathtaking moments and Toni wanted to share as many with the redhead for as long as she was able to. She wanted to make a lifetime of memories with her.  

 The two girl’s stood facing each other wrapped in each other’s arms. Toni cupped Cheryl’s face in her hands giving her an intense stare as she gathered her courage. “Cheryl, I… I’m falling pretty hard for you. I hope that doesn’t scare you away but I need you to know that. After tonight… You just make me feel safe. Like all these bad things that have happened in my life don’t matter anymore because they were leading me to you. I don’t need you to say anything in response. I just needed to get it out because it’s been scaring me to say it. _To feel it._ But you give me courage when I think I want to run away. You are so special. I hope you know anything your mother has ever said to you has been complete and utter bullshit. You are one of the most caring people I have ever met. Even if you do think others see it. I see it. _I see you_. And _you_ Cheryl Blossom are sensational.” Toni confessed in adoration.

 Relaxing she tuned into the buzzing hum of their Soul Skin bond. She pulled the pale girl in for a soft chaste kiss pouring all of her love into it. Toni didn’t know if she was doing it correctly but she gathered the adoration, the affection and the sense of safety which infused her. Then she released it through their connection feeling it wash over them. A cozy blanket enveloped her skin. She hoped Cheryl could feel the comforting warmth of love she did in this moment. The redhead tightened her grip around her shoulders and deepened the kiss. It wasn’t desperate like earlier. It was filled with a thick emotion and she could feel the tenderness being reciprocated. Cheryl smiled into the kiss breaking them apart to gaze with shining eyes at Toni.

 “I’m not sure I’ve ever believed in a god before but you make it hard not believe they don’t exist. How did I get so lucky to find you T.T.? I don’t think I’m ever letting you go.” She replied sweetly and wove her hands into Toni’s pink tresses giving her a short passionate kiss. “That is never going to be a problem, Bombshell.” Toni smiled lovingly at Cheryl studying the soft expression her girlfriend wore. It reminded her of the time at Pop’s when she had caught the girl wistfully staring out the diner window. Toni’s insides warmed at the thought she was the one to cause that expression this time. Her pink lips placed feathering kisses across the redhead’s knuckles.

 “Come with me. There is a king size bed calling our name and I want to snuggle with you until the sun comes up.” Cheryl drug her towards the bed. They climbed in and Cheryl instantly wrapped her into a cocoon of arms pulling her close. Tucking her chin over the top of the smaller girl’s head she placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Toni sighed contentedly into the redhead’s collarbone placing a light kiss on her pale skin and draped an arm across the toned mid-section. She gripped the girl’s side giving it a firm squeeze. The thin silkiness of the fabric created little barrier between the two girl’s. As arousing as that thought was, it was fleeting. An emotionally exhausting sleep was claiming the caramel-skinned girl. The softness of Cheryl’s body combined with steady beating of her heart lulled her into restful slumber.

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~  

 It was early morning when she woke. The sun was not up yet but her girlfriend appeared to be. The steady breathing of the redhead and calm heartbeat were reassuring. Cheryl toyed with the pink locks of her hair letting them fall between her fingers. Toni tightened her grip hugging the girl closer. She couldn’t remember ever having slept so well. Waking up like this felt like a dream. “I could wake up like this every day for the rest my life.” Toni lifted her chin resting it on her girlfriend’s chest staring up at her with a content sleepy expression. Cheryl smiled down at her. “You are more than welcome to Toni.” She replied softly.

 “Morning, beautiful. How long have you been awake?” Toni kissed the greeting into the tired looking but still beautiful girl’s collarbone. Hopefully she hadn’t kept Cheryl from sleeping. She knew some people had a hard time falling asleep with other people in their bed when they were used to sleeping alone. “Not long. Honestly, I haven’t slept incredibly well in months. This is the first decent night’s sleep I’ve had since J.J. so thank you.” She placed a brief kiss to the top of her cheek. Toni gave her an understanding look. Reaching up she stroked a tender hand of comfort across her girlfriend’s bruised cheek. Then placed a light kiss under her jaw settling back into the girl’s embrace.

 They stayed like that in contentment for a while just enjoying each other’s embrace until Cheryl’s question interrupted the silence. “How often are you locked out like that?” Questioned the redhead hesitantly. Toni tensed briefly at the question before realizing it was inevitable that they needed to discuss more thoroughly what happened last night. The heavy embarrassment had faded under the weight of Toni’s other monumental realization of the evening. Some shame still lingered though, she snuggled underneath Cheryl’s chin to answer but didn’t want to look directly at the redhead to answer.

 “Frequently… if he’s home, which is only probably like seventy-five percent of the time. Luckily he’s gone a ton typically running some morally questionable business scam which generally takes weeks to set up and execute. We don’t get along very well. It’s an oil meets water situation. When he’s home I _usually_ stay with one of the boys.” She reluctantly admitted. Cheryl was quite for a few seconds. “You said usually. Where do you stay during unusual times?” She asked softly.

 Toni inwardly cringed she hadn’t meant to say it like that. Of course Cheryl would pick up on her wording. She hadn’t ever told the boys of her alternate place. They would yell at her if they knew she had opted to stay outdoors instead going to one of their homes. The Serpent girl just felt bad for always intruding when they all had so little space. Besides the alternative wasn’t that bad unless the weather was crap. Cheryl lifted Toni’s chin so she couldn’t hide away her expression. “It’s okay Cha-Cha. You don’t have to tell me. But… I wish you would.” The understanding look her girlfriend was giving her made her feel guilty. Cheryl had shared so many personal things with her. Tapping into the love she felt allowed her do the same.

 She hadn’t even realized consciously this was something truly private. That she had never shared it with anyone until Cheryl had asked. Toni leaned forward and pecked her lips. “Thank you for understanding and giving me my privacy. But… I’m not going to do the hiding things from you thing anymore. I’m not even sure I can? I trust you Cher. Just… maybe not tell the boys? They’ll be so pissed if they knew I’ve been lying to them.” Toni felt vulnerable and silly for asking. She knew Cheryl would never betray her trust. The redhead smiled at her supportively. “I would never, Toni.” She answered gently.

 “I know you wouldn’t. It’s just…” She trailed off. Cheryl squeezed her arm lightly. “T.T., it’s okay you don’t have to explain. Trust me, this is one of those things we absolutely have in common. Look at us? I never thought trusting could be so gratifying. I think we might just be good for one another?” The Vixen kissed the tip of her nose. Toni smiled. “That I agree with you on one-hundred and ten percent, Bombshell.” She conceded.

 Toni cleared her throat. “So… umm… most nights I do stay with the boys. Truly a girl couldn’t ask for better brothers. They really are the best. They always give up their bed for me. Which is why I occasionally give them a break because they are _too_ good to me. Sometimes I feel like put them out. Shortly after I started working at the Wyrm I saved up a couple of paychecks. Then I bought myself a fancy tent. There’s a place out near Sweetwater. An old broken down stone house. I guess it was someone’s home a long time ago. It’s barely even walls now. Sweet Pea and I found it as children playing. It’s become like a home away from home. There are only three crumbling walls left but it does add a little extra buffer. I like to think of it as camping. It’s really not that bad though. Sometimes I even prefer it. Especially during the summer and fall. The quiet makes for some peaceful reading time.” She met Cheryl’s supportive eyes. They held no judgement or chastisement.

 Cheryl rubbed her back. “Toni it’s okay to not want to be a burden. I just want you to be safe and have a choice. So please, just promise me if that’s not where you want to be then you’ll come here. This bed is desperately large… and soft… with many pillows… and me. Perhaps I’m just being greedy but I think I could get terribly used to the idea of waking up in your arms. Besides you’ve already proven you can keep yourself from falling off a trellis.” The girl’s chocolate eyes were mirthful and she poked at Toni’s side causing the pink-haired girl to squirm.

 “What about your mother?” Toni worried about the older Blossom’s reaction if she ever found the Serpent girl in her daughter’s bed. “Let me worry about Mumsie. Besides this is why I have a deadbolt on the inside of my door. My bed and balcony doors will always be open to you, ma chérie.” Cheryl smiled at her. “Okay babe, I’ll think about it. There could be a slight chance having you in my arms in the morning might become my new favorite thing too.” She acknowledged. Inwardly Toni felt a little lighter. Knowing she had somewhere to go where it wouldn’t feel like she was infringing on someone else’s personal space. The offer was definitely appealing.

 It was a little unfair of her to think that her boys would ever consider her a burden but there had been times she had considered herself to be. Toni was a work in progress. It was one of the last things she was trying to transform about her thinking. Therapy had given her a lot of useful tools but she still didn’t always have a handle on her self-worth or her ability to not feel like a burden to others. She supposed she had her uncle to blame for that one mostly. “Thank you, Cheryl Blossom. You are definitely getting the award for best girlfriend this year.” Toni leaned in and kissed the naked lips of the redhead smiling at her.

 “Oh really? I had no idea there was a yearly award for such a thing? Who prey tell presents such awards? Is there voting committee I can petition? Because I’m pretty sure you, _Antoinette Topaz_ , should be the one receiving such an honor.” Cheryl teased tickling Toni’s side again. Toni squirmed giggling under her touch. “Bomb… Bombshell… s-s-stop!” She was breathless with laughter trying to pull away from the redhead. Cheryl was chuckling at her handiwork at bringing the Serpent girl to tears. Toni rolled on top of the redhead straddling her. Her hands trapped Cheryl’s pale wrists above her head. Not that Cheryl was trying to fight her at this point anyway. She was still laughing but seemed to be enjoying the view above her. Which just happened to be the rapid rise and fall of her girlfriend’s chest as she struggled to regain her breath.

 “Nice view, Antoinette. Purple really is your color.” She smirked up at Toni admiring the pert chest on display noting the spaghetti strap which slipped from her one shoulder. Cheryl’s darkening eyes trailed back up her torso. “Bombshell, you are incredibly lucky that I’ve come to appreciate the way you say my name. Never has someone gone so long consistently disregarding my threats about calling me Antoinette before. I’m not sure you appreciate the type of punishment that I usually dole out for that?” Toni warned. “Oh, I’d be up to appreciating any type of punishment you deem necessary… _Antoinette_. Want to fool around before school Cha-Cha?” The Vixen’s eyes sparkled flirtatiously as she waggled her eyebrows at Toni.

 The pink-haired girl studied her girlfriend’s face intently. As much as she wanted to take Cheryl up on her offer they still had more important things to discuss and she suspected the redhead was trying to sidetrack her now that Toni had spilled her secrets. It almost worked too. Cheryl was an expert at directing attention away from or towards herself easily. She guessed the girl had learned the skill as a survival tool growing up in the Blossom household. It was being wielded at Toni now along with Cheryl’s other finely honed weapon. Her beauty. The girl was captivating and she knew it. That provocative lip bite she was aiming at Toni right now was turning her into jelly.

 Her position straddling Cheryl with her arms pinned above her flowing crimson hair wasn’t helping either. She was pretty sure this was how several or more of her fantasies about Cheryl Blossom had started even before they began dating. Toni felt a familiar ache between her legs but ignored it leaning down to capture the girl’s lips. She pushed her all love and reassurance into their bond letting the kiss last a little longer then pulled away from the redhead’s lips. Cheryl’s eyes had fluttered closed but popped open when Toni answered her question. “No. Sorry, babe.” The girl shot her a confused look.

 “I want to talk about your mother, Cher.” She gave Cheryl a serious look. The girl’s expression flattened and she closed her eyes turning her head away. “Baby, please look at me? I know you don’t want to talk about this. Neither did I but… _it helped_. Having you know helps. Can you let me in? Please?” Toni released Cheryl’s arms. The redhead moved them back down to her sides wrapping them around her stomach. Toni rolled off her girlfriend laying down to rest her head on the same pillow the redhead was using. Scooting closer she hooked the obscuring red tresses behind the Blossom girl’s ear clearing the pale features of Cheryl’s face.

 “Cher? Sweetheart? Please look at me?” Toni softly implored cupping he girlfriend’s cheek. Cheryl leaned into the touch and opened her eyes. Tears were gathered in the girl’s eyes and Toni leaned forward tracing her lips back and forth over her mouth gently. She stroked her cheek several more times before the young woman spoke.

 “I can’t remember a time when my mother ever brought me comfort. It was always J.J. He and Nana Rose are the only ones who have ever loved me. But Jason was the only one who was ever able to protect me from our awful parents. Since he’s been gone mother has gotten worse. I never know what’s going to set her off. It’s like playing Russian roulette most days. It doesn’t help that she’s turned our home into her sexual playpen. It’s the real reason she doesn’t want visitor’s over to see me. Not that anyone’s ever really bothered but you. My mother is a paid harlot. Her clients are the lonely men of Riverdale and she’s more concerned with a high schooler’s reputation and _lifestyle_ than what her immoral behavior is doing to our family name. I can’t stand being a Blossom anymore T.T. Our name, our reputation was left in the basement of the Whyte Wyrm the night Jason was shot by daddy.” Cheryl choked out tears standing in her eyes and her cheeks flushed with shame.

 “Oh sugar, come here.” She pulled the sobbing girl into her chest. Anger, sadness and humiliation were ebbing through their bond and Toni pushed back the only way she knew how with love. “Your mother’s actions have nothing to do with you. I’m sorry that she’s sleeping with these men but that is _all_ on her. She’s a dragon and you are nothing like her. You have to know that you are nothing like that woman. You are who you are in spite of everything your parents have done to you. I think that’s pretty remarkable. You are remarkable.” She peppered kisses into the girl’s hair across her cheeks and brow.

 “If she lays her hands on you again though I will take that bitch down. Sitting there watching her hurt you through those glass doors like that was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. Please don’t ask me to do that again? Because I will bring the whole wrath of the Serpents down on that woman if she ever treats you that way again. I mean it.” She stated fiercely trying to calm herself down. Fury was causing her to shake and she didn’t want to scare Cheryl. The redhead’s lips on her neck placing light kisses soothed her. Toni smiled. “Sorry babe, I was supposed to be letting you talk and… ugh… sorry… that woman just pisses me off!” Toni stated hotly. Cheryl chuckled. “You aren’t the only one, T.T.”

 “Don’t worry, I like it when you’re all worked up defending my honor.” Cheryl tilted her head up seeking her lips in a comforting kiss. “My mother needs to be handled a certain way. She is easily provoked and I knew my words last night would have consequences no matter how truthful. I can handle her T.T. I’ll have to think of something because I’m not going to keep you a secret from her much longer.” The redhead confessed shyly. Love flooded into her chest at those words.

 “It’s painful and humiliating sometimes but you were right T.T. talking about it does help. I’m so used to keeping this part of myself hidden it’s strange now to find myself spilling these dark secrets to you. It’s nice. I’ve only ever spoken about this with Jason. Thank you, baby.” She connected their lips again.

 Toni happily obliged. She was slowly learning that in addition to mostly pushing people away when she felt vulnerable Cheryl also became slightly clingy seeking affection when she was sad or feeling hurt. Toni was more than happy to oblige as it seemed she was the only one Cheryl went to for seeking that type of comfort. It made her feel warm inside that Cheryl chose to trust her of all people. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Fates for sending the younger Blossom to her. She chuckled out loud.

 Cheryl arched an eyebrow at Toni’s response. “Sorry, no, babe I was just thinking about the day you greeted us in the hallway when we started at Riverdale. I wish I had a time machine to go back and tell myself how much things were going to change between us. I would have pursued you sooner.” Toni smiled at her with affection. “Ugh, please don’t remind me Cha-Cha. I was so horrid to you.” Her girlfriend’s face flushed a dark red. Seeing Cheryl’s reaction Toni decided to have a little fun.

 “You know you never apologized to me for that? You called me Queen of the Buskers. Do you even feel bad about that? Maybe I should withhold snuggle times?” She tried to sound as affronted as possible. “Cha-Cha you can’t be serious? How are you going to hold that against me? I was in a fragile state.” She rebutted with indignation. “Oh, annnnd you are _still_ calling me Cha-Cha after that slight at the drag race? How dare you Blossom?” She teased but said it with a stony expression.

 Cheryl rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.  “You love it when I call you Cha-Cha! You can’t be mad over that? You know I feel bad about everything that happened. Stop torturing me.” She pled. Toni’s hard expression almost cracked. The two girls lay there staring at each other through narrowed eyes. “You can’t even say you’re sorry now can you?” The pink-haired Serpent declared in mock anger. “Seriously, Toni?” The redhead’s mouth hung open in disbelief.  Toni nodded at her girlfriend silently knowing if she opened her mouth right then a laugh would slip out because of the look Cheryl’s face.

 “Ugh, fine… you’re the worst.” She uttered in an unsure tone trying to determine if the pink-haired Serpent was joking or not. “Ohhhh, so _now_ I’m the worst?” Toni barked. The redhead gave her the signature Blossom HBIC glare. She hadn’t seen it directed at her in a while. That was all it took for Toni to lose her composure. She started cackling in amusement rolling back and forth. Cheryl sat up grabbing a pillow and started to hit her with it repeatedly. “You _ARE_ the worst! I knew you were kidding! I hate you!” She quietly yelled. Toni was having a hard time catching her breath as the pillow assaulted her. “No, you don’t.” She snatched the pillow assaulting her and threw it off the bed before she tackled her girlfriend in a kiss.

 “That’s for tickling me earlier, Bombshell.” She smirked against Cheryl’s lips. The Vixen slapped her backside then pulled Toni down on top of her into a tighter kiss. “Your right. I don’t hate you.” She spoke into Toni’s mouth biting her bottom lip. They enjoyed a leisurely paced make-out session. It was just as toe-curling as one of their more ardent ones. Cheryl nestled into Toni’s lower abdomen snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Toni carded her fingers through the silken scarlet waves tenderly. The two teenagers rested in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the quiet was broken.  “I am sorry, Antoinette.” Cheryl hugged her tighter to emphasize the apology.

 Toni stilled her hand surprised. She had been joking about the apology only because she never really expected one to come from the Blossom girl. It wasn’t something Cheryl said for anyone. She had only been teasing. She knew how much Cheryl regretted her actions and knew why the girl had confronted them in the first place. The fact that Cheryl _would_ apologize to her meant more than the words themselves.  “Thank you, baby. You didn’t have to, but thank you.” Toni beamed at her affectionately.

 Cheryl peered up at her. “But I did Toni. Because I care for you too… greatly. I didn’t mean those things I said to you.” She spoke softly.

“So, I’m not the Queen of the Buskers? How disappointing. I kind of liked that nickname.” Toni pouted playfully. Cheryl smacked her leg. “You may retain the title of Queen of the Buskers if you so desire, Cha-Cha, but just remember you are _my_ queen.” She pleasantly asserted. “Just as long as you’ll share my throne, Red. You’re definitely my Queen of Hearts.” Toni flirted.

 “You are a dork. Be quiet and play with my hair or I’ll have off with your head.” The redhead demanded coyly. “Yes, your highness.” Toni smirked at her girlfriend. “Does this mean I get sing you a song? I mean you haven’t even heard the reason why my subjects call me _Queen_ _of the Buskers_?” Cheryl turned over laying her head completely in Toni’s lap. Rolling her eyes she poked a crimson nail into Toni’s stomach. “You are cute, but only sometimes, don’t push your luck, Alice.” Her russet eyes rolled at Toni’s cocky grin.

 “Your body is a Wonderland! Your body is a Wonderland!” She serenaded Cheryl exaggeratedly before the redhead smacked her in her arm twice. “What? I thought we were sticking to theme here?” Toni chuckled looking down at the scrunched face of her girlfriend. “I will not have the first song you sing to me be John Mayer. Just… _no_ , T.T.” She stated emphatically. The pink-haired girl threw her head back and whooped with laughter. “Alright, noted. No, John Mayer. Give me a sec.” Toni thought about what seemed to suit the redhead. She snapped her fingers knowing exactly what would work for the Blossom girl.

 Toni’s small caramel hand picked up her girlfriend’s. She played with her long fingers for a moment then placed a brief kiss upon her knuckles. Turning over the pale hand she kissed her lips into the delicateness of her palm. Cheryl smiled up at her that brilliant gleaming smile which only came out on special occasions. She entwined their clasped fingers admiring the contrasting tones and started to quietly sing. Cheryl’s eyes lit up in recognition of the song.

 

Is there anybody going to listen to my story

All about the girl who came to stay?

She’s the kind of girl

You want so much it makes you sorry

But still you don’t regret a single day

Ah girl… girl… girl…

 Throughout the song Toni stroked away the tears that fell from Cheryl’s eyes. When Toni finished singing Cheryl pulled her down into a short but scorching kiss. “That was beautiful, Antoinette. You have a celestial voice and I love the Beatles. Thank you. No one has ever sung me a song before. You truly are the Queen of the Buskers.” She blushed.

 “I’m your Queen. Just remember that.” She regarded the chocolate orbs watching her with a twinkle. Did her expression mirror her girlfriend’s in that moment? Gods she hoped so. The two sat quietly in their little bubble. Toni playing with Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl tracing light circles with her merlot-colored nail on top of Toni’s thigh until Cheryl’s phone alarm went off returning them to the real world.

 The girl’s got ready quietly. Toni was done fairly quickly as she only had her same clothes to wear. Cheryl had offered her some of her clothes but she declined. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes at Toni’s stubbornness but didn’t fight her on it. She quickly freshened up then relaxed on the bed waiting for Cheryl to finish. “Do you always get up this early Bombshell?” Toni was curious about the girl’s morning routine. She always looked like perfection and wondered how long it took to achieve that coveted HBIC look.

 The redhead shrugged. “Yes, mostly because the earlier I can get ready and out of the house I can avoid my mother. Unfortunately, I’ll probably run into her downstairs today. It’s going to take me a few extra to hide all of this.” The pale girl pointed making a circular motion around her cheekbone. The ice pack had kept the swelling down but did nothing to hide the light yellowish bruise forming on her pale skin. Toni’s thoughts darkened as she imagined several different ways to dispose of Penelope Blossom’s body. “Babe, I’ll be fine. Scowling will only give wrinkles. Don’t worry we can think of ways to hide my mother’s body after we stop for coffee.” Cheryl smirked in the vanity mirror at Toni’s shocked expression. _How did Cheryl know what she was thinking? That was impossible._

 "What? You aren’t exactly subtle hiding your feelings T.T. Besides, you didn’t suppose I wouldn’t be contemplating the same exact thing?” The girl replied haughtily as she dabbed concealer around her eye with a sponge. “You’d make a terrible poker player though, Cha-Cha. Remind me that we should play sometime soon?” The redhead winked at her in the mirror. Toni huffed out an exasperated sigh and flung herself back into the pillows. Her girlfriend was cute but annoying. Cheryl arched her eyebrow at Toni’s dramatic display. “You know I think maybe you should try out for the drama club as an extracurricular? With all that sighing and theatrical collapsing you’d be a shoe-in. I can talk to Kevin for you if you’d like? Plus, you have those lovely pipes to serenade the masses going for you.” Cheryl commented. The Serpent raised her head from the pillows to glare at her girlfriend. “Quiet, Bombshell.” Toni glowered.

 “As you wish, _my Queen_ , but one teensy bit of advice? Work on the glare before you audition. It is _woefully_ unfrightening.” The redhead was smiling at her in the reflection again. The pink-haired Serpent sighed loudly letting her head fall back into the pillows in annoyance. Her girlfriend’s irritatingly adorable smirk would be wiped off her face if Toni went over there and kissed it from her she bet.

 “You know what you do have down though? The sighing. The sighing is top notch. So maybe they won’t care if you’re able to pull off scary? They could cast you as Swooning Maiden 1.” Cheryl teased from her vanity. Toni didn’t even bother to lift her head and look at her girlfriend. This time she just raised her arm from her prostrated position and gave Cheryl the middle finger. The Blossom girl let out a cackling snort in response. Toni smiled not really upset with the girl. She loved to hear Cheryl laugh like that. Even if it was at her own expense.

 After Cheryl was ready she instructed Toni to meet her down the road a little ways. She was afraid the daylight would expose the Serpent since they had parked the Impala in front of the house last night instead of the garage. Toni opened the shutters to the balcony stepping out into the dewy morning. A light fog stretched across the sprawling Blossom estate’s grounds. Despite the morning chill in the air a warmth surrounded the Serpent girl. She had never been happier. For as terrible as last night had been it was also a bit magical. Cheryl and she had seemed to have knocked down this invisible barrier with one another. There seemed to be a familiarity and ease there that wasn’t present before. Toni herself felt infused with a lightness that almost made her feel invincible. It was probably just the freshness of her accepting love into her heart. She didn’t care though. For as long as she could she would hold onto this powerful feeling her girlfriend inspired in her.

 “Toni, wait!” Cheryl whisper yelled. The redhead came running onto the balcony and caught the girl in a furious hug. She leaned back and cupped Toni’s face bringing her crimson lips in for a searing kiss. Toni moved her hands into the redhead’s hair humming into the kiss a moment before pulling her lips back with a pop. “You are going mess up my hair, Cha-Cha.” The breathless Vixen didn’t seem terribly upset by the idea. “Oh, Bombshell, you have no idea how many times I’m going to mess up that pretty hair of yours.” Toni lecherously ogled her.

 The redhead grinned back as Toni pulled herself onto the balcony ledge throwing a leg over the low railing. “Wait!” Cheryl stopped her from leaving again. Toni rolled her eyes looking down at her smiling girlfriend. “You will literally see me in five minutes. What is it Bombshell?” Cheryl grabbed onto one of her pink locks and pulled her face back down for another kiss. The girl’s red nails dug into her thigh sending a little thrill shooting into her abdomen. “Go on a date with me? A second date?” She asked shyly. Toni gave her a perplexed look but smiled in the process.

 “Cher, we’ve been on like a half a dozen dates at Pop’s. What are you talking about a second date?” She asked trying to puzzle out what Cheryl meant. The Vixen rolled her eyes at her. “No, T.T. those don’t count as real dates. Those were… mini-dates. The drive-in was a real date. Now it’s my turn to take you somewhere special… Please?” Her girlfriend gave her a hopeful look. “Bombshell, there is literally no universe in which I would say no to a date with you.” She smiled as Cheryl’s lips met hers again. “Perfect, it’ll be in two weeks. I will give you a time and place to pick me up.” She smirked at her triumphantly. Toni chuckled. “Okay, Cher sounds good. I’m excited to see what you cook up. Why two weeks though?” She asked a bit confused.

 “Grounded, remember?” Cheryl gave her a disappointed look. “Although I probably would have made you wait two weeks anyway Cha-Cha.” Toni arched her eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? Why’s that Bombshell?” She asked. “Well, duh, T.T. I thought it would be obvious. You definitely asked me out then made me wait two weeks before you actually took me anywhere. I think the phrase that comes to mind is _All’s fair in love and war_. Yes?” Cheryl swiped her thumb across Toni’s bottom lip removing the crimson lipstick stain smudged there.

 “That’s… Seriously, Blossom?” She laughed. Only Cheryl would remember that fine detail and hold it against her. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She tried to state firmly giving her a fake glare as she swung over the railing completely and reached for the trellis. “Wait!” Her girlfriend cried again before she could start climbing down. She didn’t get a chance to ask what the other girl wanted because Cheryl grasped the lapel of her leather Serpent jacket heaving her forward to connect their lips again.

 They parted panting closely into each other’s mouths. The redhead was leaning dangerously over the edge of the balcony and Toni almost lost her grip on the trellis during the kiss because her hand automatically sought to weave into the crimson tresses of her girlfriend. “On second thought. I really love my shade on your lips. I’ll see if I can keep it there for the rest of the day. I wouldn’t anyone to get confused about who those lips belong to.” Cheryl possessively declared.

“Neither would I, Bombshell. Neither would I.” She was pretty sure the heart eyes she was making at Cheryl would have made Sweet Pea vomit but she didn’t care. This hurricane of a girl had her complete heart and she found she no longer cared to hide it. “Okay, now shoo! Stop making me late. I’ll see you in five minutes.” The redhead swatted at her to go with a smirk. Toni rolled her eyes. Clutching the trellis she made her way safely down the lattice work then snuck through the estate to meet her red-haired tempest. 

                                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~

 It was Saturday. _Finally_. Fangs had been released over a week ago from the hospital and was bouncing back phenomenally from his injuries. Cheryl’s punishment had finally been lifted. Her mysterious date planning was frequently used to taunt the Serpent girl over the past couple of weeks. Toni’s anticipation had built up over the past fourteen days. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, her girlfriend had a remarkable capacity to keep a secret. Toni thought she would have been able to get the girl to crack using some of her more _persuasive_ interrogation techniques but the girl’s lips (when they weren’t busy kissing her) were locked up tighter than prisoners in Azkaban.

 The pink-haired Serpent bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for Cheryl to answer her door. Thankfully Penelope Blossom was out of town on a “ _business trip”_ for the weekend or at least that’s what Cheryl called it. The truth was that one of her clients had hired her to be their escort for the weekend in New York City. Whatever the circumstances though it had worked out well for the girls. They should have the weekend uninterrupted together.

 Thankfully Toni could use the front door to enter and exit for the next two days. She had gotten a few splinters using the trellis so much as of late. Cheryl assured her that Nana Rose wouldn’t mind and was eager to meet her. That had caused a waterfall of nerves to flow from her. She hoped the elder Blossom didn’t find her wanting. She had well and truly fallen for her soulmate and really wanted at least one person in Cheryl’s family to approve of the match. It felt important that Nana Rose accept her. If only for Cheryl’s sake. The young Blossom had tried to get her to relax about her grandmother stating that Nana Rose was very wise and an excellent judge of character and that her uncanny ability to read people would clearly show her Nana everything Cheryl herself already knew. The confidence her girlfriend had in her was heartening but if Nana Rose didn’t see what Cheryl did then she knew it would be devastating to the younger Blossom. She was one-hundred percent sure the eldest Blossom wouldn’t sugar-coat her opinion. It wasn’t in the DNA makeup of any Blossom to pull their punches.

 The two teens had become a bit inseparable over the past two weeks. Toni had taken up Cheryl’s offer to let her spend the night whenever she wanted. It wasn’t a shocking discovery that they slept better in each other’s arms. Neither seemed to struggle to stay asleep through the night. The Soul Skin bond tuned Toni into Cheryl’s heartbeat and it lulled her into a dreamless sleep almost instantly. Waking up to Cheryl on those mornings was heavenly. They would rise early just to spend more time together. Sharing softly spoken words and light touches which left Toni daydreaming about the redhead throughout several classes. Distractedly thinking about Cheryl’s face her earned her a few censures from her teachers.

 Each morning Cheryl would inevitably delay her departure via the balcony at least several times with more kisses than necessary. There were at least two heated grope sessions Mother Nature was privy to that caused a flush to rise on the back of Toni’s neck when her attention lingered on them. Toni wasn’t complaining. The goofy smile plastered on her face hadn’t left her over the past two weeks and her friends had taken the piss out of her for it. Even Cheryl’s friends had remarked several times on their more tactical displays of affection as of late. She suspected that Veronica and Kevin’s inquires had more to do with the fact they had another bet running on some aspect of their _Choni_ relationship as they annoyingly but lovingly dubbed it. Toni thought the name was ridiculous but Cheryl loved the moniker. She tried not roll her eyes when one of their friends said it aloud.

 Toni’s palms were sweaty as she used the brass knocker again. She wondered if Cheryl was deliberately making her wait. She knew how to make Toni sweat that was for sure. Their time together was never dull. The door swung open to reveal Cheryl in a low cut white fifties style summer dress with a cherry print and red flats. Somehow Cheryl always managed to take her breath away. Today was no exception. The redhead reached out and used her pointer finger to tap Toni’s jaw shut. “Thank you for the compliment baby.” She said smirking pulling Toni forward to give her lips a light peck. Toni cleared her dry throat.

 “You look stunning, Cher.” She was just able to croak out. “Clearly.” Cheryl gave her a light laugh squeezing her hand affectionately tugging her forward into Thistlehouse. “Come on, let’s go visit with Nana Rose for a few minutes while we wait for her nurse to get here.” Toni swallowed nervously as Cheryl pulled her along the extravagant hallway. Sitting at table in the veranda off the kitchen sat an older woman wearing an outfit which looked like it belonged in a Victorian era film. Her distinguished white hair was adorned with a daring crimson streak and her eyes followed Toni with a calculating observation as she approached. Cheryl looked so much like the older woman there was no mistaking who she was. Toni noted with a smile that her girlfriend strongly resembled her Nana Rose more than her own mother. She relaxed feeling a little more comfortable around the eldest Blossom already.

 “Nana Rose this is my friend Toni; the one I told you about.” Cheryl beamed her dark eyes lighting up with affection as she looked back and forth between both women. “Toni this magnificent beauty you see sipping chamomile tea is our audacious and esteemed Blossom matriarch, Nana Rose.” Toni stepped forward with an outstretched hand. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you finally Mrs. Blossom. Cheryl talks about you all the time. I feel like I know you already.” The pink-haired girl smiled genuinely shaking the elder woman’s hand who meant so much to her girlfriend.

 Nana Rose smiled back with kind eyes. “Likewise, Antoinette. My granddaughter can be somewhat flowery with her words at times but it appears she was quite correct when she described you as charming and… What was the other word you used Cheryl? Striking?” Nana Rose looked over to the younger blushing Blossom. “Or maybe it was ethereal? Yes, that seems right. Although now that I’m thinking about it she may have said both. She speaks about you so often. I’ve heard many dazzling descriptions. You must be a very special friend?” The older woman’s eyes gleamed in amusement.

 A telltale hotness had swept up the back of her neck. Thankfully her bronze complexion would hid most of her flushed features unlike her pale girlfriend who seemed to be wishing for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She glanced at Cheryl and her heart swelled knowing how she spoke about her to her Nana. There was a flare within their Soul Skin bond. Nana Rose’s words were embarrassing but endearing. Toni cleared her throat. “I hope so. Cheryl is very special to me too.” She admitted. The words came out a little more thickly than she intended so she clear her throat again. The older Blossom woman was giving her an appraising look. It wasn’t unkind more like she was assessing something about Toni.

 It was only when Nana Rose turned her hand over to study her palm that she realized she hadn’t let go of the older woman’s hand. The eldest Blossom’s eyes scrutinized her palm for moment before she turned it back over and laid her free frail looking hand over the top of their clasped hands. “Well, then I’m glad you found each other.” Nana Rose affirmed giving Toni a penetrating stare. It would have been unnerving had her expression not been soft and open. “Sit. Let’s have some tea while we wait for Candice.” Cheryl pulled out Toni's chair for her and she sat down next to her grandmother. The younger Blossom set about making them tea. Her blush seemed to have faded only to be replaced by a silly smile planted on her face.

 “So Antoinette, tell me are you and your family originally from Riverdale? How did you come to know my fiery tempest of a granddaughter?” Nana Rose asked with an air of mischief sipping her tea. Toni let out a sharp bark of laughter and leaning in closely conspiring in a much too loud whisper. “You know I call her that too? But it is a most accurate way to describe her isn’t it?” She playfully winked at the older woman who chuckled into her tea. “You know I can hear you both?” Cheryl stated sounding annoyed.

 “Yes, dear. I’m sure you can. You have excellent Blossom hearing.” Cheryl huffed placing a cup of tea in front of Toni. “Can I give you some sugar, Toni?” The younger Blossom asked holding a small ceramic dish. Toni smirked arching an eyebrow at Cheryl’s phrasing. Cheryl seemed to realize what she said and a rosy flush spread onto her cheeks. She cleared her throat. “Umm, I mean would you like any sugar in your tea?” The redhead corrected herself.

 “No, thank you. I prefer my tea plain.” Toni bit back the other suggestive response at the tip of her tongue. As much as she loved to tease her girlfriend now was not the appropriate time. As far as Toni knew Nana Rose didn’t know the true nature of the girls’ relationship. Cheryl hadn’t hid it from anyone at school but her family was a different story. Toni didn’t mind especially since it would keep her safe from Penelope’s wrath a bit longer. The pink-haired Serpent tried to tamp down the niggling suspicion that the eldest Blossom knew something was different about their friendship. Nana Rose seemed like a fragile woman but her observation skills were on point and her mind was sharp. Toni had gathered that in the brief five minutes of their conversation. 

 She turned her attention back to Nana Rose. “To answer your question, yes, my family are originally from Riverdale. I grew up on the Southside though. I met Cheryl for the first time at school. She put together a little welcoming committee for all the Southsiders the day we started at Riverdale.” Toni laughed a little at the memory. “I got the impression she really did not like me at first though. Did you know she called me Queen of the Buskers?” Nana Rose laughed and looked at Cheryl who seemed to be spending a better part of this conversation a light shade of red. “Did she really? Well, the Blossoms are known for our acerbic tongues. It’s hardly her fault. It’s in the genes you know?” Toni smiled at the older woman. She really like how unapologetic and proud she seemed of their family’s name and reputation.

 “Technically, T.T. we met at a street race if you recall. I stole the duty of flag girl from you remember?” Cheryl smiled smugly at her taking a dainty sip from her teacup. Toni couldn’t help but stare at how cute she looked with her raised pinkie looking like a cat that just ate the canary. It was silent for a beat before Nana Rose cleared her throat. Toni took a sip of her tea hoping she hadn’t been caught staring. “Yes, I suppose that’s true but I don’t really count that because if you _recall_ we barely spoke. I said like maybe six words to you. I believe they were " _Uh, I usually do the honors"_ so I’m not really sure it qualifies?” She replied trying not to flirt.

 “Oh, I remember everything about that day _Cha-Cha_ and it definitely qualifies.” Cheryl’s eyes flashed with a hint of desire and Toni had to look away before Nana Rose picked up on the charged undertones of the conversation. The pink-haired Serpent didn’t want to cause a scene by accidentally outing her girlfriend because she couldn’t control her reactions to the redheads teasing remarks and looks. She peered over at the elder Blossom who was wearing an amused expression. The smirk the older woman tried to conceal reminded her heavily of Cheryl. “I’m still not counting it.” She replied to her girlfriend. “Even though your granddaughter was quite hard to forget we hardly interacted. So I maintain my earlier statement. We met at school.” Toni gave a short decisive nod to Nana Rose. Cheryl let out an exasperated sigh. “Whatever you say, Cha-Cha.” She replied rolling her eyes.

 "Cheryl dear, do you mind telling me exactly what you were doing participating in an illegal a street race?” Nana Rose’s tone had changed into something sharp. She was giving both girls a hard look. The woman’s countence had changed and the glare she was giving her granddaughter was frighteningly all Blossom. _Crap!_ Toni thought. She shot Cheryl a worried glance not knowing what to say.

 “Uhh. I’m so sorry Nana. It won’t happen again. I… umm… I was just there to support a friend. I…” Cheryl’s eyes were widened and she sounded panicked. Toni instinctively reached for her hand under the table. She didn’t know Nana Blossom well enough to know what she would do with the information that her granddaughter had participated in an illegal street race. Toni’s thoughts instantly went to Penelope thinking how she would react to the news. She gave Cheryl’s hand a comforting squeeze again not sure if was supposed to reassure her or the young redhead more. “Mrs. Blossom I assure you Cheryl was truly there just to support a friend. She wasn’t in any danger and didn’t do anything remotely illegal.” She tried to explain to the older Blossom woman.

 Nana Rose sat there wearing a stony expression in silence for a minute before her face cracked and she laughed out loud dropping her severe expression. “If you both could see your faces right now.” The older woman continued to laugh wiping away tears from her eyes. Both Toni and Cheryl sat there frozen with surprised expressions, mouths hanging slightly agape. “Relax, the both of you. I was only joking. You don’t think I’ve been to a street race or two in my time? Please. My generation invented them. Close your mouths girls.” The Blossom matriarch gave them a wink.

 “That was not funny Nana!” Cheryl admonished. “Sure it was sweetheart. Good to know I’ve still got the juice to evoke that good old Blossom fear. Thank you for humoring an old woman girls. I don’t see much excitement these days. I’ve got to entertain myself somehow. And Antoinette, dear, please call me Nana Rose? ” The older woman reached out her hands across the table and patted Toni and Cheryl simultaneously. Toni couldn’t help it; after a beat she let out a peal of laughter. This lady was not what she was expecting at all. She had been nervous thinking that the older woman would be more like Penelope all judgmental and holier-than-thou.

 Belatedly she realized that she should have actually listened to her girlfriend who had been trying to tell her to relax. Of course Cheryl wouldn’t be protective and dote on her Nana if she was cruel like Penelope. Just like that, Toni let all of her anxiety fall away. Something about this woman was intriguing and Toni couldn’t help but feel like she knew Nana Rose already. Perhaps it was because of Cheryl? The two Blossom women were very different but Cheryl’s playful side was definitely inherited from her grandmother. Those flashes of kindness and mischievousness that she sometimes watched dance in her girlfriend’s eyes came from the older woman as well. It made the pink-haired girl smile from the inside that Cheryl had at least one person in her corner.

 The sound of the brass knocker could be heard from the front of the house. Cheryl rose from the table and gave Toni’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll be right back that will be Candice. I’ve got to go over instructions for today. I’ll only be a moment then we can get on the road.” She said to the pink-haired girl. “And _you_ , behave.” The redhead instructed pointing at her grandmother. “No promises dear.” The older woman waved her fingers at her before she exited the room.

 Toni picked up her tea cup taking a sip. “Antoinette, tell me do you enjoy gardening?” The older woman inquired. “Um, I don’t think I’ve ever planted anything in my life, no?” She replied unsure. “Well I do. It’s one of my favorite past times. You should give it a go. It’s very relaxing. Cheryl can teach you a thing or two. She has quite the green thumb. Unfortunately, these old bones can’t get out of this chair long enough to play in the dirt anymore.” She stated rather wistfully. Toni had never thought about gardening but the way the older woman longingly spoke of it made her consider giving it a try. Especially if it meant spending more time with her girlfriend.

 “It’s funny, the closest I get to it these days is sitting in the garden watching my morning glories bloom. It’s my early morning ritual. Sadly it’s one of the only things I can still manage on my own. I have to rise quite early to catch them though. I grab my tea and wheel out into the gardens and wait for my lovelies’ to blossom. Strangely you can witness all kinds of interesting things in the still of morning.” She acknowledged in a peculiar tone like she was trying to say something. It made Toni a little sad that this once vibrant woman was so restricted from a thing that brought her such obvious joy.

 “So tell me Antoinette, dear, if you don’t garden. What do you do in your spare time? I mean… other than sneak into my granddaughter’s bedroom at night?” Toni choked on her tea sitting up straighter in her chair stunned. Nana Rose just sat there sipping her tea casually arching an eyebrow at her. The pink-haired Serpent was speechless. For the second time that morning her jaw was left unhinged in shock and her face and neck flushed hotly.

 “I…” was all she could manage. The white-haired woman chuckled. “Don’t worry dear. I’m not going to give you an earful. I just wanted to make you were aware that you two are not as clever as you think you are. Personally, I don’t mind. I’ve seen my granddaughter smile more since you’ve been in her life. Since Jason… She’s had a rough time. Anyone who can make my granddaughter that happy I want to keep around. I just caution you due to the girl’s mother. Penelope’s wrath can be powerful when it’s directed at you.” The old woman shivered a bit.

 “Now I need you to listen quietly for a moment since my granddaughter will be back any moment and I’m not sure when we’ll get another chance to have a candid conversation soon.” She stated seriously capturing Toni’s full attention.

 “Cheryl needs you. I can’t protect her anymore. I haven’t been able to in some time. My body is frail but my mind isn’t. I know what happens in this house. I can hear it and I’m powerless to stop it. I’ve seen that jacket you wear. I know what it means and that’s not a judgement dear. It’s a relief, because I know what you’ll do to protect family. Cheryl will require that soon. Penelope… well she’s gotten some news recently. My granddaughter she’ll need your protection… and love.” Toni’s anxiety kicked in at the elder Blossom’s words.

 “Mrs. Blossom… uh... Nana Rose is Cheryl in danger?” She asked worriedly. “I can’t really say. I would hope not but I can’t be certain Penelope isn’t planning anything. Given her usual treatment of Cheryl and our family’s history it causes me great worry. It has something to do with my son’s will. A lawyer has been sniffing around here for the past few days and Penelope has become more secretive than usual. Cheryl doesn’t know. Please don’t tell her yet. News like this causes the girl to overly worry and become paranoid. She tends to spiral a bit. I just need you to be there for her no matter what happens.” Nana Rose reached out clasping Toni’s hands in hers.

 “Does she know yet dear?” The older woman asked with an understanding smile giving her a meaningful stare. “Umm, know what, Nana Rose?” Toni gave her a confused inquisitive look. The woman unclasped their hands for a moment and placed a delicate hand over Toni’s forearm where her Soul Skin’s words would appear and squeezed. “Does she know about this?” Toni’s head shot up meeting the older woman’s knowing eyes.

 “I… How? No… she doesn’t. At least I don’t think. How? How did you know?” She asked in wonder. A surreal feeling clouding her mind. Nana Rose’s eyes wrinkled at the corners and a smile split her face. “I’ve spent a lot of years on this planet child. I know what soulmates who have found each other look like. Even if _they_ don’t always realize it. Don’t worry just give Cheryl some time and she’ll get there. She is the smartest person I know but her life has been hard. It’s difficult for her to see love when it’s staring at her plain in the face. That’s her parents fault and probably mine. I should have done more for the child when it mattered. I wasn’t always there for her when she needed me. It takes her a bit longer to believe she is worthy of love and kindness sometimes. Our family has many outstanding characteristics but it also has haunting skeletons and severe expectations which come with a deep history of neglect to all but the family name. Not many of us are brave enough to fight through what is expected of the Blossom name but I think Cheryl is.” Nana Rose proudly declared.

 “She’s defied her mother many times and you have brought about in her this confidence I haven’t seen before. It scares Penelope. Especially since she can’t figure out the source of my granddaughter’s newly inspired bravery and defiance. If she suspected the full connection between you two she would try and find a way to sever it. Cheryl is starting to accept who she is and what she wants. I’m not sure but I think she has suspicions about your bond. She hasn’t mentioned you by name but she has asked me several curious and detailed questions about Soul Skins. So whatever is holding you back from disclosing your connection just tell her already. She is going to need you soon and if there are any secrets between you both Cheryl needs to know now.” She asserted.

 Toni didn’t understand how Nana Rose knew. It was like she had been able to see her inner most thoughts and concerns. The warnings about Penelope scared her. “Nana Rose, she’s going to push me away when she finds out. I can’t lose her. I… love her too much.” She confessed to the woman unleashing all of her secret fears. _Why was she spilling all of her secrets to this woman she just met?_ Toni internally panicked not knowing if she shared too much. Nana Rose raised Toni’s head to meet her eyes which had turned to the ground in shame. A fragile wrinkled hand brushed at the top of her hair.

 “My dear, you won’t lose her. Not if you fight for her. Tell her what you need to then give her some time to process it, but don’t you let her run too far, you fight for her. You fight for my Cheryl because it will be your greatest regret to let your Soul Skin walk way. Trust me… it is the worst type of agony. I know Cheryl. She’s easily hurt but she has a great capacity for forgiveness. She’ll come back to you if you fight for her. She cares greatly for you too. Know that. Trust that. Trust in your bond. Most importantly trust in love my dear. We Blossoms are notoriously strong-willed and stubborn but when love someone we love them deeply and fiercely. She’s your Soul Skin. Don’t let her walk away from that bond.” Nana Rose’s words were intense and filled with the regret of experience and time.

 Toni wondered briefly at the pain in the older woman’s voice. Silent tears slipped down her bronze cheeks. Toni had finally voiced her greatest worry. Using the back of her hand she quickly swiped away the tears. The dread that kept her up at night, Cheryl leaving her, was out there floating in the ether now. So many people she had loved had left her in the end. They never came back. Opening her heart to Cheryl, her Soul Skin, had shifted something inside her. She wasn’t prepared to lose her. Couldn’t lose her. It would break Toni. A determined resolve fought its way outward giving Toni a new understanding. She would fight with everything she had for Cheryl even if killed her.

 Toni tightened her grasp on the weathered hands of Cheryl’s Nana. She examined the aged delicateness of the slender fingers. The thin wrinkled skin stretched across boney hands with nails painted the same shade of crimson as her girlfriends. They resembled Cheryl’s identically apart from of effects of time. Toni wanted to be around to see Cheryl’s hands transform into the timeworn ones she currently held. She raised her head and held Nana Rose’s gaze unwavering. “I’ll fight for her. _Always_.” The older woman smiled warmly at her. “I’m glad my dear. I like you. Something about you seems familiar somehow? Maybe it’s your eyes? You have honest eyes. My Cheryl is lucky.” Toni fought the flush creeping up the back of her neck.

 “Well you two seem cozy.” Cheryl indicated with twinkling eyes spotting their clasped hands. “No need to be jealous my dear. We were just having a little heart to heart conversation. You seem to have found yourself an invaluable gem here Cheryl. Bring her around more often for tea when your mother isn’t about will you dear? It’s dreadfully boring around here most days. You think an old lady like me could have a nice scotch and a cigar once in a while?” She rhetorically asked Toni. The pink-haired Serpent let out a guffaw slapping her knee.

 “It can’t be that dreadfully boring. Candice is in the dining room setting up a poker game as we speak. Apparently she has to win back her last paycheck? Nana, do me a favor? Stop hustling your nurse. We actually want this one to keep coming back. You remember Olga right? We do not need another Olga incident.” Cheryl gave her a pointed stare. Nana Rose laughed. “Point taken my dear. I’ll let her win this time round. It’s just easy to clean house when people think you are feeble of mind. The woman has a terrible tell. It’s hard not to take advantage.” The older Blossom reasonably explained. Toni laughed and rose from the table.

 “It was such a pleasure to meet you Nana Rose.” Toni shook the older woman’s hand. “Likewise my dear girl. It was quite the unexpected delight. Have Cheryl bring you by more often? I’d like to continue our conversation. Don’t be a stranger.” Nana Rose requested. “Absolutely.” Toni replied.

 “Come on “ _invaluable gem”_ before she hustles you too.” Chery nodded her head towards the door. Toni walked over taking Cheryl’s hand. “As you wish, my Queen.” The pink-haired girl bowed slightly. “Watch it Topaz, or I’ll leave you here to lose your paycheck too.” Cheryl arched an eyebrow at her.

 “T-Topaz? Did you say Topaz?” Nana Rose questioned interrupting their banter. Her tone had shifted from jovial to something almost painful. Toni gave Cheryl a worried glance. The redhead looked just as perplexed. “Umm, Yes? My last name is Topaz.” She responded unsure what provoked the change in the older woman’s mood. Nana Rose turned her head to stare out the window. The elder Blossom woman was silent for a minute. Toni looked at Cheryl giving her a shrug.

 “Are you related to a Thomas Topaz?” It came out in a quiet whisper. The older woman turned sad eyes to Toni. She hesitated to answer not knowing what affect her response was going to incite. “Yes, uh… Thomas Topaz is my granddad. Uh… Do you know him?” Toni asked unsure she wanted to know the answer. The older woman obliviously knew her grandfather but it sure didn’t seem like she wanted to. Toni wasn’t sure what he had done to warrant that type of reaction. “ _Of course_ … some things are inevitable I suppose.” The white-haired woman trailed off rubbing at the spot over her heart unconsciously with her wrinkled hand. A single tear slipped down her left cheek as she gazed out the window again. Cheryl released Toni’s hand and walked over to her Nana.

 “Nana Rose? Nana are you okay? What is it?” Cheryl quietly asked crouched in front of the old woman rubbing her shoulder. Toni kept silent not knowing what to do. About a thousand questions jumped into her mind. She wanted to ask but Nana Rose seemed so sad and pensive. She was worried that whatever her grandad had done would affect her nana’s opinion about her continuing a relationship with Cheryl somehow. The older woman remained mute for another a minute before she responded to her granddaughter.

 “It’s okay girls. Don’t worry. You caught me off-guard a bit is all. Just some old memories from an even older woman resurfacing. I haven’t heard the name Thomas Topaz in some years. I wasn’t expecting it. Yes, we knew each other briefly once upon a time and it hardly matters anymore.” Clearing her throat Nana Rose looked back and forth between the two younger women giving a little defeated smile. The older woman sighed not elaborating. Her expression seemed to clear a bit but the Blossom woman’s expressive eyes held a weight that wasn’t present earlier. “Time and Fate just seem to have a curious way of catching up to you when you least expect it is all. Put it out of your head Antoinette dear. Your grandfather was… a lovely man during the time I knew him. I suspect you are very alike. Perhaps that’s why you seem familiar to me? I’ll tell you both about it another time, yes? Now both of you get out of this dreary house. Go enjoy the sun and your youth. Chop, chop!” Nana Rose clapped prompting both girls into action.

 Cheryl kissed her nana’s cheek. “Behave you.” She squeezed the older woman’s shoulder comfortingly. “Only if you do?” The redhead’s grandmother playfully teased. “Have fun girls. Antoinette, be a dear and keep my granddaughter out of trouble won’t you?” Toni smiled. “Yes, ma’am, I’ll try. But you do know your granddaughter right?” Nana Rose chuckled and she earned a light smack to her arm from Cheryl.

“Oh, that I do. That’s why you’re in charge.” Toni grinned at her girlfriend. Cheryl narrowed her eyes looking back and forth between her girlfriend and her Nana. “I’m not sure I like this combo.” The redhead pointed her crimson fingertip between both women. “Why do I feel like I’m going to be ganged-up on in the future?” She declared suspiciously. “Probably because you are dear.” Her Nana casually replied. Cheryl arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips. “We’ll see.” She challenged. Toni laughed at the two Blossom women and grabbed Cheryl’s hand pulling her from the room. “Later, Nana Rose!” The pink-haired girl waved. “Toodles.” The older Blossom waved back.

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~

 The top was down on the fire-engine red convertible. Both girl’s maintained a comfortable silence hands linked across the front seat as Cheryl drove them to the “top-secret location” of their _second_ date. Her girlfriend’s crimson hair streamed out wildly behind her catching the late morning sunrays causing the tresses to shimmer with incandescent orange highlights. Cheryl’s milky skin highlighted against the cherry print fabric of her white sundress. Her earth-toned eyes hid behind her ruby sunglasses as a small smirk played mysteriously over her lips. Toni wasn’t sure but her girlfriend had to be some sort of goddess. She wondered what the girl was thinking about. Raising their joined hands she kissed the soft pale knuckles. “You are a vision.” 

 “Sweet talker.” The redhead replied pleasantly her grin widening at Toni’s words. “Nana Rose seemed taken with you as well. Thank you.” Cheryl expressed her gratitude. “Why are you thanking me? That woman is awesome. I can’t believe I was so worried about meeting her. You two are a lot alike.” Cheryl chuckled at her. “I told you there was no need to worry T.T. and you are correct we are very much alike. I’ve spent a great deal of time with her. Growing up in Thornhill meant going to great lengths to avoid my mother. Fortunately Mumsie never cared to spend much time around Nana. She finds her tongue too acerbic for keeping company. The plus side of that was me finding a refuge in her guest rooms. Part of me wonders to this day if Nana was always more crass with mother when she visited Thornhill just so I would always have a safe place. My mother used to avoid her like a nest of vipers.” Her girlfriend fondly reminisced.

 “It sounds like something your Nana would do. Now that I’ve met her I can see where some of your more colorful attributes come from.” Toni chortled at her girlfriend’s suspicious look. “It’s not a bad thing Cheryl. I love your spark. It’s just now I know where it comes from and it is most definitely a Blossom trait.” Toni teased placing another kiss on her knuckles.

 “Do you think Nana Rose is okay? I mean she kinda reacted… hurt once she found out who my grandad was? What do you think happened between them?” Toni asked apprehensively. Cheryl gave her an unsure look. “I honestly don’t know T.T. She has never once mentioned a Thomas in all the years I’ve known her. It didn’t really occur to me to give her your last name. I was busy trying not to gush and make it obvious that you have turned me into some sort of soft marshmallow so her reaction surprised me too. It certainly is a mystery. Maybe we can get her to tell us more once she has a chance to process whatever we just sprung on her?” She reasoned.

 “I just hope she isn’t too upset. It seemed like a painful memory. I wouldn’t want to cause her unnecessary stress. What she said about time and fate is kinda of freaking me out a bit though. I... well… you know how turbulent the history between the Serpents and the Blossoms has been. My grandfather mentioned that when he was younger before the Serpents evolved into what we are now that there was a lot of unrest. The original families of Riverdale and the Serpent founders clashed massively. Apparently even more than they do now. He never talks about it much but I can only imagine the Blossoms were a large part of that. I hope he didn’t do something dumb. He’s mellowed out big time but I heard he was a bit of a hothead in the old days. Sweet Pea has been compared to him by many of the older Serpents.” Toni confessed a little mortified that the sweet man she knew now was anything like her hot-tempered friend. She was constantly trying to talk down Pea from getting worked up over some apparent slight. There was nothing but love she held for the boy but his temper could be a thorn in her side.   

 “I wouldn’t worry about it for now T.T. There isn’t anything we can do about the past. Whatever happened back then isn’t going to change anything between us. Nana will talk about it when she ready. I know her just as well as she knows me. It might have been painful whatever happened but she’s come to peace and moved on. It’s what we Blossoms do best. Compartmentalize. We should focus on the here and now, not the what-might-have-beens.” Cheryl stated matter-of-factly but rubbed comforting circles into the back of Toni’s hand with her thumb.

 Toni thought about her girlfriend’s words and tried not to worry about their grandparent’s seemingly ill-fated history. She and Cheryl had enough of their own hurdles to make it over without taking on any of their grandparents. Toni still wasn’t sure what she should tell her about the conversation she had with Nana Rose. Worry climbed around the monkey bars of her brain leaping precariously from pensive thought to future potential catastrophes. “Earth to Cha-Cha?” Cheryl tried grabbing her attention. “Sweetie, please do me a favor? We are about to go on our second official Choni date. Whatever you are working out in that beautiful brain of yours _stop_. The wrinkle is back. Focus on us and the pleasant day you are about to enjoy with your smoke show of a girlfriend yeah?” The redhead joked running a fingertip over the crinkle in Toni’s brow then popped her on her nose.

 The pink-haired Serpent couldn’t help but laugh. She relaxed and wiped her mind of her preoccupied thoughts. Cheryl was right today was their first whole day together in a couple of weeks and she didn’t want to waste it worrying the entire time. “I will agree to stop worrying. And, I’ll also agree that you are a total smoke show and we are going to have an amazing day.” She gave the girl a winsome smile. “ _But_ , Bombshell please don’t refer to our dates as _“official Choni dates.”_ It makes me cringe.” Toni gave her a pleading look. Cheryl pursed her crimson lips momentarily.

 “I don’t understand why you don’t like Choni? Everyone loves Choni.” She protested. “I don’t know if that’s entirely true babe. But you know what? I may not love the name Choni but what I do love is _us._ Together we are dynamite. Honestly that should be our nickname. Or something as badass as we are… like Red Serpent? YES! Let’s be Red Serpent instead! Red Serpent! Red Serpent!” Toni chanted bouncing in the leather seat with excitement. “Seriously Cha-Cha? _No_. Just… absolutely not. Red Serpent sounds like a super villain… or a strip club. Hard pass darling. How about we just skip the nickname? Agreed?” The redhead conceded. “Sure babe. Whatever you want.” Toni agreed quickly and turned her attention forward in the seat hiding her smirk.

 “Ouch!” The pink-haired girl yelped pulling her arm away. Cheryl had pinched the back of her arm and was shooting her a glare. “You totally just hustled me didn’t you? That was… well… impressive I’ll admit. But fine. I get your point, Serpent Girl. You are not fond of nicknames. I’m not going to stop using it but I’ll make the exception and prohibit use of it while you are present. Deal?” She negotiated. “Deal, Blossom. That’s more than fair.” Toni grinned.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Still can’t believe I fell for that ploy. Deceptive pretty Serpent is making me lose my touch.” She uttered to herself.  The pink-haired Serpent grabbed her belly laughing at her girlfriend’s commentary with herself. Dark eyes narrowed at her from across the front seat and Toni couldn’t help but giggle at the put-out look on Cheryl’s face.

“Come on, baby. Don’t be angry. After all we _are_ going on our second official Choni date.” Cheryl shot daggers at her. The Serpent girl slid across the front seat towards her girlfriend. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl who was steadfastly ignoring her. She peppered the pale girl with kisses. Her girlfriend’s lips remained pursed into a thin line until Toni nibbled her earlobe causing an involuntary shudder. “Not fair, Cha-Cha.” She sulked. Toni kissed a line of wet kisses down her neck as her thumb rubbed circles into the soft skin of her hip. “I just wanted you to know, that baby you’re the best.” The pink-haired Serpent whispered into her ear. Cheryl scoffed, “T.T. did you just quote Lana Del Ray to me as an apology?”

 Toni smiled into her neck. “Maybe?” She started to chuckle. After a minute Cheryl relaxed in her arms joining in on her amusement. The teens laughed together sharing a carefree moment. They were silent for a while after as Cheryl drove them towards their final unknown destination. Toni rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder enjoying the late morning sun filtering through the passing trees as they cast shadows over her resting form. Cheryl entwined their hands every now again placing a kiss to her forehead. Toni’s mind wandered to their earlier conversation.

 “So Cher in the spirit of worrying about the here and now instead of focusing on our other possible future calamities I seem to recall that you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, admitted to turning into a soft marshmallow when talking to your Nana about me?” She ribbed. The redhead lightly smacked her shoulder again. “Silence, Cha-Cha. Before you ruin the mood.” Her girlfriend warned. “I don’t know, Red. That’s three times in the last half-hour you have physically assaulted me. I’m going to need some serious TLC in order to forget the atrocities I’ve suffered today.” The bronze-skinned girl joked.

 “You are about to suffer more _atrocities_ if you keep that up.” Cheryl exaggeratedly cautioned. “Oh, threats now? Say, it ain’t so Bombshell.” She joked. “What kind of girlfriend have I gotten myself mixed up with?” She dramatically gasped clutching her chest. The convertible slammed on its breaks pulling off to the side of the road suddenly. Cheryl popped her red sunglasses on top of her head then grabbed the front of Toni’s shirt tugging her forward sharply crushing their lips together. Her girlfriend’s crimson lips attacked her ardently. Cheryl’s teeth bit down on her bottom lip her tongue urgently sought access to her mouth. Toni didn’t resist. She wove her fingers into Cheryl’s hair giving a light tug. The pink-haired Serpent whimpered into the kiss then Cheryl pulled away abruptly. “The best kind T.T. Don’t ever forget it.” She smirked mischievously and pulled her sunglasses from her hair.

 Cheryl winked at her girlfriend snapping the red glasses back onto her face. The engine roared to life and they sped off down the highway all in one smooth motion. Toni had a dopey grin on her face as she scooted across the seat to press up against the redhead. Her soulmate was an absolute tempest and she loved every second of it. She placed a lingering kiss on the girl’s pale cheek. The corner of Cheryl’s mouth lifted underneath her pink lips. Toni snuggled into the slender girl wrapping a possessive arm around her abdomen letting her short nails dig into the soft flesh of her girlfriend’s hip. Cheryl released her right hand from the steering wheel rubbing it over Toni’s forearm. She wove their hands together trapping Toni’s arm beneath hers tucking their arms securely around her own midsection.

 “You know Bombshell if you keep pulling this car over abruptly like you have been people are going to start thinking you’re a terrible driver.” She joked with her girlfriend. Cheryl giggled. “Well I suppose that’s the price I’ll have to pay T.T. Somehow I think it’s going to be completely worth it though. Every time I see that crestfallen look on your face when I pull my lips from yours? That will be my sweet reward.” She replied lightly tugging on pink lock of her hair. Contentment engulfed Toni’s senses and she sighed inwardly. Everything about this moment felt right. It was one of those simple moments that would be burned into Toni’s memory for years to come. She basked in the serenity of the other girl’s presence.

 “So are you going to tell me where we are headed Bombshell?” She whispered into the girl’s neck. Cheryl shivered beneath the soft caress of her lips. “Not a chance Cha-Cha.” The redhead pressed her hand in tighter to the one gripping her side.

                                                                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~

 Cheryl lay on top of her in the gentle grass field playing with her pink locks. Sporadically their lips would connect in light fluttering kisses. The sound of Sweetwater River rushing beside them was calming and Toni had dozed off several times between their shared kisses. _This is definitely what heaven feels like if there is one,_ she randomly thought. It was mid-afternoon now and the girls relaxed underneath a weeping willow enjoying each other and the breeze dancing over their skin. Cheryl had brought them to Sweetwater for a picnic and an afternoon of relaxing in the sun. The redhead had smuggled a bottle of blush wine into the basket somehow. Which contributed to the laziness of this perfect sunny day.

 They rested in the shade of the willow after Toni noticed a light pinkness to Cheryl’s skin. Toni had chuckled earlier making a playful comment to the girl after she had religiously applied fifty-proof sunscreen for the fifth time that morning. She kind of felt bad now for her previous teasing. Seeing her girlfriend’s sensitive skin turn the rosy shade made her want go searching the woods for an aloe plant. _Did aloe even grow in the forest?_ She had no clue. Never once had she needed the plant. She looked down at her own tanned arms thankful for not being fair-skinned.

 “I’m sorry I teased you earlier about the sunscreen.” She spoke softly into her girlfriend’s hair. Cheryl ran her hand up and down Toni’s abdomen lightly. “Don’t fret about it my loveliy. There are way more important things to worry about in life.” The redhead offhandedly acknowledged. “Like what Cher? What types of things are you worried about?” She asked her girlfriend wanting to truly know what her concerns consisted of. She felt the redhead stiffen a bit in her arms. “It’s okay babe. You don’t have to say. I was just curious.” Toni soothed. Cheryl released a large sigh and propped her head up onto her hand so she could look directly at Toni.

 “It’s okay T.T. I want you to know. I guess I’m just still shocked when you ask me certain things because no one has ever bothered to before. You care about my thoughts and the concept is still a little foreign to me at times. But I love that you care. That you want to know.” Cheryl ran a smoothing finger down her scrunched brow. “Don’t do that _ma_ _chérie_. You’ll give yourself wrinkles. Stop brooding over things.” The redhead indicated. Toni chuckled relaxing her face. “You’re ridiculous babe. I’m seventeen. I will not get wrinkles and I’m not _brooding_ ** _._** I just happen to think it’s shitty, unfair and totally absurd that someone hasn’t taken the time to know you at all. Like legit the first thing I wanted to do at that drag race was to ask you like a hundred questions to get to know you better.” Cheryl smiled at her with shining eyes and leaned down to peck her lips. “Liar.” She stated simply. Toni grinned up at her.

 “Well, you’re right. The first thing I actually wanted to do was kiss those amazingly plump crimson lips of yours and ruin that pretty hair by raking my fingers through it. The second thing I wanted to do was to run my hands up those ridiculously long legs of yours. But yeah, the questions came in at a definite third.” She searched the redhead’s curious eyes looking for doubt. Not finding any she dragged Cheryl down to her lips.

 The redhead pulled back grinning. “So what you’re saying is that you really wanted to ravish my amazing body the first time we met?” She teased. “Oh definitely. Still do.” Toni winked. Cheryl giggled. “Well good. It makes me feel a little less guilty about wanting to place hot kisses on your neck and run my hands down your backside. I most definitely did not want to ask you any questions. I just wanted to objectify your body… with my mouth.” She whispered brazenly. Toni shivered. “Objectify away, babe.”

 Cheryl pressed hot open kisses to her neck and lightly sucked on the sensitive spot blow her ear and along her jaw. Toni’s breathing quickened. “You are trying to distract me aren’t you?” Cheryl blew on the sensitive juncture at her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. Toni’s eyes rolled back in her head momentarily. “I don’t know what you are talking about?” The redhead punctuated each word with a grazing kiss to Toni’s throat. The bronze-skinned girl moved quickly. Grabbing her girlfriend’s hips firmly she flipped their positions pinning the redhead below her.

 “Bombshell, I think you literally invented the game of distraction.” Toni arched her eyebrow at the Blossom girl. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Okay you win T.T. What do you want to know?” The redhead gave her a serious look. “I want you to answer my original question. What are you worried about?” Cheryl turned her head away briefly then met her eyes. “You sure, Cha-Cha?” Toni cupped her cheek leaning in for a chaste kiss. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t truly want to know, Cher.” Toni rolled off her girlfriend shifting to a position that might make her feel less vulnerable. She tucked her head under Cheryl’s chin resting it over her heart so she could hear it beat. Then wrapped her body around the girl’s middle. “Better?” she asked raising her head enough to just catch Cheryl’s eyes. “Much.” The redhead answered. Toni laid her head back down. “Whenever you are ready babe.”

 The pink-haired girl settled in and waited. She didn’t need to rush her girlfriend, she would answer when she was ready. “I’m worried that my Nana isn’t safe in my house. I’m worried that I’m not as well. I’m worried that the friends I seem to have don’t really _see_ me and that I’m too afraid to ask why. I’m worried about talking to you about my Soul Skin. I’m worried that I’ll never be able to love anyone fully after losing J.J. but I’m most worried about losing you. I’m worried that some circumstance will take you away from me. Whether it’s because of my mother, my Soul Skin, this curse that seems to take away everything I love… _all the people I love_. Or that you’ll runaway when I confess the dark parts of me and the things I’ve done… which is the real reason I brought you to Sweetwater.” Cheryl wrapped her arms tightly around Toni. She tried looking up to read Cheryl face but the girl’s iron grip trapped her too closely to read her expression.

 “Cheryl, sweetheart… I’m not going anywhere. _Ever_. I need you to trust that. To trust me. I’ve seen some really dark things. Been through some shit too. There isn’t anything you can say that’s going to make me head for the hills. I want to know all of you not just the light. Give me all your dark babe. We’ll build a fire and burn it all down. Toni hugged the girl harder feeling her relax. Cheryl chuckled a little disbelievingly. “T.T. you have no idea how categorically appropriate that statement is.” Toni shifted further up to be parallel with Cheryl. She didn’t want her girlfriend to hide from her. “Whenever you’re ready babe. No pressure.” She encouraged the redhead.

 For a long time Cheryl was quiet. Then she began. “There are many reasons I brought you here to Toni. This place has been the source of so much of my history. It’s odd that a river could hold so much power over the life of one person. Did you know I had my first kiss here?” Cheryl asked almost abstractly. Toni still shook her head no in acknowledgement. The redhead grabbed a lock of her pink hair and threaded it around her finger examining it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “It was Heather. She was sweet and it was the first time I felt my heart start to beat again after feeling abandoned by everyone.” Toni might have been jealous if not for the sadness woven into the girl’s statement.

 “I want you to understand the bones of my life. If you don’t want to be here after I finish then I will completely understand but if we are going to build a future it’s important you understand this darkness and despair which has woven its self into the fabric of who I am. I am lost at times. When I go to that place... a _darkness_ it takes over me and I feel powerless to break free at times. I feel lucky that I’ve made it out of that blackness more than once.” Her girlfriend took a deep breath. Toni didn’t interrupt she just held the redhead tighter. Cheryl kissed her cheek in appreciation.

 Letting out a large sigh Cheryl made a statement that caught Toni off-guard but she didn’t say anything she just listened to her girlfriend’s confession. “Thornhill didn’t burn down accidentally. I burnt it down. I packed Nana Rose’s bags and brought her to Thistlehouse. Afterwards, I stopped to fill the gas cans at the station near Pop’s. It was the night of the town hall’s Jubilee Celebration. I drove back to Thornhill, poured the gasoline and waited for mother to return. We had just buried daddy. I was bereft and not acting myself. Mommy’s poisonous words after the funeral still rang in my head.” Toni held the girl tighter as the softly spoken words kept spilling out of her mouth.

 “It’s hard for me to explain. I’m not sure you’ll understand but it was supposed to be a cleansing fire. To erase all of our family’s bad blood and start fresh. Nothing but evil permeated the walls of Thornhill and burning it was an act of purification. I think I nearly gave Mumsie a heart attack when I threw the lit candelabra to the ground igniting our centuries old home.” Cheryl smiled at the memory.

 “Looking back on it now I realize I was in a fragile state. The revelation of daddy’s evil deeds and cowardly suicide set of a series of actions that… while I don’t fully regret perhaps wouldn’t have happened had the circumstances been different? Like I said, it was a harrowing time for me. I felt very much alone and I don’t believe I made it easy for anyone to genuinely care.” She sighed again and Toni pressed an open kiss to her neck which made the redhead smile. “That’s not the case now though Bombshell. You know that right?” Toni asked sincerely. Cheryl smiled down at her warmly. “Yes, I know that now T.T. You don’t really understand how much of a balm to me you are do you?” A light kissed pecked her cheek affectionately.

 “Anyway I suppose to understand why I burned Thornhill to ashes I need to go back a bit further to events that happened earlier that afternoon and long before then.” She explained.

 “The first time I ever heard from my Soul Skin… I died. It was this past November. Jason had been dead for some time at this point. I was just barely hanging on. Nothing held meaning most days. My breaking point was when Betty called me. She and the Scooby-Doo gang had sleuthed their way to the truth of my family’s most sinister secret. Daddy had murdered Jason and the video proving it shattered me. Mother was distraught and hurting the day of daddy’s funeral. I was perhaps an unintentional target for her grief? I really don’t know to this day. Her words fertilized a seed already growing in me. There is no other way to explain it other than I gave up. I gave in and let go. I’m not sure if you understand wanting only the sweet comfort of oblivion? Many people don’t. It’s selfish and a bit cowardly I admit _but_ … Sometimes it’s easier to believe that the world is better off without the misery you bring to it.” Cheryl paused she was crying silently and Toni’s heart was breaking because she knew where this story ended. She had felt in the very fibers of her soul. It had almost killed her too. Tears gathered in the corners of hers eyes.

 Toni kissed her girlfriend’s scarlet lips meaningfully. “I’m listening Cher. Keep going if you want to. I’m not going anywhere. _Ever_. I’m never giving up on you.” She soothed stroking her copper locks. Cheryl choked out a sob and squeezed Toni closer into her.

 “I went to school like normal. I said goodbye to somethings and some people without them realizing why I was being so kind. I gave Veronica my HBIC shirt and the River Vixens. Kevin got my spider brooch and then I went home and prepared the rest rather easily. I dressed in the same white sundress I wore on Fourth of July. The last time I saw Jason alive. It was the beginning of winter. The snow had come early and most of the river had frozen through by this point. I tried to recreate that July day down to most perfect detail. Of course I couldn’t do anything about the ice and snow but I think I was glad for it honestly. It made my goal a little easier to accomplish. I drove the Impala, top down and all, to the very edge of the river. I grabbed an ice pick from the trunk of the car and stepped out onto the river. To this day I’m not sure why I texted Veronica at the last minute. Perhaps it was a cry for help? Honestly, I didn’t think anyone would care or notice until after it was too late. They usually don’t unless they need something. But... I guess circumstance is fickle? I drove out here to Sweetwater to join Jason that day. In fact right there is where I disappeared under the ice.” Cheryl pointed to spot far out past the rocky shore where the water was at its deepest. Toni couldn’t help it she started to cry. 

 She grabbed ahold of Cheryl fiercely and pulled the girl securely into her chest. Cheryl wrapped her arms over Toni’s which were firmly gripped around her torso. Both girls were weeping but comforted by each other’s embrace. “I remember beating desperately at the ice to get to J.J. All I wanted was to see him again, for everything to stop, to finally be at peace. I heard a splintering at the same time Veronica, Archie, Betty and Kevin voices were calling to me. I was confused why they were there. I remember thinking they were too early. They tried coaxing me back to shore. It might have been working. I was so cold and confused. I had to leave my heels behind in the car. The snow drifts were too thick and the ice too slippery to get very far with them on. My feet were so numb.” Cheryl shivered involuntary.

 “It was Veronica’s pleading that gave me pause. I remember taking a step towards her and then I just… vanished. When the ice broke underneath me from my earlier assault it startled me. I’ll never forget that plunge. Mostly because when the cold blackness took me I wasn’t convinced completely that I wanted to live. Part of me certainly did but I remember the most important question running through my brain in all that icy darkness. It was, _what for?_ There didn’t seem to be a reason for me to continue. I think I hallucinated seeing Jason which caused me to panic. I took a lot of water into my lungs at that point. Then I saw the first words my Soul Skin ever wrote to me appear and more than comforting me… it… well it’s hard to explain because it all happened so fast but… knowing finally there was someone out there destined for me... It didn’t bring me comfort… It made me give up. I couldn’t handle the rejection anymore. People only seem to care for me in the eleventh hour. It felt too late and I just sunk into oblivion with this dry recognition of contempt at the irony.” A knife twisted in Toni’s gut at Cheryl’s almost emotionless confession. It broke her to know what she had done to her girlfriend.

 “Baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this alone. I’m so sorry,” was all Toni could keep repeating. She hugged the redhead as strongly as she could. Tears streamed down her bronze cheeks and a wracking sob broke from within her throat. She was such an epic piece of shit. How could she ever think she was worthy of this girl’s love? Toni had treated her Soul Skin like garbage. There was no way she deserved to build a life with this woman who had fought for every bit of herself. Toni abruptly stood leaving Cheryl sitting on the ground. She wandered to the edge of the river and collapsed to her knees. Her hands clutched at the dirt beneath her palms and she cried harder than she ever thought possible. She dug her hands into the gravel and picked up handful of the small rocks throwing them harshly into the river.

 Slender arms wrapped around her from behind. “Shh… Shh… T.T. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you. I didn’t mean to upset you like this. It wasn’t my intention.” Cheryl soothed her which only caused the pink-haired girl to sob harder. Toni turned in her arms and cupped both of her cheeks. “No Cheryl, don’t apologize to me. I don’t deserve it. I should have been there. I’m so sorry.” She gasped out trying to reign in her breathing. “Toni, I didn’t even know you. How could you have been there for me? It’s okay. Please stop crying. I didn’t bring you out here to make you feel bad. I just wanted to tell you what I felt at the time and what I did to myself. Even if you could have done something T.T. it was still _my_ choice. It was _my_ decision to come out here. I wanted to die. I feel differently now, but at the time I was overwhelmed and definitely not thinking straight. Please come back over here and snuggle with me. I don’t want to think about that time anymore. It’s over and done. It was only one bad chapter and it is closed now. Besides… it led me to you, Antoinette.” Cheryl smiled kissing her tear stained cheeks.

 “I don’t deserve you Cheryl.” She stated tearfully. “What? That is complete and utter nonsense T.T. and if you ever repeat those words to me I’ll box your ears.” Cheryl avowed giving her a serious stare. It made Toni laugh and she hugged the girl closer burying her nose in the crook of Cheryl’s neck. She placed light soothing kisses on the girl’s soft pale skin. Cheryl hummed appreciatively. “Toni I just needed you to know everything. It’s important that you understand the things I’ve done. If… we move forward I don’t want us to have secrets.” Toni tried not to stiffen in Cheryl’s arms as she rubbed circles into her back. Her girlfriend’s confession forced her to realize she had a pretty major one of her own that she had been putting off.

 Cheryl dragged her back to the blanket under the willow tree and they both ruminated over Cheryl’s words and the meaningful intention behind them. Toni wanted to make her own confession right then and there but she hesitated. She couldn’t bring herself to ruin their date and the bubble the two girls had built for themselves over the past couple of months. Toni couldn’t do it. Pulling that trigger would send everything spinning out of control. Disappointment was all she felt in herself. How could she not tell her girlfriend after all the things she had shared? The guilt started to gnaw at her gut.

 The pink-haired Serpent might not be able to tell Cheryl about that night at the Wyrm but Toni did have other things she needed to confess to the redhead. Biting her lip she looked up at her girlfriend resting her eyes. “Hey, babe?” She probed to get Cheryl’s attention. The redhead hummed in response. “I kind of have some things to tell you too. Okay?” Cheryl opened her eyes and beamed at her. “Whenever you’re ready T.T.” She acknowledged. Toni proceeded to tell her about some of the more unsavory aspects of living in a biker gang. There were a lot of morally questionable things she had to do in order to remain a Serpent. She told Cheryl about her gang life and the two men she had stabbed during fights. One of them had died from complications afterwards and the burden of it she didn’t carry lightly. Oddly that knowledge didn’t bother Cheryl as much as her revelation that she and Jughead had dated for several months before Betty came into the picture.

 The redhead had pouted for over an hour about it until Toni had made the redhead practically come undone under her adept touch. It took many kisses to convince the Blossom girl that no lingering feelings remained between the two Serpents. “Now I know why Betty used to give you the cold shoulder so much before we became a thing.” The redhead frowned grumbling . Toni rolled her eyes. “Bombshell, on what planet do you think Jughead Jones could ever compete with The Cheryl Blossom?” The pink-haired girl asked nibbling on her girlfriend’s earlobe. “That’s true T.T. there is no universe in which that is possible.” She declared haughtily. Toni let out a brassy chortle. “Of course it’s true baby. Besides, Juggie has Ponytail to warm his bed at night. They are grossly conjoined.” Toni mimed vomiting and Cheryl giggled.

“I am so going to tell Cousin Betty what you just said.” The redhead stated tickling her girlfriend’s side. Toni fained shock through her laughter squirming away from Cheryl’s prickling fingers. “You would never!” She declared. “Oh, I certainly would. Don’t test me Serpent or I’ll unleash Cousin Betty on you.” The Vixen teased. Toni raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s with all the Cousin Betty stuff?”

 “Oh, didn’t you know? Polly is set to have her twins shortly. Essentially that makes “Ponytail” and I related. I think Cousin Betty has a nice ring to it. Don’t you? I could stand to have a little more family in my life.” She confessed with a blush. “Babe! Oh my gods! How could I forget? You are going to be an aunt soon! You must be so pumped! You’re going to be such an awesome aunt. How pumped are you?” She excitedly asked. Cheryl laughed at her excitement. “Yes, Antoinette, I’m very enthusiastic. It’s an energizing and humbling prospect. I can’t wait to get a fragment of J.J. back. The thought is galvanizing.” The happiness shining from her girlfriend made her radiant. 

 “You have never been more beautiful than you are right now. I’m so happy you get a small piece of your brother back, Aunt Cheryl.” The Blossom twin smiled into gentle press of Toni’s lips. “Thank you, T.T.” The girls spent the remainder of the day talking about the different things Cheryl could teach the kids and the places she would show them. Toni ran her fingers through the soft grass imprinting this fantastic day into her memory. The remainder of their conversations were as light as the stolen kisses between the young couple. As the day wore into evening Cheryl packed up their picnic supplies and the two strolled hand and hand back to her car. “You staying over tonight?” Cheryl shyly asked. “I think today was perfect and as much as I want to, I don’t think a sleepover is prudent on the second date?” Toni smiled at the sullen look on her girlfriend’s face.

 She plucked the picnic basket from the redhead’s hands and placed it in the backseat. Grabbing a pale hand she pulled the taller girl towards her then spun her around trapping her against the driver’s side door. “Bombshell, there will be plenty more days for us to share a bed. It’s only one night.” Toni cupped the girl’s cheeks delivering a scorching kiss. Cheryl sought entrance into her mouth to deepening the connection. Toni’s hands worked into the red tresses pulling them both impossibly closer. She felt the redhead sink into her arms. When Toni pulled away she was breathless. Kissing Cheryl always left her in a state of bliss but there were times she was sure she was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

 The redhead was beaming at her, affection pulsed through their bond. “Come on, Bombshell. Take me home? Pea dropped me off earlier on my bike so I wouldn’t be tempted to stay.” She tightened her embrace on the girl momentarily before stepping away. “Boo!” Her girlfriend complained. Toni chuckled and leaned in to place a quick kiss at the soft spot under Cheryl’s ear. The redhead shivered slightly. “Let’s go, Cha-Cha. Before you turn into a pumpkin.” She sighed. Toni opened the door for her girlfriend earning her a smile. “Thank you, _ma chérie_.” The redhead nodded as Toni shut the door. “My pleasure, kind lady.” Toni responded bending into the car slightly to tuck a strand of hair lovingly behind the redhead’s ear. The Serpent girl ran to the other side of the convertible and hopped into the vehicle forgoing use of the door. Cheryl laughed at her girlfriend as she pulled away heading toward the Southside. Toni grinned at the knowledge she was the only one able to elicit that particular sound.

                                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~

 It was around midnight when Toni found herself driving up to Thistlehouse. She parked her bike down the road a bit not wanting to disturb Nana Rose who was sleeping. After today there was no longer any wiggle room for anything but the complete truth with Cheryl. The redhead had laid bare all of her darkest secrets and Toni had chickened out in reciprocating earlier. It’s how she found herself currently standing at Cheryl’s shuttered balcony doors tapping on the glass. The room behind the curtains was darkened. Her girlfriend was likely sleeping already. She felt bad about waking her but Toni wouldn’t be able to rest until she told Cheryl the complete truth. The bronze-skinned girl’s heartbeat rapidly knowing that her relationship was probably about to be torpedoed after the wonderful day they just shared. Still this was all her own doing. She should have been truthful sooner. Her knuckles rapped louder at the door. A lamp from within lit up the room and Toni’s throat dried up. A few seconds later Cheryl answered the door looking a little disheveled and sleep worn. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned cutely. “T.T. what are you doing here?” Her girlfriend asked a little confused but not upset that she’d been woken.

 Toni swallowed thickly. “Hey baby, I… umm… can we talk? It’s really important.” She asked sheepishly. “Of course babe. Come in. You know you could have just stayed the night when I asked earlier?” She replied warmly yawning again. The redhead stepped backward to let her into the bedroom. Loosely lacing their hands together Cheryl tugged her to the chaise lounge and curled up like a kitten. Giving Toni a sweet smile she patted the space on the cushion beside her. Sweat was dripping down Toni’s back despite the cool temperature of the bedroom. She sat down close to the redhead and gripped her clammy hands onto the edge of cushion.

 There was silence in the room and Toni was inwardly freaking out about what she was about to say. She couldn’t bring herself to speak. Wild thoughts bounced around in her head. Cheryl reached out and stilled Toni’s bouncing leg. “Baby, you’re really starting to freak me out right now. What is it? Did something happen to Fangs or Sweet Pea? Is Jughead okay?” She asked with worry. The sudden burst of tears coming from the pink-haired girl startled Cheryl. An overwhelming wave of emotions flooded from the small Serpent. Immediately Cheryl wrapped comforting arms around her girlfriend and rubbed soothing hands up and down her back. “Shh… Shh… It’s okay babe. I’ve got you. Everything is going to be okay.” Cheryl’s calming words only made her cry harder.

 Cheryl’s first thoughts had been to check and see if her boys were okay and Toni just lost it. _Fuck. She didn’t deserve this girl. How was she supposed to tell her this?_ Toni sobbed harder into the redhead’s arms and clung desperately to her like she was never going to feel the warmth of Cheryl’s embrace again. After a few minutes she grew calmer but remained just as silent as before. “Toni, whatever it is… you can tell me. Let me help you. Please trust me?” The redhead whispered into her hair. Toni leaned backwards giving Cheryl a searching look. “Cher, I do trust you. More than anything but… maybe… maybe… you can’t trust me?” She weakly explained looking away from her girlfriend’s confused expression. “T.T. what are you talking about you aren’t making any sense. Of course I trust you. Why wouldn’t I trust you?” Cheryl grabbed her hand pressing her lips to the bronze skin. Toni shook her head and a lone tear fell from her eye.

 “Cheryl, I… There is something really important about my past that I haven’t told you. Once I do… you are going to need time. Time to process what I’ve said, what I’ve done. I want you to take as much as you need. I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t tell you sooner because I didn’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you! I’m terrified that I will.” Toni pulled her hand away jumping from the chaise and paced the room. She ran her hands through her pink tresses trying to shake out her cowardice. A warm hand wrapped around her bicep from behind stilling her erratic movement. Her wet eyes found Cheryl’s. The pale girl’s eye were filling with tears and the concern pouring through their Soul Skin bond was just was powerful as the dread she must be projecting back.

 “You’re starting to alarm me. Please T.T. just tell me now?” Cheryl plead. Toni turned to face the girl fully. If this was going to be their last moment together she wanted to have one last sweet memory. She cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks and pulled her into an urgent passionate kiss. Conveying as much love through their connection as possible Toni wrapped the girl in a fierce embrace. Cheryl clung to her, returning the fire arcing through their joined lips.

 Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled away from the redhead but kept their hands joined. “Last year I witnessed something terrible. Well more like I overheard then saw something I shouldn’t have. It put my grandfather in danger. His life was threatened along with mine. Which is my only excuse. I honestly didn’t really care about myself that much but my grandpa? They would have killed him, Cher. My last and only real family would have been taken away and it would have been all my fault. I just couldn’t let that happen. I’m so sorry.” The tears had started to fall again but Toni continued watching the troubled appearance of her girlfriend.

 I… I was there that night. That night at the Wyrm when Jason was killed. I went back after my shift to retrieve my bag and-” Her sentence was cut off Cheryl’s hands jerking violently out of hers. “What!” Cheryl shouted giving her a look of disbelief which morphed into a severe accusatory stare. Stepping backwards the redhead put distance between them. Pain and despair wove through their link hitting Toni directly in the heart. She rubbed at her chest. “Explain faster Toni because I’m having a hard time comprehending how my girlfriend witnessed my brother’s murder and kept her mouth shut about it for so long!” Her girlfriend growled out somewhere between anger and anguish. Toni took a step towards Cheryl. The redhead immediately retreated holding her hands up to tell her to stop and it broke her heart. She tried to fight the hopelessness welling up from within.

 “I didn’t watch Jason’s murder. I never would have just idly observed someone being killed, especially a kid. Please just listen. I know you are upset. You have every right to be. Let me explain first and if you don’t want me around after… I… I’ll leave Cheryl. It’s completely your choice. Just please let me explain everything entirely. Please?” She implored desperately. Toni didn’t need Cheryl’s immediate forgiveness nor did she expect it but she needed her Soul Skin to hear the entire truth. She couldn’t let her think she just stood by while Jason was killed by her father.

 Cheryl gave her a small nod as a steady stream of tears trailed down her pale cheeks. The redhead paced back and forth silently for a minute before she walked over to the nightstand reaching for the crimson picture frame which sat there. Cheryl clutched the picture to her chest walking back over to the chaise. She took a seat giving Toni a defeated look. All the hardness from a moment ago had been sapped from her. She nodded silently at Toni again indicating that she was ready for her to continue. A sigh of relief escaped Toni. _Thank the gods_ , Cheryl was going to let her finish. She swallowed the lump in her throat and launched into the story that would likely bring their budding romance to a crashing halt.  

 “I went back to the Wyrm after I realized I left my phone in my bag there. I heard the shot… I heard the shot just as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder to leave.” Her voice cracked with emotion and Cheryl’s tears fell faster. The redhead remained quiet though. Toni felt her girlfriend’s agony pulsing in her veins but continued anyway. Cheryl needed to know everything.

 “I knew it came from the basement. We had all been forbidden from going anywhere near it for over a week. The room has always been used to conduct secret meetings and plan missions. You don’t go down there unless invited or unless you’re stupid. Which I must have been because I found myself moving towards the gunshot as soon as I heard it. I didn’t know if one of the boys was in trouble or if another Serpent needed backup. A Serpent never stands alone. It’s our most important law. So acted on instinct and went to investigate.” Toni cautiously approached the redhead curled up on the chaise lounge.

 Cheryl sat with her back pressed into the cushion, knees hiked up and arms wrapped her legs like she could ward off Toni’s words if she just squeezed the picture of her and Jason tight enough to her chest. She took a chance and gingerly sat at the farthest end of the settee. Cheryl didn’t react so she remained where she was. Toni just needed to be as close to her girlfriend as she would allow. She sighed and looked over to the girl who wouldn’t meet her gaze. “As I got further down the hall I could hear raised voices from below. I jumped into the bathroom as soon as I heard the voices coming up the stairs. I’m still not sure why I did that. It saved my life though. I didn’t know who was in the hallway then. But I know now if your dad had seen me that night I’d likely have joined your brother.” Toni shivered at the thought. A loud sob escaped Cheryl. Instinctively Toni scooted closer reaching out to place a comforting hand on Cheryl’s knee. The redhead flinched at her touch and Toni pulled her hand away quickly as a sharp burning force ran up her fingertips. A feeling of anguish accompanied the sensation tickling through her hand. The pink-haired girl focused on massaging her tingling palm and wrist as she continued her story.

 “Once the voices were in the hallway I recognized Mustang’s immediately. The other voice I didn’t know then but he gave orders to… dispose of a kid’s body… Jason’s body. He threatened to expose a Serpent kidnapping and ransom plot if F.P. didn’t clean up the mess. I freaked out because I didn’t know what kid they were talking about. I should have just high-tailed it out of there as soon as possible but I had to know. I didn’t really understand the part about ransom and kidnapping at the time but I had to know if it was one of my boys. I couldn’t bear the thought of Pea, Fangs or Jug being the one in that room… I just had to see for myself… I had to find out.” She sniffed wiping away the tears gathering in her eyes.

 “The man left after more threats were made and Mustang got on his phone to call F.P. I snuck out of the bathroom and slipped down the stairs. I wasn’t prepared for what I found on the other side of that door. I… I didn’t recognize the red-haired boy dressed in white. I’m sorry… I’m so _so_ sorry Cher. The relief that it wasn’t one of my boys was short lived. Mustang snatched me out of the room and almost choked me to death. The fact that I’m friends with Jug and that F.P. is like a second father was the only thing that saved me that night. Mustang proceeded to threaten my granddad. He said… He said he would make it look like and accident if I didn’t keep my mouth shut. He could too. Mustang was one of the nastiest fuckers around. I’m not sorry he’s dead. I will never forget what I saw in that room Cheryl. It has haunted my dreams ever since.” The heaviness sitting on her chest was almost too much. Toni looked over at her crying girlfriend clutching the picture of her dead brother to her chest like it was her rosary. The redhead wasn’t holding back anymore. Loud sobs shook her body and Toni wanted nothing more than to hold the girl tightly in her embrace. She knew it wouldn’t be welcome.   

 “I’m sorry Cheryl… for so many things. I can barely live with myself knowing how much this hurts you. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to tell you sooner. I… I have no excuses. Something pulled me to you Cheryl and as much as I tried to fight it at first knowing what I knew… I just couldn’t help myself. You are too amazing to just walk away from. These past few months of getting to know you, of being with you… They have made my life better. You make me better. Losing that is the scariest reality I’ve been running from. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier at Sweetwater. Or just anytime sooner than now. You have been nothing but honest and sharing with me. Even when you didn’t want to let me in you did. I wasn’t strong enough for you… for us… You have every reason to hate me Cheryl. I care for you... so deeply Cher. I don’t know how to fix this? Or if you even want me too?” Toni confessed forlornly.

 Her girlfriend turned her a heartbroken eyes up at her in silence. Toni could feel the conflict within Cheryl. Hurt, anger, confusion and understanding fought within the redhead along with other flashes of emotion to fleeting and strong to identify. She waited for the girl to gather her thoughts and speak. Toni didn’t want to rush the obviously overwhelmed redhead. Cheryl’s tears slowly stopped. She gently lay the picture frame containing pictures of her and Jason down on the table and planted her feet on the ground. She leaned her elbows on her knees and swept her red tresses over right shoulder staring at the ground for a minute. Looking sideways at Toni she sighed.

 “I’m not sure what to say right now Toni. I am thinking and feeling so many things. You’ve hurt me… profoundly. I… I am trying to understand how you could have kept something like this from me? I understand that you were threatened. Your grandfather was endangered and defenseless but… I have been sharing my deepest secrets with you for some time now and… He was my brother, Antoinette. He was my twin, my other half. And this secret almost feels like the deepest type of betrayal. How could you not tell me you saw my brother the night he died? Almost _minutes_ after her perished? He was the only person that ever… I just don’t know how I feel right now. How could you not tell me?” Cheryl’s tone was deceptively quiet and heartbroken.  

 Tears pooled in Toni eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Baby, please, I am so sorry. I was just so worried about losing you. About what you would think. I’ve wanted to tell you a million times.” She plead. “Then why didn’t you Toni! Being worried about losing me is a poor excuse. I trusted you! Do you know what that even means? You should have trusted me sooner. How am I supposed to believe you aren’t hiding anything else imperative from me?” Cheryl snapped. Toni tried not to feel hurt at her tone or the way Cheryl flinched when she called her baby a second ago. She wasn’t sure the redhead could handle her coming out as her Soul Skin right now. It seemed like it would be too much. But hiding something this major might be the final wedge that drove the redhead away from her. She felt conflicted.

 Cheryl must have sensed it or Toni took too long to answer because the redhead coldly narrowed her eyes at her. “I see. I guess that settles that. Since it seems that my seriousness about trust isn’t sinking in I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave Antoinette. If you can’t trust me with your secrets Toni then what is the point? I don’t think I can be around you for a while. I need some time to think about things. Please leave.” Cheryl asserted severely with tear filled eyes. 

 “Cher please don’t do this? Please don’t push me away. We need each other. Please!” Toni begged. “I’m not doing this Toni. You are. I asked you not to lie to me. It’s that simple and yet there’s obviously something you aren’t willing to tell me.” Cheryl stated crossly arching her eyebrow at the pink-haired Serpent giving her a chance to speak. Toni hesitated again. She wasn’t ready. She couldn’t tell her. Cheryl gave her a disappointed look that shifted in hurt quickly. “Just please go Toni. It pains me to look at you right now.” The redhead’s voice cracked and she walked away from Toni. The oak door of the bathroom slammed shut with such finality taking Cheryl away from her. Toni let out a pained sob and found herself rushing from the room over the balcony wall as misery clutched its hand around her heart.

                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~

 Her life these days seemed to run on two week intervals of either bliss or chaos. Toni thought the fourteen days Fangs had been in the hospital were exhausting and mentally taxing. But the past week and a half had been just brutal. Things had played out pretty much as anticipated after telling Cheryl the truth about her being there the night Jason was murdered. The Blossom girl was understandably upset and had distanced herself from the Serpent. Toni didn’t approach her or try to explain further. She knew the girl was hurt and needed the space. It was killing Cheryl on the inside though. Toni could feel the throbbing ache of it down into her marrow. The redhead had taken the news harshly and the fact that Toni couldn’t tell her about their Soul Skin connection had only pushed the girl further away. She had broken Cheryl’s trust and didn’t know if there was a way back from that.

 Except for that first day Cheryl hadn’t displayed any further outward signs of distress. She was in full HBIC mode appearing normal, if not a bit bitchier perhaps, to the lookers on. Her inner circle of friends had obviously gleaned that something was amiss since she and Toni had definitely not been seen walking the halls, canoodling or sharing lunch together as usual. Everyone else seemed unawares. Granted she had been hearing more vocal complaints from some of Cheryl’s River Vixens or at least the ones who shared her classes. The redhead had been working them extra harshly in practice for little over a week.

 Cheryl had been exceptionally silent about the whole thing overall and avoided her like a cluster of spiders. Toni had expected more of a verbal lashing from the redheaded tempest. Honestly it would have been preferable to the silence, which was by far so much worse coming from the Bombshell. It was how she knew the redhead was truly devastatingly wounded; well that and the pain which would physically assault her whenever she was in Cheryl’s presence. Waves of sadness and hurt rolled off of the Blossom twin especially when she ran into Toni unexpectedly or noticed her passing in the hallway. It only made Toni feel that much worse. Forget even being able to focus in AP English or P.E. between the emotion Cheryl was projecting and what Toni was tormenting herself with. They had built up more angst than the ending of a John Green novel.

 Toni would sometimes catch a glimpse of the redhead staring at her in class from her periphery. She tried not to react but occasionally when a wave of Cheryl’s longing would randomly assault her. It would almost bowl her over. The redhead missed her just as much as it pained her to be near Toni. The Serpent knew Cheryl felt the sincerity of her regret. There was no way for her to lie through their Soul Skin bond about it. Toni suspected the Blossom twin could also sense her guilt and sadness too. It was like torture being in each other’s presence.

 She only hoped Cheryl could also feel the love and longing coursing through to her very bones. Both girls were overly emotional and their tether only served to put more strain on the situation. Their nightly Soul Skin talks had been almost non-existent. She didn’t know if that meant Cheryl knew they were Soul Skin’s which was possible and it terrified Toni because a whole new set of problems came with that scenario. There was also just the possibility she didn’t know but was so overwhelmed even their Soul Skin bond wasn’t a comfort for the girl.

 All she had gotten from her was a brief communication saying “Something has recently happened and I’m feeling a bit untethered right now. I’m sorry but it’s something I can only work through on my own. I need some time.” It drove Toni a little crazy. She almost said fuck-it and wrote a lengthy apology and confession to her. Instead she had responded with “Whatever you need Cherry. I’m always here for you. I’ll give you whatever time you need.” Toni still wrote small things to her every night to let her know she was still there and willing to listen if she needed to talk but all she received in response was a “Good night, Thalia.” One time she received an “I miss you.” Toni didn’t know if she ruined it because Cheryl didn’t respond back when she wrote “Please Cherry, baby, talk to me.”

 Now that their Soul Skin bond had been fully formed. It was a blessing and a curse Toni decided. Just as she couldn’t lie to Cheryl the redhead couldn’t lie to her either. Not really. Cheryl could only get away with using the surface mask of her hard shell convincingly on others. Even though Cheryl couldn’t hide her pain from Toni it didn’t mean she wasn’t desperately trying to. The girl could put on a good show that was certain. Years of growing up in that Blossom household really honed her skills of deception.  Betty, Veronica and Kevin all claimed she was fine. They were wrong of course. Not that it was particularly hard to fool them. Cheryl seemed to be an expert at it especially where her _friends_ were concerned. They all seemed too busy to notice the hurting redhead.

 Toni had probed them for information anyways without trying to give away too much. It was best to keep it simple with the friends Cheryl snarkily referred to as the Scooby-Doo gang. Toni informed them they had a disagreement but wouldn’t go into any details. If Cheryl wanted to tell them anything then that was her choice they were her friends. She did pull Veronica aside discretely and ask her to check up on her girlfriend. The raven-haired girl seemed to understand that something more significant was going on after Toni’s appeal for assistance.

 Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jug had been as supportive as possible but kept their mouths shut. They knew exactly what had happened. Jughead had told her to give Cheryl time. He had been the target of some of her more colorful and misguided emotions so he knew that she would eventually come around. Toni only hoped that Nana Rose and Jughead were right when they said Cheryl had a large capacity for forgiveness.

 Hopefully Cheryl would get to a place soon where they could maybe talk about it some more. With the way the other girl was feeling she knew it would be too soon to approach right now. For past twelve days when they were at school Toni had given Cheryl her space. She stuck to just speaking to her through their Soul Skin connection as weak as it was but it was something at least.

                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~

 The final bell had rung and Toni made her way out of the school with the bustle of other teens jockeying for position to get to their cars more quickly than the other hundred kids in front of them. She kicked a stray pebble from the sidewalk in dejection. The Serpent had come up with a new routine after class before the start of her Swords and Serpents meetings.

 Typically Toni would go watch Cheryl at her River Vixens practice to kill time beforehand. But these past several days before her meetings she instead would try to catch glimpse of the redhead without her knowing.

 It felt a little bit stalker-y but she just wanted to make sure Cheryl was alright. It brought Toni a small comfort to catch the tiniest glimpse of porcelain skin or see a flash of red hair. All of it seemed a bit pointless considering she knew the redhead was in fact not alright but there was no use fighting the urge to see the Blossom girl. A part of her was in protection mode and another part of her, she suspected the Soul Skin link, just physically couldn’t stomach not being around the girl when she knew Cheryl was in pain.

 Toni would rush from the main building and walk the perimeter of the parking lot as students all rushed to get back home. Then she would cross back thru campus walking past the gymnasium where she would sometimes see the girl. If she didn’t catch her there she would loop around and walk past the outside boundary of the football field to see if they were practicing on the infield that day. For almost two weeks she had stuck to that schedule not deviating in fear of missing the girl. Toni sighed a gloomy feeling settled in her chest and she couldn’t shake it. There had to be something she could do to rebuild their trust once the Bombshell had been given enough time.

 A short scream shook her from her thoughts as she approached the football field. Toni’s heart rate picked up as she sped towards the muffled cries in the stadium. She rounded the corner running through the entrance way breathing hard. Looking out across the field it appeared empty. Toni flicked out her knife ready to spring into action. She knew she hadn’t imagined the cries. She definitely heard someone. Approaching the stands she swiveled her head around straining for any noise or movement. A stifled groan or some other sound came from under the bleachers. “Alright! Whoever you are, come out now!” She shouted trying to contain her nerves. Hopefully it was just some teens making out.  

 A shuffling of feet and another muffled cry came forth as four figures emerged from bellow the stands. Toni’s stomach dropped at the sight of the individuals walking towards her. “Well, well. If it isn’t _the_ _infamous_ Toni Topaz. Fancy meeting you here?” The leader of the Ghoulie’s greeted her with a sneer.

 _Shit._ Was all Toni’s brain could muster. Malachi advanced on her followed by two beefy Ghoulie’s, one of whom she recognized as Ol’ Burley. Unfortunately, she also recognized who Ol’ Burley was holding at knife point this time too. Midge Klump.

  _Dammit!_ She was well and truly screwed here. Toni tried to give the Vixen a reassuring nod. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Midge looked petrified. They had caught Toni alone and Jughead’s echoing words were coming back to haunt her now. _“Don’t go anywhere alone. Always be in pairs.”_ He had been warning her, Betty and the other two boys in an almost paranoid fashion since the incident at Pop’s. Now it seemed she should have heeded his warning. This was a bold move though; even for the Ghoulies. Initiating an attack in Bulldog territory on the Northside was going to start a war. Especially now that they had involved Midge, a Northsider. She needed to get the raven-haired girl to safety. It was her only concern right now.

 Toni knew she was fucked but at least she could help the River Vixen escape. She tried not to show how scared she was feeling. This was pretty new to her. Toni had always felt a little invincible wearing her Serpent skin. Sweat trickled down her back and she clutched her knife tighter. “Looks like you’re a bit of a one-trick pony huh, Ol’ Burley? How many teenage girls have you had at knife point this month? Fill your quota yet?” She taunted the bulky brown-bearded man.

 “Aww, Pinkie, you jealous? Don’t worry your turn is coming just as soon as the boss gives the green light, girlie.” He jeered back at her. “Now, now, play nice you two. I feel like perhaps Ms. Topaz doesn’t recognize her current predicament boys. What do you think?” Malachi asked his chortling lackeys. “I feel like we need to demonstrate how serious we are here. The Ghoulie leader nodded at Ol’ Burley. The bear-like man took his knife and drew it down Midge’s upper arm causing her to let out a terrified scream. It was cut-off by a large meaty hand clamping back over her mouth. _“NO!”_ Toni shouted.

 The pink-haired Serpent held up her hands in surrender but didn’t drop her knife. “Malachi! Stop! Just wait a minute.” She plead. “What do you want? You obviously want something. Let the girl go. Let’s talk about this?” She tried to negotiate. The Ghoulie let out a bellowing laugh. “This is so upsetting Topaz. I thought you had more fight in you? I went to all the trouble of tracking you for the past couple of weeks and setting up this little trap only to have fold so quickly? Truly, I am utterly disappointed. Also, if I might add, your odd after-school routine made you incredibly easy to track and isolate. What’s with all the walking? Again, I’m left feeling disappointed. You would have thought Jones would have more vigilant people at his six? Maybe I should have used your pretty little red-haired maple princess instead? Would that have gotten a better reaction from you?” He taunted her.

 Toni’s eyes flared and she bared her teeth at the curly-haired Ghoulie at the mention of Cheryl’s name. “You leave her out of this or I will skin you alive.” She hissed. “Woah-ho! There’s the fire I was looking for Topaz! Too bad the Blossom slut always seems to have a hoard of people following after her. She was my first choice you know? I hate settling but the River Vixen here was more convenient for my purposes today. You can’t always get what you want. Try to remember that Serpent. It’s an important lesson.” He solicited nonchalantly.

 “Now, as to what I want? I thought that would have been quite clear to you. Jughead Jones has been a thorn in my side for a while now. Sending me to prison and in league with these pretentious Northside assholes and their pigs? Well, his time is over now, but before I finish him. I will finish everyone he loves. Then I will take the Southside for the Ghoulie’s completely and dismantle every precious Serpent den you hold dear. Unfortunately, Toni, that makes you mine. Well for the next few minutes anyway. I’m hoping that you have at least a little more fight left in you before I end you. Your swinging carcass will be left for Jones to find. How does that sound?” Malachi gave her a menacing stare.

 Her heart was beating wildly but there was no way she was going down without a fight. These assholes wouldn’t cow her. She was a Serpent and would die fighting for her people and those not able to help themselves. “Bring it chump! The Serpents aren’t going anywhere. Even if I’m cut down they will fight back and they will win. One of my people has more heart than all you gutless pigs combined!” She provoked knowing the odds were stacked against her.

 Malachi sneered at her. “Any last requests Topaz?” The pink-haired Serpent wasn’t sure he’d grant it but she had to try. “Yeah, you can let the girl go. She’s not important here. I want all three of you to come at me and she’s only going to get in the way.” Toni cracked her knuckles and shook out her hands trying to create the countance of someone who was spoiling to take on the lot of them. She gave them a sneer brandishing her knife with a nod at Malachi. “Shit, Topaz, if you weren’t a lady I’d swear you had the biggest balls here.” He smirked at her.

 “Balls are weak, Malachi. But I’ll gladly say I have the biggest set of ovaries on this field.” She retorted. The black-haired Ghoulie let out a howling laugh. “Damn, it’s going to be a shame to kill you. You would have made a decent Ghoulie you know that? Burley let the girl go!” He shouted toward the hulking man. “But boss?” Malachi cut him off with a glare. “Now!” He ordered. Burley let the Vixen go but left her hands bound together in the rope. As he pushed the girl toward Toni he landed a hard kick to her back. Midge fell to her knees in front of the Serpent girl with a cry. “Asshole!” The Serpent spat. Her nostrils flared and she ground teeth together hearing the laughter of the Ghoulie sleezebags.

 Toni glanced down at the River Vixen briefly offering her a hand up but didn’t take her eyes off the three men inching closer. Two brandished switchblades and one held a heavy chain. The raven-haired Vixen had fresh tears streaming down her cheeks and a wild deer-like expression emanating from her eyes. “Get out of here Midge. It’s not safe. I got this.” Her breath was coming more quickly now as she glared down the Ghoulies. Midge squeezed her hand and Toni took a second to look at her.

 The girl seemed hesitant to leave her. “It’s okay. Go… Wait!” She grabbed the girl’s wrist before she could run. “Do me a favor? Tell Cheryl, I lov… tell her… I’m sorry. I never meant to leave her.” Midge nodded at her desolately. “Go. _Run_.” She dipped her head towards the stadium exit indicated the direction the Vixen should run. Toni’s bravado slipped upon being left alone but only for a second. As the three men advanced on her she stood taller. She would do her Serpents proud. She swore an oath to her people and she took it seriously. A thought was spared for her boys. They would be devastated but they would avenge her. That much she was certain of. She turned her thoughts away from her Soul Skin. Any thoughts of the redhead right now would be her undoing. What did Cheryl say? Compartmentalize. She strode towards the hulking men with malice channeling a furious anger into her heart. 

 “Alright, boys? You ready to play?” Toni paced around the men trying to stay on the balls of her feet ready to move or strike in any direction. Malachi and Burley came at her first. She dodged downward and to the right as Malachi’s arm brought a blade down in a large arc aiming for her torso. She used her right hand to strike out at Burley’s hamstring at the same time. The knife sliced through his flesh and he howled in pain bringing his fist across Toni’s ribs. Toni stumbled backward the wind knocked out of her.

 Malachi came at her again as well as the nameless Ghoulie with the chain. She landed a solid left hook to the curly-haired leader’s eye before the steel chain slammed across her thigh dropping her to her knees with a cry. Burley was cradling his leg still sluggishly hobbling towards them. He was slowly gaining ground.

 She wasn’t quick enough to dodge Malachi’s blade and it sunk into the flesh of her shoulder up to the hilt. The pink-haired Serpent screamed in pain wildly striking out slashing her blade across Malachi’s torso causing the young man to stagger back. The Ghoulie with a chain swung it towards her like a flogging whip. It connected diagonally into the flesh of Toni’s back laying the girl out on her stomach.

 The blade in her shoulder pushed in further as she hit the ground. Everything was on fire and an aching flared all over her body. A wracking cough came from within and blood spattered onto the grassy field below her. She groaned in agony. The man with the chain kicked her over onto her back. A low whimper escaped her. Her blade was still in her hand and she brought it across the back of the man’s ankle who stood towering above her. He dropped to the ground shrieking. Burley limped over to her leaning down punching her in the jaw. Her head jerked violently to the left. Another blow to her cheek snapped her head back in the opposite direction.

 “Let me return the favor you dyke bitch!” He spat at her. A blade forcefully penetrated her thigh causing the tiny girl to jerk upwards in agony. A wounded howl escaped her as Malachi stomped a boot into her chest laying her out flat. Toni was helpless to move now everything throbbed and it felt like she was slowly leaking. Like her life was trickling from her gradually with every breath. Which were coming in gasps now. Why was is so hard to breath? Was she in a grassy field?

 Her fingers wiggled in the clipped grass. It’s so soft? Why is it so soft? The grass felt so pleasant under palms. Like it was cradling her. Just like that day down by Sweetwater with Cheryl. She cast her eyes about searching for the girl. For some reason she couldn’t turn her head to see if the girl was lying on the opposite side of her. Cheryl… a single tear ran down her cheek. It clicked. This was her final moment. She would never see that beautiful dazzling smile again. That shimmering copper hair which looked like fire when the sun hit it just right. She would miss the hard stare of disapproval the redhead so frequently gave to others. It turned Toni on more than it probably should. Her mouth twitched wanting but failing to smile. “Cher…” The name stuck in her throat sounding wet. She found she could no longer speak. A strange crackling noise was coming from her when she inhaled.

 A sticky substance oozed from the side of her mouth. She didn’t have the strength to wipe it away. Her head lolled forward and she grunted in pain when hands grabbed her body. “Grab the chain. Tie her up over there. I want to make a statement.” Malachi commanded. More flaring pain and voices which floated in and out of her consciousness. She wasn’t sure if she could feel anything anymore. Everything was going numb. A weird weightlessness enveloped her. The sound of clothes being torn swam into her awareness. There were hands upon her body but she was helpless to stop whatever they were doing to her. Something wet smeared over her breasts and along her torso.

 “I want to take a picture to commemorate this moment. Here take my phone Zeke.” The feel of someone’s chapped lips against her cheek briefly stirred her. The voice was painfully squeezing her right breast. “Come on let’s get out of here before anyone shows up. That cheerleader is bound to have told someone by now. The Serpent isn’t going to last another few minutes anyway.” The voice declared. Laughter was surrounding her. “Sorry to leave you hanging, dollface. Give Jones my message will you?” Another round of laughter assaulted her ears. A meaty hand connected across her cheek one more time sending Toni into a blackness.


	11. Chapter Ten: Acceptance (Cheryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay but I suffered a personal loss which made it challenging for me to write. This story was particularly difficult to work on due to the more emotional aspect I had planned for this chapter. I took a break from the story as to not compromise the emotional intensity I wanted to capture for this particular chapter. With that said I hope I was able to depict everything correctly. 
> 
> Honestly it could still just be an utter mess but I think you'll enjoy it. Hopefully. I didn't edit this as much since I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible. You guys have waited long enough. I'll probably go back and correct a few things when I've had a chance to review it more thoroughly. I hope you enjoy. Let me know your thoughts. This chapter is just over 19,000 words so at least you'll have a little meat until the next chapter is released. (Which probably won't be until after the holidays. It's a busy time of year for me so I have less time to write.) Until next time! Happy Holigays! Everyone have a wonderful holiday season. 
> 
> P.S. Don't worry. There is no cliff hanger this chapter. It's my Christmas gift to you.

“OMG! Cheryl! Toni’s your Soul Skin!” The squeal which came out of Veronica’s mouth was irritatingly loud. The redhead slumped lower into the booth to avoid the turning heads of the other patrons. “What is it with you two? Is it completely necessary for you _both_ to announce my business to the entire population of Riverdale _every. single. time_?” Cheryl hissed at the two girls sitting across from her. Betty chuckled a bit. “Calm down Cheryl. She’s just happy for you like I was. We can’t help but be excited for you both. It’s a pretty big deal.” The blonde replied steadily.

 “Wait. What do you mean _like you were_? How long have you known, B?” The raven-haired girl swiveled shooting her best friend an exasperated stare. Betty raised her hand separating her thumb and pointer finger about an inch. “Not long.” The blonde gave her a sheepish shrug. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Either of you!” Veronica crossed her arms. “It wasn’t my story to tell, V. Besides, it was only Cheryl’s speculation at first… like a very plausible and obvious presumption based on guesswork and physical experience.” Betty explained.

 “Ladies, could we please focus. This conversation hasn’t even started and already it’s becoming tedious. Firstly Veronica, I _j’adore_ you, but you have a tendency to let certain private information fall from those beautifully painted lips to anyone you consider your inner circle. This was too personal to have even our closest friends know about yet. I was still trying to figure it out and wrap my head around the prospect. Let alone having to answer a million questions. Which I don’t really have the answers to myself still. Secondly, thank you, Cousin Betty for keeping my secret. I appreciate it immensely.” Cheryl addressed the two girls across from her individually.

 She cleared her throat drawing the complete attention of her friends. “I called you both here because I am in somewhat of a crisis. I have no idea what I should do. Everything has been just so overwhelming. I… Toni and I… well, we didn’t break up but we are… I don’t know? Trying to salvage what I thought was the most beautiful honest thing I’ve ever experienced.” Both girls shot each other, then Cheryl, anxious worried glances upon hearing the tone of her words. Cheryl let out large sigh and stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. A few stray tears slipped from her eyes. She felt two hands reach out and take her own. Looking down, each of her friends had grabbed onto one of her hands. A few choked sobs escaped her at finally being able to talk to someone about the disaster her life had become over the past few days.

 “Oh. Cheryl, hon, what happened? It can’t be that bad?” Veronica asked squeezing her hand. The redhead tried to explain the situation the best she could. Disclosing the particulars of her early years of experience with her Soul Skin interactions was exceptionally tough but she needed the girls to completely understand. Being with Toni these last few months had taught her many things. One of the most important was that opening up and sharing wasn’t always bad or turned against you.

 “So now we are just in this weird limbo. Every time I see her it breaks my heart. I… I love her. But Jason… I can’t believe she didn’t tell me about him sooner. I know I shouldn’t feel this betrayed. She really didn’t do anything that I probably wouldn’t have done myself. But… I don’t know. Everything in our history stacked together and laid bare has me questioning everything about us, about our future. I mean do we even stand a chance? It feels like so many lies have been our foundation. How do we build on top of that? I’m trying to forgive her but I know she’s still lying to me. I tried to give her the opportunity to tell me about the Soul Skin bond but she didn’t say anything. Why wouldn’t she tell me she’s my soulmate if she knows? Is there some other terrible reason she doesn’t want me to know? It’s making me question what else she’s hiding. Why wouldn’t she just tell me right away?” Cheryl stated miserably.

 “I don’t know Cheryl? You guys have a very complicated past. Honestly that was a lot to take in. But, you just said you _love_ Toni. That's major. I've never seen you this into someone. Have you even told her that yet? Are you even sure she knows? Why didn’t you just ask her yourself? I mean if you are one-hundred percent sure she is your Soul Skin then why not just spill the tea? Things already seem to be just about as bad as they can be. Maybe that would have helped clear the air?” Veronica’s words echoed around in her brain. _Why hadn’t Cheryl just told Toni she knew?_ A sick feeling twisted in her gut.

 “So... I haven't told her I love her yet. It's a big step and I don't know? I'm just nervous about it because of how intense my feelings are. The thing is though that I can _feel_ what she does, like anytime we are overly emotional about things. Sometimes it's subtle, sometimes it's powerful. Toni knows that I'm her Soul Skin alright. There is no way she isn’t feeling what I feel through our link. She is way too smart to have not figured it out already. I just… I haven’t said anything because then… I guess it’s real. There is no turning back and we have both talked around our pasts in person and through our bond so much that I do truly understand why Toni did what she did. It’s just that... I’m scared of the future. What if she shuts me out again? What if this gets to be too much for her and she just walks away from us? It… It would kill me. I don’t think I could survive it a second time. Jason’s death took so much from me. You both know how lost I became. Sweetwater River was an absolute low point for me but I can’t help think of the darkness that might take me again if I give myself completely to Toni only just to have her walk out. It frightens me to my core.” The vulnerable redhead reluctantly admitted.

 “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you will listen to me and you better hear what I have to say. I don’t care if your Soul Skin walks out on you and never speak again, _well actually I do_ , but that is beside the point. We are your friends. _We love you._ You have _so_ much to offer this world. I will kick your ass if you even think about trying to leave us second time. Sweetwater will _never_ happen again. You hear me? If I ever have to see your body that lifeless again… I don’t think _I_ could survive that! You have too much fire and intelligence to let some girl send you into a spiral. I don’t care if she has perfect pink tresses or the plumpest most kissable lips I’ve ever seen. You will work things out and… and if you don’t? Well then... you don’t. But _you_ _are worth more_ than who you are dating, worth more than who your parents are or how they treat you, or who chooses to love or not love you back. _Trust me._ I speak from the experience on this one.” The raven-haired girl declared passionately.

 Betty reached out and took Cheryl’s hand. “What I think V means is that we both love you and just want to see you happy on your own _or_ with someone. Maybe you should just go talk to her? You don’t know everything going on inside Toni’s head even if you two are Soul Skin’s. I know that bond can be overwhelming sometimes. I totally get it. It seems like maybe you can _feel_ and sense each other's emotions more than Jug and I can? And that to me, Cheryl, is amazing and something you should fight for. Sure you both have a lot to work through. God knows Jughead and I have had many, many issues to get past. We continue to everyday, but that’s the point. That’s what relationships are all about. Aren’t they?" Betty gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Your bond with Toni is an incredible thing. I’m telling you as a friend and as your _family_ that you need to fight for it, for her. It’s so easy to see how good you both are for each other. Cheryl you may think you have changed a lot since meeting Toni but let me tell you something. That girl is head over combat boots for you. I’ve known Toni a while longer and she used to be just so… angry and lost. Then one day she just completely changed. Jug really wouldn't tell me what happened but it was around last November. I've been thinking about this since what you told me here at Pop's that night. I think you can guess what might have happened to her if you think about the timing? You made her a better person, and you continue to make her a better person. So, think about that for a minute before you decide anything. You've both changed into better versions of yourselves. And, honestly, I love this version of Cheryl. This version who opens up to her friends and doesn't push everyone away. Maybe that’s why she didn’t tell you? She’s just as scared to lose you as you are her. Just don’t give up on each other. She’s your Soul Skin. You only get one.” Betty soothed.

 Cheryl sighed. She hadn't really thought about how much she may have influenced the Serpent girl in the last several months. Maybe that's part of the problem though. Cheryl knew this version of Toni only, not the Soul Skin version of her from the past. The Soul Skin who had treated her so poorly it was so hard to reconcile that person with the caring thoughtful girl she had let into her heart. These thoughts only bothered Cheryl more because it brought up the trust issue again. Toni had obviously been leaving giant chunks of herself out of their talks. The redhead didn't know anymore what to think about Toni. Her image of who her girlfriend was... well, it wasn't really accurate. Toni wasn't a bad person. Cheryl didn't expect her to be perfect. Just perfect for her. They had been wonderfully imperfect together. It's what Cheryl loved about them most. Another tear slipped down her cheek. She shook her head. All of this overthinking was giving her a migraine. 

 She contemplated everything her two friends said. Cheryl knew they were partially right and she appreciated their support and their faith in her and Toni's connection. It's not that she wanted to break up with Toni or not have the girl in her life anymore. She _loved_ her. It had taken a while for the young Blossom to really accept that but she had whole-heartedly. Only now everything had gone so terribly sideways. Her trust issues were called into question and Cheryl just didn't know how to forgive her and move on. She just wanted to get back to where they had been before. Could they even? 

 “I know, I know. Toni told me as much herself. I understand how afraid she is of losing us. I can feel it. That's the thing, I can feel how sincere every emotion she's experiencing is. I want to fight for us but... I just don't know how to talk to her right now and I feel incredibly hurt.” Veronica cut her off. “Look Cheryl, it’s your choice. Whatever you decide is your prerogative. We will support you whatever you choose to do. Just don't make any rash decisions. Take the time if you need the time. Personally, I am all for Team Choni and I agree with B. You and Toni together are excellent, my absolute favorite power couple in fact. She’s your Soul Skin you’d be crazy to walk away from that. If I had found my soulmate yet you would have to pry them from my lifeless hands. The way that girl looks at you sometimes... It almost sets _my_ heart into palpitations. Don’t give that up. Betty is right you should fight for her. You are never going to find someone worthier who matches you on every front. _Additionally,_ you are both hot as hell.” Veronica winked trying to get Cheryl to smile.

 Betty poked her friend in the side. “Ouch. What? It’s true and you know it.” Veronica pouted to the blonde who rolled her eyes. “Plus, you can’t break up. Keller and I have running Choni bets for future milestones so…” The black-haired girl grinned. “Seriously, V? Now is not the time.” Betty shot her an annoyed look. Cheryl let out a big belly laugh. She felt the tension in her shoulders relax a bit and a glow of happiness welled up within her. Inviting her friends to talk had been the right decision.

 Despite how emotionally raw she felt it was great to know her friends had her back. She had noticed a shift in all her relationships since being with Toni. Maybe she was a tad softer or perhaps she unconsciously started letting the few people in her inner circle closer. All because her girlfriend had gifted her with the ability to trust and let her guard down more. Every one of her relationships had improved thanks to her finally letting love into her heart. Well, with the one exception of her and her mothers of course.

 If she could just get past this uncomfortable feeling of betrayal and uncertainty. The Blossom in her just didn’t know how to let it go. Grudges betrayal and distrust were kind of the Blossom's trademark. Traits built into their foundations since birth, for better or worse. The barricade Cheryl had thrown between them was one of her go to self-defense mechanisms. She had spent years perfecting how to construct them. Tearing them down came to her a lot harder. It was something she thought she had gotten past with the help of her girlfriend. Apparently, she had been wrong though because as soon as Toni decided to share her secret Cheryl felt her old instincts kick into construction mode. The redhead just needed more time to sort out her feelings. The problem was she wasn’t completely sure how to do that on her own. It also didn’t help that Toni's physical presence caused her agony. Cheryl wished she was being dramatic about it but she wasn’t.

 They had both been hurting so badly she could literally feel the other girl’s pain through their connection. It was a vicious cycle because Cheryl unequivocally knew that her girlfriend was sorry and filled with remorse. She could feel it into her very marrow. So many confused emotions swirled around inside the petite pink-haired Serpent that it made Cheryl’s heart physically ache. Her problem was that Toni had broken her trust again. She didn’t know how to deal with that or explain it better to Betty and Veronica. Love didn’t just happen naturally to Cheryl Blossom. Her instinct was to run from and not trust it. Everyone she had ever loved had either been taken away from her or not returned the sentiment. Her parents were her biggest offenders and it had given Cheryl that diamond toughness which was near impenetrable until Toni.

 How was she supposed to talk to Toni about all of this if the girl didn’t even want to acknowledge their Soul Skin bond? This was the true crux of the situation for Cheryl. What if Toni knew about their bond but didn’t really want Cheryl in that way? The forever part was a bit terrifying to Cheryl too but in all the right ways. She thought Toni and her were on the same page but maybe they really weren’t? Toni had stated that she cared for her greatly but the pink-haired girl hadn’t said she loved her. Did Toni love her? Cheryl could feel that perhaps she did but could Toni accept that emotion and reciprocate it? Did Toni really see a future for them? Or had that just been the heat of the moment lip service? She wanted to believe her girlfriend with every fiber of her being but Toni had created doubt and once it had taken root in Cheryl it spread like an evasive weed smothering every positive emotion she had been building up with her girlfriend. The thought that Toni might reject her in the long term was debilitating. How was she supposed to handle dealing with that loss again?

 It’s the real reason Cheryl had been avoiding talking to her. She just didn’t think she could handle the fallout if everything collapsed into a sink hole around her. Getting Betty and Veronica’s opinions had been a gamble. Betty was her friend and sort of family but she was also a Serpent. That meant Toni was her family too. Add on top of that Jughead being her Soul Skin, and Toni’s best friend? She wasn’t sure where the blonde’s loyalty would truly fall. Betty could go to Toni at any moment and tell her everything Cheryl had confessed.

 Veronica, well she was just a plain run of the mill gossip and any information you shared with her was open game. The girl wasn’t intentionally known to go out of her way to spread rumor but her natural tendency to want to be helpful or “fix things” could spill your closest kept secrets to the wrong and at times most unhelpful ears. She was glad she had taken the chance with the two of them though. Speaking to them did help relieve some of the stress she was feeling. She just didn’t know if she could do what they were suggesting right now. _Speak to Toni?_ Fear was still paralyzing her actions. Cheryl knew she was being a coward but… time. She just needed more time.

 “Ladies thank you for your advice. I shall be forever grateful for you candor. I _will_ speak with T.T. I just… I think I need more time to sort out what I need to say. Please, can you distract me with another topic of conversation for a bit? I really don’t want to have a panic attack in the middle of Pop’s. It would be utterly mortifying.” She pled to the two girls across from her.

 “I think that can be arranged.” Veronica smiled at her lightly. “Would you like to hear about how impeccable Archie’s abs are? Because I could go on about them for days.” The black-haired girl waggled her eyebrows. Cheryl let out another loud laugh. She hadn’t been able to do that for a several days. “Please, Ronnie, no. I can’t hear you drone on for fifteen minutes about Ginger Spice’s amazing torso. I would rather get the mumps.” Cheryl drolly replied. Veronica smiled at her again. “See I knew I could get you to laugh more than once. Betty, I think my job is done here.” She turned in the booth giving the blonde a smug grin. “Yeah, you’re a regular Lucille Ball, V. Also, thanks Cheryl. You know that means I get to hear about Archie’s abs later right?” Betty fake gagged and Cheryl laughed again.

 The girls didn’t push her further or pressure into going to Toni sooner. For that she was grateful. Hopefully Cheryl would find it within herself to confront Toni in the next few days. She didn’t want to face this but she knew the longer she waited the worse the outcome could potentially be. Cheryl slurped at her strawberry shake and sighed swirling the straw in her glass cup.

 Betty took over the conversation and rattled on about some article she was working on for the Blue and Gold. It was just the right level of distraction. She smiled and nodded at all the right spots but contemplated further in her mind about the best time to approach Toni and where they should have this conversation. Cheryl considered Sweetwater River. Yes, that seemed fitting. It was private and provided just the right amount comfort. Since their date there, the place had come to hold newer happier memories for Cheryl. They both would feel comfortable there. Maybe Cheryl would ask T.T. to come out with her next week sometime so they could talk? The corner of her cherry-colored lips turned up a tick at the thought.

                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Five, six, seven, eight! Okay, Josie magnificent! Veronica I need you two steps behind Ginger!” The redheaded captain instructed. The sound of jolting metal interrupted her directives. Cheryl’s head snapped towards the gymnasium doors in annoyance. Midge better have a good excuse for being late. This made three times this month already. The HBIC had warned the girl that next time she would be out of the River Vixens permanently. Cheryl felt she must be losing her touch since the raven-haired simpleton clearly hadn’t heeded her warning. Her prioritizing making out with Moose in his car had happened for the last time. The Blossom girl smiled inwardly. It had almost been two weeks and she still hadn’t spoken with Toni. It had the redhead completely on edge. She had been itching to unleash her pent up fury. Looks like she had a new target.

 Her wicked grin faded upon seeing some of the Bulldogs enter the gym. The group of boys filed in heading towards the locker room joking and jostling each other. Archie was laughing at something Reggie had said and Moose was high-fiving him. _Wait? If Moose was getting ready for practice where was Midge?_ Cheryl’s anger flared. “Vixens, hold formation. I’ll be back momentarily.” She commanded her squad.

 Storming over to the blue and gold jacketed teens she shouted. “Excuse me! But do you Neanderthals think you could keep it down? Your foul mouth-breathing is causing my Vixens to lose focus.” She sneered at the group. “Well, hello to you to Cheryl.” Kevin replied with an eye roll. “Don’t _hello_ me Keller. Just stop causing a ruckus in _my_ gym. If one of my flyers hits the ground because of one of your meat-headed disturbances heads _will_ roll.” The redhead spat. “Geez, alright relax Cheryl. We were just headed into the locker room anyway.” Archie acknowledged holding up his hands in surrender. “And you! Mason Jarhead! Where is your girlfriend? I used really small words and spoke incredibly slow so my orders would permeate that simple mind of hers the last time. I thought I made it clear she was off the team permanently if she missed another practice?” The Bombshell heatedly questioned Moose.

  “What are you talking about Cheryl? She left me at my locker like twenty minutes ago so she wouldn’t be late. She should be here?” The taller beefy boy peered around her to scan the Vixens practicing on the other side of the gym. “I don’t understand? She should be here?” He stated with concern.

 “Well as you can quite clearly see she is absent. Which means her status as a River Vixen is now void. So the next time you see your delinquent girlfriend please inform her she can turn in her uniform immediately.” Cheryl snapped. Pivoting on her heel the Vixen flicked her red hair over her shoulder and leisurely stalked back towards her squad. “Guys, somethings wrong. Midge should be here.” Cheryl overheard Moose say to the other Bulldogs. Something inside Cheryl gave her pause at Moose's apprehension. Almost simultaneously, an intense rolling wave of unease and trepidation engulfed her every nerve momentarily.

 The redhead tried to shake it off but only made it another few steps as anger thundered into her. It pulsed in her veins. Cheryl froze grabbing at her chest. Something _was_ wrong. _Toni_. It was all she could think. Instinctively she knew something terrible was happening. Scanning her Vixens she yelled trying to get the other girl’s attention. “Ronnie! Betty!” It came out in an anguished cry. Both girls looked up at Cheryl just as she screamed in pain clawing at her shoulder. The redhead dropped to her knees as a dizzying wave of pain coursed through her. She felt bile rise in her throat and a blazing fire arced across her back erupting over her skin until she went crashing backwards writhing on the floor. “Cheryl!”

 “Oh my god! Cheryl!” She heard Betty, Josie and Veronica’s combined shouts echo through the gym. Several pairs of feet thundered towards her prone body lying on the ground. A stabbing pain penetrated her thigh prompting her torso to jerk upwards from the ground. Cheryl screamed in agony clutching at the terrible ache piercing her leg.  She couldn’t focus on the words being shouted at her as an electric burn poured into her veins causing her body to convulse. It felt like she was being ripped from her body somehow. Broad arms wrapped around her from behind trying to still her thrashing form. She was cradled into a firm chest. Veronica’s face came into her view filled with worry. “Cheryl, hon, I need for you to breathe for me okay. Please, just take a breath for me!” The black-haired girl pled with her wiping some of her red locks away from her face. She tried to focus beyond the pain and took in a large gulping breath. Cheryl felt herself begin to come back into her body. Almost like her consciousness was seeping back into her bones. “Cheryl, what’s happening? Talk to us!” Betty fretted.

 As her body slowly stopped twitching the strong arms holding her relaxed. Cheryl turned her head slightly. _Archie._ She sunk a little into the safety of the red-haired boy’s arms knowing he would give her the minute she needed to orient herself. Cheryl closed her eyes momentarily focusing on her breathing. “T… T…” She was too winded to say Toni’s name. Their Soul Skin link was pulling at her. She needed to get up. She needed to find her girlfriend. Fear spiked through her a second time. Toni was in danger something awful was happening. Tears came streaming down her face. Her soulmate was in serious trouble. The thought galvanized her.

 She ignored the shouts coming from her friends as she tried to stand. Her legs were shaky and she felt weak. Briefly she went down to one knee before the redhead felt Betty and Veronica each take one of her arms to help steady her as she stood. Her strength started to return suddenly. An immediate sense of urgency coursed through her. _Toni. She had to find Toni._ “It’s… it’s alright. I’m fine.” It came out a little more breathless than she felt. “Cheryl, you’re clearly not okay. Please just sit back down for a minute?” Betty begged her. “I can’t. I need to get to her!” The Blossom girl shouted in anguish.

 “You aren’t making any sense. Cheryl, I think we need to take you to the hospital. I think you just had a seizure.” Archie voiced. The redhead growled slightly some of her fire returning. Her Soul Skin link was muted but quite clearly calling her towards Toni. Violently she pulled herself from Betty and Veronica’s supporting hands. “I’m fine! It’s not _me_! We need to get to Toni now! My Soul Skin is in mortal peril!” Cheryl yelled frustrated.

 Her friends gave her confused looks and the small gathered crowd started to whisper. Tears were collecting in her eyes as she stared down her friends. “I don’t have time to explain this now! Whatever just happened isn’t happening to me. It’s happening to her! My girlfriend is in danger! So please if you aren’t going to help then get the hell out of my way! She roared pushing past people making her way towards the gym doors.

 Understanding seemed to flash over Betty’s face and she looked at Veronica nodding firmly. “Archie! Get moving!” Veronica called for him to follow. The red-haired Bulldog trailed after the girl’s still seeming confused but understanding the urgency to pursue. The gymnasium doors clanged open and a bloodied crying female figure fell through the doors. “Help! Help me! Please!” Midge cried as she hit the ground.

 “Midge!” Yelled Moose, barreling past Cheryl to get to his girlfriend. Blood covered her Vixen’s uniform and flowed from a wound on her arm. Moose fell to the floor cradling her in his arms. The black-haired girl was crying as the rest of the teenagers came running to her side. She looked up at Cheryl sharply. “Toni! You have to get to Toni now! They’re going to kill her! She saved me! They’re going to kill her!” She wept out the words in shuttering cries. All of the blood in Cheryl’s heart froze at that moment. It felt like someone sucked all the air from her lungs. Fear chilled her to her marrow. _No! Please! No!_ “Someone call and ambulance now!” Betty bellowed at the gawking crowd. Several cellphones lit up in response. “Kevin, give me your phone.” The blonde Serpent demanded. “Midge. Midge! Where’s Toni?” Veronica urgently tried to get the girl to focus through her shock.

 The redhead grabbed Veronica’s arm to silence her. “The football field. She’s on the football field!” Cheryl replied through a wracking sob as she grabbed at her chest. The red-haired Vixen took off at sprint. Her only thought was to get to Toni. Shouts came trailing behind her. Hopefully her friends would follow. She had no idea what kind of situation she was about to step into but she knew it would be dire. Tears openly flowed down her cheeks blurring her vision as she ran. She followed her Soul Skin bond as it called her to Toni. It was a confusing sensation but sharp. She knew exactly what it was and where it was leading. The pink-haired girl’s life force was calling to her but she could feel it fading.

 Cheryl’s feet slapped the pavement. Her mind and heart thundering towards the only thing that made her feel whole, worthy and sane. The last time she experienced regret this deep and hollowing had been after J.J.’s bloated lifeless body had washed up on the shore of Sweetwater River. It was eerily similar to the rising dread climbing from her stomach into her heart now. She wasn’t sure she had ever experienced déjà vu before until now. It was almost crippling halting her forward movement to where she was certain she was needed most. Panic was setting in as she rounded the corner approaching the looming field's entrance. There was so much pain vibrating through their Soul Skin connection. Fear was seizing up her heart. She couldn’t lose Toni she just couldn’t. An extra burst of speed propelled her through the iron gates of the field.

 Wildly she looked around until her eyes landed on a small figure at the opposite end of the pitch. It was strung up hanging from the goal post like a scarecrow. She let out a muffled cry at the sight. Her legs momentarily gave out from underneath her causing her to stride to break. Stumbling briefly she found her footing again and ran hard. Reaching Toni she skidded to a halt but was not prepared for what she found. A profound ache landed inside her chest and a howling wail of anguish rocked through her. Chains were binding her girlfriend to the goal post and she dripped with too much blood. The red sticky substance covered the pink-haired girl whose battered face was barely recognizable. Her shirt was sliced open exposing her upper body and a black lacey bra. A bloody message scrawled across the bronze skin of her girlfriend’s brutalized chest and torso. _“The Southside belongs to the Ghoulies.”_   It was written in Toni’s own blood. Two knives were jutting from her limp form.

 Cheryl’s pale hands struggled to remove the heavy chain binding Toni in that awful position. Enraged and frustrated that the metal wouldn’t bend to her touch, she screamed. The cold steel wouldn’t budge. _Why wouldn’t it budge?_ She fought the iron futilely and wept. Wet tears tracked down her face. Momentarily her hands hovered over the blade protruding from her girlfriend’s shoulder. Her first instinct was to remove it but she stayed her hand knowing it would likely cause more harm. Another black-handled knife had been plunged into Toni’s thigh. She dare not move that one either fearing it had hit an artery. A lot of blood had poured from her leg wound already. Cheryl shook her hands struggling to remove the itch to rid the knives painfully penetrating her girlfriend's body. Another anguished sob escaped from her lips. Gently she grabbed Toni’s limply hanging head. Cradling her badly beaten face in her pale hands she pled. “Baby, please! I need you to wake up for me? Please… Toni… I can’t…” She cried harder clutching her fists into the flaps of the black Serpent jacket Toni still bore. Pressing her lips to the small uninjured spot on the girl’s forehead she cried. Her entire body was shaking she could feel Toni slipping from her slowly. She heard Josie scream which broke her from grief.

 The small group of teens found Cheryl clinging to her girlfriend’s lifeless bleeding body. “Please! Help me! We need to get her down. She’s dying. I can feel it!” Cheryl wailed for them to help. “Bolt cutters, we need bolt cutters!” Archie shouted to Reggie and Kevin. The boys scrambled to get to the maintenance shed the grounds crew used for storage. “Cheryl you need to let her go. You don’t want to injure her further.” Betty tried prying Cheryl’s now bloody hands from her girlfriend. “I called 911. The ambulance is on its way.” The blonde girl informed her holding up Kevin’s cell.

 “Toni! Oh my god!” Jughead yelled. The redhead turned watching as Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead along with a few other Serpents came running across the field. Sweet Pea got to them first. His eyes took in the battered bloody body of his friend. Cheryl still clung to Toni crying. Carefully Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around Cheryl gently removing the pale hands desperately clutching at the Serpent jacket. “It’s okay, Cheryl. Let her go.” He soothed. The redhead reluctantly retracted her grip and spun in Sweet Pea’s arm crying into his chest. “It’s not okay. We’re losing her. I can feel the bond fading. We need to get her down.” The tall muscular Serpent gave her a surprised look but understood instantly what she meant.

 Cheryl wept as Sweet Pea embraced her tighter. Tears were gathered in his eyes and he motioned his head towards Toni’s body as Fangs and Jughead came to a halt near them. The two boys furiously tried ripping away the metal chaining their friend… their sister. “Don’t do this to us T!” Fangs cried as tears streaked down his face. “Fuck! We need something to cut this chain! She’s losing too much blood. Does anyone have anything we can use to slow the bleeding? I’m not sure if an artery was hit on her leg.” Jughead shouted. “Archie, Reg and Kevin are looking.” A pale-faced Veronica informed them. Fangs used his green bandana tying a makeshift tourniquet around Toni’s thigh above the spot where the knife still protruded from the smaller girl.

 Betty was still on Kevin’s cell with 911 operator. “It’s the north end of the football field. Does the ambulance have bolt cutters or something that can cut through metal? Our friend is chained to a goalpost.” The blonde noticed Cheryl’s intensified sobbing at her words and walked further away so her conversation couldn’t be overheard.

 “I found some!” Hollered Reggie as he, Kevin and Archie sprinted from the maintenance shed. Jughead pulled the metal links as far away from Toni’s skin as possible as Reggie moved the cutters into position. The young Bulldog used all of his strength grunting as he pressed the handles together. The upper portion of the chain snapped and Toni’s body slumped forward into Archie and Kevin’s waiting arms. Her leg was still stuck and the boys went to work removing the remaining metal. Sirens could be heard approaching in the background. Gently they lay Toni on the ground as Kevin checked the caramel-skinned girl’s vitals. Cheryl broke free from Sweet Pea’s arms collapsing on the ground near her girlfriend’s prone form. She was afraid to touch her. Her entire body looked broken.

 The redhead brushed away the sticky pink locks from Toni’s face. Leaning in Cheryl lightly touched her lips to the pale pink ones. “Please come back to me baby. _Please!_ You can’t leave me. I need you too much. _Antoinette_ , you promised me you’d never leave. I can’t… I can’t lose you like J.J. _Please_! Come home to me! I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I was angry.” She cried. The small group of people surrounding the girls looked down on them despairingly. Veronica hugged Archie tighter silently weeping into his chest. Kevin held Fangs in a similar manner as the boy openly sobbed. Sweet Pea paced as Jughead sat across from Cheryl keeping his finger pressed to Toni’s neck to monitor her pulse. Reggie and Josie held hands looking down at the redhead and her girlfriend helplessly.

 The ambulance was getting louder but time seemed frozen to Cheryl. A thought came to her but she didn’t know if it would help. She was hesitant to move Toni for fear of injuring her further. “Jug, help me.” Cheryl sat down above Toni’s head. She reached to pull the girl’s head into her lap. “Cheryl, no, don’t move her.” Jughead extended his hand to stop her. The redhead shot him and angry glare. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones, you will help me now. I need to be closer to _my_ Soul Skin. Help move her into my lap. I have to try something.” Cheryl commanded. Jughead widened his eyes at the girl’s statement. Her tone brokered no argument. “How long have you known?” He grunted helping to pull the wilted girl's form forward onto Cheryl’s lap. “A while.” She stated simply. Cheryl’s eyes narrowed at the black-haired boy. “How long have _you_ known?” She questioned irritated. “A while.” He mirrored her answer with a smirk. She grunted in response.

 Cheryl closed her eyes focusing on Toni. The girl was between her legs. Her back pressed against Cheryl’s chest. “What are you doing?” Jughead softly asked. “Quiet Hobo, I’m concentrating on our link.” She answered sharply. The redhead adjusted her position slightly placing her right hand over Toni’s heart. Her chin rested on the smaller girl’s shoulder. Toni’s head limply rested against Cheryl’s. She felt for the rhythmic beat of her girlfriend’s heart. It was faint and shallow like the girl’s breathing. Cheryl pushed away her fear, her worry and any other negative thought. She had felt Toni do this to her before. Whether her girlfriend understood what she was doing or not Cheryl didn’t know. She suspected there were a few times Toni definitely knew she was transferring her energy into Cheryl to bolster her strength. Which is what Cheryl wanted to do for her now. The redhead hoped it would help. It was the only thing she could think of to keep the girl tethered to her.

 Cheryl relaxed tapping into their Soul Skin bond. A heat pulsed through her and she could sense the energy connecting them fading. She pushed away the dread of what that could mean and poured all of her love and strength into their connection. A heat flared through her veins and she pushed it towards Toni. “Stay with me, sweetheart. I… I love you. Please… _come home_ … I love you.” She chanted quietly with her eyes closed. Directing all her energy and focus into the words flowing from her heart into their bond. Cheryl repeated the whispered words “I love you” over and over again rubbing her hand over Toni’s heart. She ignored the sniffling and the murmurs coming from the small gathered crowd. She blocked out the approaching sirens and dark thoughts just focusing on her soulmate. She wouldn’t lose Toni. She couldn’t. They had found one another and she was never going to let her go.

 The only thing that mattered now was that they were together. Everything else was all trivial, it didn’t matter what Toni had done or not done or what she had seen. It wasn’t important. Ultimately it didn’t matter. Only this girl that she had grown to love in such a short time did. Cheryl craved a future filled with love and Toni was it for her. She wasn’t going to let anyone take her away when they still had so much left to experience with each other. Cheryl broke down any remaining walls in her mind and heart.

 A hot jolt passed through her and pulsed in her fingertips. She gave herself completely to Toni… to her Soul Skin and sunk further into what felt like a shared awareness. A salty wetness streamed down her cheeks as she felt Toni’s heart beat in time with hers. The cadence of its rhythm was weak but Cheryl willed it to keep time with hers. She counted the staccato beats evening them with her controlled breathing. _Stay with me Antoinette._ The thought was thrust with all the affection she could muster across their bond. An energy countered hers answering back. Cheryl felt it in her blood. Her love and Toni’s love united to beat as one.

 Someone lightly gripped her shoulder. “Cheryl they’re here. You need to let go. Let the paramedics take her.” Betty’s gentle voice broke her concentration. The redhead swam back reluctantly into her consciousness. She felt drained but encompassed by love. “Are you okay?” Betty’s concerned voice floated into her ears. Cheryl swayed slightly. _Why did she feel so incredibly weak?_ “Cheryl!” It was the last thing she heard before a blackness took her.

                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~

 Cheryl came to in the passenger seat of her Impala. The cool wind rushed over her skin and several of her locks tickled her neck. Pushing through the fogginess she groaned slightly. A hand reached out and squeezed her shoulder. “Toni…” She mumbled. Her head throbbed as she swiveled to look at the person in the driver’s seat. The grogginess cleared and she remembered the horrific events of the afternoon seeing the tall black-haired Serpent behind the wheel of her convertible. Sweet Pea’s eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. He watched her for moment as she got her bearings. “How you feeling Red?” He asked gently. Cheryl sobbed feeling her heartbreak all over again. “Is she?” The redhead couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. Fear and grief were cresting at the precipice of Cheryl’s psyche. She desperately wanted to know and block out the answer at the same time. “She was alive when the ambulance took her away.” Sweet Pea’s voice cracked. He gave her a despondent look.

 She cried with relief and trepidation. Toni had made it so far but there was no guarantee she would live. There had been so much blood and she had been so battered. Cheryl had no idea what type of internal injuries the girl had sustained. There were likely several. More tears came spilling out of her and she slid across the seat and leaned into Sweet Pea seeking the boy’s comfort. He ran a consoling hand up and down her arm. “I can’t lose her Sweet Pea. I can’t.” She wept into his black leather jacket. “Neither can I, Red. Neither can I.” He affirmed in a tight voice giving her an almost pleading look.

 “I didn’t get a chance to tell her I love her.” She confessed through her tears to the taller boy. He hugged her closer. “She knows Cheryl. Even I can tell that much. My sister is completely gone over you. It's kinda gross how much she goes on and on about you. But... I've never see her happier than she has been these past few months." Sweet Pea paused looking out the driver's side window. His eyes were glassy when he turned back to her. "She hasn't had an easy life, Red. I know there are things she doesn't tell me... tell all of us. She thinks she's protecting us. But something tells me that you know. That she has been able to tell you... let you see that part of her. I can see it in the way she carries herself now and when I look into her eyes. That worry, _that burden_ inside her isn't there anymore and I'm so grateful she found you. That she found someone who can do that for her because no one deserves it more than she does. Toni is strong. She’s the toughest one of us all. You know? We aren’t going to lose her. She’s gonna fight hard, always has. Besides, she's got something… someone to fight for. Toni won’t leave her soulmate now that she’s found her.” Sweet Pea smiled down at her.

 Cheryl wiped her eyes and gave him a watery smile. “You know you’re not so bad, Vegetable Boy.” She smirked at him. The black-haired Serpent gave a loud belly laugh. “You aren’t either, Red. Now relax for a minute, we’re almost at the hospital. Our girl’s gonna need your strength when we get there. Not too sure what you did back there but it kept our girl with us until the ambulance got there. Thank you.” He whispered gratefully hugging the redhead into his side tightly.

                                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~

  Four days in and Toni was still lying unconscious in the ICU. Cheryl was pretty sure she hadn’t stopped crying during most of that time. The doctor’s had put her into an induced coma to help relieve the swelling and pressure around her brain. Her girlfriend had endured a brutal beating but she had survived. It was still unclear if the pink-haired girl would have any cerebral complications. They would have to wait until she woke up for any answers concerning her mental functioning. Toni would be in for a couple months of rehab at least after she regained consciousness due to her sustained injuries.

 Although extremely grateful Cheryl was surprised Toni had survived the massive hemothroax, six broken ribs, punctured lung (courtesy of one said broken ribs), the ruptured spleen, the fractured collarbone, cheekbone and femur. Luck had been with Cheryl for once in her young life. Her girlfriend wasn’t out of the woods yet and the brain swelling would still determine her overall outcome but she would take any win at this point. The doctors said Toni was fortunate that the knife wounds didn’t hit any of her major arteries or she never would have made it to the hospital alive. The stab wound to Toni’s thigh had been three centimeters away from hitting the femoral artery. Cheryl had never been more thankful for anything in her life after the doctors told her.

 Seeing Toni so small and broken was hard to witness. The multiple contusions, severe bruising and swelling had left the redhead feeling distraught. Cheryl had prayed to every goddess and god she could think of and hadn’t left the hospital. The idea she may still lose Toni if the swelling in her brain didn’t recede in the next forty-eight hours was utterly terrifying. The waiting over the past few days had been agonizing for her and the all Serpents Toni counted as her family.

 The first two days no one had been allowed to see Toni. She had been in emergency surgery for most of that first day. She and the gathered Serpents waited in fear, in frustration and in hope over the pink-haired girl’s recovery. Veronica had brought Cheryl clean clothes and Betty provided food for her waiting anxiety ridden clan. Jughead had paced relentlessly speaking to himself. It sounded like he was reasoning out a retaliation plan. Guilt seemed to weigh the boy leader down. Cheryl would have tried to ease his concern more if she wasn’t so caught up in her own head with crushing guilt and worry.

 She knew Toni had been lurking around after school trying to keep an eye on her while still respecting Cheryl’s space after their fight. It was practically killing the redhead knowing that her girlfriend had been so distracted because of their problems that she hadn’t seen the Ghoulies stalking her for days. Toni was the most observant person she knew other than herself and possibly King Hobo. If it wasn’t for her own stubbornness and pride her girlfriend wouldn’t be clinging to life right now.

 Her mother had tried to cause a scene the second day into Cheryl’s hospital vigil. Penelope wanted Cheryl to come home and stop hanging around “riffraff”. She had tried threatening her by using her pull with the hospital board to have Toni transferred to another facility. Cheryl was enraged that the woman would be so callous and disrespectful while Toni’s life lay in the balance. The younger Blossom had finally snapped releasing all her pent up rage, sadness and frustration over the current situation. She funneled every overwhelming emotion she had towards her mother. It had ended with the older woman fleeing the waiting room in horror after Cheryl’s almost unhinged threatening monologue about burning down another home whilst her mother still slept inside. The Serpents standing menacingly behind Cheryl only added to the intimidation factor and the redhead secretly enjoyed the look of terror on her mother’s face just before she turned and fled. It was a powerful heady feeling.

 Sweet Pea and Fangs had razzed her about arson for the rest of the night. It had made Cheryl crack a smile or two. She suspected the boys were trying to distract her from her tears. It worked partially. Later that night just as the redhead was dozing off with her head leaning against Sweet Pea’s shoulder he whispered. “You know Red. You’re more of a badass then I thought. Burning down your own mansion is kinda epic.” The comment was laced with a sense of respect and maybe a little dash of reverence.

 “I thought your asshole mom was going to shit herself for a minute there. You’d make a good Serpent.” He acknowledged. Cheryl smiled behind her closed eyes. Uncrossing her arms she reached out and squeezed the boy’s forearm. “Thank you, Peapod. I think I might like that… one day.” Her words were quiet but sincere. She was surprised slightly when the taller boy rested his temple atop her head but didn’t open her eyes. “She’s going to be okay. You just have to believe.” He uttered confidently. Cheryl squeezed his forearm in acknowledgement and hoped the raven-haired Serpent was correct.

 The third day she was finally granted access to see Toni and she cried at the girl’s beside while Fangs rubbed her back. She hadn’t left her since. Periodically she would feed energy into their Soul Skin link trying to tether her soulmate to her. Cheryl had no clue if it was helping but she had to believe. It was the only thing that kept her sane. Late in the afternoon Veronica and Betty came to sit with Cheryl for a bit relieving Fangs and Sweet Pea. Veronica handed over some books and paperwork and Cheryl laid them in the corner. She would have plenty of time to get to her school work done later on that evening when the hours were quiet and the only sounds to keep her company were the steady beeping of machines. It was the best way to distract her in those lonely hours. Luckily her teachers and Principal Weatherbee had granted her a special exception and had excused her absences for the next several days as long as she kept up on her assignments.

 The three girls had been mid-conversation when there was a light tap at the door. The door cracked open a bit and Midge’s head poked in. “Hey, umm. Sorry to interrupt but I… can I come in? I just wanted to thank Toni and offer her a little prayer.” The raven-haired girl stated hesitantly. A sad smile flickered upon Cheryl’s face momentarily. “Of course Midge, please, come in.” She invited.

 The black-haired cheerleader stepped into the room. She was wearing a sling and sported a light bruise on her neck but otherwise the Vixen looked unharmed. Cheryl hadn’t seen her since she stumbled into the gym. She was followed closely by her boyfriend Moose. “Again sorry to bother, I hope you don’t mind but this one hasn’t left my side since the other day. I can’t seem to get rid of him.” She stated sheepishly. “It’s fine Midge you’re both welcome.” The redhead understood Moose’s instinct to protect. She didn’t think anyone would be able to pry her from Toni’s side from this point forward either.

 The couple came closer to Toni’s bedside. Midge had tears standing in her eyes and she let out a small sniffle. Moose wrapped an arm around her waist. The young girl recited the Lord’s Prayer and thanked Toni for helping her escape. Midge turned to Cheryl. “She was incredibly brave you know? There wasn’t even a moment’s hesitation when she saw I was in trouble. Not a lot of people would have stood up to those creeps but she didn’t even think twice. She stood her ground even though they were threatening and taunting her with knives and the one tall one had a thick chain. I think they were waiting for her from what I could tell." The Vixen stopped speaking seeing the glassiness in Cheryl’s eyes spill over into tears. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I can leave? You probably don’t need to hear this right now.” She worried.

 “No. No… It’s okay Midge. Continue please I want to know. It’s just hard to hear.” The redhead nodded at her to finish her story. She took a large inhaling breath and Betty reached for her hand giving it a squeeze not letting go. “They… they grabbed me on the way to practice when I was cutting through the parking lot. But… I don't think they were after me really. I heard them say to Toni that they would have preferred getting you. Toni kinda freaked out on them after she heard that. She taunted them right back and basically tricked them into letting me go. It was the most courageous thing I’ve ever seen. She barely even knows me but she risked everything to save me. Cheryl… she… I don’t really know how to say this but I think she knew she wasn’t going to walk away from that fight. Toni… she… she gave me a message before she told me to run. She wanted me to tell you…” Midge cleared her throat barely able to get out the words through her sob.

 “She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry and that she never meant to leave you.” At Midge’s words Cheryl choked out sob covering her mouth with her hand. Even when she was facing certain doom Toni’s last words had been meant to comfort Cheryl. The redhead felt so ungrateful. She had pushed away the one good thing in her life and now she was lying in a hospital bed fighting to survive. There was no way Cheryl would be able to come back from this if Toni didn’t make it. She felt numb and just turned to stare at her crippled girlfriend hooked up all those machines. Cheryl had no idea what most of them did only knowing that they were keeping Toni alive.

 “I… I’m so sorry Cheryl. I should have stayed. I should have done something but…” The young girl wept unable to hold back her tears upon seeing how Cheryl reacted to her words. Veronica got up and ran a comforting hand over Midge’s upper back. “Midge, it’s okay. You did exactly just what she wanted you to do. If you would have stayed Toni likely would have been hurt worse trying to protect you. It was the best thing you could have done for her.” Veronica soothed. “Why don’t you go rest now? Thank you for coming. I know that was hard to share but thank you. I know it means a lot to Cheryl. We’ll keep you posted about Toni’s condition.” Veronica reassured comfortingly.

 Her teammate composed herself slightly and Cheryl nodded at her kindly. The words were hard to hear but she was glad to hear them. Moose exited the room and Midge hesitated in the doorway looking back at her. “Cheryl?” The redhead turned to acknowledge her. “I think you should also know. Just before Toni gave me that message… she was going to say something else but changed her mind. I… think she was going to say “Tell Cheryl I love her” she didn’t get the love part out completely but it was almost there. I just thought you should know. I think it’s important for you to know that. Just in case she… Anyway, I’ll leave you be. Please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. I mean it.” Midge gave her a weak smile and slipped out the door closing it silently behind her.

 The moment the door shut Cheryl burst into tears and Betty wrapped her in a soothing hug. Whispering consoling words into the redhead’s ear. The fact was that Cheryl knew Toni loved her. Her own insecurities made her doubt that was possible but with every ounce of her being she knew it. She could feel it through their bond. She could see it in Toni actions. In their softly spoken words and she felt it most acutely when wrapped safely in the other girl’s arms. Something about Midge saying out loud broke her down though. Toni was going to tell her that with her final words but instead apologized for leaving her knowing that would be something Cheryl rehashed over in over in her head. That she had been left again. That simple action alone only confirmed how much Toni truly loved her. She knew how much J.J.’s death affected her. Cheryl cried harder into Betty’s shoulder finally succumbing to the fear of not knowing if Soul Skin would survive.

 

                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~

Night had fallen and Cheryl was working on her Chemistry homework. The distraction was nice. Betty and Veronica had left her about forty minutes ago. Jughead had stopped by for a little bit that afternoon but left to head to some secret meeting at the Wyrm. The young black-haired man typically resembled a hobo but the past few days he looked positively haggard. She knew he was plotting some sort of retaliation plan and Cheryl wanted in. Revenge and skullduggery was something she excelled at. She was a Blossom after all. But she had been shot down before the words were even finished leaving her lips. “Absolutely not, Cheryl. Firstly, this is Serpent business. Secondly, Toni would freaking kill me if she knew I had put you in that type of danger. So as much as I value your assets, you can’t.” His tone brokered no argument.

 “I don’t think you realize just who you are speaking to King Hobo. Never tell me _I can’t_ do something.” She gritted between her teeth crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jughead stepped closer giving her an understanding look placing a hand on each of her shoulders. “Look Cheryl, I get it. I really do. If that was Betty I would feel the exact same way but _she_ needs you here. _We_ need you here. I understand you want to rip apart any Ghoulie who laid their hands on her but you need to be with her. The bond you two share isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen. Betty and I are bonded and I’ve always thought our Soul Skin connection was amazing and intense but you two? We can’t feel each other’s pain Cheryl. We can’t tap into each other’s life force and literally influence the beat of our Soul Skin’s heart. And we certainly haven’t felt the agony of when that life force _stops_ … or when it comes back.” He stared at her intensely hoping his words were understood.

 Cheryl’s mouth hung open a bit at Jughead’s revelation and implication. “I… How did you know?” She asked. “Toni is my sister. I’ve seen her experience her worst moments and her best. I don’t really know the extent or how exactly the power of your Soul Skin bond works but I do know I’ve never seen anything like it. Toni hasn’t told me _anything_ but this past winter, _that day_ , I was with Toni when you... Look, I don’t know what you experienced Cheryl. Whatever you faced that day… so did Toni. I’ve never seen her so broken. She woke up in a hospital room afterwards but she just knew you were still alive. That thing you did back on the field? It kept her with us. It was _only_ thing that did and it was extraordinary. What you both have is special and I… I _need_ you here. _Please?_ She’s my sister. I can’t lose her. Please, please stay with Toni? I know your presence is helping. Just keep doing what you’re doing. Because even if you don’t understand what or why. It _is_ working. Your love is keeping our girl alive. I just know it and I _really_ hope you do too?” Jughead’s watery eyes pleaded with her.

 Tears were now slowly streaming down her cheeks as she nodded in silent understanding at Jughead. She felt her arms drop to her sides as a wave of guilt swept over her. That she contemplated leaving her soulmate’s side at a time like this? What was wrong with her? The Serpent boy’s words erased the anger and vengeance coursing through her veins. She was surprised when Jughead’s thin arms hugged her. “It’s okay to be angry Cheryl. We all are. I _swear_ I’ll make this right. Let me focus on the Ghoulies. You focus on keeping Toni with us. If we both stick to what we are best at then I think things will work out in the end. Yeah?” He pulled back gripping her shoulder then walked to the door.

 “I’ll never let anything happen to her again.” She told him with a quiet fierceness. “I know Cheryl.” He smiled at her. “Oh, by the way, Sweets and Fangs will be over later with a little surprise.” Jughead said with a wink. Cheryl gave him a curious inquiring look. “Sorry, no spoilers, but it’ll be good for Toni and you both. If they’ll allow it now.” The redhead narrowed her eyes at the Serpent. “I don’t really like surprises.”

 “Relax, Blossom. It’s a good surprise.” She rolled her eyes flipping her hair over her shoulder sitting back in the armchair near Toni. The Vixen gave him a bored stare pressing her lips into a thin line letting out a non-committal hum. Jughead laughed, “Later, Cheryl.” Then the Serpent leader was gone leaving Cheryl to contemplate what type of surprise they could possibly bring the unconscious girl and her sleep deprived and anxiety-ridden soulmate. Cheryl reached for Toni’s hand. The knuckles were slightly swollen and covered in abrasions. The redhead leaned over the bedside and placed a light kiss on Toni’s scraped hand. She stared at their intertwined contrasting hands when an idea hit her for the first time. Gently she set Toni’s hand down then rummaged into the pocket of her backpack.

 She pulled out a red pen triumphantly smiling. This was the last and final test. Logically at this point she knew Toni was her Soul Skin. Everything that had happened between them had no other explanation. Toni’s friends had basically confirmed it. Cheryl breathed deeply staring at her right arm blankly for a moment. None of the reasons why Toni had kept the Soul Skin connection a secret mattered anymore to the redhead. Toni was her Soul Skin and she lay in an induced comma which the doctors were going to slowly try pulling her out of sometime in the next couple of days. If Toni survived Cheryl was going to be by her side no matter what. She didn’t care if she had to spoon feed the girl for the rest of her life. Antoinette Thalia Topaz was hers. _Forever._

 Cheryl stood and moved to the armchair on Toni’s left side. Carefully she lowered the guardrail making sure any wires or tubes were safely out of the way. The redhead traced a crimson fingernail down the unblemished skin of her girlfriend’s inner left arm. Then leaned forward to trail a line of kisses down the same path. She pressed a final hard kiss to the pink-haired girl’s pulse point at her wrist.  

 “Baby, I’m so sorry for everything. If you just come back to me, I’m yours. I swear. I don’t care if this pen tells me what I want to know. If you aren’t my Soul Skin… Well, it doesn’t matter. I can’t imagine loving anyone else the way I love you. _Ever_. You are it for me Antoinette Topaz. I know you can hear me so you better listen closely. We will have a lifetime to make new memories. Happy ones. Sad ones. Silly ones. I can’t wait for that. I know you can’t either so please just come home. Come home to me so we can start our life together. Please!” Cheryl whispered the pleading words into Toni’s wrist. A small hum flowed through their link in response and a static tickle ran along her skin. She released a few tears of happiness and a hiccuping sob.

 “So glad you are paying attention Cha-Cha because you are going to take me to Paris for our one year anniversary someday. We will be placing a red lock on that bridge and I don’t care how much you want to protest or think it’s silly. We are doing it. I am going to kiss my wife on top of the Eiffel Tower and then in the Louvre in front of the statue of Venus de Milo. I have big plans for us. Bet you didn’t know that? If our first child is a boy we will name him Jason and use your father’s name as his middle. If it’s a girl we’ll name her after your mother but please we must use Nana Rose’s as her middle. Of course we’ll hyphenate our last names too. It would be a fitting tribute don’t you think? So… you see? You have to wake up for me baby. You have to come home to me. We have _so_ much to do still. No matter what this pens tells me… I. Love. You. I’ll make sure I tell you every day if I get the chance. So please baby… come back to me soon.” The words were uttered as a prayer.

 The young Blossom sat up uncapping her red pen. Pressing the point to her inner right arm Cheryl slowly scrawled the red ink across her pale skin in her large looping letters. She thought it might be difficult to write on her arm and survey Toni’s at the same time waiting for the words to appear. Instead the redhead decided to keep her head down focusing on writing her words steadily. Maybe she was a little nervous too? Her hand was shaking a little. Cheryl took a deep calming breath when she was finished then reread the words written on her arm. She pressed her eyes tight tilting her head upwards to the ceiling. Releasing the air in her lungs she slowly lowered her head letting her eyes flutter open. Her heart beat a bit faster.

  _“Come home to me my love,”_ was flowing in scarlet down the bronzed-skin of her girlfriend’s arm. A loud cry of relief emanated from Cheryl’s crimson lips releasing a torrent of tears. Their Soul Skin bond flashed with an intense heat. A streak of lightning lit up across her skin. The buzzing from before was amplified and love flowered within her chest. As the powerful sensations coming from their Soul Skin link settled down and Cheryl regained control of her emotions she was left with a peaceful feeling. A giant smile split her face. She _knew_ Toni was her soulmate. Any lingering doubts she had were just smashed. Elation radiated from the young redhead.

 Of course she knew beforehand that the two were meant to be together forever but the sight of that ink on her soulmate’s arm was a totally different type of validation and comfort. Cheryl leaned forward pressing another kiss to the unconscious girl’s soft skin. “See baby, I told you. We are meant for a great many things together. I need you to fight now. I need you to fight harder than you have ever fought for anything because you have to come back to us all now. You have to get better. We have things to do. Your boys are waiting. I’m waiting. Your whole family is waiting for you to come home so you _better_ hurry up and heal my love. I’ll help you but I need you to meet me half way babe. I’m here. I’m waiting. Come home.” Cheryl rose from her chair and planted a soft lingering kiss to Toni’s lips. “Follow my heart. Come home to me Antoinette.” She whispered into Toni’s ear.

 The redhead sat back down in the armchair and angled it closer Toni’s bedside. Careful to avoid injury or moving the girl Cheryl laid her cheek in the palm of her girlfriend’s hand. She brought her right forearm up and laid it flush against the matching written words scrolled across Toni’s skin. Cheryl’s fingertips feathered back and forth over the pink-haired girl’s outer shoulder being wary of the bandages covering her knife wound. The redhead relaxed letting her consciousness slip into the same meditative state it had on the football field. Controlling her breathing to match Toni’s weakened rhythm she focused on the measured rise and fall of the girl’s chest and let it lull her further into a tranquil state. Finding the Soul Skin link quickly she followed it back to its beating source. It didn’t matter to her how long it took. Cheryl would stay there guiding Toni home. It seemed fantastical at best to her rational mind. But the redhead knew down into her very heart and marrow she could feel Toni’s soul. That it recognized Cheryl when she focused on letting their energies touch. Cheryl knew she could follow that path to her soulmate and if she could do that? Then it only stood to reason Toni would be able too. After all, a door once opened can be stepped through in either direction. She would guide Toni home no matter how long it took.

                                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke gradually from her dream like state to someone softly repeating her name. “Cheryl? Cheryl?” When her eyes opened she took a second to orient herself. She felt extremely drained yet energized? It was a bit disorienting. A tiny buzzing sensation still tingled through her. “Red? You okay?” A large hand softly squeezed her shoulder. Cheryl blinked her eyes open but made no effort to move from her current position. With her cheek still resting in Toni’s limp hand she smiled weakly not turning to look at Sweet Pea who she could feel hovering over her. The redhead rubbed her fingers lovingly up and down the bronze skin of her girlfriend’s arm. A calmness wrapped around her and she felt more peaceful than she ought. “Yes, Peapod, I seem to be doing reasonably well at the moment. Though I could use a glass of water and for this beautiful girl to wake up for us.”

 Cheryl straightened in the armchair and glanced up at Sweet Pea. “Yeah, we all could use that. But Fangs and I brought something well actually someone that might help.” Sweet Pea pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the door behind them. The redhead turned around in her chair to look. Fangs sat in the doorway his hands gripping the wheelchair of an elderly gentleman with kind eyes trained on her. Cheryl blinked giving Sweet Pea a look of confusion. “Cheryl, I’d like you to meet Thomas Topaz, Toni’s grandpa.” The black-haired boy introduced.

 A warm smile sat upon the man’s weathered copper face. He gave a little wave with his hand as Fangs pushed him forward into the room. Cheryl sat a little stunned in her chair momentarily. How could she have forgotten? She hadn’t thought about the older gentleman once. Toni’s grandfather must be so upset. Worry and grief had dominated every corner of her mind. Staying at her girlfriend’s bedside was her only consideration. She should have called him or checked on him to let him know what had happened to his granddaughter. The granddaughter who cared so much for him she would sleep in a tent rather than burden him further. Tears formed in the redhead’s eyes. How could she have forgotten? If the situation were reversed she knew emphatically that Toni would have brought Nana Rose to her right away.

 “I’m so sorry Mr. Topaz. I… I didn’t even think to call. How ill-mannered of me. I apologize. You must think me impolite? I meant no disrespect. Please… come, come here. I’m sorry. My brain has been very frazzled as of late. I don’t know how I could have forgotten to contact you. You must be so worried.” She stood vacating the chair next to Toni’s side urging the elderly man to occupy her space. The older man let out a small chuckle. “My dear it’s alright. It looks like you were focusing on exactly the right thing. I’m just sorry we have to meet like this.” His eyes watered as they took in battered body of his granddaughter for the first time. Sweet Pea pushed the armchair out of the way as Fangs halted the wheelchair next to the bed. “Oh, Peanut, what did they do to you?” The old man cradled Toni’s hand in his gently and raised it gently to his lips. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

 “I’m sorry my sweet girl. You deserve more than this old fool for your pop.” He looked so defeated and it broke Cheryl’s heart. She reached out and rubbed the elderly man’s back. “She’s going to be okay Mr. Topaz. I won’t let her get away from us that easily.” Cheryl stated firmly. She had to believe it. Toni’s grandfather brushed his hand over the words written on the sleeping girl’s arm. He turned in his chair observing Cheryl. Mr. Topaz looked down at her own pale forearm where the words she had written clearly stood matching the ones on his granddaughter’s arm. He smiled at her tenderly. “Young lady, I believe if anyone is capable of keeping that promise it’s you. So, I guess my granddaughter found her Soul Skin after all? She was strongly against it for some time. You must be very special indeed, Miss...?” He held his hand out and Cheryl took it in a firm shake.

 “Blossom, Cheryl Blossom, Mr. Topaz. It’s very nice to meet you sir. Toni speaks about you often,” said the smiling redhead. Mr. Topaz’s grip on her hand tightened slightly. “The pleasure is all mine Miss Blossom. Toni has told me a lot about her spectacular girlfriend _Cheryl_ … actually I think she said sensational but I think both would be accurate descriptors. She did fail to mention you were a Blossom... and her Soul Skin however. Curious how fate works don’t you think? A Serpent and a Blossom that’s sure to be a four alarm fire waiting to happen. You two must have had an exciting introduction huh? Also, please call me Thomas or Tom? Mr. Topaz and sir sound a bit formal for the former leader of a biker gang don’t you think? I’d like to still consider myself a bit of rebel rouser.” His eyes shined with an emotion that seemed mostly mirthful but Cheryl recognized the touch of sadness there too. 

 The young Blossom couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the mischievous grin that played on the older man’s face. It sounded a bit foreign to her given the somberness of the past couple of days. But the wrinkled man was charming and that smirk had Toni written all over it. “Yes, I suppose I can manage that _Thomas_. Also you are absolutely correct in your estimation of our first meeting. Toni and I did have a bit of a combustible start. Fortunately, she was able to overlook some of my more explosive traits.” She admitted with a slight blush.

 He chuckled a bit. “My dear I’ve known my granddaughter all her life. Something tells me she enjoys the challenge. Must be in the Topaz genes. I met a redhead once she was quite the looker too. I think she would have given you a run for your money.” He winked at her. Cheryl had the sense he was talking about Nana Rose but didn’t want to mention it just now. Her Nana had been upset when she had spoken about Toni’s grandad. She didn’t need to bring up painful memories for the man while his granddaughter lay in a hospital bed. Instead she turned on the Blossom charm. “Yes, well, as a redhead and a Blossom I would take that challenge any day. We Blossoms are our own breed of tenacious. For better or worse we usually trounce the competition.” She declared proudly flipping her hair over her shoulder. Mr. Topaz barked out a laugh.

 “I can see why she likes you so much.” He smiled at her. Cheryl’s cheeks flushed a bit at his words. The older man cleared his throat. “So how is our girl really doing? I got a lot of conflicting reports from doctors at first. They wouldn’t allow me on the ward because they were concerned about my health. Apparently they have regulations on these closed wards when it comes to the “ _elderly_ ” and babies… like I’m some feeble old goat. Pissing me off is not wise, but I’ve been cleared medically now. I’m just sorry I wasn’t here sooner. It wasn’t for lack of trying though.” The man sounded upset. Cheryl couldn’t imagine being kept away from Toni all this time when her life had hung in the balance. It must have been nerve wracking. She reached out and squeezed his arm comfortingly.

 “It’s not your fault Tom. Same thing happened to my baby brother when my mom wanted him to come see me here during my recovery. Apparently they are concerned with spreading infections to people who may have compromised immune systems. It’s real shitty though. I get it.” Fangs agreed in understanding. Mr. Topaz scoffed. “Compromised my ass. I’m healthy as an ox. I’d like to see them try and keep me out of here one more day.” The older man crossed his arms with a scowl. Cheryl chuckled.

 The statement was said in such a Toni-like way that there was no denying the two were related. She had to control the urge to smooth her finger down the man’s brow like she would have done for her girlfriend. Her heart clinched a little at the thought. A small tear leaked out of her right eye. What if she never got to smooth the worry from her soulmate’s brow ever again or got the chance to tease her about the wrinkles it would cause. Thomas seemed to have noticed because his demeanor changed to one of concern quickly. “Cheryl, my dear, are you okay? I’m sorry did I upset you?” He apologized reaching for her hand.

 Ugh, just like a Topaz to be more concerned about her than themselves at a time like this. She gave the old man a watery smile and squeezed his hand back. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. It’s just that you remind me so much of her.” She wiped away the tears in her eyes. “I just… It’s hard to think about what could happen.” He gave her an understanding look and sighed. “I know, but like you said. We aren’t going to lose her right? I’m counting on you to keep your word young lady.” He smiled at her again grasping her hand. Cheryl took comfort in his touch. Toni truly did resemble him especially around the eyes. His presence soothed her like her girlfriends too. “Okay.” She whispered to him.  

 Everyone was quiet for a bit and just held vigil over the small pink-haired girl lying in the bed. Mr. Topaz cleared his throat a bit trying to get everyone’s attention. Three heads swiveled looking at him. “So I have to tell you kids something and I don’t want to upset you but it concerns Toni and her condition, or more over her future care.” Thomas sighed. The hospital informed me that as soon as Toni is awake and stable they’ll be transferring her to a hospital in Greendale. My insurance will only cover so much of Toni’s stay here. Once she’s well enough to be moved they’ll be making the transfer. I’m sorry kids I just can’t afford it and neither can Toni. I don’t want her to be swimming in hospital debt before she even graduates.” The older man apologized like he had control over the situation.

  “I get it Tom. My parents might have to take out a loan just to keep on top of payments from the bills I racked up. It’s bullshit. I’m pretty sure they are going to need to file for bankruptcy by the end of the year and it’s all my fault.” Fangs stated dejectedly. “Ugh, god this fucking sucks! I hate hospitals almost as much as I hate insurance companies. Greedy ass motherfuckers.” Sweet Pea growled. Cheryl stood there quietly shaking in her anger. Damn her mother. She knew this was all the older Blossom’s doing. Penelope had threatened as much a couple of days ago. The redhead walked over to Toni’s bed and picked up the handheld call button attached to the side. She stabbed at the button incessantly with her crimson tipped nail. “Cheryl, dear what is it? Do you think something is wrong with Toni?” Thomas asked worriedly. “Oh no, Mr. Topaz, I mean Tom. Everything is fine. I just need to take care of something sooner rather than later is all.” She replied cryptically not taking her eyes off the hospital room door. Sweet Pea and Fangs gave her suspicious look.

 A few minutes later a nurse arrived. “Everything okay in here? Seems like we received a call or two at the nurse’s station.” A young and bubbly blonde nurse asked. Cheryl waved the call button in question at the nurse. She leaned forward a bit to read the woman’s name tag. “Yes, Vickie, for the most part things are… adequate. But there seems to be a misunderstanding and I’m going to need you to do me a favor and go fetch Dr. Masters and your Chief of Medicine for me. _Now_.” Cheryl’s voice hardened at the word now. “Oh, I’m sorry Miss I don’t think I can-” The woman didn’t get a chance to finish whatever she was about to say as Cheryl brusquely came to a halt in front of her.

 “Listen _Vickie_ , I appreciate whatever long winded placating speech you were about spew from those shiny white veneers. The fact is you will bring both Dr. Masters and your Chief of Medicine directly to me in the next ten minutes or we are going to have a serious problem. You may inform them that Cheryl Blossom would like to have a word with them concerning her on going patronage of Riverdale General. Please make sure to emphasize the _Blossom_ part would you. I wouldn’t want them to take as long getting here as you did. If I had been an actual fall victim I can only imagine the state I’d be in. You may want to work on that response time.” Cheryl’s HBIC was on full display now and she was only getting started. The nurse yelped a bit and hurried from the room with a frightened look on her face.

 “Uh, Cheryl? What are you about to do?” Fangs inquired nervously. “Nothing my dear Fangs. Why do you sound so concerned?” She replied sweetly flashing him a bright white smile. Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow at her. “Tell me Fangs. What is your given name?” Cheryl asked nonchalantly. The black-haired boy balked at her. “What? Why?  Sorry pretty lady but why would I ever tell you that? You don’t need to know.” He protested. “Actually Mr. Fogarty, I do. I can promptly forget you ever told me in about twenty minutes but it is imperative that I know before I speak with Toni’s doctors.” She pressed her lips together giving him a stern look. He blushed momentarily. “It… it’s Ed. Edward actually.”

 Cheryl smiled genuinely for a moment. “Thank you, Edward. Now was that so hard?” She joked. Fangs gave her an unamused glare. “This better have something to do with Tiny.” He mumbled underneath his breath as the redhead smirked at him.

 A knock at the door garnered everyone’s attention. Dr. Masters entered the room followed by a middle-aged Asian woman who wore a serious expression. “Good afternoon, Topaz Family, Miss Blossom. I’m Dr. Nguyen. I believe you already know Dr. Masters, Toni’s doctor. I am the Chief of Medicine. You requested a meeting? How can we help you this evening, Miss Blossom?” Dr. Nguyen inquired.

 “Thank you for your promptness, both of you. If you don’t mind can we speak outside? I’d rather not disturb our patient, yes?” Cheryl smiled her brilliant fake smile as she walked towards the exit. Both doctors nodded to her as she held open the door while ushering them through. The redhead left the door cracked open purposefully knowing that the boys wanted to know what she was up to.

 “How can we help you Miss Blossom.” Dr. Nguyen gave her an impatient look. “Actually, Dr. Nguyen it’s more about how I’m going to help you.” Cheryl’s haughtiness was coming out to play. She hadn’t needed to turn up that side of herself in a while and it felt nice. Her stress levels were up and toying with her food before she ate it always made her feel better.

 “I just wanted to inform you that Miss Topaz will not be leaving Riverdale General. It would be unwise considering current her condition. Not that you plan on moving her now of course. But I’m under the impression she won’t have much recovery time here once she’s more stable. Again, I could have been misinformed because information these days can be terribly unreliable. Now, I understand you have policies and a patient must have certain types of insurance to cover certain aspects of their medical stay. I am also aware that not every family is privileged enough to receive the medical attention they so rightfully deserve.” Cheryl's tone grew more harsh as she continued her speech.

Dr. Masters tried to interject at one point but she shot him a look that said _don’t even think about it._ “Look, Miss Blossom, I’m sure you understand the hospital has certain protocols it must-” Dr. Nguyen managed to get a couple of words in before Cheryl cut her off.

 “Actually what I understand is that the south wing of the hospital, which I believe is the wing we are currently occupying, bares the Blossom name. What I also understand is that my mother is not a shareholder in Blossom Maple Farms or on the board of The Blossom Foundation. _I_ on the other hand have been since the age of ten as daddy thought it appropriate for his _heirs_ to start learning the responsibility of running a company early. Lucky me. I also _understand_ that this hospital receives a generous donation each year from our charity which pays for most of this.” Cheryl waved her hand around gesturing to the whole building then the doctors themselves.

 “So while I appreciate your candor about hospital policy and procedure I believe in Miss Topaz’s case you’ll find that these rules will simply not apply. Considering the fact that Miss Topaz is _my Soul Skin._ I would hope an exception may be made for her care. I completely _understand_ if you feel the need to stick to procedure of course. Just please _understand_ that I will personally be making the adjustments this year when it comes to determining where our charitable donations will be allocated.” A wicked grin split her face. Her tone and volume had increased slightly but not enough to garner a lot of unwanted attention by passersby.

 “I’m sure my mother failed to mention that my particular involvement in our charities is in our finance department? Again daddy was determined for his _heirs_ to be more hands on. Now that Jason has passed I guess the sole weight of that responsibility rests squarely on my shoulders. It’s too bad really that my father never entrusted _mumsie_ with the running of the family business while he was alive. I’m sure all that will work its self out once his estate is settled of course. Maybe he changed his mind and left the responsibility with her after all?” Cheryl drove home her point with all the subtly of a wrecking ball. It was one of her favorite ways to deliver news.

 “But again, perhaps I was misinformed when it came to Miss Topaz’s pending relocation? Someone who will one day be a part of the Blossom Empire is surely not going to have to worry about being transferred out of the wing that will one day bare the hyphenated name of her children. That would be absolutely the most absurd thing I’ve heard all day. Don’t you think?” She finished her long-winded speech feeling energized. Both doctors had noticeably gulped during her speech. Dr. Nguyen was sweating now as she tried to placate Cheryl.

 “Miss Blossom I assure you that you have been misinformed. Whomever gave you this information obviously didn’t understand what our mission is here at Riverdale General which is obviously care first. I’m sure you’ll find that Miss Topaz’s stay will be afforded every expert attention that can be found within Riverdale General’s walls.” Dr. Nguyen fell in line comprehending everything Cheryl was threatening the hospital with.

 “How wonderful, I’ll be sure to inform the Topaz family of the momentous news. I’m sure they’ll all be very happy to hear it.” Cheryl stretched out her hand to shake the Chief’s before she left. “I’m sure they will.” Dr. Nguyen smiled tightly gripping the Blossom girl's hand. “Oh, one last thing. There is an outstanding balance for a Mr. Edward Fogarty. He is my personal security detail. His injury should be billed to The Blossom Foundation posthaste. Please make sure that happens.” She hadn’t had a chance to flex that particular muscle in a while. The young Blossom felt great. The sour look on the Chief of Medicine’s face was giving her life. “Toodles.” She waved giving the doctors a fake smile.

 Slipping back into the room she was met with three slack-jawed faces. “What?” She asked innocently then winked. Mr. Topaz let out a large belly laugh. “How old are you again my dear?” The older man inquired. “Seventeen.” Cheryl replied. He guffawed loudly again. “Oh my, my granddaughter certainly has her hands full with you doesn’t she?” Thomas gave her an affectionate smile. “Why yes, I think she just might now that you mention it, of course.” The redhead winked at him again.

 She had been distracted by the banter with the old man so she didn’t see the two sets of meaty arms until they were already squeezing the life out of her. “Thank you so much Cheryl. You have no idea what that means for me and my family. We were just barely making it. Thank you! So much!” Fangs acknowledged her generosity hugging her tighter. She was surprised to find Sweet Pea locking his arms around her shoulders too effectively trapping her in a Serpent sandwich. 

 “Peapod, why are you hugging me so tightly? This all seems a little much.” Cheryl asked trying to pull away. The tall raven-haired boy just squished her closer. “Red, what you just did for my sister is one of the most awesome things I’ve ever heard. I didn’t think people could be that intimidating without throwing a punch.” He stated a little in awe. “Yes, well T.T. is my soulmate after all. She deserves the best care money can buy and if one good thing can come from my father’s despicable trade then I’ll take Toni’s health above all others.” The red-haired girl avowed. “She’s lucky to have you Red. We all are.” Sweet Pea declared. Cheryl blushed at his words not knowing what to say. She wasn’t used to this type of affection from others but it certainly wasn’t off-putting.

 “Well let’s just hope Toni holds up her end now. We all need her back.” Fangs chimed in. Cheryl certainly hoped so. She couldn’t stomach the thought of losing Toni after everything they had both endured just trying to find one another. “Cheryl? Why don’t you come sit over here? I have many embarrassing stories to tell about Toni from when she was younger. I think you’d like to hear them.” Thomas urged her to take a seat next to him in the armchair. Sweet Pea and Fangs let her go and she made her way over to Toni’s grandad clasping his shoulder in thanks as she passed by.

 Somehow he must have known she was feeling stressed underneath it all. Probably because he was too. Cheryl could sense that the man knew how to put on a good front as well as her, if not more so considering the years’ experience he had on her. Takes a liar to know a liar after all. The redhead’s lips turned up as she sat in the chair listening to the stories Tom told her of a fearless to the point of recklessness young girl whose tiny stature never slowed her down. She hoped to be able to tease her girlfriend about them someday soon. Focusing on the story she tried to relax and just enjoy the soothing presence of the elder Topaz.

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The past forty-eight hours had racked her nerves leaving Cheryl exhausted. Her naturally pale skin had taken on an unhealthy pallid tinge. The thought that Toni may not wake up or that if she did her fiery spirit would somehow be diminished was starting to break her down. Her girlfriend should be awake by now. The doctors had declared the swelling in her brain had reduced enough to try and gradually wake her from the induced coma. They had been administering a steady stream of medications through her IV but the tiny copper-skinned girl had yet to awaken. It had been exactly fifty-three hours. Cheryl was starting to freak out a bit and hadn’t been able to stop thinking of every worst case scenario. She peered at the clock on the wall. It was three-fifteen am.

 Even though the tall redhead was tired enough to sleep through a brass band playing Rage Against the Machine covers she couldn’t get comfortable enough in the armchair. She had spent days sleeping in it but her agitation and worry kept her mind from shutting down. Why hadn’t Toni awoken yet? It had been over two days now. She was out of tears but her anxiety levels had given her a panic attack last night. Thankfully no one was around to see her breakdown. Cheryl had never wanted to climb in bed to seek comfort from her girlfriend more.

 The redhead sighed and brushed the red cursive words on Toni’s arm. Cheryl had kept that first message written on her skin. The words “ _Come home to me my love”_ brought her comfort and Cheryl believed Toni could feel them every time she had refreshed the crimson ink over the past few days. She had added a heart and a cherry after the words. Those were the very first two images she had ever drawn on her skin when she was a child. They had originally been drawn to test the theory of her and Jason being Soul Skin’s. At the time Cheryl had been as inconsolable as she was currently. The thought that Jason wasn’t her soulmate was devastating. She laughed at the irony of finally finding her true Soul Skin only to have them end up on death’s door. Was this always going to be her lot in life? Allowing herself to love someone completely only to have them ripped away. Cheryl didn’t think she could take it again. Not after how she spiraled after J.J. She could already feel some of that bleak darkness creeping back into her thoughts. It scared her.

 Cheryl pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s arm. She shook herself mentally. This wasn’t the time to give up. It was the time to fight harder. Galvanizing her thoughts she held onto Toni’s hand. Pulling in her focus and following her Soul Skin link. She found the rhythm of Toni’s heartbeat quickly. Cheryl had done this so many times over the past several days it was getting easier each time. The redhead wasn’t sure who this was benefiting more. All of her anxiety from moments ago melted away as soon as her heart linked to the beat of Toni’s.

 She smiled and lay her head atop her girlfriend’s forearm snuggling into her as much as possible without disturbing her. Holding Toni’s hand she zeroed in on their bond focusing her thoughts on one thing. _Come home to me Antoinette, I love you. Come home._ She meditated. The young Blossom girl relaxed into their connection. Slowly her eyes closed and a tranquil peace settled over heart. The light tingle caressing her skin soothed her into effortless slumber. Her last lingering thought was of pink lips feathering kisses gently onto her mouth. Her crimson lips turned upwards at the memory.

 Undemanding fingers delicately carded through her hair. Cheryl turned into the hand softly stroking her crimson tresses. The memory of her and Toni’s day spent down at Sweetwater was intoxicating. It was a wonderful dream. She didn’t want to wake but gradually she found herself swimming back into consciousness. Her scarlet lips twitched upwards. The sensation of someone caressing her red locks didn’t cease upon her fully arousing. She hummed shifting into the fingers entirely. “There she is,” whispered a gruff voice she would recognize anywhere. Even though it was uncharacteristically coarse it was the best sound Cheryl had ever heard. She shot up from her prone position. Tears of joy clouded her vision. A cry of happiness bubbled up from within.

 Toni was awake and smiling at her weakly. Her normally bronzed skin looked ashen and the dark circles under her eyes gave her a haunted look. She had never looked more beautiful. Another sob of happiness erupted from Cheryl. “Hey baby.” Toni rasped. A dry cough issued from the injured girl making her groan in pain. Cheryl grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and clasped it firmly. “Don’t try to speak T.T. Do you need some water? Are you in terrible pain? How are you feeling?” The redhead worried grabbing the pitcher of water pouring Toni a small glass. "Like garbage," came the tired reply. “Just sip slowly. I’ll get you some ice chips in a minute. They’ll be better to soothe your throat.” Cheryl swept a pink lock behind her ear. Tears gathered in her eyes again and they spilled down her cheeks. An overwhelming sense of relief made her feel lighter than she had in days. Joyfulness and love radiated from her and Cheryl pushed it into their Soul Skin bond.     

 “I can’t believe you’re still with me. I thought I lost you forever.” Tears slid down her cheeks. Gently she cupped Toni’s cheeks in her hands being mindful of her injuries. Cheryl gazed deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes not believing that this wasn’t a dream. “I’m so sorry T.T. I didn’t mean any of it. I’m so sorry. I was stupid. Can you ever forgive me?” The young Blossom woman beseeched. Toni shook her head fractionally. “Cher. Stop. There is nothing to forgive. It’s okay. Don’t cry. Everything is going to be okay. We’re okay. I’m going to be okay.” Her girlfriend soothed weakly in a scratchy voice. Cheryl nodded her head in relief.

 She couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Love, devotion and adoration danced across their bond. It was surging all around her creating an electric pulse within her blood. Leaning forward she dropped a gentle kiss onto Toni’s lips. “I didn’t think I’d be able do that ever again. I missed you baby.” Her girlfriend sighed into Cheryl’s scarlet lips. Tears were gathered in the smaller girl’s tired eyes. Cheryl bent forward pressing their lips together deepening the kiss. She craved more intimate contact. Smoothing her thumbs over the soft bronze skin of Toni’s face. Cheryl cleared away the salty tracks falling down her girlfriend’s cheeks.

 “Thank you for not leaving me,” Cheryl’s gratitude was almost overwhelming as she touched her forehead to Toni’s. She wasn’t going to waste one more minute not expressing what she should have weeks ago. Time was precious and while she understood that after J.J. it was really driven home to her in the past several days. She was so grateful that her girlfriend was still alive. Not only was Toni alive but it seemed like her cognitive function was wholly intact. It wasn’t clear which or how many gods or goddesses she was indebted to now but Cheryl was going to spend the rest of her life worshiping the treasure which was given to her. Starting now.

 “I love you Antoinette Thalia Topaz. You are the love of my life, my soulmate and I will spend every day telling you that from now on. I should have said it sooner.” Cheryl flitted her eyes over her girlfriend’s face memorizing every contour as she rubbed the apple of her uninjured cheek with her thumb. Toni’s eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. It was only then that her gaze landed on the inside of Cheryl’s right arm reading the words written in crimson upon her pale skin. The smaller girl glanced down. Toni’s eyes froze on the writing inked onto her own flesh. Cheryl lifted Toni’s chin so their eyes met. The watery chocolate eyes of her soulmate stared into her very heart and Cheryl felt exposed in the most amazing way.

 A brilliant smile broke out onto Toni’s bruised face even though she was weeping. “You love me?” She questioned hopefully. “Of course I love you Toni. How could I not? You are the most incredible person I know. You are my Soul Skin. I should have told you a hundred times already. You mean everything to me. I’m so happy you are my soulmate. Nothing else matters, only us, only our future together.” Cheryl professed adamantly.

 “Bombshell, you are amazing. You surprise me every time. I thought I lost the most important person in my life. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything sooner. All the stuff about Jason. That… that I’m your Soul Skin. I was scared. So scared you’d leave me once you knew. I’m sorry. I can’t say it enough. When those Ghoulies trapped me. I fought hard but I knew I wasn’t getting out of there. My only thoughts in the end were of you. I felt cheated. Not being able to spend the rest of my life with you... It just… It was all so final and defeating. I wanted more time with you.” Toni admitted.

 “T.T. stop, you don’t have to explain. None of that matters now. You’re alive. I can’t ask for anything more. The rest is unimportant. I’m sure we’ll discuss the finer points later but really? I’ve moved past it. In the grand scheme it’s irrelevant. You’re here with me. _Alive_. That is _all_ I care about.” She insisted. The pink-haired girl wiped the wetness from her eyes and returned her smile. “So you finally figured it out huh?” Toni rasped. “No thanks to you, you brat.” She pouted lightly poking Toni’s uninjured shoulder. Her girlfriend’s smile faded a bit. She lowered her eyes then looked back to Cheryl. “I’m sorry.” Crimson lips silenced anything else Toni was going to say. The redhead felt a flare of affection through their link.

 “Hush. Like I said before. We can talk about this later. It doesn’t matter. None of that matters. Finding you bloody with knives protruding from you like some ghastly scarecrow hanging in those metal chains…” She shivered. “These past few days thinking I lost you for good have been my most harrowing. You are my Soul Skin. We can work everything else out later because honestly. I only want you. It has only _ever_ been you.” She finished the statement with a kiss. Toni sniffed nodding her head. She tried lifting her arm to touch Cheryl’s cheek and winced in pain. A small groan escaped her lips.

 “Don’t Cha-Cha. Just keep yourself still. You need to relax and I need to let your boys know you’re awake. Let me get you some ice chips. Rest your voice. You sound terrible. I need to inform your doctors that you’ve woken. They may need to run some more tests so I’m sorry if you aren’t feeling rested. It’s likely to get busy in here for a while.” She informed her sympathetically. Cheryl was sure the rough and tumble Serpent was physically exhausted regardless of how very conscious she was now. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Lay down and relax. I’ve already let you move more than you should. Don’t think I can’t feel how much pain you’re truly in.” The redhead stood giving Toni’s hand a pat.

 The young Blossom practically ran to the nurse’s station to give them the update. Relief and gratitude were the most overwhelming emotions she was experiencing now. She needed to let Toni’s family know that she was awake and okay. Pulling out her cell she dialed Jughead to give him the wonderful news. He shouted enthusiastically. Cheryl pulled away from her phone scrunching her face. The redhead asked him to spread the word amongst their friends so she could get back to Toni as fast as possible. Jughead told her they would all stop by that afternoon. The redhead informed him the doctors needed to run a battery of tests to check all of Toni’s vitals. Checking the clock it read five forty-five. It was still very early. That should give the hospital staff enough time to finish what they needed before Toni received her anxiously awaiting visitors.

 The nurses were going to be coming to the room in a few minutes. She wanted to be there when they did. Quickly ending her phone call with an elated Jughead she grabbed some ice from the machine and hustled back to the room to her girlfriend. Who was still alive. A little whoop of glee came from within her as she cradled the cup of ice like it was the Holy Grail running back to the Serpent girl’s room. Hope filled her heart. Along with love. Love for her Soul Skin. Her heart. Her future. The redhead beamed rushing back to her soulmate.

                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheryl woke from her nap in the oversized armchair. She had moved it into the corner of the room to extend the foot rest and get some shut-eye while Toni was getting her tests done. Stretching fully she grunted at the stiff neck and sore back that her extended hospital stay earned her. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” The Vixen quickly swiveled her head towards Toni’s bed in which the pink-haired girl sat happily eating a red Jell-O cup. “Your back! What time is it?” Cheryl questioned worried she slept too long.

 “Relax, Bombshell. It’s only ten-thirty. They just finished my ultrasound and CT scan about twenty minutes ago. I figured I’d let you sleep. I’m guessing you haven’t had much of that lately? Plus, I’m enjoying the hell out of these Jell-O cups. I’m not really sure if they’re really that good or if I’m just starving. I could really use a burger from Pop’s right now. Oh, and a chocolate shake. I’d kill for a chocolate shake right now. I wonder if this is how Jughead feels all the time? Like a bottomless pit of hunger.” Toni rambled smiling around her plastic spoon.

Cheryl stood walking over to her girlfriend’s bedside. Leaning forward she placed a lingering kiss on her cheek and straightened. “You’re cute.” She grinned.

 “I know. Back at you babe.” Toni winked. Cheryl rolled her eyes and looked at the hospital tray littered with Jell-O cups. “How many of these have you had exactly?” She chuckled eyeing her girlfriend. “Like six?” Toni shrugged. “They gave you six Jell-O cups after being in a coma for five days?” Cheryl questioned skeptically. “Uh… I may have given my puppy dog eyes to the nurse earlier and she snuck me more.” Toni blushed. Cheryl arched an eyebrow at her. “The cute blonde one who took you for your scans earlier? Should I be worried?” The redhead asked with a playful smirk.

 “Never. And what do you mean cute one? _Should_ _I_ be worried?” The pink-haired Serpent asked trying to maintain an annoyed expression. Cheryl leaned back into Toni’s space placing a ghosting kiss on her neck then whispered into her ear. “Never.” The Bombshell laughed at the dopey look on her girlfriend’s face when she pulled back. “Although, I should probably just add that taking it slow on your digestive system is probably a good idea. It’s been out of commission for a few days. It might be smart to work your way up to that much gelatin.” The redhead didn’t want to scold her girlfriend so soon after regaining consciousness but she was worried the girl might inadvertently harm herself. Cheryl slid the rolling food table out of the way and sidled her chair up next to Toni’s bedside.

 “But Babe, I’m _sooo_ hungry. I haven’t eaten anything in days. I almost died.” Toni whined dramatically. The pink-haired girl shifted too quickly then clutched at her side grunting in discomfort. “I know,” murmured the redhead. Cheryl wasn’t sure what triggered her but Toni grasping at her ribs in obvious pain joking about her possible death so soon made her crack. A sudden steady stream of tears tracked down her face. Her bottom lip quivered and she let out a whimper. Toni looked up at her quickly. “Babe?” She asked concerned. Trying to sitting up and reach Cheryl she hissed at the ache which shot through her and fell back into her pillows. “Babe, what is it? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She breathed heavily still holding her ribs.

 Cheryl sniveled wiping at her nose trying to compose herself. She hadn’t meant to burst out into tears suddenly. What was wrong with her? She needed to keep Toni relaxed. A dull ache was throbbing through their Soul Skin bond. She knew it was from the pain Toni was experiencing. “I’m sorry Cha-Cha. I don’t know what came over me.” The redhead ran her fingers underneath her eyes wiping away the rest of the moisture. “Cher. Talk to me what happened just now?” Toni probed reaching out a hand to her.

 The redhead extended her own grabbing Toni’s hand in hers. She pressed it to her lips. Feeling the warmth of their skin melding together. It relaxed her. Cheryl sighed thinking about it for a minute. “It was too soon,” she uttered not making eye contact with the bed ridden girl. “Cheryl? Hey, look at me. Please?” The redhead lifted her watery eyes. Toni’s eyes searched hers. Concern was written all over her face. “It was too soon Cha-Cha. You can’t joke like that. I… almost lost you. You’re my Soul Skin. You have no idea what it was like finding you like that. It tore me open. I felt it you know? When… when they stabbed you. Each time they plunged a knife into your body. The most paralyzing part wasn’t the agony I could feel coming from you. It was the helplessness. I could feel you leaving me and I wasn’t there. I couldn’t stop it. It almost killed me too.” She swallowed back a few more tears that were threatening to fall. Toni gripped her hand harder. Nodding she encouraged Cheryl to continue.

 “It’s been days of you in that bed. Unresponsive and the only thing giving me hope was our Soul Skin connection. I poured everything I had into it. All my love, all my need to see you again. I channeled it through me into you. I could feel your heartbeat in time with mine. I spoke to you like it was a prayer and… you’re here and you’re awake. I guess I’m just feeling overwhelmed by all of that. But seeing you in pain and casually joke about dying? It was too much I think? I don’t know. Everything just bubbled to the surface I guess. I love you T.T. _so_ much more than I think any of my words could possibly convey. Being able to tell you that _finally_ and knowing we are soulmates is just… everything. I’ve lost too many people. You were almost one of them. So please, maybe, just for now. No jokes?” Cheryl kissed the back of her girlfriend’s hand again.

 Toni’s eyes were shining with a mixture of emotion that Cheryl could not only see but feel. Love, happiness, regret, relief swirled all around her. “Come here, Cheryl.” The pink-haired girl tugged her by her hand forcing her nearer. “Closer.” She requested. “Umm, nope. I’m going to need you closer than that.” Toni smiled at her trying to incline forward. “A tiny bit more Bombshell.” The redhead had to stand now as Toni’s invitation to come closer required her to do so.

 “Lean down here. So you can hear what I have to say.” The Serpent summoned crooking her finger. Cheryl rolled her eyes at the girl even though she was blushing. Toni tugged on her shirt managing to bring them face to face. Her girlfriend looked purposefully down at her crimson lips then back into her eyes.

 “I have loved you for so long Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. You are by far the best thing that has ever come into my life. I’m so lucky I found you when I did. I shouldn’t have joked like that. I wasn’t thinking at all. I’m sorry. You mean more to me than anything else in this world and I mean _anything_. Thank you for loving me back. For accepting me as your Soul Skin even though I’m pretty sure I don’t deserve you. I felt it you know? I felt you calling to me. Reaching for me. Calling me back home. Home to you. To the person that is more my home than anything with four walls could ever be or was. I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am to have you in my life. No more running. For either of us. I’m going to fight every day to stay with you. Just like I fought to come back to you. There is no universe in which I will ever stop fighting for you. You need to know that. I love you Cheryl.” Happy tears tracked down both their faces as Toni lips captured hers in a soft intimate kiss.

 Everything dissolved around them and into the background as Cheryl sunk further into Toni’s lips. Into their Soul Skin bond which burned in her blood almost like it was singing at their two energies connecting. A crackling crawled over her skin and Cheryl pushed closer into Toni. Not enough to cause her any discomfort but enough to increase their physical contact. Contentment radiated from the pink-haired girl and the corners of Cheryl’s mouth turned up as she intensified the kiss. Pulling back a bit she rested her forehead to her girlfriends. They sat for an unknown amount of time just enjoying the pulsating warmth of their intertwining bond.

 Cheryl eventually sat down weaving their arms together resting her head near Toni’s shoulder. The position was a bit uncomfortable from the chair but she ignored it as it was the only way to be close to Toni. Cheryl pushed a button the controller which allowed the release of more pain medication into her girlfriend’s IV. She could sense Toni’s discomfort and wanted her to relax as much as possible. “Awe babe, why did you do that? It’s going to make me sleepy now and I wanted to stay awake with you.” Toni complained.

 “Sorry, Cha-Cha but you need your rest. Especially since the heathens will all be arriving this afternoon. No doubt to harass you into answering a trillion unnecessary questions that could probably wait a day or two at least.” It was now her turn to complain. Toni chuckled. “You know, it is pretty important that I tell Jughead and the other boys what happened. Other people could be in danger and all the information I can give them could be helpful.” She yawned.

 “Oh, I know that T.T. and I think you misunderstand me when I say the heathens. I didn’t mean your boys. I meant Veronica and Betty… and definitely Keller. They have been asking me non-stop questions ever since we started dating. The past couple of weeks Veronica has been insufferable. Ever since she found out we are Soul Skins she’s been hounding me. I’m pretty sure it just has to do with getting an edge on whatever silly _Choni_ bets she has going on with Kevin. It is becoming tiresome. Truly.” Toni chuckled at Cheryl’s eye roll. “Well babe, I’ll leave you in charge of security then. You can keep the _heathens_ at bay for me.” The pink-haired Serpent yawned again. Her eyes blinked closed a few times with longer intervals between each beat of her long black lashes.  

 “Stop trying to fight it ma chérie, just sleep.” The pale girl instructed. “Okay, my love. As long as you promise to be here when I wake up.” Toni bade with her eyes closed. “As long as you keep calling me, _my love_.” Cheryl answered while delicately caressing the words written on the copper skin of her girlfriend’s arm with an easy smile. _“Always.”_ Toni murmured drifting off into a heavy slumber.


End file.
